


La Douleur Exquise!

by AbsolutelyIris



Series: Closing In [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Gen, Melodrama, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 80,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/pseuds/AbsolutelyIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“By Monday, everyone would be talking. That’s how things worked in Neptune.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after "Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner."
> 
> Please forgive my writing- this was written seven (!) years ago. 
> 
> Originally published December 2005.

_Don't ya wanna know how we keep starting fires_  
It's my desire  
– The Electric 6, Danger! High Voltage 

**Prologue**

Veronica watched random strangers walk down the long white hallway, her teeth nervously nipping on her bottom lip. Hospitals were horrible. The constant smell of medicine and death mixed with the sounds of worried and sick people- she hated it. They had wheeled Lilly’s lifeless body through these halls nearly two years ago. She had brought Duncan here a year later. And now, here she was, with another 09er wearing an identification bracelet.

It had been two hours, and he was still in that room, probably being treated and questioned by the police. She knew he wouldn’t say a word without a lawyer...hell, he knew they couldn’t keep him. He didn’t do anything illegal- _they_ did. Attempted murder, battery, breaking and entering, aggravated assault...the list went on.

By Monday, everyone would be talking. That’s how things worked in Neptune.

Her fingers began to rub against the dried blood stain on the sleeve of her hoodie- she would have to throw it away. It was one of her favorites, red with black graffiti-ed words. His blood was dark against the brightness of her shirt, she wasn’t going to be able to get it out. However, she couldn’t complain. She could just throw away the clothing- he wasn’t going to be able to hide his injuries.

She had no idea how she was going to explain this to her father. And Duncan. If they did ask, and she knew they would, her plan at the moment would be to stay silent. It was her constitutional right. Plead the fifth. The right to remain fucking silent. If silence didn’t work, she would run away. Or hide. No, her plan wasn’t exactly well thought out or foolproof, but neither was what happened earlier.

She could safely say the last time she felt as scared as she was tonight, was when Aaron tried to kill her and her father. The wonders of being held- more or less- hostage for twenty minutes in a hotel room at the Camelot. Yes, Meg’s father had threatened her and Duncan weeks earlier, but, really, nothing beat having a gun pointed at your face.

_Her father was going to freak out..._

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the cops exited the room, looking rather pissed off. She smiled ever-so-slightly- he had indeed kept his mouth shut. They passed her without a word, and she eyed them until they had disappeared around the corner.

A moment later, the doctor came out, her red hair glistening like Logan’s blood on his chin. She gave a simple nod in Veronica’s direction before heading down the corridor. And then, there he was, looking very much in pain, walking as slow as he could without injuring himself further.

Their eyes locked, and she already knew their plan by his steady gaze- not a word. Don’t say anything, nothing happened, just a random attack, it didn’t exist if they didn’t talk, it was all one big nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

Fresh tears welled up in Veronica’s eyes.

By Monday, everyone was _definitely_ going to be talking.

 

**_Then..._ **

“Want...ink?”

Veronica frowned, eyeing Duncan warily. He continued to talk as though Kanye West wasn’t blaring right in their ears and drowning him out. “WHAT!”

He inhaled sharply, leaning forward and pressing his lips on her ear. His hand settled on her lower back gently. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Yes!” She yelled and he jerked back, wincing. She cringed at his expression, touching his arm lightly. “Sorry!” He gave a quick nod before backing away. When he was almost out of sight, his back to her, Veronica allowed herself to sigh.

Awkward would not even begin to describe what she was feeling when she was around Duncan- not after what happened three weeks ago. Nothing had been discussed, nothing had been cleared up, no one was any happier or relieved- it was all avoided and ignored. They hadn’t slept together ever since the whole Kendall run-in, and all of her questions about Meg were disregarded. She hated the dodging but kept at it because it seemed like that’s what Duncan preferred. So they both stayed quiet and incredibly polite. It seemed like even Logan knew to keep his mouth shut.

Logan.

She could’ve been a bitch and blamed everything on him moving in with Duncan. She could blame him for bringing Kendall in at all hours of the night and planting those seeds of doubt in her mind about her boyfriend’s fidelity. She could blame him for being himself and making her question her own decisions. But she reluctantly knew that he wasn’t to blame for any of it. He may have pushed and prodded, but he didn’t force either of them to start acting funny. He didn’t start the doubt in her mind about Duncan and Meg. He didn’t get them arrested and he sure as hell didn’t make either of them walk around on their toes. Damn him.

Right now, Logan Echolls was not feeling uncomfortable or awkward about anything. In fact, at this very moment, he was loudly singing along to R.E.M.’s “It’s the End of the World As We Know It” with Dick, Beaver, and several other 09ers. Actually, singing wasn’t the appropriate word. They mumbled and stuttered their way through the song, loudly sang the chorus, and as soon as the part that everyone on the planet knew came up, their eyes lit up and raised their drinks-

“ _LEONARD BERNSTEIN!_ ”

Veronica rolled her eyes, a laugh escaping her. They were all drunk- stupid drunk- but she had to admit that was better than obnoxious drunk or violent drunk. For the last two hours, Logan and the boys had been rummaging through Duncan’s CD collection, pulling out their favorite “oldies” from the 90's, while their girlfriends and girl (just) friends sat around, shaking their heads in disbelief and embarrassment. After the first hour, several girls gave up and joined in. Hell, a few more drinks and a couple of hours later and Duncan was going to be singing “Everybody Hurts” and weeping about the injustice of the SATs right along with them.

The party was Logan’s idea. At least, the party was something Logan would gladly take credit for, while Duncan smiled in that knowing way. That way she knew all too well- he was happy to let Logan take the blame- even though it was just as much his idea- just in case anything went wrong. And yes, Logan would happily take said blame in order to protect his friend. The unspoken bond between two childhood friends- that had been their way since they were thirteen. She wondered how delusional Logan and Duncan really were, acting just like they did two years ago, before Lilly died...

By the end of the night, Logan would most likely retreat to his bedroom with a slutty girl on his arm, and still hopped up on whatever drug he took earlier. She, on the other hand, had wanted to sit down with Duncan alone and have a talk. A long talk that was now shot because Duncan would be too out of it to have a simple conversation later.

She felt as though she were about to burst with all the questions filling her brain- questions that she didn’t have the answers to and questions Duncan didn’t seem to want to even consider. But instead of getting what she wanted, she was standing here, as uncomfortable as could be, watching the 09ers act like idiots. And dreading the return of Duncan and the awkward silence that seemed to follow him around as of late.

As if on cue, Duncan appeared in her sight, carrying two red plastic cups. He grinned, handing Veronica one. “Madison almost took my arm off for this- you would think it was the answer to acne or something.”

She feigned a smile, her eyes drifting once more to the crowd across the room, who had abandoned the art of butchering R.E.M. and was now turning the get-together into a dance party. There was Dick trying to get Madison Sinclair to dance with him, and when it was clear she was not removing herself from Duncan’s couch, he moved on to Gia Goodman, much to Madison’s dismay.

Logan, meanwhile, was simply nodding along to the beat until he caught Veronica and Duncan’s eyes on him. He set down his drink, dancing toward them. Veronica watched him, stifling the urge to roll her eyes. _There he went with his one-man show..._

Duncan laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, God...he’s gonna get us to dance.”

“Not tonight.” Veronica muttered, taking a sip of her coke.

Logan pointed at Duncan, then Veronica, leering at them. “You've got to press it on you...you just think it, that’s what you do, baby...” He sang along- slightly off-key- with the song, unbuttoning his green shirt with one hand.

“Hey, Logan, man, keep your clothes on this time, okay?” Duncan yelled over the music, laughing.

Logan gave his friend an innocent look. “Me? I’m the _epitome_ of purity!” He held out his hand. “C’mon, Duncan, let’s go. Party!”

Duncan glanced at Logan’s outstretched hand, shaking his head. “For the hundredth time, no, I’m not going to slow dance with you. I have a girlfriend.”

His eyes clouded over slightly, his fingers curling into a fist as he brusquely pulled his hand back to his chest. “Of course you do.” He glanced at Veronica, and with a devilish smile, flipped her off. Her eyebrows rose before returning the gesture. He grinned before spinning around and joining the full-on party in the center of Duncan’s suite.

“I’ve never, ever seen him like this before.” Duncan said, still laughing.

Veronica watched the crowd, realizing that she and Duncan were the only ones not dancing. For a moment, she got mad at herself for feeling embarrassed of that fact, then quickly quieted the dueling emotions in her. “Drunk? We’ve seen him drunk plenty of times.”

“No...” Duncan frowned slightly, glancing at her. “I mean, kind of silly. He hasn’t acted like that since before Lilly...” He trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. “You know what I mean.”

She looked up at her boyfriend, shrugging as he drank his soda. “He’s on something. He’s got to be.”

He froze, lowering his glass. “Why does he have to be on something to have a good time?” He asked abruptly. “Stop putting people down, Veronica. Maybe he’s actually happy.”

Veronica laughed slightly, unable to shake the nervousness growing in her at the start of a fight developing between them, especially a fight about Logan, of all things. “I doubt that...”

With a shake of his head, Duncan set down his drink on a nearby table. He opened his mouth, then seemed to rethink what he was about to say. “Be nice.” He finally settled on, giving her a pointed look. Without another word, he headed over to the crowd, and the roars of their approval obviously pleased him into joining in.

She stayed away, observing the crowd. They danced and sang loudly to the music, ignoring her. She wasn’t sure what exactly had just happened between her and Duncan, all she knew was that she didn’t like the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Something was about to go terribly wrong, she could feel it.

Across the room, Logan caught Veronica’s gaze and he held her stare before turning back to the crowd. Or maybe she had just imagined it.

Either way, that single look stirred an array of emotions in her. Anger. Hope. Fear. Lust. Pain.

Damn him.

Veronica put down her drink, shaking her head. Without another look at the increasingly rowdy crowd several feet away, she headed for the door. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you totally broke under pressure.” She hissed abruptly, unable to hold it in any longer, giving him a cold sidelong glance.

**_Now..._**  
  
“Care to explain this?”  
  
Veronica blinked at the photo shoved in her face , her mouth opening and closing several times. She recognized the picture all too well- clearly Logan in his leather jacket, clearly herself in her favorite red hoodie, at what appeared to be a dance of some sort, clearly grinding up on each other. And enjoying it. Duncan’s brow furrowed as he watched her eyes scan the photo.  
  
 _Definitely not the way she wanted to be greeted by Duncan..._  
  
For a moment, she scowled, wondering who took the picture, and how they managed to get it to Duncan in such a short time span. And for a moment, she wondered how she was going to destroy them.  
  
“Veronica.”  
  
She glanced at Duncan’s frustratingly blank face, and slowly began to panic. There was nothing there- no anger, no sadness, no emotion. No hint of the last conversation, no, argument, they had before he went to visit his parents. How was she supposed to react? “It’s...it’s a picture.” She leaned against her locker, trying to appear nonchalant. “Where did you get that?”  
  
“It was in my locker.” He glanced at the photo before holding it up in Veronica’s face again. Their classmates continued to walk around them, although some seniors paused to watch. “It’s a picture of...”  
  
“Of Logan and I. Dancing. At that rave a couple of days ago. Remember the rave everyone was talking about?” As the words came out of her mouth, the memory of that night rushed back into her. The drinking, the ecstasy tablet that she and Logan split at her urging, the dancing, more drinking, the fight, the second fight, the hotel...  
  
“You seemed pretty comfortable.” There was no malice in his tone, in fact, his voice was a bit too gentle for what he was dealing with.   
  
It pissed her off.  
  
He cleared his throat, continuing. “You were all hopped up?”  
  
Her eyes narrowed in confusion. “How did you...”  
  
“Logan told me.”  
  
Veronica grinned painfully, shaking her head. She was going to kill Logan Echolls, his damn inability to lie directly in his friend’s face, and his big, fat mouth. “We were drunk, yes. A little bit high, too- you know how raves are.” Duncan’s eyes narrowed, and she forced a laugh. “Duncan, come on. Logan and I have danced before.”  
  
“I know.” He replied quickly, lowering the picture. “Just not like that. I’ve seen him dance like that with Lilly...” He trailed off, shaking his head as he shoved the picture in his pocket. “What happened? With Logan. He’s all beat up and-”  
  
She quickly applied the mask, stiffening up. “Nothing.”  
  
Duncan frowned at her quick reply, leaning forward and reaching for her arm. “Veronica.”  
  
“Nothing.” She pushed off her locker, walking past him before he could touch her. He stood there for a moment, watching the space she had just inhabited before following her. She turned, walking backwards. “He’s fine. You’ve seen him. He’s fine.”  
  
He stopped in his tracks, realizing that with each step he took towards Veronica, she took one back. “He doesn’t look fine.” He said simply.   
  
The bell rang, and she gave him a strained smile. “Time for homeroom! See you later.” He opened his mouth to reply and she nodded quickly, giving him a wave before spinning around and racing off.  
  
It was only when she reached her classroom that she allowed herself to breathe, letting out a deep breath before rushing inside. She could feel the eyes on her as she walked to her seat- word was definitely getting around. She hadn’t seen Logan since that night, after he dropped her off at her place, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to see him. She didn’t want to see the wounds. She didn’t want to look into his eyes, not after what happened.   
  
Veronica plopped down in her chair, glancing at the seat Wallace used to occupy before glumly staring at her desk. What she did know: Duncan knew that she and Logan were together while he was out of town, Duncan and Logan had spoken either at his suite or before homeroom, and most of the school was talking behind all their backs.   
  
She needed to decide her game plan. She just needed to think.  
  
“What do you think?” Logan asked quietly, slipping into Wallace’s seat next to her.   
  
She didn’t look at him, already replaying that night over and over in fast forward in her head. “What do I think about what?”  
  
“The pictures, Duncan, whatever.” He shifted uncomfortably, gingerly feeling his ribs. Upon seeing the stares in his direction, he clenched his jaw, eyes set on his fingers drumming on the desk. “Since not much happens in this damn town, our situation is downright _fucking_ entertaining to everyone _not_ involved. So, what do you think?”  
  
“I think you totally broke under pressure.” She hissed abruptly, unable to hold it in any longer, giving him a cold sidelong glance.   
  
His fingers stopped moving and his eyes narrowed as he turned his head toward her. For the first time since the hospital, they stared at each other. But then, as soon as their eyes locked, they broke the gaze, both returning their eyes to their respective desks. “Veronica, listen,” He murmured, clutching the edges of the desk nervously. “I didn’t say anything that- he doesn’t know anything-” His jaw clenched in frustration, and he tried again. “Duncan asked...I couldn’t lie to him.”  
  
“Forget about it,” Veronica interrupted with a laugh, shaking her head. “Duncan over me, right?”  
  
“It’s _so_ not like that and you know it.”  
  
Mr. Wu entered the classroom, walking to his desk and unpacking his belongings. “Good morning, class. Please sit still while I take attendance.” His eyes drifted up and narrowed at the sight of the intruder in his homeroom. “Mr. Echolls, do you mind?”  
  
He glanced at the teacher, giving him a dismissive wave. “No, go ahead.” He turned back to Veronica, frowning. “We need to talk. Soon.”  
  
“Mr. Echolls, this is not your homeroom.”  
  
He stared blankly at Mr. Wu. “Is this really an issue? Mrs. Murphy knows I’m here.” He grinned, glancing around the room. “Actually, she was glad to have me gone on account of...” He trailed off, pointing at his face.  
  
Mr. Wu winced, turning back to his papers. “Make it quick, Logan.”  
  
Logan turned back to Veronica. “We need to talk.” He repeated as Mr. Wu called out names. He swung his legs out, readying himself to stand. “Please.”  
  
Veronica watched as Logan stood, wincing as he bent over to grab his book bag. “You know where.” She said shortly, pulling out her notebook.  
  
He barely glanced at her, straightening up carefully. “When?”  
  
“After lunch.”  
  
Logan nodded before walking out of the classroom, ignoring the stares following him. Veronica started to write furiously, listing the names of all the people she saw at the rave that night. Of all the people who would’ve given Duncan that photo.  
  
Dick, Ashley, Madison...  
  
Hopefully, Duncan wouldn’t follow her after lunch.   
  
  
**_Then..._**  
  
“We can leave for a couple of months.”  
  
Veronica looked up from her cereal, her brow furrowing in confusion. “Unless the next words out of your mouth are ‘free trip to Hawaii’, you better explain yourself.”  
  
Keith didn’t crack a smile, throwing the newspaper down in front of her. She peered over her bowl, scanning the page. Dread filled her at the sight of Aaron Echolls’ picture, and she quickly read the headline: **Kane Murder Trial Set to Begin**  
  
He waited until she was done reading before trying again. “We can leave. The media around here is going to be hectic and I don’t want you to-”  
  
She pushed away her bowl, leaning back in her chair. He wasn’t going to like the next thing that came out of her mouth, but, as always, she needed to stand her ground. “No.”   
  
“Why not?”  
  
“I need to testify.”  
  
Keith’s eyes widened at her reply. Clearly, this was not the response he was expecting. “No. No, no, no, Veronica. I won’t allow you to be in the same room as Aaron.”  
  
Veronica shook her head, already blocking him out. “Dad, I’ll be fine. He’s not going to get away with what he did to Lilly.” She shrugged before forcing a confident smile on her face. “Besides, Logan is testifying. If he can do it, so can I, right?”  
  
A long pause. “He’s not testifying, Veronica.” Veronica’s mouth opened and closed as she struggled to find words, and Keith sighed slightly, sliding into the chair next to his daughter. “Logan has refused to testify. He’s not even attending the trial.”  
  
In that instant, Veronica saw the prosecution’s whole case fall. They had her testimony, yes, but Logan was key. Logan was needed to prove Aaron Echolls was a monster- cigarette burns, welts that never fully disappeared, years and years of abuse- the jury had to see the fear in Logan’s eyes, they had to. While her story could be disputed and torn to shreds, Logan was their secret weapon. A boy’s memory of abuse and neglect and terror...they were going to use Logan’s slow, burning panic and fear to put Aaron away. It was cruel and exploitive, but it was what the prosecution needed to do. The trial was going to be a media circus and the jury had to see that if Aaron Echolls’ own son was afraid of him...  
  
“How...how do you even know-”  
  
“I have my own sources, honey.” Keith said gently, taking Veronica’s hand. She looked to him and he shook his head, already knowing what she was going to ask. “They can’t force him to testify. Even if they did, he could deny all the suspicious behavior, the abuse you say Aaron did...Logan is an unreliable witness. Even Cliff is against it.”  
  
“Let me talk to him.” She said quietly, a fierce resolve settling in her eyes.   
  
“Veronica-”  
  
“He won’t lie- he wouldn’t. Just let me convince him-”  
  
“Honey, I want you to stay away from Logan, okay?” Before she could protest- “This isn’t personal.” Veronica rolled her eyes, and he shook his head. “Something funny is going on, with Logan, with the bus crash, with the trial...it’s getting weird, he’s connected to it all somehow.”  
  
Veronica stared at her father, a slight pang of betrayal rushing through her. He had been investigating all these things without her, he was doing all this behind her back. “Are you saying Logan is behind the crash?”  
  
“No,” He replied firmly. “But I am saying you need to stay away from him. He’s becoming public enemy number one on several organizations’ lists, and I don’t want you to get caught up in that.”  
  
“Because of the trial? Or because of what happened at the bridge?”  
  
A long, excruciating pause. “Both. Your ex-boyfriend isn’t exactly popular around Neptune.” He squeezed Veronica’s hand tightly. “Veronica, honey, I want you to listen to me. For once, listen to me.”   
  
She nodded quickly, pulling her hand away. “I’ll stay away from Logan.” Her gaze fell on her cereal bowl. “After I talk to him.”  
  
“Veronica...”  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
He jabbed a finger in warning at her before standing. “Do as I say, please. For once in your life.” Reaching over the counter, he grabbed his mug of coffee. He watched as Veronica stood, taking her bowl to the sink. “Spoke to Wallace today.” He said quietly.  
  
Veronica stiffened, their previous discussion already forgotten as she turned to face her father. “Is he okay?”  
  
Keith smiled slightly. “He’s perfectly fine.” He nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. “He just needs some time, I already told Alicia.” He was silent for a moment, then- “He wants you to stop calling him.”  
  
“I just wanted to know if he was okay.” She said quietly, unable to stop the hurt in her voice.   
  
“He needs time and space, Veronica.”  
  
She nodded, abruptly moving toward the front door. “I’m going to be late.” She scooped up her book bag and car keys before kissing her father on the cheek. “Be safe, call me when you get there.”  
  
He smiled at her. “I can’t believe you convinced me to take this case.”  
  
“Come on, it’s a petty adultery case- you’ll be back in a couple of days. I’ll keep an eye on everything while you’re gone.” With a grin, she kissed him again, then headed for the door.  
  
“Veronica?”  
  
She swung the door open, backing out of the apartment. “Yeah?”  
  
Keith was staring into his coffee, concentrating on the dark liquid. “Leave Logan alone. _After_ you talk to him.” Veronica rolled her eyes and smiled, shutting the door.   
  
His eyes lifted, staring at the wall. He knew Veronica was going to talk to him no matter what, but he could at least pretend to be in control. With a slight shake of his head, he reached for the phone, hoping Cliff hadn’t gone to work already.   
  
* * * * *   
  
“Where’s Logan?” Dick Casablancas raised his eyebrows, a smirk playing on his lips. She ignored the look, stepping closer to the 09er lunch table. Ashley Banks shot her a glare and Veronica quickly returned it before facing him again. “Where. Is. Logan?”  
  
“Where’s _Duncan_?” Dick shot back, taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
“Visiting his parents in Napa. Where’s Logan, Dick?” Dick stared at Veronica, chewing his food slowly and clearly not in a sharing mood. With an impatient huff, Veronica turned her attention to the boy next to him. “Beaver, where’s Logan?”  
  
Cassidy barely glanced at Veronica before returning his attention back to his phone. “Drama.”  
  
She stared down at him, waiting for him to continue. When he didn’t, she nodded quickly. “Thanks, Cassidy.” As she turned to walk away, Ashley sniggered. She turned her head slightly, waiting.  
  
“Veronica Mars,” Ashley sang, leaning forward in her seat. “...Going after Logan behind Duncan’s back- major slut move. Lilly would be proud.”   
  
Wordlessly, Veronica smacked a can of soda on the table, sending it into Ashley’s lap. Ashley screamed, jumping to her feet as several 09ers moved out of the way. Veronica smiled and primly spun on her heels, walking away.  
  
Her heart began to race in pleasure as Ashley continued to scream, enjoying the quick, effortless misfortune she gave her at that moment. The smile faded as she headed toward Neptune’s auditorium, hearing Ashley’s next words.  
  
“It would be like you to go after the psycho killer...” Ashley yelled after her. “One freak for another!”  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Logan was defiant as he walked the halls of Neptune High, his wounds exposed to the world. After hours of being stared at and hearing the hushed voices of his classmates following him, he was, quite frankly, fed up.   
  
The stares had been consistent ever since his father was arrested for attempting to kill Veronica and Keith. They became even more annoying as he and Veronica attempted to finish junior year with the media circus hounding them. They became too much to bear after he had to start senior year with Veronica on Duncan’s arm again instead of his.  
  
Right now, the stares were just pissing him off.  
  
He could say with conviction that lunch wasn’t fun, what with Duncan not saying much and the staring still following him. He was grateful Veronica decided to sit with Mac and Corny far, far away from them, although he was sure Madison’s head would’ve exploded with all the delicious tension that would’ve came with the three of them seated at the same table.  
  
At least Duncan didn’t try to bring up the rave again. He was sure his short and sweet story would hold- “Veronica and I just had some fun, she was feeling down, and I was bored,” The end. No more questions asked. Of course, that didn’t explain his current condition, but Duncan wasn’t one to question information that wasn’t given to him.  
  
He headed for the girls’ bathroom, refusing to think about Duncan any more that day. He knew if he continued to agonize over the whole thing, he would once again break under pressure and tell Duncan all. That, he was certain, wouldn’t earn him any points with anyone involved.  
  
Stopping in front of the bathroom, he paused, waiting for the crowd to thin out. He glanced around, looking for Veronica. She said after lunch, and here he was, and here she was not. He wondered where she was, his fingers running over a greenish bruise on the side of his jaw when someone bumped into him.   
  
He let out a hiss of pain, his book bag falling to the ground as he spun around to face the person. “Watch where you’re...” He trailed off, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Weevil let out a loud whoop, looking Logan up and down. “Damn, boy! Someone got you good, huh?” He grinned, pleased. “‘Bout time, if you ask me.”  
  
Logan frowned angrily, and Weevil’s smile faded as he moved toward him, getting directly in his face. “If you ask me, you’re gonna get your ass kicked, Weevil.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Sending your boys after me when Veronica was there- this is the second time,” He spoke quietly, but calmly, his icy gaze locked on Weevil’s. “Pointing a gun in her face- I’m going to fucking destroy you.”  
  
“Bro- what the fuck are you talking about?” Weevil snapped, pushing him back with one hand. As soon as his palm touched him, Logan jerked, knocking his arm aside, the force sending Weevil into the wall. Weevil straightened up, scowling. “Echolls, watch it, man.”  
  
Logan stepped forward, getting in Weevil’s face once again. “Go after me, fine.” He muttered, his voice shaking. “But Veronica...I will kill you and your crew. One by one.”  
  
“What the fuck are you talkin’ about, man?” Weevil asked, his voice rising to a shout. Confusion filled his eyes, his brow furrowing. A crowd began to form at the sight of an impending fight, and Logan ignored them, continuing to glare at Weevil. “I didn’t do-”  
  
“They SHOVED a GUN in her face!” Logan barked, cutting him off. “The FUCK do you think I’m talking about? They tried to kill us because of you!” He grabbed Weevil’s jacket, the rage he had been holding in getting the best of him. “I’m going to HURT you and your BOYS, I swear to God-”  
  
Weevil’s fist slammed into Logan’s face and he flew into the wall, stumbling back. His eyes blazed with dangerous fury and with a yell he raced forward, crashing into Weevil. The two fell to the ground, fists flying. Logan managed to climb on top of Weevil, pummeling him.   
  
Veronica dashed down the hallway, trying to dodge those in her path. She was late, she knew she was late, and she hoped Logan still had that “Out of Order” sign. They would keep it short and sweet, no long discussions about world issues- they just needed to discuss their game plan. No big deal.  
  
She stopped in her tracks, noticing the mob gathering near the girls’ bathroom. Above the murmuring and encouraging shouts was Logan’s unmistakable yells and curses, and she attempted to push past the crowd, catching Logan and Weevil going at each other.  
  
As soon as she managed to squeeze her way in, there was Clemmons and the gym teacher, pulling the two apart. The gym teacher hauled Weevil back into the wall, holding him still as he attempted to lunge at Logan again. Logan slipped out of Clemmons’ grip, grabbing Weevil and attempting to punch him again.   
  
Clemmons grabbed Logan again, pulling him back roughly as Weevil fell to the floor, glaring at Logan. Clemmons pushed Logan against the wall as Logan continued to shout incoherently, gripping the boy’s jacket tightly. “Calm down, Mr. Echolls!” He shouted, looking over his shoulder. “GET. TO. CLASS.” He barked at the crowd.  
  
“I’m going to kill you!” Logan shouted at Weevil, spitting out blood as Clemmons jerked him up, forcing him away.  
  
Veronica watched the struggle, her eyes wide, as Logan continued to shout. She backed away slowly, bumping into Shelly Pomroy and mumbling a “sorry” as the hysteria ensued around her.   
  
Clemmons dragged Logan toward his office, Logan screaming and ranting the whole way. Veronica watched Weevil pick himself off the floor, wiping at his mouth, before returning her gaze to Logan. He was a blur now, but his words echoed through the hallway and her ears.  
  
“I’ll kill you! I’m going to fucking kill you!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, she knew it was always going to end up like this.

**_Then..._**  
  
“You’re masking, Madison! Cheat!”  
  
Madison Sinclair frowned in confusion, glancing at Logan behind her before peering out into the dimly-lit audience. “What does that mean?” She called, looking for their teacher.  
  
“It means move your ass, you’re blocking me.” Logan snapped, gesturing to his left sharply and waiting for her to step aside. “Idiot...”  
  
“Logan,” Ms. Block yelled, waving her script at him. “Remember what I said about the insults?”  
  
He gave a quick nod, grinning sardonically as Madison gave him a smug smirk. “Yeah. Sorry.”   
  
Veronica entered the auditorium, quietly slipping past several students on her way down the aisle. She could make out Logan and Madison on the stage, both with their eyes on their teacher, who was busy ranting in front of them. She silently sat several rows behind Ms. Block, placing her book bag on her lap.  
  
“You two are playing husband and wife- you’re passionate and full of love and lust; you are in Streetcar, NOT Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf!” She stood, walking toward the stage. “Madison, right now, you are Stella. Logan is your husband. You are madly, madly in love with him, even as he torments your ill sister. Let me see the lust in your eyes- I want to FEEL your conflict.” She pulled her Tina Fey-esque glasses on top of her head. “Logan, you are Stanley. A predator. You ooze sex and violence and anger- let me see it. Let me see you give a convincing performance, let me see that bravado. I want to see you ACT.”  
  
A smirk crossed his face as the rest of the drama class started to snicker. “I’m sure half of Neptune High can assure you that all this bravado is not an act.”  
  
“Mr. Echolls, I know for a fact that most of the time, you are just performing. You put on a show for everyone else, I now demand you do it for me or you fail for the week- got it?”  
  
He gave the teacher a sweet smile, shaking his fists at her. “But what is my motivation, Ms. Block!”  
  
She smiled at him, taking a seat in the front row. “You’re absolutely charming, Mr. Echolls- please continue the scene.”  
  
Logan cleared his throat, glancing out into the audience of his peers. He froze at the sight of Veronica seated a couple of seats behind Ms. Block. “Uh...” Madison rolled her eyes, staring at the ceiling in exasperation.  
  
“Go, Logan!” Ms. Block yelled shrilly.  
  
He nodded, his eyes still locked on Veronica. She stared back, offering a dry smirk. His eyes narrowed. There was no way in hell he was going to allow her to get to him in front of all these people. “L-Listen, baby, when we first met- you and me- you thought I was common.”  
  
“LOUDER!”  
  
“Well, how right you was-”  
  
“More emotion, Mr. Echolls- I know you’re capable of it!”  
  
His eyes darted into the audience one last time before facing Madison, grabbing her by the shoulders. Her mouth widened in pain and she tried to get out of his grip. He jerked her to him hard. “I was common as dirt. You showed me a snapshot of the place with them columns,” He said, lowering his voice into a sultry growl. “...and I pulled you down off them columns, and you loved it, having them colored lights goin'.”  
  
Veronica watched Logan continue the scene with Madison, surprised at how alive he looked just then, radiating heat and lust off his form even as Madison impatiently waited for him to finish his lines so she could get out of his grasp. He was a natural- she was slightly shocked he hadn’t taken the class sooner, his father would’ve been proud. Maybe, that was exactly why he didn’t take that drama class.  
  
Ms. Block gave him a pleased smile, nodding once. “And that, Mr. Echolls, is what I call acting. Your parents’ talent definitely didn’t skip a generation.”  
  
Logan smiled coldly. “Thanks, I’ll be sure to tell my talented, _murdering_ daddy when I visit him in jail.”  
  
Her eyes widened at his answer, her mouth opening and closing as she fought to find the right response. “Y-yes,” Her grin faded and she stood. “All right, class- until Monday...”  
  
Veronica jumped to her feet as the class dispersed, rushing to the stage as Logan jumped down, wiping off his jeans. He bent over, picking up his bag, humming a song she couldn't quite place. Standing behind him, she watched as he straightened up, eyeing his back for a moment before inhaling deeply and gathering up the nerve to say-   
  
“I didn’t know you took drama.”  
  
He froze at the sound of her voice, then, as if on cue, stiffened up, throwing his shoulders back pompously. “Damn, Veronica, what kind of detective are you?” His mouth puckered into a frown as he turned to face her, throwing his bag over his shoulder. “You didn’t even do your research, you really HAVE forgotten I existed.”  
  
“Wasn’t hard to forget at all.” She replied coolly, unwilling to let his ready and practiced attacks get to her. Not now.  
  
A grin slowly formed, and he nodded. “Right.” He paused to silently acknowledge two comely- and chatty- juniors entering the auditorium, his leer making one smile gamely and the other nervous, and she quickly drew her friend away.   
  
Veronica watched all this blankly, waiting for Logan to return his attention to her. The brunette had to be his type- same loud, spunky attitude as Lilly, ready and willing for everything and anything. The mousy blonde was not his type, hiding behind long hair and her boisterous friend. Her eyes suddenly focused on the two girls walking away, wondering if that was how Neptune High perceived her and Lilly, if that was how Logan saw the two of them.   
  
If that was then, how did he see her _now_? How did Duncan?  
  
After a moment, Logan faced Veronica, shrugging. “Since you’re being lazy, I just happened to need the credit. No ulterior motive, no evil-doing, no setting things on fire so you can just relax your pretty, paranoid ass.”   
  
“I never said-”  
  
“My summer in hell-” He continued loudly, giving her a pointed look. She rolled her eyes, literally biting her lip to keep from responding. “Really threw me back, and the Powers that Be agreed to let me slide if I took an arts class. Didn’t feel like painting vases all year, so...” He pumped a fist in the air. “Senior year RULES!”  
  
Her eyebrows rose. “Charming, finally showing some motivation...”  
  
Logan grinned, wagging a finger at her. “As much as I’ve missed this, I actually have to get to my next class.” He gave her a curt wave and a cold smile as he pushed past her down the aisle.  
  
She followed him quickly, realizing with slight panic that he was in no mood to talk to her about trivial things, much less about his father’s trial. “Why aren’t you testifying against your father, Logan?”  
  
He spun around, facing her, his eyes wide in a look of mock wonder. “Betcha by golly wow, Veronica! You’re not even making with the civilities anymore, are you?”  
  
Veronica stopped in her tracks before she could bump into him. A red light was blinking in her head- the theatrics were out in full force- that question bothered him. She had hit that sensitive spot. “Stop acting like a jackass. This isn’t a joke, Logan.”  
  
He glanced at her hair, an amused smirk forming on his lips. “Says the girl with the Flock of Seagulls ‘do.”  
  
Her hands flew to her hair, patting it down. “Answer my question!”  
  
“Frankly, my dear,” He spat, eyes now blazing with a certain fire. “I don’t feel like showing those cigarette burns to the world just so daddy dearest can rot in prison over my girlfriend’s murder. I like my life kept private so get someone else to exploit.”  
  
For the first time, Veronica was speechless. She watched Logan’s anger die down, only relaxing when he sighed, defeated. “Logan...”  
  
“What- did you guys think I was stupid? I kinda figured out the gist of it when Cliff started asking me questions that only you, Duncan, and Lilly would’ve known the answers to.” He grinned bitterly. “Besides, just because he smacked me around doesn’t mean he killed Lilly- I’m completely useless.”  
  
“You could’ve helped.” She said firmly. “Don’t be stupid.”  
  
Logan fell silent as he stared at her intently. Observing her hair for a moment, he frowned in faux concern. “You know, you really should cut the hair, _Ronnie_. It’s making you look old, and, really, despite your cute little delusional efforts-” He cocked his head, offering her a unsettling smile. “You can’t go home again., no matter how many times you try to work your way into Duncan’s bed.”  
  
With that, he turned and walked away.  
  
Veronica stared at his retreating form in shock, finally unnerved by his words. He went directly for the jugular in the most passive aggressive way possible, saying what must’ve been buried inside for way too long. For a mere moment, she considered running him over with her car, or at least hiding another bong in his locker, but decided that there were more pressing matters at hand.  
  
“Are you mad at me?” She called, following him without getting too close.  
  
“Did I hit a nerve?” He yelled back, not turning around.  
  
They both walked out of the auditorium and down the stairs, Veronica rushing to keep up with him. “Logan...”  
  
He held up one hand, silencing her. “I’m done talking about my soap opera of a life. Quit trying to change my mind.”  
  
Veronica caught up with Logan as he passed the lunch tables, ignoring everyone in his path. “I can’t believe you.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m despicable- what were you and DK fighting about?” He reached the doors, holding it open for Veronica.  
  
She paused, slightly shocked that he was actually being sort of polite. After a moment, she walked into the school lobby, stopping to face him after he had followed her. “What do you mean?”  
  
“After the party, what were you fighting about on the phone?” He glanced at her, a small frown playing on his lips. “I’m not deaf and unfortunately, the walls are thinner than paper. You actually pissed him off, I didn’t think that was possible.”  
  
Veronica shrugged dully, not wanting to remember the fight that Duncan had so conveniently bailed out of when he hung up on her that night. Logan, Meg, change of attitudes, accusations and BAM- on his way to visit the parents. “He was being stupid, I was being stupid. End of story.” He chuckled, and she shot him a glare. “We’re FINE.”  
  
His eyebrows rose. “I didn’t say a word.”  
  
“Yeah, well, we’re perfectly fine, so shut up.”  
  
“Duly noted- ladies, you’re killing me!” Logan shouted at the clique of mostly sophomore cheerleaders, inciting loud squeals and laughs from their direction. He grinned at them and Veronica grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her. His eyebrow rose. “Still here?”  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
“Damn.” He jerked his arm out of her grasp, quickly fixing his shirt. “Listen, are we done? I have to get to class.”  
  
“Yet you’re still standing here, talking to me.”  
  
Logan grinned. “What can I say? I just love to torture myself.” He frowned abruptly, bending over and fumbling with his jeans.   
  
Veronica eyed him, catching a glimpse of the black ankle monitor strapped just above his sneaker. “Annoying little thing...”  
  
“Yep, no freedom for me.”  
  
Her lips pressed together tightly at the terseness of his reply, and after a long and awkward silence, she settled on- “Sucks to be you.”  
  
He straightened up, the smile already in place. “As always, Veronica Mars, let’s never do this again.” The grin was gone in an instant, and he started down the hallway.  
  
Veronica stood there, alone, ignoring those who bumped into her on their way to their classes. What exactly caused her to go after him, she wasn’t quite sure. All she knew was that she was walking, faster and faster, toward him as he headed to his math class. “Hey!”  
  
“Good God, you’re annoying today. Don’t you have a Cooking for Billionaire Jocks class to go to or something?” He stopped at the door, turning to face her. “What is it?”  
  
“When’s Duncan coming back?”  
  
“He didn’t tell you?” She shook her head, and he nodded matter-of-factly. “Yeah, you two are officially the worst couple ever.”   
  
She resisted the urge to fight back, shooting him a warning look. “Logan.”  
  
“In about two days or so.”  
  
Nodding, she sighed, suddenly wanting to just go home and lay down. “Duncan left you in the suite by yourself?”  
  
“Shocker, right? I’m all grown up now.” He turned to go inside the classroom then stopped, looking over his shoulder at her. “Hey,” He faced her completely, leaning against the edge of the door. “There’s a rave out in the desert this weekend, some warehouse crap.” He stabbed a finger at her, spinning it in circles. “Wanna go?”  
  
She stared, and he shrugged, undaunted. “You’re alone, I’m alone...let’s go be alone with three hundred other people.” The bell sounded shrilly, yet he made no movement, watching Veronica’s blank expression carefully. “Come on, you can be my designated driver. Just like old times, _Ronnie_.”  
  
As Veronica stared into Logan’s flashing eyes, the “no” at the tip of her tongue evaporated. As they kept eye contact, she could feel that fire burning in her again- the temptation, the pure need to not care, to be free. And at that moment, a rave was the perfect, safe place to let go for as least a couple of hours. A couple of hours in a public setting, dancing and going nuts with Logan Echolls leading the way, and come Monday, she would be back to normal and Duncan would be none the wiser.  
  
Somehow, she knew it was always going to end up like this.  
  
“What time can you pick me up?”  
  
Ever so slowly, Logan grinned.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Logan sat slouched outside of Clemmons’ office, unable to keep the pout off his face. A week of detention meant he got off easy, but the month of office duty meant he was going to have to kill himself before he was bored to death.  
  
He felt his tender knuckles, making a mental note to order some ice at the suite later. Although his bruised body was now in worse condition than before, he got satisfaction in knowing he at least gave it as good as he got it. Weevil’s lip and eye would be swollen for at least a week.  
  
In hindsight, however, maybe he shouldn’t have told Clemmons that it was worth it.  
  
His leg began to bob anxiously, suddenly realizing he had basically ditched Veronica to beat the crap out of Weevil. She was going to be pissed, he knew it. Then again, if she had arrived on time, he never would’ve gotten into that fight. He would have to remember that when the inevitable confrontation happened.  
  
Duncan plopped down next to Logan, sighing. “Good times, good times...”  
  
A smile slowly formed on Logan’s face, and his leg stopped moving. “You heard.”  
  
“Yeah, I heard. ” Duncan nudged Logan’s leg with his knee, staring straight ahead. “Did you really call Weevil a psychotic midget?”  
  
He laughed, shaking his head. “Come on, man, way too unoriginal.” His grin faded, suddenly remembering the argument before the fight. “What else did you hear?”  
  
“Clemmons was pissed, and Weevil got his ass kicked.”  
  
“Ah."  
  
"Weevil’s in there right now?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Duncan was quiet for a moment, then- “So...what going on between you and Veronica.”  
  
Logan decided at that moment that he was either going to do a Die Hard dive out of the main office or rush into Clemmons’ office and beg for a transfer to a school in Canada. Anything to get out of this conversation with Duncan. But, logically, he knew he had to stall. “What?”  
  
“You and Veronica.”  
  
He forced a laugh, shaking his head. “Nothing, man. Why would you-”  
  
“People talk.”  
  
“People _lie_.” He retorted sharply.  
  
“You lie, too.”  
  
Logan stared at his friend cautiously, thrown off by his sudden change in attitude. Duncan’s words were a little too quiet, a little too calculated, and he knew he had to think fast. He didn’t have the strength to get into two fights today, and he was certain Clemmons would think he was just showing off and suspend him. So, the stalling continued. “Duncan, man...”  
  
Duncan scanned Logan’s face, his own expression unreadable. “How did you get like that, dude?”  
  
“It’s...it’s a long story.”  
  
“I have time.”  
  
“DAMN, you look like SHIT, Logan!”  
  
Logan and Duncan froze, their eyes on Dick, who had just entered the office, eyes wild. Logan let out a quick breath of relief, for the first time grateful to see Dick in all his irritating glory. After a moment, Cassidy poked his head in, giving Logan a grin.  
  
“Language, Mr. Casablancas!” Clemmons bellowed from his office.   
  
Dick ignored him, rushing over to his two friends. “Duncan, man, you missed out on the fight of the century- they were killing each other-”  
  
Panic grew in Logan, suddenly wishing Dick would shut up before he was forced to punch him and get suspended. Clemmons ought to just have a permanent seat in there for him, he was convinced. “Dick.”  
  
“Logan was screaming, all-”  
  
“DICK.” Logan stood carefully, wincing as a sharp ache ran down his leg. “Dick, man, DK’s heard the story already...” He grinned, pushing Dick toward the doors. “We gotta get to class. Let’s go before we get a slip from that sadistic crone, hm?”  
  
Duncan stood, watching Logan lead Dick and Cassidy out of the office. He started to follow them, determined. “Logan!”  
  
“See you at the hotel, dude!” Logan replied quickly, relieved to be out of Duncan’s sight. For the first time in a very long while, the look in Duncan’s eyes had unnerved him. It was the wrong time for his friend to start questioning things, especially things he wasn’t ready to understand.  
  
* * * * *   
  
“Are you sure your dad is gone for the night?”  
  
“He’ll be back tomorrow evening.” Veronica climbed on top of Duncan, kissing his neck softly. “I’m sure we can be quiet,” She whispered, desperately trying to get him to kiss her.  
  
Duncan moved his face from her kisses, carefully grabbing her shoulders. “I’m not in the mood, Veronica.”  
  
She sat up, crossing her arms. “We’re still fighting, then?”  
  
“Something like that.” He gently pushed her off. “Why are you and Logan acting so weird?”  
  
Then, before she could stop herself- “Why are you acting all weird when I try to talk about Meg?”  
  
Duncan’s jaw clenched and he moved off the bed, turning his back to her. “It’s late, and we have school tomorrow, Veronica. Let’s just get to bed.”  
  
He took the long way to get to his side, slipping under the sheets. Veronica watched him in disbelief, gathering her knees to her chest. “Why don’t you want to sleep with me?”  
  
“We are sleeping,” He muttered, covering his eyes with his arm. “Right now.”  
  
“That’s not what I meant. What’s wrong with us?”  
  
Duncan was quiet for a long moment, then- “We’ll talk about this later.”  
  
She sat perfectly still, knowing full well that later was never going to come. Perfectly still, she sat, out of fear that if she moved an inch, the rage in her would explode to the surface.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Veronica’s eyes opened, her gaze slowly drifting to Duncan, sleeping beside her. Their bodies didn’t even touch, Duncan was nearly off the bed, his head tilted to the side, away from her. She glanced down at her body, uncovered by the blankets secured tightly around Duncan’s form.  
  
The sound of water running in the bathroom caught her attention, and she found herself slipping out of Duncan’s bed. She paused, watching him sleep soundly, not even feeling her out of his range. She slowly moved out of his bedroom, her heart pounding with anxiety, and even anticipation.   
  
Doing this in a hotel room while Duncan was in Napa was one thing, attempting it when he was in the next room was a completely different story.   
  
And yet, there she was, eagerly awaiting the jolt about to greet her. The rush of finally getting what she wanted, no keeping up appearances. She momentarily damned Logan for getting into that fight and not meeting her in the bathroom, but what was done was done. Now, it was definitely happening.  
  
She was convinced she was going crazy. But this time, she couldn’t blame it on the drugs.  
  
Veronica walked across the suite and reached the closed bathroom door quickly and waited, listening to the water run. After a long moment, she knocked once. The water was shut off and then the door was opened slightly. Logan’s eyes peeked out and widened at the sight of her. She smiled shyly at the sight of his shirtless, yet heavily bruised, form, giving him a wave.  
  
“I’ll be out in a minute.” He whispered, starting to close the door. Her hand hit the door, forcing it open. Logan backed up as she entered, shutting the door behind her. She quietly walked past him, turning the faucet back on. “I said I would be out in a minute.” He repeated sharply.  
  
Veronica spun around, reaching for him. He laughed softly, grabbing her hands and gently holding them. “Yeah, this is so not going to happen.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. She smiled, standing on her toes to kiss his neck. He grabbed her by her arms, pushing her back slightly. “I’m not going to be your booty call, Veronica Mars.”  
  
She laughed. “Booty call?”   
  
“Not deaf- I heard you trying to get some from Duncan, and I don’t feel like being the convenient second choice. Not tonight.” He paused, staring at her intently until she looked at him. “You still haven’t done it.”  
  
Her smile disappeared, and she broke free, leaning against the sink. “Soon.”  
  
“Try never.”  
  
“Logan, I just need time to think.”  
  
Logan sighed, quickly growing angry at her excuse. “You don’t do what you did then AND now and expect me to sit around and be okay with this, all right? It’s over.” He crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. Gently, he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly for emphasis. “You have to tell him, or I will, I swear to God.”  
  
Her eyes widened. “Logan, no!” She said softly. “You promised. We promised. I just need time to think-”  
  
“Don’t lie to me, I hate being lied to.”  
  
Veronica leaned forward, planting an awkward kiss on his chin. “Don’t be mad at me, okay?” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Logan, I need to do it at the right time. It’s not like Duncan and I are making out everywhere- he’s barely touched me.”  
  
“And yet you tried to fuck him like two hours ago.”  
  
“I can’t explain it.”  
  
He stared down at her, frowning. “When you get your shit together, then you come see me. I’m not going to lose my friend just because you can’t make up your mind. It’s all or nothing for me, Veronica.” She nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest.   
  
She silenced that nagging voice in her head, willing it to stop telling her it was wrong, so wrong, so bad but after that night, after what he went through for her, what they said, she understood Logan more than ever and didn’t understand Duncan at all, not after the way he had been behaving...  
  
Her hands ran down his back, and she enjoyed the electricity that came from her skin touching his. She could hear him sigh, his chin resting on the top of her head and she knew she had him. “Logan,” She whispered, looking up at him, her hand reaching for his face.   
  
“Duncan’s room is right across there,” He whispered urgently, loosening his hold on her shoulders and swaying back. “And you’re in _here_ , trying to get in my pants. While welcome and tempting this whole situation is, and despite popular opinion, I do happen to have a conscience,” She grinned, trying to move forward and he stopped her in her tracks by holding her tighter. “And this...this isn’t working for me- not while he’s sleeping in the next room. Not while you’re still with him. This is just not normal, Veronica.”  
  
The smile faded and Veronica shook her head, a slow blush forming on her cheeks as reality smacked her in the face. “Oh, God, Logan...” She hissed, pressing her forehead against his chest and covering her face with her hands. “What are we doing?” He let out a chuckle and she shook her head harder. “I’m a cheater, Logan.”  
  
He was still for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. “We both are.” He said quietly with a sigh.  
  
“Is he still in love with Meg?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Logan answered truthfully, pulling away to stare down at her. “I honestly don’t know.” Looking into her eyes, he shook his head. “Why can’t I quit you, Veronica Mars...”  
  
“Because near death experiences turn you on?” She replied, a sad smile forming.  
  
He returned the grin slightly. “You’re one to talk.” Their lips met softly, Logan’s hands cupping Veronica’s face. “We can’t keep doing this,” He whispered against her mouth, letting out a shuddering breath. “We can’t...”  
  
“We’re already doing it.” She replied quietly, closing her eyes. “Wait for me.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Promise me.”  
  
“I promise, I promise...” Their lips touched once more, until Logan pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers, shaking his head. “God, Veronica, tell me what you said that night wasn’t a lie, please...I couldn’t- I couldn’t...” He chuckled bitterly, closing his eyes. “I can’t do this unless you were-”  
  
“I meant it.” She whispered, gazing up at him.  
  
He nodded slowly. “Please don’t back down. Please, Veronica,” Her lips pressed against his roughly and he returned the kiss softly. “Please,” He mumbled against her mouth as her fingers ran through his hair, pulling his mouth back onto hers. “Don’t do it again...” He said, his words lost in her kisses.  
  
Duncan’s eyes opened, groggily turning to his side and finding Veronica gone. He lifted his head, expecting to find her bag and her shoes gone like so many other times, but, no, there was her bag and shoes still on the floor. He abruptly sat up, unable to stop the sudden paranoia building in him.  
  
He climbed out of his bed and walked out into the living room area, hearing the running water coming from Logan’s side of the suite. He stood in front of the closed door for a long moment, listening.   
  
Then, the paranoia finally getting to him, he swung the door open roughly, and there was Veronica, brushing her teeth, and Logan sitting on the counter, his own toothbrush in his mouth. He eyed them both, and Logan removed the toothbrush from his mouth, pointing it at Duncan.   
  
“You need to keep the missus in line, my friend. She nearly took my head off because I dared to brush my pearly whites in her presence.” He hopped off the counter, leaning over and gathering a handful of water and bringing it to his mouth. After a second, he spat it out into the sink, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He straightened up, not looking at Veronica.   
  
“It’s pretty late to be brushing your teeth.” Duncan muttered.  
  
Veronica glanced over her shoulder at Duncan, smiling. “Yeah, but I just didn’t wanted to go to bed with vodka breath.”  
  
“Same here. It’s a killer.” Logan said, giving Duncan a tight smile before inching around him and out the door. “Night.”  
  
“Night.” Duncan turned his gaze to Veronica, opening the door wider. “Come back to bed.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I mean, it was kinda boring in the beginning with the talking and the arguing and blah, blah, blah- but when Blondie here got all whispery and shit...wow."

**_Then..._**  
  
Veronica puckered her lips, watching her reflection carefully as she applied her deep pink lipstick. It clashed slightly with her red hoodie, but it was her favorite color and she wasn’t about to let something as petty as fashion get in the way of her love for Pink Poodle.  
  
Backing away from the mirror, Veronica inspected her clothes, smoothing out a wrinkle on her sweater, then running her hands down her black jeans. Her outfit was impeccable, in her opinion- casual, yet not sloppy. Cute, yet not too cute. Girlie, but not prissy.  
  
She pulled her hair out from underneath her top, quickly shaking her head. “It’s not a date,” She muttered to herself, turning off the bathroom light. Combing her fingers through her hair, she walked to her bedroom. “Stop acting like it is. He doesn’t care what you look like.”  
  
It definitely wasn’t a date, she knew that much. It was, however, the first time in a long while she had been out- aside from Duncan’s suite and that disastrous dance- for a night of fun. Duncan never seemed to want to go out, preferring to have the entertainment come to him. While Lilly and Logan seemed to seek out adventure and fun wherever they went, Duncan was always one to wait. Wait for what exactly, they all were never sure. That was always when Lilly called him a douche before heading off with Logan.  
  
Veronica always regretted never running after them.  
  
Backup barked loudly from the living room, and she poked her head into the room, catching the familiar shadow on the other side of the door. “Let yourself in, Logan!” She called before darting out.  
  
Logan opened the door hesitantly, smiling at the sight of the large dog staring up at him. “Hey, buddy, what’s going on?” Pushing his sunglasses off his eyes, he kneeled down in front of the dog, holding his hand out. Backup licked his hand before going for his face. “Yeah, you still remember me, boy...” He stroked Backup’s head, moving his mouth out of the way of the dog’s licks. “You don’t treat Duncan like this, right?” I’ll think you were cheating on me.”  
  
“He’s just fine with Duncan.” Veronica said curtly, slamming her door shut and rushing out into the living room, arms crossed. Logan glanced up at her, grinning when Backup started to lick his neck. Her scowl faded as Backup tried to jump on his lap. “Jeeze, he really remembers you.”  
  
“Damn straight. This dog has been Logan-ed, baby.”   
  
Her eyebrows rose as she examined Logan, her gaze stalling on the top of his head. “I see you wear your sunglasses at night...”  
  
“Don’t switch the blade on the guy in shades.” He deadpanned, jumping to his feet. “Ready?” His hand lingered on Backup’s head as he smirked slightly. “Wanna leave Duncan a voicemail before we go?” Reaching into his pocket, the smile grew. “You can use my cell- he just _might_ pick up this time.”  
  
“I see you’re in a good mood...” Veronica shook her head, grabbing her bag off the couch and heading for the door. “Let’s go, it’s getting late.”  
  
Logan laughed, nudging Backup gently with his foot before following her. “It’s, like, nine o’clock, grandma. We have time, trust me.” Veronica snorted, and he gave her a tight smile, holding the door open for her. “And to think I could’ve done this all by myself without the griping. What was I thinking...”  
  
She closed the door, locking it firmly. “You weren’t thinking. As usual.”   
  
He walked past her down the stairs and toward his car, zipping up his leather jacket on the way. “Hey, if you wanna stay at home for yet another night with Ben & Jerry, be my guest.”  
  
Wordlessly, she followed, frown in place. She knew not to expect them to be skipping hand in hand to the car, but the cordiality was almost unbearable. He was too cheerful for his own good, and she had expected more than just a dig about Duncan. If he was going to attack, it seemed to have been forgotten at the sight of Backup. Something was off about him, and she briefly considered asking him how much he already had to drink.  
  
Climbing into the XTerra, Veronica fastened her seatbelt, waiting for Logan to get in and start the car. The car felt and looked a lot bigger than she thought, and for a moment she was able to remember several important events that happened in the vicinity- eating burritos with Logan as he accompanied her on a simple picture run, making out in the backseat after a movie, fighting in front of the office after the pool burning...  
  
“Hey.”   
  
Veronica blinked, turning to Logan, who was watching her with a barely contained smirk. “What?”  
  
“Come back to Earth, Veronica Mars.” He threw a small box at her, aiming for her lap. “I got you something.”  
  
“Huh?” Wrapped in a brown paper bag, it looked very much like a bomb. She eyed Logan cautiously before looking down at the box again. He hadn’t gotten her a gift since they were dating, and she couldn’t remember him getting her a Christmas gift after Lilly had died. “What...”  
  
He fought back the smile on his face, starting the car. He wasn’t much of a Christmas person, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy giving presents. One positive thing he got from his mother- better to give than receive, better to be the spender, better to be the hero than the loser. “Christmas has come early for you this year. Open it.”  
  
Her eyes narrowed. “Are you kidding?”  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, reaching for the box. “Dammit, Veronica, if you don’t want it-”  
  
She snatched the box out of his grasp, clutching it to her chest. “I want it!”  
  
Relaxing, he leaned back, pulling his car out into the street and driving off. “Okay, then.”  
  
She opened the box, frowning at the sight of a pair of expensive sunglasses resting on top of a silver box. “What the hell?” She said, holding them up.  
  
“That’s so you’re cool for the rave...” He glanced at the box. “There’s more.”  
  
She gasped as she got a closer look, holding up the small, silver box. “Peppermint bark!” She said shrilly, already starting to open the package. “You remembered!”   
  
He grinned. “Yes, I did. And that’s so you’re not hungry before the rave.” His eyes drifted back to the road, the smile fading. “It’s not personal, all right? Duncan got a box too. So did Dick and Beav. I just got you one because Duncan would’ve kicked my ass if I didn’t. The sunglasses I found in my glove box.”  
  
“Thanks.” Veronica said shortly, choosing to ignore his last comments before ripping off the top and plucking a bar from the inside. “Is it poisoned?” She asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
“Yes, poisoned with my spite and resentment. Eat the damn things, you know you want to.”  
  
She didn’t have to be told twice, biting into the candy. She smiled, enjoying the taste. He had certainly remembered that it was her favorite candy, had remembered since the first time she tried it at his mother’s Christmas party when they were twelve, had remembered every year up to Lilly’s end. “Are you still seeing Kendall?” She asked abruptly between bites of peppermint bark.  
  
He let out a huff, shaking his head. “What a question...”  
  
Veronica shrugged, reaching for another piece. “Just making convo.”  
  
“No.”  
  
She glanced at him, swallowing the chocolate. “Why not?”  
  
“I’m not saying she’s a gold digger...” He smirked, giving her a knowing look. “You know the rest.” He turned the corner, speeding up. “Why such an inquiry, Mars? Didn’t think you cared so much about my love life-”  
  
“Just making conversation.” She interrupted quickly, shooting him a glare. “We really have nothing to talk about.”  
  
A long pause, then- “Okay.”  
  
Veronica ate another slice, allowing Logan to reach in and grab a small piece. Her eyes drifted to the window, watching the buildings fly past. “Why are we going to the Camelot?” She asked loudly, recognizing the street.  
  
“It’s not for old time’s sake, trust me.” He turned at the light, heading for the hotel. “I have to do something first.”  
  
Her eyes closed and her face tilted toward the ceiling. She dropped the candy, her stomach clenching. Of course he would literally sweeten her up before dropping this on her. “Please tell me it’s not illegal...please tell me it’s not illegal...”  
  
“Sorry to disappoint, sugarpuss.” He muttered dryly, pulling to abrupt stop at a light.   
  
He faced her, and her heart dropped at the look in his eyes. This wasn’t good. “What?” She asked quietly, stiffening up. “What is it?”  
  
Logan inhaled deeply. “Well, after dad was arrested, the police came to the house and raided. My dad, as you know, used to tape the happenings in the pool house-”  
  
“Yeah, I remember.”  
  
“Uh huh. Well, they found some more tapes. My dad and Lilly-” He cringed briefly. “Those stayed with the cops...still in their hands. But there were _other_ tapes. The cops found those when they raided again after dad’s hearing. He had hidden them well.” He gave a short laugh, shaking his head. “Those tapes got leaked, so to speak.” His hand rose, waving over his lap as he tried to find the words. “Me- I think Lamb did it. That guy’s a freakin’ bastard...”  
  
She nodded with a sigh. “Of course.”  
  
“So, yeah. They’re being auctioned off to the highest bidder, which, right now, is daddy’s bitch of a lawyer.” His lips pressed together tightly, allowing the wave of anger to pass. “I’m gonna buy them off.”  
  
Her eyes widened, and she stared at him in disbelief. “Logan! That’s illegal! You could be arrested-”  
  
“You were on those tapes.”  
  
She froze. “Doing what...”  
  
Logan faced front again, speeding down the street. “Remember when we were in the pool house...”  
  
“We didn’t DO anything! Remember? I left-”  
  
“That’s not exactly the time I was thinking of.”  
  
Veronica’s cheeks began to flush at the memory of that summer, and she grabbed Logan’s arm. “We have to get those tapes.”  
  
He stiffened at her touch, and she quickly let go of his arm. “Yep.”  
  
“This is why you invited me, isn’t it? To help you get those tapes.”  
  
“Uh, no.” He muttered, pulling into the parking lot. “This was actually very sudden. Like _three hours ago_ sudden. Don’t flatter yourself, Veronica.”  
  
She was silent for a moment, thinking. Hopefully, it would just be some nervous lackey looking to get some quick bucks rather than a group of bulky bikers looking to bash some skulls. Hesitantly, she unfolded the sunglasses in her lap, putting them on. She stared straight ahead, enjoying the almost-darkness, hoping her expression was unreadable. “We have to get those tapes.”  
  
He glanced at her, catching the new addition to her outfit. Quietly, he pulled down his own sunglasses over his eyes, stopping in front of the hotel. “Yep.”  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing at her damp hair. She was surprised with how fine- almost relieved- Duncan was with her leaving, especially after catching her in Logan’s bathroom. She knew she couldn’t stay there, not after her and Logan’s conversation, not after thinking about what he had said. Duncan had just seemed equally eager to see her go, and had quickly escaped her presence, almost running into the living room.   
  
It almost made her sad that he didn’t want her there. But, truthfully, she knew she was relieved. She wouldn’t have to put up with the silence all night. She wouldn’t have to deal with the awkwardness that would’ve toppled over into the next day, and the day after that- it wasn’t worth it.   
  
She walked over to Duncan’s bed, stopping when she heard voices. She slowly walked to the door, clearly hearing Duncan and Logan’s low mumbles. Panic began to fill her as she got closer- Duncan must’ve found out, Logan broke and told all, they were both dead-  
  
“What am I gonna do, man?”  
  
Veronica frowned. That was clearly Duncan’s voice, not Logan’s. She opened the door slightly, peeking out. Their backs were to her, Logan now wearing a gray t-shirt with his boxers and Duncan’s robe open as he paced urgently. Logan sat on the arm of the couch, slouching slightly as Duncan paused, rubbing his hands over his face.  
  
“I don’t know.” Logan sighed, sounding as distressed as Duncan looked. “What do you think you should do?”  
  
“I can’t tell Veronica. She’s going to freak out.”  
  
“Listen, man,” Logan shook his head, rubbing his brow. “Meg...I liked Meg a lot, she was cool-”  
  
“IS.” Duncan corrected sharply, stopping in his tracks and giving Logan a warning glare.  
  
“Meg _is_ cool, but...” A long silence. “Are you sure the kid is yours?”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, her fingers clutching the door frame tightly.  
  
“Yes. Yes, I’m sure. I was the only one- Meg’s parents won’t let me near her.” Duncan’s eyes widened, and he sank on the coffee table. “W-what if she wakes up? She can’t raise the baby on her own, Logan. I got to be there.”  
  
“Damn, Duncan...I told your ass to wear protection- didn’t I tell you?”  
  
“Now is so not the time to be giving me the lecture, okay?”  
  
Veronica backed away from the door, rushing to the bed and blindly grabbing at her clothes. She yanked them on, wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of there. She was sneaking around behind Duncan’s back but yet this was worse, so much worse, and she couldn’t help but feel betrayed, betrayed by Duncan and Logan, Logan for talking like she wasn’t there, Duncan for every thing he hid, and oh, God, she couldn’t breathe...  
  
She snatched her bag off the floor, rushing out of the bedroom.   
  
Duncan flew to his feet at the sight of her, giving her a tight smile. Logan remained seated, giving her a half-hearted salute as she ran past him. “Going?”  
  
“Yeah.” She muttered, heading for the door.  
  
Duncan followed, opening the door for her. “Talk to you tomorrow?” She nodded, and he leaned down to give her a kiss.  
  
She allowed it, turning her head slightly so he got her cheek. Her eyes fell on Logan behind Duncan, still sitting on the couch. His eyes were turned to his lap, his leg bobbing rapidly. She quickly pulled away from her boyfriend, nodding as she nearly ran out the door and toward the elevator.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Veronica threw the door open, stumbling into her apartment. She breathed a sigh of relief, turning on a lamp as she dropped her bag to the floor, blinking back tears. She needed to go to the hospital...she needed to see Meg and make sure Duncan wasn’t misinformed...she needed to run Duncan over with her car...she needed to punch Logan because it was surely somehow his fault- “Good God.”  
  
“Veronica.”  
  
Veronica let out a cry, spinning around. She froze as she saw her father sitting on the couch, arms crossed. “Dad!” Her hands clenched slightly, he definitely didn’t look happy. “You’re home early.”  
  
“Yes, I am.”  
  
She forced a smile, taking a step toward him. “I-I was at Duncan’s.” She tried quietly, unnerved by the dark look in his eyes. He definitely wasn’t happy. “I’m sorry.”  
  
He nodded, standing. “Thank you for being honest.” A sharp breath. “Okay, now explain to me WHY you were in the hospital at four in the morning on Saturday night with one Logan Echolls.” He angrily demanded, his voice rising with each word.  
  
Veronica clutched her shaking hands, mentally cursing herself for not thinking- knowing- that her father would’ve known about the hospital thing before even setting foot back into Neptune. She was such an idiot. “Dad, listen, I can explain.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure you can. And you better.”  
  
“I...we...Logan invited me to go to a party and-” She shook her head, remembering their promise. One card is removed, the whole house falls. “I can’t.” His eyes narrowed, and she shook her head harder. “I can’t, daddy.”  
  
He glared at her, taking a step forward. “Veronica, do I need to pay Logan a visit and force him to tell me?” He was quiet for a moment, his jaw clenching. “Did he hurt you?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Veronica- tell me the truth.”  
  
Her eyes welled with weeks of unshed tears, with weeks of having burden upon burden set on her shoulders, and she shook her head harder. “Nothing happened.”  
  
Keith took another step toward her, his eyes softening at the sight of her shaking. “Veronica, honey, what happened?”  
  
“I need to talk to Wallace...” She muttered, heading for her bedroom.  
  
Keith grabbed her arm, gently spinning her around. “Tell me and I will take care of it.”  
  
She shook her head, pulling out of his grasp. She knew he could take care of it, take care of it all, just for her. But he couldn’t, she knew how he would react. He couldn’t know. “No, you can’t.” She said quietly, lowering her head. “I’m fine. Logan’s fine. We’re both fine. I just need to talk to Wallace.” Keith opened his mouth to respond, and she inhaled sharply. “I NEED to talk to Wallace.”  
  
Without another word to her father, Veronica rushed for her bedroom, wiping at the tears starting to roll down her face.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Logan stared at the nervous-looking man standing across the hotel room, his jaw clenching. This guy was pissing him off. He hoped to be nothing like him when he stumbled drunkenly into his thirties. Not with that big, curly mess of hair and the fidgety, slightly panicked gestures. If this dude were to ever commit a worse crime than this, the police would be on his ass immediately. He almost felt bad for the guy who called himself Phil, then remembered that he had checked out Veronica’s ass when they first walked into his hotel room. “ _Hey_.”  
  
Phil paced the room nervously, glancing out the window before giving Veronica a slightly unsettling smile. Logan scowled, trying to remind himself that Phil was probably intimidated by the fact that neither of them had bothered to take off their sunglasses in the dimly lit room, and both were staring at him, waiting.  
  
“HEY.”  
  
That seemed to remind dear, ol’ Phil that Logan was actually in the room, and he faced Logan, raising his head suspiciously.“You got the money?”  
  
“You got the tapes?” Logan shot back, just as quick.  
  
Phil shrugged, reaching into his pocket. Then, he seemed to reconsider, shaking his head and taking a couple of quick steps towards Veronica. Before Logan could react, Veronica had brandished the stun gun she had pulled out of her bag, turning it on with a smile.  
  
Backing up, Phil glanced at Logan in dismay. “The hell is wrong with her?!”  
  
“Not getting any-” As Veronica glared at him, he snapped his fingers. “The tapes! Give me the tapes, man!”  
  
“Well, see, I’m gonna need to see the money up front- how do I know you guys ain’t some police undercover folks trying to fool me?”  
  
Logan’s mouth scrunched up in an obvious attempt to _not_ say what was on his mind, crossing, then uncrossing his arms. He glanced at Veronica, gesturing toward Phil. “What do you think?”  
  
Veronica calmly chewed on a piece of peppermint bark, eyeing the man over the shades covering her eyes. “I think he needs to hand over the tapes before you beat it out of him.” She gave Phil a sweet smile. “You obviously have never done this before.”  
  
“Have so!”  
  
“Oh, _so_ have not.”  
  
Logan yanked the thick wad of hundred dollar bills out of his jacket pocket, thrusting it in Phil’s face. “Let’s go, man- I got places to be.”   
  
Phil grabbed at the money but Logan held on, and he reluctantly reached into his pocket, pulling out four small tapes. Veronica jumped to her feet, still clutching the stun gun, and rushed to Logan’s side. Phil sighed, waving the tapes in their faces before giving them to Logan. Logan released the money and Phil hurriedly counted the cash, mouth moving with each word.   
  
“You’re a pal, a total pal...” Phil mumbled, shoving the money into his pocket.  
  
“Whatever.” Logan inspected the tapes, carefully handing them over to Veronica. “By the way, I love your Jew fro.”  
  
Phil looked up at the two, a slow smile forming on his face. “ _By the way_ \- that tape was hot.” Veronica’s mouth dropped, and he laughed. “I mean, it was kinda boring in the beginning with the talking and the arguing and blah, blah, blah- but when Blondie here got all whispery and shit...wow.”  
  
Veronica scowled, wanting nothing more at that moment than to shove her stun gun at his throat. She realized just how close they had been to having their dirty laundry aired all over the internet. Everyone would’ve been able to see them fighting over Logan’s arrest, Logan’s breakdown over what his father had done, Veronica awkwardly consoling him, their embrace turning into kissing turning into touching turning into clutching and pleading turning into gasps and moans turning into harder and rougher kisses...until Veronica’s phone rang. Neither of them had ever mentioned that point of no return again.   
  
She glanced up at Logan, his eyes reflecting exactly what she felt inside. He stepped up to Phil, giving him a smile. “Thought that was hot? I can’t imagine how hot it’s gonna be when I throw you out that window.”  
  
Phil’s grin faded, and Logan’s own smile grew. “I thought so. Veronica,” He nodded toward the door. “Let’s go.”  
  
“You’re not gonna tell anyone who I am, right?” Phil asked abruptly.  
  
“Dude, _we_ don’t give a crap who you are.”   
  
Veronica rushed out of the hotel room, Logan following. They were silent as they headed down the stairs and toward Logan’s car, Veronica pushing the sunglasses over her head as she inspected the tapes.  
  
“In.” Logan muttered, climbing in and starting the car.  
  
“You think these are real?” Veronica asked, buckling her seat belt. She opened up his glove box, pulling out his small video camera from inside.   
  
“Ahh, you remember my hiding place.” He said, pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
She smiled slightly. “Um, yeah, it’s been the same place for three years.” She opened one tape with her fingers, putting it carefully inside. Peering at the dark LCD monitor, she pressed play, holding her breath. There, tiny but very visible, was she and Logan, heavily going at it, her shirt gathering at her shoulders as Logan pushed it up from underneath her.   
  
“Like what you see?” He asked quietly.  
  
“No.” She let out a sigh, quickly stopping the tape and pulling it out. That was something she never wanted to remember again, not because of what wasn’t there anymore, but because of what was- the intensity, the fire, the passion, the utterly terrifying feeling of completely letting go. Out of sight, out of mind. She started to break it with both hands, finally resorting to pulling her pocket knife out of her bag and stabbing at the tape.  
  
“Aww, and I wanted to keep that.” Silently, Logan held out his hand. “Give them to me. I’ll get rid of them.” He glanced at her, frowning. “Come on- I just paid fifty grand for them. Give it up.” She handed over the three remaining tapes, and he threw them on the backseat. “I’ll burn them when I get back to the hotel.”  
  
Logan was silent for a long moment, glancing at a clearly despondent Veronica before swerving into the left lane. “Ready to rave?” She frowned slightly, confused, and he grinned. “What- did you think we wouldn’t go? Let’s have some fun for once.”  
  
She shook her head slowly. “No, Logan, just take me home. I don’t feel like partying right now.”   
  
He laughed. “C’mon, Veronica, you and I both know there’s a bit of Lilly lurking behind those baby blues, I can see it.” Her shocked gaze was on him completely now, and his grin grew as he nodded. “I can see it.”  
  
“Oh, my God- how much have you had to drink?” She asked as he pulled out his silver flask, taking a sip.  
  
Shrugging, Logan sped up. “A few before I picked you up, now I’m getting wasted.” He wiggled the bottle at her. “You know you wanna...”  
  
Veronica stared at Logan, thinking about what he had just said. Maybe she did have a bit of Lilly in her- a bit of recklessness, a bit of wild, no holds barred fervor. Duncan wouldn’t approve, he never did approve. But now, Duncan wasn’t around, he was nowhere around, except in her mind. Now, she could be free, just like Lilly.   
  
Wordlessly, Veronica snatched the flask out of his hand, throwing her head back and taking a long drink.   
  
  
**_Now..._**  
  
Grumpy didn’t begin to describe how Veronica Mars was feeling at the moment. Her hair was acting up, Duncan was avoiding her again, she had forgotten her math homework, Logan was snubbing her and hanging out with Jackie of all people, and Dick Casablancas was two smartass comments away from getting his ass taped to the flagpole.   
  
And to top it all off, she had caught a cold. All clues pointed to the sneezing, coughing, and sniffling XTerra-driving rich boy in Mr. Pope’s FBLA class.   
  
She coughed slightly, rubbing her throat. Neptune students rushed past her on their way out of the building, and she eyed all of them, waiting. And, almost as if on cue, there she was, dark hair bouncing. She took off, following Ashley Banks down the hall.   
  
As Ashley stopped at her locker, Veronica turned on her, leaning against the next locker. “Hi!” She said hoarsely.  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes, her head tilting to one side. “Can I help you?”  
  
“Okay, we’ll stop playing nice because you know I hate you and I know you’re a spiteful, evil whore.” Ashley scowled, as Veronica pushed off the locker, getting close to the tall girl. “Did you give Duncan that picture, Ashley?” She demanded. Before Ashley could reply- “How could you-”  
  
Ashley laughed in disbelief, stopping Veronica cold. “God, Veronica- did you really think you were one of us again?” The smile grew, and she tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Did you honestly think _Logan_ was still one of us?”   
  
The look in Ashley’s eyes sickened Veronica- a look of complete transcendency, a look of someone genuinely enjoying another’s pain. “Look around, Veronica Mars...the only reason you and Logan are still considered in is because of Duncan. Do you even see Logan sitting with us anymore? He knows it and you should’ve. Thank your lucky stars for Duncan Kane.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll do that tomorrow.” Veronica said crisply. She slammed Ashley’s locker shut, getting a glare out of her. “This is the last time I’m asking you- who gave Duncan the picture?”  
  
Ashley’s smile faded completely. “Talk to Madison.”  
  
Veronica nodded, taking a step back. “By the way, her name is Cynthia McAllen and she’s gonna try to get millions- tell your dad to keep it in his pants.” She grinned at the look on Ashley’s face before spinning on her heels and walking away.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Logan sat in the dim auditorium, legs propped up on the seat in front of him. He scribbled silently in his notebook, his tongue absently moving around the cherry Halls in his mouth. He enjoyed the clicking the cough drop made in the silent auditorium, as well as the slight burn that ran down his throat as the medicine worked its magic. Life’s simple pleasures.  
  
A cold was not a good thing to have so close to a performance, and Ms. Block made sure he knew it.   
  
He also knew he wasn’t going to be able to study his lines in the suite, and opted to hang out in the auditorium after everyone had gone home. He planned on hiding out until the janitor forced him out. No noise, no staring, no whispering- life was good.  
  
“Logan?”  
  
He glanced over at Jackie, blinking once in an exaggerated show of shock. “Why, Jackie, it’s been hours since I’ve seen you.” She didn’t reply, eyeing the seat next to him. He gestured toward it, and she breathed a sigh of relief, setting herself down. Returning to his notes, he bit down on the cough drop. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?”  
  
“Veronica Mars is on a rampage.”   
  
He threw down his notebook, shaking his head. “Damn, I told you people to let her have her Starbucks frappuccino!”  
  
Jackie ignored him, opening her bag. “She really is out for someone’s head- last I saw, she was chasing Dick down the parking lot.” Logan laughed, and she grinned, continuing. “Luckily, I escaped...” She held up a bunch of glossy paper, smiling broadly. “And got this out of Madison’s grubby little hands.”   
  
She waved it in Logan’s face and he grabbed at it. Sitting up, he flipped through the photos. There they were, in order, his and Veronica’s torrid dance, frame by frame. He let out a laugh, shaking his head. “Is this all of it?”  
  
“Oh, yeah- Madison’s now scared of angry black women for life.” She was serious for a moment, leaning in. “This was totally a favor for you, not her, and you totally owe me.” He nodded, shoving the pictures into his book bag. She smiled angelically, offering her cheek. “Tell me you love me.”  
  
“Oh, I love you, baby, I love you.” He kissed her quickly on the cheek, jumping to his feet. “Gotta get rid of these.” He threw his book bag over his shoulder, climbing over her legs and into the aisle. “I’ll see you tomorrow, and...” He gave her a dazzling grin, pointing at her. “I owe you!”  
  
She smiled, pleased, stretching out in her seat and picking up Logan’s notebook. “Just take me out to the hottest club this weekend and I’m good.” A pause. “I’m gonna copy your math homework, too.”  
  
“Let me kiss you again and you can have my social security number.” He teased, giving her a wink before heading off.  
  
Logan walked up the aisle and out the doors, sighing as complete silence greeted him. His sneakers squeaked as he moved down the hallway and toward the back doors. Life was now definitely good- things were finally going in his favor. He would be able to get rid of the photos like he did the videos and no one would have to know. Veronica wouldn’t have to take people down and Duncan would stop asking questions. Life was good.  
  
And, now, one small flight of stairs, and he was free.  
  
“You got me sick, you know.”  
  
He stopped in his tracks, his eyes closing momentarily. Spoke too soon. After a long pause, he spin around, smirk in place. “Yeah, well, no one told you to stick your tongue down my throat.” He cocked his head, giving Veronica a knowing smile. He started to wonder how she had managed to scare half the seniors dressed in a black miniskirt and blue and white stripped sweater and looking like Preppy Biker Barbie, then quickly remembered that it was Veronica he was looking at. “Where’s Dick?”  
  
“Crying in his car.” Her eyes clouded over slightly. “Where’s Jackie?”  
  
“Bettering her education. Knowledge is power.” He began walking down the stairs, toward the door.  
  
“Meg is pregnant.”  
  
Logan froze, head dipping. One of the few things he hadn’t wanted to talk about, yet, as always, Veronica didn’t waste any time. “Yeah.”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked quietly, unable to stop the hurt in her voice.   
  
He turned slowly, looking up at her. “Because it wasn’t my place.” A pause. “It happened before you and Duncan got back together, if that’s any consolation.”  
  
“He kept it from me.”  
  
“C’mon, Veronica, you knew.” Logan said quietly, rubbing at his eyes. “You knew.” He sighed, giving her a shrug. “He’s struggling with this too, you know. He just needs time to think and doesn’t-”  
  
“STOP making excuses for him, Logan!” She snapped, her voice echoing in the small space.  
  
Anger flashed in Logan’s eyes for a mere moment. “Okay, fine- what do you want to hear? He was fucking stupid and didn’t keep it in his pants when he should’ve been like a virgin waiting for you.” He shook his head. “He loved Meg and she loved him. They had the big forever love and he gave her his pin and she gave him her fucking virginity. End of story, you didn’t figure into that, Veronica.”  
  
She stared down at him, letting out a shuddering breath. “Is that true?”  
  
“I don’t know, Veronica.” Logan was silent, slightly angry at himself for losing it so quickly. That alone probably hurt her more than finding out Duncan’s secret. The truth wasn’t always the best thing in the world. “Sorry.”  
  
“Me too.” She sighed sadly, pushing her hair out of her eyes. “Meg is beautiful. The baby probably looks like her.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to continue. When she didn’t, instead opting to stand there, sad and alone, he knew he was a goner. “You’re beautiful too, you know.” He offered weakly.  
  
Veronica chuckled dryly, shaking her head. “You make me feel beautiful.”  
  
Nodding, he started to turn toward the door. “We’re not doing this.”  
  
She looked down at him, eyes burning. “Do you believe in happy endings?” She softly asked.  
  
As if under a spell, he stopped, unable to move away. He turned back to Veronica, his head tilted to the side as he looked up at her. “No.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
A slow, sad smile. “Because, at the end of the day, they’re lies. I’m not one who prefers delusion to despair.” He lowered his head, sighing. “The unhappy endings hurt like hell, but at least they’re real.”  
  
“Do you really believe that?” She asked quietly, walking down the stairs toward him.  
  
“Do you really believe you’re happy in your little normal bubble?” There was no malice in his tone, instead, there seemed to be actual feeling in the question, as if he really wanted to know the answer. His voice shook as the words escaped his mouth, shook as his eyes locked on hers. As he stared into her eyes, he didn’t want to run, didn’t want to feel guilty any more. He just wanted to lose himself and have his moment with Veronica Mars, whether she was truly his or not.  
  
Wordlessly, Veronica stopped two steps above Logan, tilting down and falling against him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he stumbled back. Her lips pressed against his firmly and his mouth opened for her as he turned, holding her up in his arms and pinning her against the wall.  
  
Giving him her answer in the only way she knew how, she clutched at his hair, recklessly kissing him and hoping his hold would protect her from the storm that was coming. Her legs clumsily wrapped around his and he slid her up until her legs had settled around his knees, forcing him to bend down slightly.   
  
Their kisses grew more desperate and rough, and Logan pressed against her, knowing it would go no farther than that, but choosing to lie to himself at that moment anyway. He was allowed one lie as Veronica allowed him to know her truth, both not wanting to speak a word of it out of fear of losing the here and now.   
  
He held her tightly, and for the moment, she was warm, warm and safe and not feeling as if she would crumble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He glanced at her, surprised then at just how sad she looked. Angry, he had suspected from the beginning, but not sad. She looked as if her whole world had just fallen around her, her eyes set straight ahead as she stared into space, a slight pout on her lips.

**_Now..._**  
  
Logan sneezed loudly, letting out a weak groan as he opened another cough drop. Jackie rolled her eyes, swallowing the piece of grilled chicken in her mouth. “God, Logan, just die already.”  
  
“Shut up, woman.” He sniffed, wearily rubbing at his eyes. “You’re making me reconsider the my being here with you is better than drama stance.”  
  
Exactly two weeks from the first performance of his first starring role and he was still as sick as a dog. Silently, he damned Veronica Mars for keeping him stricken with whatever flu he had. He was convinced she was trying to destroy him, slowly but surely.  
  
Jackie held up her fork in front of his face, a slice of chicken stabbed on the end of it, and he carefully took a bite. “Thank you.” He mumbled, clearing his throat.  
  
She nodded, picking at her salad. “No problem. Sorry I puked on your shoes on Saturday.”  
  
“Hm. Didn’t want them anyway.” Logan sighed, burying his face in his hands. “I feel like shit.”  
  
“Well, between being beat up and sick and drinking and Veronica Mars, I’m not surprised, Logan Echolls. At least your ugly bruises are fading.” His head lifted, and he stared at Jackie in a state of certain shock. She shrugged, shoving another piece of chicken into her mouth. “It’s the worst kept secret in Neptune. You two really need to be less obvious.”   
  
He coughed, giving her a nervous grin. _No panic, no panic, no panic-_ “I don’t know what you’re talking-”  
  
Jackie jabbed her fork at Logan, giving him a warning look. “Boy, don’t lie to me. Everyone sees it- it’s all in the subtext.” She shrugged slightly, reaching for her water. “I _really_ don’t get the obsession.”  
  
“Yeah, neither do I. She’s a minx, I tell ya.” He watched her for an expression, any expression, but she continued to stare back, her face frustratingly blank. For just a moment, he wondered if he could trust Jackie, before noting with a certain despondency that she just might be his only real friend, and therefore the only one he could confide in. “Don’t tell Duncan.” He said quietly.  
  
“Yeah, exactly when do I talk to Duncan?”  
  
Logan smiled, blowing her a kiss. “I knew I lusted after you for some reason.” He reached for her salad and she quickly pulled it away. “Come on, share with the class.”   
  
She slid the plate out of the way, waving a thin book at him. “Not until you read your damn lines.” He opened his mouth to protest, and she held up her hand, silencing him. “You told me you needed some help, and you don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of the pretty people, so let’s go, Brando.”  
  
He stared at her, his eyes pleading for leniency. When it didn’t come, he rolled his eyes, propping his chin on the palm of his hand. “Take a look at yourself here in a worn-out Mardi Gras outfit, rented for fifty cents-” He swiped another piece of chicken from her plate, pausing to toss the meat into his mouth. “-from some rag-picker. And with a crazy crown on. Now what kind of...what kind of a queen do you think -” He stopped the reading as he noticed Jackie was no longer looking at his script, but at the 09er table across the vicinity.  
  
Logan glanced in Jackie’s direction, catching several 09ers watching them and whispering. He grinned brightly, raising his hand and waving. The few who were still looking finally turned away, and he lowered his hand with a flourish, fixing them with an icy glare. “I cannot believe you’re letting those idiots get to you.”  
  
“I can’t believe you’re not.” Jackie muttered, throwing down the book.  
  
“Yeah, well, I lived and breathed them for like, six years...”  
  
Duncan walked up to the table, giving Jackie a cordial grin and nod as he held his pizza box over his head. “Hey, guys, move over.”  
  
“Amigo!” Logan exclaimed, pulling his bag off the lunch table.  
  
“Comrade!” He took the seat across from the two, throwing his book bag on the table. “I bring the deliciousness of pizza.”  
  
Logan grinned, holding his arms wide open. “Then we accept and build a monument in your honor.” He opened the box, pulling out a warm slice. “Why aren’t you sitting with the Fascists?”  
  
Duncan shrugged, grabbing his own and taking a bite, chewing leisurely. “They’re so boring when they’re talking about how nuts you are.”  
  
Logan smirked, pleased. “As long as they spell my name right...”  
  
“Now,” Jackie squinted in mock confusion. “Is that batshit crazy with one or two t’s?”  
  
“Two, he likes to be peculiar.”  
  
The three looked up, only to be greeted with a bright flash. Veronica inspected her camera as they recovered from the shock, raising it again when they relaxed.  
  
“No pictures.” Jackie snapped, shooting Veronica a glare. “I’m sure that’s illegal in some states, not that you would care.” Logan nudged her arm with the back of his hand, and she frowned. “Just stop. _Please_.”  
  
Duncan smiled up faintly at Veronica, moving his legs out of the way. “Come sit with us.”  
  
She lowered her head, intently focusing on her camera. “No.” Glancing up, she caught the look on Duncan’s face, and forced a quick smile. “I’m working. Clemmons wanted me to be productive and do some stuff for the yearbook, so here I am.”  
  
“You got caught in the files again, didn’t you?” Logan asked before he could stop himself. He glanced at Duncan, waiting for a reaction that never came as his friend reached for another slice. He cursed himself for being paranoid, there was no way- no how- that Duncan knew. He couldn’t know- how would he? Jackie said they were being obvious...did he know?  
  
“Yes.” She snapped a picture of the building behind them, holding off until Duncan had lowered his head to give Logan a slight smile. He didn’t return it, staring at her icily before partially reclining on Jackie’s shoulder.   
  
Jackie let out an annoyed cry, attempting to push him off. Veronica’s eyes narrowed at the sight, silent as Logan threw his legs on the bench, knocking over his book bag. Wordlessly, she spun on her heels and walked away from the group, fixing the zoom on her camera.  
  
“You’re heavy!”  
  
“You know you love it.”  
  
“Mr. Echolls! You are late for rehearsals!”  
  
Logan groaned, jerking up. Ms. Block called his name again, and he shook his head. “I will repeat the twelfth grade gladly if she would just leave me the hell alone.” He climbed to his feet slowly, smiling brightly. “ _Coming_ , Ms. Block!” He sang. Rolling his eyes, he bent over, grabbing his book bag.  
  
Veronica raised her camera, several feet away, focusing on the group she had just left. Slowly, she zoomed in, getting Jackie out of the picture. Then, another twist and Duncan was gone. She watched Logan through the viewfinder, watched as he laughed at something Jackie had just said.   
  
With one move, she captured the moment, freezing his laugh permanently.  
  
A faint, gratified smile played on her lips as she turned, heading inside the school.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Veronica stared up at the line of numbers, watching each one light up. The elevator music was nothing short of annoying, and she was convinced the ride could not get any slower. Raising her bottle of fruit punch to her lips, she wondered what were the odds of finding both boys in the suite, playing video games.  
  
Slim to none, she knew for sure, but it was fun to guess.  
  
She briefly wondered what the point of senior year was, other than being socially awkward even more so than last year. Being reminded that she wasn’t wanted by either the Have Not’s or the 09ers was no fun, especially during gym, when she was the last to be chosen during a game of the-hockey-sticks-were-stolen-again dodge ball. While a petty thing to get upset over, she knew it wouldn’t have been if Wallace were there. _He_ would've picked her.  
  
A frown fell on her lips at the thought of Wallace, and she made a mental note to e-mail him yet again when she got home.  
  
Pulling out the small piece of plastic from her pocket, the elevator doors opened and she walked down the hall towards Duncan’s room. She screwed on the top of her drink, letting out a huff of breath as she clearly heard the sounds of cartoonish music. Maybe her game _was_ off...  
  
Sliding the card into the slit, she turned the handle swiftly, swinging the door open. Instead of finding the two playing, there was just Logan, leaning forward on the couch, game controller in hand.  
  
“YEAH. Fuck you, Luigi!”  
  
Her eyebrows rose, and she shut the door loudly, getting his attention. “Very classy.”  
  
Logan watched her for a long moment before returning his attention to the game. “We _so_ need to change the locks on this place...” He muttered, his eyes narrowing as he continued to play.  
  
Veronica dropped her knapsack on the floor, stepping over the wires to sit next to Logan on the couch. Unbuttoning her black jacket, she sighed. “Where’s Duncan?”  
  
Logan smiled dryly, tilting his body slightly in the direction he wanted his man to go. “You and I _both_ know he’s at some student council crap, _Ronnie_.”  
  
“Oh. Yeah.” Crossing her arms, she leaned back. She had to give Logan credit, when he was angry, he made sure she knew it. He was being more passive with his insults at the moment, but clearly, the intent was there. So be it. “You’ve been avoiding me, true or false?” She asked abruptly, watching the television with fierce interest.  
  
He paused for dramatic effect, pretending to think about it, his fingers still clicking buttons. A small smile grew on his face, this game he had played before. “True.”  
  
She nodded, trying to recall the tone her father used whenever he tried to interrogate her. That tone never failed- whether it would actually work on Logan was another story. “You’re mad at me, true or false?”  
  
Chuckling slightly, Logan jerked his controller to the left. “True...”  
  
She inhaled sharply, nodding again. They will approach that subject again, for sure. “You’re hanging out with Jackie to make me jealous, true or false.”  
  
“False.” He clicked the buttons on his control pad rapidly, his brow furrowing. “I actually like Jackie, you know. Just because you happen to think she’s the Antichrist doesn’t mean everyone else does.”  
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together, and she inhaled sharply. Logan stifled a groan as his player was defeated, throwing the game controller away. He flopped back onto the couch as Veronica turned slightly, facing him. “Beav said you and her were making out at Dick’s party last week.”   
  
Logan laughed, shaking his head. “Beaver overstates.” He paused, thinking. “I wouldn’t put licking salt off Jackie’s neck in the same league as sticking my tongue down her throat, would you?” A small smirk played on his lips, his eyes still on the television. “I mean, you would know, right?”   
  
“Behave.”  
  
His eyes traveled to the bright blue scarf covering her neck. “It’s not that cold outside, Veronica...”  
  
She shrugged, absently touching the tip of the fabric. “I’m just-”  
  
Before she could finish, he had pulled down her scarf, his eyebrow rising at the dark bruise on her collarbone. “I do some impressive work, I have to admit.” He said with an amused smirk.  
  
She shrugged out of his touch, lowering her gaze. “Being a jackass again...” Her eyes lifted, locking on his, suddenly wanting the fight. “How do you know it wasn’t Duncan’s work?” She demanded sharply.  
  
Logan wasn’t fazed, his eyes lighting up as he gave her a smile. “We both know Duncan doesn’t operate like that. That’s my branding, baby. You’re mine.”  
  
She frowned slightly, ignoring his last comment. “Gonna start dating her?” She quickly asked, fixing her scarf.  
  
He grinned. “Oh, I don’t know, Veronica. I might now, just because I can see it’s clearly bothering you.”  
  
“She’s Wallace’s girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend.”  
  
“Since when has Wallace been able to own someone like cattle?” He asked swiftly, ready for the argument to begin.   
  
“Stupid question, I know. We both know you don’t hold bros before ho’s, so...” She shrugged, giving him a knowing, if faintly devious smile. As dangerous as it was, pushing his buttons was something she couldn’t resist- wouldn’t resist, especially after his repeated usage of that damn nickname. He could handle a jab.  
  
Logan shot her a slight glare, his eyes briefly filled with fire. “ _We_ are a different story, and you know it, Mars. Knock it off.”  
  
Veronica’s smile faded, thrown off by the tone of his voice. She had expected her remark to cut, but not like that. He was actually annoyed. “Logan, what-”  
  
He faced her completely, locking eyes with her. “Okay, you really wanna know why I’m pissed?” She nodded, and he mimicked her quickly. “Okay. I’m pissed off because you like to use me.”  
  
She let out a short laugh, shaking her head once. “Logan, I do not-”  
  
“Last week, after the stairs thing,” She flushed, and he nodded. “You chose to run off, ignore me the whole weekend and Monday, then decided today, all of a sudden, that you want to talk to me,” He eyed her suspiciously. “And you possibly want to make out with me again, but I’m not sure.” He turned away, shaking his head. “You haven’t given off the I-just-got-some-bad-news vibes yet, so maybe you don’t want to make out.”  
  
“Are you saying the only reason I hang around you is to get some sort of comfort when I’m feeling crappy?”  
  
“Let’s get the little lady a prize!”  
  
She frowned, leaning forward. “That’s so not true, Logan. It’s not true and I’m pissed that you would even suggest it.”  
  
He leaned closer, eyes on hers firmly. “Then explain what the hell these last couple of weeks were.” He gestured between them. “Explain what this is.”  
  
“It’s us.”  
  
“Miserable and alone, lovely.” He snarled, leaning back to stop the increasing closeness of their bodies. “The stuff dreams are made of.”  
  
She tilted her head to the side, a poised smile already in place. “I thought you said you don’t believe in happy endings...”  
  
Something in Logan’s eyes changed then, and he swayed back in her direction, his eyes on her. “I really hope normal is worth it, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed, suddenly uncomfortable. She couldn’t read him, for the first time in a long while, she couldn’t read him. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
  
Wordlessly, he reached over, grabbing the back of her head and pushing his mouth on hers. It was too rough, she could feel her teeth cutting on the inside of her lip, his violent hold forcing her to breathe through her nose. She let out a slight cry, her hand on his chest in a weak attempt to push him away, but instead of thrusting out, her hand curled into his sweater, gathering the fabric into her fist.  
  
He pulled away as suddenly as he had approached her, panting hard as he wiped his mouth. Shaking slightly, Veronica rubbed at her bottom lip, already knowing where the bruise was going to be. “That wasn’t nice.” She muttered.  
  
“I know.” He coughed, lowering his eyes. He wasn’t sure what had come over him, he hadn’t reacted like that since Lilly pushed him that one last time before she ended up with a hole in her head. The familiar feeling of shame filled him, and he turned away from Veronica, climbing to his feet. “Sorry.”  
  
“You should be.” She sighed, holding out her hand. “Come here.”  
  
He looked over his shoulder at her, brow furrowing in confusion. “Huh?”  
  
“Do it over. Be nice this time.”  
  
“Stop.” He faced her, sighing. “I keep saying it, yet I still keep coming back, God knows why.” He crossed his arms tightly. “But I’m saying it again. Maybe your tiny, calculating mind will finally get it- I can’t keep doing this.” He was quiet for a moment. “I don’t know, maybe if I was in a different situation, I could say no- I don’t know anymore. God dammit-” He took a step towards her, his hands already reaching for her. “Duncan could walk in at any moment-”  
  
The front door was thrown open, and Duncan burst into the suite, eyes wide.  
  
“Jesus!” Logan cried in surprise, stepping away from Veronica quickly.  
  
Duncan glanced at Logan, then Veronica, swallowing hard. He took a step forward, then stopped, as if unsure of what to do. “Meg’s awake.” He told Logan urgently, running a shaky hand over his hair.  
  
Logan blinked rapidly, trying to stop himself from collapsing in shock, or fear. Maybe both. “What?”  
  
“What?” Veronica repeated, leaning forward.  
  
“Meg’s awake.” Duncan repeated, throwing his book bag on the floor. “Gia heard from her dad, who was just at the hospital. She just woke up. We gotta go before her parents get there, man.”   
  
Logan nodded, scooping up his car keys off the coffee table before heading for the door. “Let’s go.” Duncan followed silently, pushing him out the door.  
  
Veronica sat there in shock as both boys took off like she wasn’t even there. Bros before ho’s, indeed. “No, don’t mind me. Just the girlfriend, boys...” She muttered before jumping to her feet and running after them.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
“Okay, Mars, I’m cutting you off.”  
  
Veronica jerked the flask back into her grasp, frowning. “Listen, when I start telling you how to behave is when you can start telling me-”  
  
“You’re ALWAYS telling me how to-”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, shaking his head. The good news was that Veronica, when slightly inebriated and getting worse, was a talker. A big talker, as she had told him exactly what Lilly thought of his love letters (she didn’t mind them at all, to his surprise), how she at five years old had written Santa Claus a note demanding a bra (this he decided to keep for later reference), and exactly who her father thought was the perfect man for his little girl (here Veronica vehemently stated that, no, God would not be getting her phone number).   
  
The bad news, of course, was that Veronica also tended to be an angry drunk. She was able to rant about anything and everything, and through all this he could see the tempestuous girl he fell in love with. But very drunk. Very drunk was also where he was headed, although he could say with confidence that in the endless competition that was his and Veronica’s relationship, he could at least hold his liquor better.  
  
“God, I’m such a boring person, Logan.”  
  
“No, no, you’re not, Veronica.” He paused, thinking. “Maybe a little bit. You’re boring now. I hate you now.”  
  
She laughed a little bit too loudly, shoving him weakly. “Shut up!”  
  
Logan scowled slightly, gaining control of the wheel. “If you want to survive this night, you will quit pushing the somewhat drunk guy while he’s driving, okay?”  
  
Veronica slouched in her seat, looking out the window. “Did you know Duncan isn’t that into me?”  
  
He chuckled nervously, pressing the gas. “Veronica, we shouldn’t be talking-”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t think he likes me sexually.” She pointed at Logan accusingly. “ _You_ like me sexually.”  
  
“Okay, I’m really cutting you off this time.” He snatched the flask out of her hand, throwing it into the backseat. “What the hell is going on with you?”  
  
“I don’t know!”  
  
Logan clenched his jaw, reminding himself that Veronica was in fact not always like this, that it was the alcohol talking. He glanced at her, surprised then at just how sad she looked. Angry, he had suspected from the beginning, but not sad. She looked as if her whole world had just fallen around her, her eyes set straight ahead as she stared into space, a slight pout on her lips.  
  
“Hey.” He said suddenly, sitting up in his seat. He nudged her with his finger to get her attention, pointing ahead. “We’re here.”  
  
“We are not.” Veronica snapped.  
  
“ _Yes_ , we _are_.” He said impatiently, pulling to a stop haphazardly next to a green Volvo and a silver Honda. “Get out.”  
  
Veronica unbuckled her seatbelt, sliding out of the car. “Let’s go, Echolls!” She called, hitting the door once with her hand.  
  
Logan stepped out of the car, jabbing a finger at her. “DON’T hurt my car.”  
  
They approached the large warehouse, the music already pounding inside. Lights flashed through the windows, and crowds of people were scattered around the area. A twenty-something guy in a “Jesus is My Homeboy” t-shirt handed out glowsticks and light necklaces, and Veronica grabbed one, pushing her sunglasses off her head and wrapping the necklace over her collarbone.   
  
Logan nodded at the show Veronica made of displaying her new accessory, his eyes panning over the crowd. “Yes, it matches your shirt. Good job.”  
  
“LOGAN! LOGAN!”  
  
Veronica let out a slight laugh, shaking her head. “Yeah, if people didn’t know your name two seconds ago...”  
  
Dick ran over to the two, pulling Gia along with him. Directly behind them was Madison, Ashley, and someone who Veronica remembered being in Logan’s summer school class. A big smile on Dick’s face, fading slightly at the sight of Veronica, then reappeared as he faced Logan. “Dude! You came!” He glanced at Veronica. “And you’ve brought along Veronica Mars, who I have absolutely no problems with whatsoever.”  
  
Veronica forced a tight smile, ignoring the glares that came from Madison and Ashley behind him. “Hi, Dick.”  
  
“My God, you’ve brought the entire slut- I mean, cheerleading squad.” Logan flashed Madison a grin, and she scowled. He gave Gia a nod. “Gia, a pleasure, as always.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah- we all know each other-” Dick interrupted, and with a flourish, held out his hand. On his palm were four white tablets. “Party hardy, pals and gals!”  
  
Veronica reached for one and Logan quickly intercepted, pushing her hand away. “Remember the last after-school special, Mary Jane?”  
  
“That was GHB, idiot.”  
  
“And yet, somehow, I still think this is a bad idea.” He leaned in, gently touching Veronica’s arm. “Honestly, it’s the same thing, Veronica. You don’t want it- it’s such a bad idea.”  
  
Veronica frowned slightly, pushing her hair back. “Logan, I’m not that stupid- just one pill. One.”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Logan!” She nudged his arm with the tips of her fingers. “Come on, you said we were going to have some fun.”  
  
He shook his head once. “Not like this, okay?”  
  
“It’s just a hit, dude,” Dick said calmly, waving his palm under Logan’s nose. “You know it’s not going to do a damn thing.”  
  
“I don’t want Veronica taking any, Dick.” Logan replied firmly.  
  
“It’s just one hit!”  
  
Veronica gave Logan a hard stare. “I can take care of myself, Logan, and I want to take one. I deserve to have some fun in my life.” She said quietly, her eyes on his. She figured she could take one pill, dance it off, and be fine in the morning, roughly ten hours later. At that moment, more than anything, she wanted to forget all her problems and fast. This seemed like a good way to do it and Logan was deciding to be a pain about it.  
  
Dick grinned broadly. “Listen to the lady, man!”  
  
Logan scowled at the rumblings of disapproval from the crowd and sighed. This was definitely a fight he wasn’t going to win, especially since he couldn’t physically remove Veronica from the premises without her making a fuss and the cops being called. “Fine. One, but we’re splitting it. Down the middle. No more than half.”  
  
“I’m not even going to get a buzz.”  
  
“Then drink some beer NOT handed to you by Stranger Danger.” As she started to protest- “I’m not letting you go this alone. We do it together.”  
  
She stared at him, unusually touched by that comment. A small remark, yes, but enough to make her appreciate the protectiveness that Lilly had often complained about to her and Duncan.  
  
She remembered that party at the beach years ago, the four of them sitting on the sand, plastic cups filled with beer in their hands. _Veronica stared at her cup, lips curling at the smell. Logan scooted over, wrapping an arm around her. “Veronica Mars, this is your first taste of liquor, is it not?” She nodded quickly and he laughed.  
  
A slow blush formed on her cheeks as Duncan and Lilly giggled across from them, Lilly’s toes making their way up Logan’s leg. He brushed her off before focusing on Veronica again. “Come on, you’re with your friends. We’ll do it together, okay?” He held up his cup, eyebrows rising. She nodded, lifting her cup to her lips. Logan nodded, downing his first. Then, apprehensively, Veronica did the same. Slow at first, she was prompted by Logan gently pushing the bottom of her cup up, helping her along.  
  
Duncan applauded, giving Veronica an awestruck grin. Lilly let out a whoop as Veronica downed the glass. “Veronica Mars- baddie extraordinaire! Goody Two-Shoes no more!”  
  
Logan smiled, pleased. “I knew she had it in her.” He said matter-of-factly, pouring Veronica another round._  
  
“Do it together.” Logan repeated, and she blinked, his voice jolting her back to the present. He reached into his pocket at the same time as Veronica, both pulling out their pocket knives. Logan froze, giving Veronica a dry smile before replacing his.  
  
“Aw.” Dick said as Madison and Ashley exchanged looks of disgust. “How unbelievably disturbing.”  
  
He held out the pill in his open palm, and Veronica plucked it off primly. She walked over to Dick’s car, placing the pill down and carefully cutting into it. Before Dick could yell out an objection, she was done, walking back to Logan, both pieces clutched in her hand.  
  
Opening her hand, she wiggled her palm under Logan’s nose. He grabbed her wrist, lowering her arm enough to take a piece from her. He held up his half, eyebrows raising. She nodded, opening her mouth and placing her half on her tongue. Logan did the same, swallowing quickly.  
  
Dick let out a yell as Veronica swallowed, clapping his hands. “That’s the spirit!” He grinned. “Good, ol’ pure E rollin’ for the party of a lifetime.”  
  
Logan frowned at Dick’s choice of words, grabbing Dick’s shirt with one hand. “What’s the dosage on this?” He asked abruptly. Dick gave him a devilish smile, and Logan’s eyes narrowed. “What’s the dosage, Dick?” He asked again, his voice rising. “Is this black market?”  
  
Dick shrugged, eyes wide with feigned innocence, and Logan eyed him angrily. He could’ve said with conviction a year ago that Dick would never screw him over, but now, looking into Dick’s eyes, he knew he had been effectively fucked.   
  
“Let’s go, Logan!” Veronica said, grabbing Logan’s sleeve and pulling him towards the rave.  
  
Logan pointed at Dick as Veronica started to drag him into the warehouse, shooting him an ugly glare. “Fuck you, man!” He yelled.  
  
“Have fun!” Dick laughed, facing the others again. “He’s been such a drag lately...”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica lifted her head, staring up at Logan. He looked down at her, and for a moment, she was staring at her Logan, not that pompous jackass that she could say with certainty that she despised. Even clearly inebriated, he still had that intense stare, and it still captivated her.

**_Now..._**  
  
Meg Manning looked like Cinderella, Veronica noted as she, Duncan, and Logan sat in the lobby of Neptune’s biggest hospital.   
  
She had caught a glimpse of her when Duncan tried to force his way inside, only to be stopped by her parents. Duncan had yelled a few choice words at Mr. Manning, which was surely not going to get him on their good side. Surprisingly, Logan had ended up the voice of reason, quietly yet firmly reminding Duncan that Meg was still pregnant and he wouldn’t want to upset her, would he? Luckily for them all, Nurse Sara promised to sneak them all in once her parents were gone.  
  
The car ride to the hospital was too long and too awkward, with Duncan pulling an “oh, by the way” on her about five minutes in. She was sure she would’ve thrown something at him if an object was available, but instead, she had stayed quiet. Duncan, in turn, returned the silence.   
  
It was too quiet for Logan, apparently, who decided to take it upon himself to keep conversation going in the car. He discussed his play ad nauseam, and to Veronica’s horror, Duncan indulged him, both acting like they were going to the beach rather than on the way to the hospital to see Duncan’s pregnant ex-girlfriend. At that point, she wished she had two heavy, sharp objects to throw at them.  
  
She had stayed sullenly quiet up to this point, sitting in an atrociously hard chair, watching a rerun of The Simpsons. They waited for Nurse Sara to beckon them in, apparently the Mannings lurked around the hospital up until visiting hours were over, and the nurse was putting her ass on the line so “the daddy” could finally see Meg.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Veronica hissed, clutching her hands tightly in her lap.  
  
“I was going to.” Duncan replied tersely, crossing his arms. “This was pretty sudden, and I wasn’t expecting to find you in my room today- I would’ve told you, I swear.”  
  
“When? When Meg was holding a seven pound bundle of joy named Duncan Junior?”  
  
“I love hospitals.” Logan said dryly, leaning back in his uncomfortable plastic seat. “Such memories.” A faint smile. “Memories...light the corners of my mind...” He sighed, drumming the melody on his knee with his fingers. “Misty water-colored memories of the way we were...”  
  
“Dude.” Duncan muttered, giving him a slight glare.   
  
“Sorry.” But then, just because he couldn’t resist- “Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind...”  
  
“Logan.” Veronica finally spoke, sharply.  
  
“I’m sorry!”  
  
“Don’t be sorry, be quiet.” She snapped.  
  
Logan frowned, slouching in his seat. “Well, what’s the alternative? Hm?” He asked the two, crossing his arms. “We sit here in depressing, painful silence? Or snap at each other about something that can’t be changed? Hm?” Duncan and Veronica stubbornly said nothing, and Logan shrugged. “Unless you’re planning on giving me a strong drink, it’s Streisand all the way.”  
  
“Mr. Kane!”   
  
“Oh, thank God.” Duncan gasped, jumping to his feet and running down the hall where Nurse Sara was. Veronica dashed after him, and Logan slowly followed.   
  
Nurse Sara was a young, plump Hispanic woman with a smile consistently on her face, and Duncan decided he liked her immediately. He had encountered her nearly every time he had come to see Meg, and each and every time she had given him a sympathetic shrug before informing him that his day would come.  
  
She placed a finger to her lips as she led the three down to Meg’s room. “We placed her in a room all by herself, so you will have complete privacy.” She whispered to Duncan, practically ignoring Logan and Veronica right behind them.  
  
“Is she well enough for me to talk to her?” Nurse Sara gave Duncan a look of confusion, and he shrugged. “She just woke up...”  
  
“Mr. Kane, Miss Manning has been awake for quite a while!” She laughed, stopping in front of Meg’s door. “She’s been talking and the police have been over- it’s all been kept very quiet, I’m surprised you even found out.”  
  
“Yeah.” Duncan muttered as the nurse opened the door slowly.   
  
Nurse Sara smiled brightly, waving. “Meg, honey, you have a couple of visitors!”  
  
“I don’t want to see my parents again.” Came Meg’s hoarse voice from inside the door.  
  
Duncan rushed into the room, and Meg’s eyes widened. Veronica’s eyes fell on Meg’s stomach, huge and protruding. She stopped breathing, standing there in shock as the whole room fell silent. This silence was only broken by Logan’s low “shit” as he pushed his way in.  
  
“I’ll leave you guys be. Keep it down.” Nurse Sara said, backing out of the room and closing the door behind her.   
  
Veronica sank into the nearest seat, a feeling of complete despair overwhelming her. There it was, the truth, slapping her in the face. This wasn’t a rumor, a lie, an exaggeration, a fantasy, a dream. There was just Meg, as pretty as ever and bigger than ever before, and Duncan, whose eyes betrayed any denial he might have had. He knew.  
  
“Hi.” Meg finally managed, her eyes still on Duncan.  
  
Duncan took a step closer to the bed, and then stopped, inhaling sharply. “My God.”  
  
“Ditto.” Logan finally spoke up, leaning against the wall next to Veronica.   
  
Meg finally broke her gaze away from Duncan, her eyes panning across the room. “Logan...” She said with a smile, holding a hand out.  
  
“Hey, beautiful. Long time, no see.” He gave a slightly sheepish grin, shrugging slightly. “I’m kind of sick at the moment, so I’m gonna stay right here, okay?”  
  
She nodded, lowering her hand. “You guys just found out?” She asked quietly, resting her hands on her stomach.   
  
Veronica’s eyes stayed on her stomach, stayed as Meg rubbed her belly absently. Her eyes were slightly sunken in, her skin ashen, but Meg Manning still looked like Meg. There was no death on her face or in her eyes, just...sadness. A dull sadness that Veronica was so used to seeing in the mirror every day. A pang of pity- and guilt- ran through her, and she quickly shoved the feeling in the back of her mind.  
  
“Gia Goodman’s father was visiting a cancer patient,” Duncan said in a rushed voice. “And he heard the Mannings talking about therapy...”  
  
She laughed slightly. “I’ve been awake for a bit. My dad’s just been really, really good at hiding me.” She glanced down at her enlarged stomach. “And this.” Her eyes fell on the three, who were now looking at her stomach as well. “Surprise...”  
  
Duncan sat down on the edge of her bed, his eyes on hers. At that moment, he was able to forget Logan and Veronica were still there, focusing on Meg and their less-than-perfect situation. “How ya feeling?” He asked quietly.  
  
“I’m alive, so I guess I should be downright chipper.” Meg said with a faint smile.  
  
He grinned slightly. “Yeah.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed, watching their exchange carefully. She couldn’t stop the jealousy and anger from creeping up on her, and she silently cursed herself for being such a hypocrite. Then, she remembered that Duncan had been keeping this from her for quite a while, before she and Logan fell into their situation, and quickly got angry again.  
  
Logan fidgeted next to Veronica uncomfortably, his eyes darting back and forth between Duncan and Meg and the top of Veronica’s head, her expression hidden by her hair. He reached over to touch her shoulder and then pulled back, clutching his hands tightly in front of him. It was then he decided that he would be getting good and drunk after all this was over.  
  
“What are we going to do?” Duncan lifted his hand, then froze, mid-air, unsure of what to do. Slowly, Meg grabbed his hand, gently placing it on her belly. He smiled slightly, spreading out his hand over her stomach.  
  
Logan pushed off the wall abruptly, nodding once. “Yeah, I’m going to get a soda.” He nudged Veronica’s arm, nodding at the door. “Come with me.”  
  
“No, I’m going to stay.” Veronica replied icily, her eyes on the two across from them.  
  
“MARS, come with me.” He grabbed her arm, jerking her out of her seat and out the door.   
  
Duncan and Meg watched as Logan nearly dragged Veronica out of the room, then faced each other. A frown came over Meg’s face. “They’re so weird.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Ignoring Veronica’s virulent insults, Logan led her down the hallway to the two large machines against the wall. She crossed her arms, scowling as he inspected the soda machine, then the candy one. “Want a soda?” He asked quietly, his eyes scanning the merchandise intently.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Sure, you do. Ah ha,” He tapped the glass on the candy machine, digging in his pockets for spare change.  
  
“No, Logan, I don’t.” She inhaled deeply, realizing for the first time how hard she was shaking. “I want to go back inside and see what’s going on.”  
  
Feeding the machine his change, Logan gave her a knowing look. “That’s because you’re nosy. Leave them alone.”  
  
Veronica stared at Logan in disbelief, unable to understand the logic of what he had just said. “He’s my _boyfriend_ , Logan!”  
  
He wasn’t looking at her now, intently examining the candy bar in his hand before unwrapping it. “Thanks for the update.” He paused. “What’s with you? You’re acting like you just found out about it.”  
  
“Well, I’ve been trying to _not_ think about it, so...”  
  
“Story of your life.”  
  
Veronica ignored his comment, frowning. “What do you think Duncan is going to do?” She asked quietly, her head lowering. “About Meg and the baby?”  
  
Logan chewed on his Snickers bar, thinking. “I imagine they have to talk about it. Visitation, child support...”  
  
“Logan, you’re not helping.” She hissed, shooting him a glare.  
  
“What do you care, anyway? You guys are ending it, right? It’s already over?” She was silent, and Logan lowered his candy, staring at her hard. “Right?” He let out a laugh, shaking his head. “Veronica, this isn’t- you...you promised. You _promised_ me.”  
  
“Soon.” She said dully. He let out a humorless laugh and started to turn away when she grabbed his arm. “Soon. I just need time to do it.” He stared into her eyes hard, and she squeezed his wrist. “I know we have stuff we need to work through, but I have to work some stuff over with Duncan too, okay?”  
  
He nodded slowly, sighing wearily. “Yeah. Fine.”  
  
She nodded in return. “Just...no more flirting with other girls, okay? That’s pissing me off.” She added quickly before she could stop herself.   
  
She frowned, wondering what the hell possessed her to say that rather than anything else that would’ve been less cold-hearted. It was like her mind had jumped ahead of her mouth and took over. Word vomit- this is exactly what happens when one keeps too many thoughts and emotions bottled up, she was convinced. Wallace was absolutely right. What the hell was that about?  
  
Logan stared at her, leaning in close. “What the hell did you just say?” He said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
“God, Logan, I didn’t-”  
  
“Do you even listen to yourself when you talk?” He asked suddenly, unable to keep the incredulity out of his voice. “Do you hear yourself, Veronica? What exactly is wrong with you?”  
  
“Logan, just relax.” Veronica muttered, inhaling sharply. “I shouldn’t have said that, okay? I’m sorry. I just have too much to think about...” His eyes narrowed, and she quickly continued. “We have to think...now, it’s not the right time to do it and you know it.”  
  
Logan looked around, as if expecting someone to come to his defense, then faced Veronica again, tilting his head. “And yet you ask me not to mess around with other girls outside of Meg’s room!” He said loudly. “It’s the right time for that, right?”  
  
She licked her lips nervously, crossing her arms. She couldn’t have dug herself into a bigger hole if she had tried. “We have to be fair to-”  
  
He chuckled. “Yeah... _Duncan_.” He stared into her eyes, the look cutting into her “You ask me to not see any other girls, and you know I’ll do it. Meanwhile, and here’s the kicker, you will still be with Duncan. I can’t date other people because it hurts you, and I will stop, but I will also have to sit through you and Duncan making out all over school. I’m the one who has to deal with the guilt while you’re living your perfect little fairy tale life.” Anger flashed in his eyes. “What’s fair about this situation, Veronica?”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, you’re not. You’re sorry that I’m actually calling you on your shit.” He snapped angrily. “Frankly, I’m done being your whipping boy. Or your go-to guy. Your backup- whatever.” He laughed bitterly, shaking his head. “I can’t fucking believe I’m here again. I can’t believe you’re doing this to me again, Veronica.”  
  
“Logan-” Veronica muttered, unable to fight with him at this point. Too much was going on, and she knew she had screwed up at that moment, but something was keeping her from fighting back, from defending herself. _Stand idly by, Veronica Mars. That’s the code._  
  
“One of my mother’s favorite sayings was _La douleur exquise_.” He said abruptly, cutting her off and fixing her with an icy stare. “The exquisite pain of loving the unattainable. I’ve been doing that my whole life, and, honestly, I’m fucking sick of it.” He let out a huff, nodding once. “Yeah, fuck this. I’m done, Veronica.”  
  
He tossed his candy into the garbage, glaring at her. “I’m over it, Veronica Mars. I’m so over this.” Digging into his pockets, his jaw clenched. “I can’t believe you.”  
  
She stepped toward him in one last attempt to do some damage control. “Logan! I really didn’t mean-”  
  
“Stop being such a damn hypocrite. Make up your mind.” He snapped, pulling out his car keys and throwing them at her. “Bring it back in one piece.” He turned his back on her, walking down the hallway.  
  
“Where are you going!” She shouted, clutching his keys tightly in her hand.  
  
“Anywhere but here!” He yelled back, disappearing around the corner.  
  
Veronica stood frozen, suddenly angry with herself. What was wrong with her? Asking Logan to wait while she tried to figure out her situation was stupid, and she mentally slapped herself for even daring to ask him. She wondered if her mother’s life was already fated for her, if she was going to spend the rest of her years pursuing a man she wanted but staying with one that was convenient. But she loved Duncan. Did she love Logan?”  
  
“Veronica.”  
  
Veronica spun around, coming face to face with Duncan. At that moment, looking into his blank face, she questioned her undying love for him. “What.”  
  
“Meg wants to see you.”  
  
She frowned. “Why?”  
  
Duncan shrugged, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. “She didn’t say.” He glanced over her shoulder. “Where’s Logan.”  
  
“He left.” She handed Duncan Logan’s keys, moving past him towards Meg’s room. “Start the car.” Before he could reply, she had walked into Meg’s room, closing the door behind her. Meg gave her a tight smile, and she returned it reluctantly. “Hey.”  
  
“Hey.” Meg beckoned her closer, and she started the long walk. “Duncan’s still outside?”  
  
Veronica shook her head. “No. He’s in the car.” She thrust her hands in her pockets. “What’s up?”  
  
Meg swallowed hard, sighing. “Whatever happens, you’ll deny ever being here, right? You never were here.”  
  
She stiffened, staring down at Meg warily. “Why?” She asked, concern in her voice. “What’s going on, Meg?”  
  
“Just promise me, please.”  
  
Against her better judgement, Veronica nodded. “Sure.” Meg smiled, relieved, and Veronica stepped closer to the bed, deciding now it was time to ask what she had been probably asked over and over since she woke up. “Can you tell me what happened?  
  
Pain flashed in Meg’s eyes, and she frowned. “Well...he came back from Cuba and I missed him so much and I told him I loved him and he promised to never leave me again. We...you know. For the first time. He told me he loved me and would never-” She sighed. “He dumped me and got back with you...I should have told him I was-”  
  
“I-I was actually talking about the crash.” Veronica interrupted quickly.  
  
“Oh.” Meg’s eyes fell to her stomach, and she drummed her fingers on her flesh. “I’ll tell you what I told the police, and the lawyers, and my parents...there was an explosion. I heard it.” Her eyes closed. “I wasn’t wearing my seat belt, so I was thrown...that’s all I remember.”  
  
Veronica slowly nodded. “Thank you.”   
  
She gently touched Meg’s arm, and Meg quickly covered Veronica’s hand with her own. “Thank you for saving my sister.” She said quietly.  
  
Her eyes narrowed in confusion. “What?”  
  
“Grace was taken away from my parents. She was given to my aunt...so, thank you.”  
  
Veronica slowly nodded, pulling her hand out from under Meg’s. “No problem.” She backed towards the door, giving Meg a grin. “We’ll see you later, okay?”  
  
Meg nodded, but there was something in her eyes that slightly unnerved Veronica. Their gaze was held until Meg finally broke it, staring down at her stomach. Veronica spun around, nearly fleeing the room and rushing down the hallway.  
  
She dashed out the doors and towards Logan’s car, catching Duncan on his cell phone. Flinging the door open, she practically threw herself inside, slamming it shut. Her eyes focused on Duncan, who had stopped talking.   
  
“I’ll call you back.” He said quickly, closing his phone and shoving it back in his pocket.  
  
“Who was that?” Veronica demanded, her fingers digging into her lap.  
  
“My mom.” He said simply, pulling the car out of its parking space. “Just my mom.”  
  
She stared at him, wanting to believe him, but unable to stop herself from questioning whether his answer was a blatant lie. Incapable of shaking the look in Meg’s eyes out of her mind, she stayed silent, staring straight ahead.  
  
Crashing, she could feel it all crashing.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Logan lost track of Veronica roughly twenty minutes ago.  
  
He quickly realized it was impossible to hold on to the tiny blonde one’s hand when a footballer was stumbling into him on his way to throw up outside. He managed to shove the guy away but when he turned around, Veronica was gone, lost in the sea of people.   
  
Managing to find the bar, he was leaning against it, rubbing at his face. The effects were already starting, and he silently damned himself for being such a stupid mother fucker. He needed to find Veronica before she was proclaiming herself the Lizard Queen and taking off her top.   
  
“Give me a drink.” He yelled at the bartender, or who he assumed was the bartender, shoving his sunglasses into his jacket pocket.   
  
“Of what?”  
  
“I don’t give a fuck! Just give it to me.” Logan stared out at the crowd, squinting. Once again, Veronica Mars had ruined another night of fun.   
  
The bartender thrust a plastic cup at Logan and he snatched it, not even inspecting the greenish liquid before downing it. He slammed the cup down, crushing it, and the bartender quickly fixed him another one. Logan took this one slowly, drinking half of it and holding off on the rest, staring into the cup. He blinked once, twice, as his vision blurred slightly.  
  
The night so far wasn’t a complete bust. He had managed to get those tapes back, and could now rest easy knowing all the tapes his father made were either accounted for or destroyed. He had managed to go to this rave, and hopefully, by the end of the night, he would have a hot chick in his bed.   
  
Now, his only worry was getting Veronica back in one piece without Duncan finding out.   
  
He scowled as someone bumped into him, turning around clumsily and coming face to face with a rather tipsy looking brunette in a minidress. He steadied her absently with one hand, his eyes searching for Veronica in the crowd. The girl firmly grabbed the sides of his face, pulling his mouth onto hers. He inhaled sharply, the fingers of his free hand digging into her waist before returning the kiss, his eyes closing.  
  
“That’s the spirit!”  
  
Logan jerked away, licking his lips as Dick shoved his way through the crowd, pointing at him. The brunette seemed to lose interest in Logan, dancing back into the crowd, and Logan sighed, leaning against the bar. “God...”  
  
Dick slapped his back, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. “How you feel, dog?”  
  
Logan buried his face in his hands, his knees buckling. “God dammit, Dick.”  
  
Pulling Logan up and steadying him, Dick shook him slightly. “Forgive me, man? You’ve been so out of it- just givin’ you a good time.”  
  
Logan nodded wearily, straightening up. He rubbed at his forehead, the blurriness finally getting to him. “What was in it, dude?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. You and Mars are gonna be a-ok tomorrow.”  
  
Logan’s head lifted, and he started to search the crowd again, blinking rapidly to stop his vision from getting hazy. “Veronica.”  
  
“She’s fine, dude.” Dick said with a laugh. “I just saw her, like, three minutes ago.”  
  
Dick and Logan watched a couple of Weevil’s biker buddies force their way through the crowd, scowls in place. Logan’s eyebrows rose, downing the rest of his drink. “Huh. That’s random.” He stopped as one recognized him, shooting him a glare.  
  
Dick grinned brightly. “Hey, see something you like?” He yelled at the bikers. “Wanna do my handsome friend here?”  
  
“Shut up, Dick.” Logan muttered, his eyes still locked on the PCHer. He waited for Weevil to show, for his new right-hand to show, for any sign of order to appear. But the biker continued to stare at him in that unsettling way and he threw his drink down, shaking his head. “I gotta find Veronica.”  
  
He pushed past the crowd, stopping as the large biker stepped in front of him. “You’re gonna pay for what you did, bro.”  
  
Logan grinned, throwing his shoulders back as defiantly as he could under his condition. “What exactly did I do, _esé_? I swear, I totally donated to the Latino Leadership Foundation.”  
  
“You know what you fucking did, _killer_.”  
  
Logan’s smile faded completely, and he shoved past the PCHer. All the drugs and the alcohol in the world couldn’t stop the sudden moodiness that took over him then. A night planned to forget his problems, only to have his problems come to him. Nothing pissed him off more than losing his buzz.  
  
But, just as he was starting to grow angry, the crowd seemed to part and there was Veronica Mars, dancing to the booming bass, the red light necklace peering out under her long blonde hair. Along the way, she had acquired a glowstick, waving it over her head as she danced, her bag bouncing around from its place around her shoulder, her eyes obscured by her sunglasses. He knew she had rhythm, but he had to laugh at the fact that she was more or less flailing around at this point.   
  
Veronica spun around, blinking quickly as her eyes focused on Logan. She threw the glowstick at him and he caught it, placing it in his mouth like a cigar. She danced toward him, flipping her hair around wildly, her hands in the air and looking like she didn’t have a care in the world. Sweat covered her face and he could safely assume that the drugs were doing their job.   
  
He briefly wondered how he was looking at the moment, but considering Veronica was too far gone to let him know, he forgot about it. He exhaled as Veronica got closer, all hips and hair, and wiped at his forehead, catching several beads of sweat on the way.  
  
Logan laughed and looked to the sky as Veronica continued to dance in front of him. His gaze shifted down to her and he shook his head, removing the glowstick from his mouth. “Look at this, my little raver.” He gestured toward her in disbelief. “And me without my camera!”  
  
She flung her arms around his neck, clumsily moving along to the music. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her as steady as possible, their dance awkward. He tried to dance with the beat, Veronica stiffly moving along with him. His eyes closed shortly, his heart racing as Veronica danced against him, every rub and touch sending waves of pleasure through his body. _There was the buzz..._  
  
“How many drinks did you have?” He asked in her ear huskily, gently pushing her sunglasses off her face.  
  
She pulled away slightly, holding up two fingers.   
  
His eyebrows rose, and she smiled, raising one more. He held up his own hand, all five fingers displayed. She started to laugh, and he nodded to himself. “Yeah, I thought so.” She buried her face in his chest, and he rested his cheek against her hair, inhaling the distinct smell of cigarettes, sweat, alcohol, and Veronica.   
  
Veronica lifted her head, staring up at Logan. He looked down at her, and for a moment, she was staring at her Logan, not that pompous jackass that she could say with certainty that she despised. Even clearly inebriated, he still had that intense stare, and it still captivated her. His hand ran down her arm and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.   
  
She held onto his neck tighter, pressing against him as the song seamlessly flowed into the next. Logan moved his hips to the music, against Veronica’s, and she responded, mimicking his moves. He rested his forehead against hers, their eyes still locked on each other, her hand drifting down his neck and resting on his chest.   
  
Their private dance was interrupted by someone slamming into Logan, sending him into Veronica and both of them stumbling. Logan grabbed Veronica to keep her from falling, then pulled away, facing the same biker he was confronted by earlier.  
  
“What’s your fucking problem, man?” Logan snapped, getting in the PCHer’s face.   
  
“Logan, let it go.” Veronica said, trying to pull him back. She inhaled sharply as several other bikers nearly surrounded them, her eyes on Hector who had appeared next to his bullish friend. Her hands tightening on Logan’s arm, she swayed, trying to get control of the situation. “Logan-”  
  
“What did you say to my boy?” Hector barked, getting close to Logan.  
  
“We were just dancing. What’s the deal, _vato_?”   
  
Hector shoved Logan hard, sending him into Veronica. Her sunglasses flew off her head and disappeared into the darkness of the floor as she stumbled to her knees. Logan nearly fell on top of her, regaining his balance and lifting her up. He rushed back to Hector, delivering a swift, solid punch to his face. The other biker slammed into Logan, pushing him and Logan fought back, trying to shove him away.  
  
Veronica blinked wildly, watching the two on one that was Hector and who was being called Ricky by his buddies against Logan. The majority of the crowd around them was still dancing, although there was a nice circle forming to watch the chaos.   
  
She reached into her bag, racing into the scuffle and trying to pull Hector off Logan. Hector threw her off and she immediately turned on the stun gun in her hand, pressing it against his skin. Hector stumbled to the ground and she turned her attention to Ricky, who immediately backed away with a scowl.  
  
Logan jerked Veronica to him, his arms around her waist as he pulled her out of danger. He wiped at his bloody nose with the back of his hand, his eyes narrowing as Hector stood, pointing at them. His voice was drowned out by the music, but as the other bikers faced the two, his orders were clear.  
  
Veronica and Logan glanced at each other, and then, seeming to reach the same conclusion at exactly the same time, abruptly raced for the exit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cliché- she had become a cliché. The angry girlfriend throwing things at her cheating boyfriend- soon, she would be delivering girl slaps to his chest, weeping about their undying love. She used to laugh with Lilly over these girls who spent their lunch hour like this, and now, here she was.

**_Now..._**  
  
“Now, I’ve been assigned to help you guys organize the yearbook. So, shut up and listen.” Mrs. Hauser snapped at the consistently noisy seniors scattered throughout the dim room.  
  
Veronica peered up at Mrs. Hauser from her seat in the back of the room, feeling just a bit sorry for her. Less than half of the seniors piled into the classroom were paying attention to her, and the rest were either looking at her as if she were an idiot, or as if she would bite their heads off. She wondered if Clemmons was just that crazy to put Hauser in charge of the yearbook committee...or, rather, the people Clemmons was _forcing_ to be the committee.  
  
Lowering her eyes back to her notebook, she tried to finish the English essay she had been putting off for two weeks (and which was due at exactly three o’clock). Loud laughs caught her attention, and she looked up, eyeing Jackie and Cora Briggs, who were getting hit with rubber bands by Logan, sitting on a desk across from them.   
  
A moment later and Hauser was removing all elastic objects from Logan’s wrist. “Logan Echolls, you can be a living joke and make women miserable on your own time- sit DOWN.” Logan plopped into his seat, giving the woman a slightly offended look.  
  
Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Logan had given Veronica the brush-off. If he was missing her in any shape or form, he wasn’t showing it, choosing to be fancy free with Cora, Jackie, and Dick (Duncan was rarely at school nowadays to hang out with this new fearsome foursome). Barely a glance had been exchanged between them, mostly because Logan refused to look in her direction unless Duncan was next to her, and since those moments were slim to none...  
  
His first performance of Streetcar was the night before, and he was still getting accolades from his classmates. From what she had heard, he was- except for a slight flub during one long monologue- fantastic. Even most of the teachers at Neptune were pleasantly surprised. She couldn’t join the Logan Love Train herself, she had missed the entire performance, deciding it was better to work overtime at the Hut than to be shunned by the school once again on her off time.  
  
Rumor had it that a rep from UCSD was at the show, and was closely watching Aaron Echolls’ son in action. However, Logan wasn’t talking, and not one person could give any proof backing up the gossip. If anything, Veronica knew it would be a big break for Logan, a reason to get out of Neptune like he had planned since he was fourteen. A part of her was hoping the rumor was true, just so one thing would go right for him.  
  
What was _not_ going right, however, was her relationship with Duncan. She wondered if they were even a couple anymore, if they had actually broken up when he hung up on her all those weeks ago. Kissing, touching, even hand holding was kept at a minimum. She got more touch and affection from Backup nowadays than she did from her own boyfriend. Her boyfriend who was more busy trying to keep in contact with his ex-girlfriend than repair his relationship with his current girlfriend. Maybe it was time...  
  
Mrs. Hauser sighed, leaning against the desk. “Okay, does anyone want a specific job?”  
  
“That’s not how it works,” Madison said snottily, leaning back in her chair. “You’re supposed to assign groups and we decide which ones we want to be in.”  
  
“Miss Sinclair, when I want your opinion, I’ll ask for it.” She paused, pursing her lips together. “Fine. Photography, editing, writing, and art. Go.”  
  
Logan promptly raised his hand. “Hey...”  
  
Mrs. Hauser’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Mr. Echolls?”  
  
“Can I...go to the bathroom?”  
  
The teacher scowled at Logan, jabbing a threatening finger at him. His smile faded as he slouched in his chair stubbornly. She faced the rest of the class, crossing her arms. “Anyone? We don’t have to have a yearbook this year, you know...”  
  
“Photography.” Veronica spoke up loudly, not looking up from her notebook.  
  
“Art!” Shouted Corny from his seat near the windows. Mrs. Hauser rushed to the blackboard, writing down names.  
  
“Editing.” Logan said just as quick, carefully opening a stick of gum.  
  
Mrs. Hauser looked over her shoulder at Logan, staring at him suspiciously. “Are you being serious, Logan?”  
  
“Um, yeah. I like that kind of stuff.” He waved his hand like a magician, shoving the gum in his mouth. “Shocker!”  
  
Duncan breathlessly rushed into the room, tripping over Corny’s book bag and eliciting wild giggles from Madison and her clique. Instead of heading to the back of the room, he quickly took the seat next to Logan, tossing his bag on the floor. Logan grinned, throwing his legs on Duncan’s lap. Duncan gave Logan a slight smile, leaning forward and propping his elbows on his friend’s legs.   
  
“Duncan?” Mrs. Hauser called, not looking at him.  
  
“Writing.” Duncan said quietly, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. He drowned the rest of what Mrs. Hauser was saying out, not in the mood for trivial things like the yearbook assignments. He tilted his head towards Logan, sighing. “It’s getting bad.”  
  
Logan glanced at Mrs. Hauser quickly before looking at Duncan. “What is?” He whispered.  
  
“Meg and the...our baby.” He licked his lips slowly. “Her parents are trying to keep me away. They want Meg to put it up for adoption.” He frowned. “I gotta take responsibility, you know. We’re going to fight it.”  
  
“How the hell are you going to fight it, her parents are gonna destroy you.”  
  
Duncan smiled darkly, a certain gleam in his eye. “Not if my parents destroy them first.”  
  
The bell rang shrilly, and Logan flung his legs off Duncan’s lap, sitting up. “AW.” He said loudly, looking at Mrs. Hauser with a smile as half the students nearly ran out the door. “Nuts!”   
  
Veronica stood up abruptly, her chair scratching against the floor. She rushed down the aisle, past Duncan and Logan, tapping the teacher on the shoulder. “Mrs. Hauser,” She said quickly. “I really need you to do me a favor. Can you please, _please_ go to Mrs. Murphy and get me an extension for this essay that’s due today?” Before Mrs. Hauser could refuse- “If you want me to work on the yearbook, you must. I’m the best photographer this school has.”  
  
Duncan and company watched from their desks, all too intrigued for their own good. Logan jumped to his feet, throwing his book bag over his shoulder. “If that works, I’m going for an extension on this whole freakin’ year.” He muttered, getting grins out of Jackie and Cora as they stood up.  
  
“Miss Mars...”  
  
“Mrs. Hauser, I’ve been _so_ very good to you this year.”  
  
Mrs. Hauser pursed her lips together, clearly not in the mood to be forced into a compromise. “Veronica, I am insulted that you would think-” She paused, seeing the determined look on Veronica’s face. “Okay, fine. But you better have some brilliant pictures in your portfolio.”  
  
Veronica grinned, nodding as she shoved her notebook into her bag. “Thanks, Mrs. Hauser.” The teacher rolled her eyes, walking out of the room.  
  
Logan strolled past Veronica, wrapping his arm around Jackie’s shoulders, with Cora and Duncan behind them. “A little desperate, aren’t we?” He said under his breath, giving Veronica a sidelong glance over his shoulder.  
  
Veronica said nothing, her jaw clenching as she zipped up her bag. She silently reminded herself that he was just doing it to bug her, and, yes, it was almost completely her fault. But, just because a good fight was irresistible- “Not as desperate as you.” She replied cheerfully, nodding her head in Jackie’s direction.  
  
“Oh, come on, Veronica...” Duncan muttered, shaking his head.  
  
Jackie spun around, and Logan’s mouth opened, then closed as he placed the tips of his fingers to his lips. A part of him was visibly amused by the impending fight, and he glanced at Duncan, raising his eyebrows.   
  
“What’s your problem?” Jackie snapped, glaring at Veronica. “I haven’t bothered you at all in ages!”  
  
Veronica shrugged, throwing her bag over her shoulder. Misdirected bitchiness, but bitchiness nonetheless. “Did I hit a nerve, Jackie?”  
  
“No, but I know _someone_ I want to hit...” She replied through gritted teeth.  
  
Logan appeared at Jackie’s side with a small smirk, pulling her away by her waist. “Unless this is involving bikinis and water, I am putting a stop to this.” He nodded at Veronica demurely. “Nice talking to you again, Bitchy McHo...”  
  
“HEY. Watch it.” Duncan barked, shooting Logan an angry glare. Logan’s smile faded, and he shrugged slightly, at a loss for words. Duncan shook his head, gently touching Veronica’s arm. “He’s an ass, you know that.”  
  
“I had no idea I had left the room.” Logan said loudly, frowning.  
  
“I can take care of myself.” Veronica said shortly, buttoning up her jacket. She shot Logan a look, and he quickly averted it, becoming suddenly interested in Cora’s necklace. “Sorry, Jackie.”  
  
Jackie said nothing, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Cora grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the door. “We have to get to that movie, Jackie,” She said with a smile. “See ya tomorrow, guys!”  
  
Logan gave them a small wave before facing Duncan. “Sorry.”  
  
Duncan nodded, absently chewing on his bottom lip. “Apologize to her.” He said, nodding at Veronica, but not looking in her direction. Veronica’s lips pressed together, and she quickly pulled out her cell phone, starting to check her messages.  
  
“Now you’re asking too much.” Duncan rolled his eyes, and Logan nudged him with his elbow until he got a smile out of him. “Jackie and I are forming the 09er Refugee Club since the Fashion Nazis have made it quite clear that we, as a group, are not wanted.” He grinned as he backed away, pointing at Duncan. “D, you gotta join, we need a president.”  
  
“Dudes!” Dick shouted, running into the room and wrapping his arms around Duncan and Logan. Cassidy was right behind him, and nearly collided into Logan. “Party at our place tonight, everyone’s invited.” He barely glanced at Veronica. “I guess you can come, too, Veronica Mars, who I think is a lovely, pure, endearing flower.”  
  
“I’m out.” Duncan replied, pulling out of his hold and adjusting his bookbag. “Gotta go visit Meg.” He leaned over, giving Veronica a halfhearted kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you guys later.” He nudged Logan with his shoulder playfully before leaving the classroom.  
  
Veronica winced, quickly turning back to her cell phone. This was normal, it had to be. Guilt over dumping Meg so suddenly...besides, Meg had just started therapy. He was being a good person. Why wouldn’t he talk to her about it?  
  
“Logan, dude, come on.” Dick wiggled his eyebrows at him. “Kendall’s gonna be there...”  
  
“Yeah, why not. Skanks-R-Us aside, I have nothing better to do...no pun intended.” He weakly accepted Dick’s high-five, glancing out the door. “I’m gonna bring Jackie.”  
  
“As long as she doesn’t pull that Ice Princess shit, bring her on!”  
  
Veronica froze, her thumb pressing down on the ‘1' key. Just a friend, indeed. Releasing the button, she shoved her phone in her pocket, crossing her arms and giving Logan a hard stare. He finally met her gaze, and with a smirk, turned and walked out, Dick and Cassidy right behind him.  
  
“Aw, decisions, decisions, Veronica Mars.” Madison called, giving her an evil smile before heading for the door.  
  
Looking to the sky and praying for the strength to leave Madison’s face, car, and reputation alone, Veronica walked after her. “Madison, why do you always insist on pissing me off?”  
  
“Because it’s fun? And you’re an easy target, going back and forth between Duncan and psycho killer. It’s like the O.C.”  
  
A pout on her face, Veronica sighed dramatically. “Are you still mad Logan didn’t sleep with you at Dick’s birthday party in ninth grade? He was with Lilly, you know.”  
  
Madison faced Veronica with a scowl. “I was with _Dick_.”  
  
“Yeah, it didn’t stop you from trying to give him head in the laundry room.” She leaned in, as if they were best friends. “Logan has a big mouth when he’s drunk, Madison. Sorry Lilly couldn’t control her temper.” A bright smile. “But your hair grew back, right?”  
  
“Let me ask you something,” Madison snapped, her glare intensifying. “How do you manage to juggle the boring, normal guy and the weird, crazy one?” She slowly smiled, her face contorting into some ugly mask. “Who’s a better lay, while we’re on the subject of sex with Logan?” Veronica’s grin disappeared completely, and she scowled at the girl across from her. “It has to be better with Logan, he’s probably rough and-”  
  
“I wouldn’t know.” Veronica interrupted curtly.  
  
Madison smirked. “Yeah, I’m sure...” She muttered before walking out the door.  
  
Veronica followed once again, grabbing Madison’s arm. “Why did you give Duncan that picture?” She demanded shakily.  
  
“Because I could.”  
  
She stared at Madison, slowly releasing her arm. It was just that simple. _Because I could_. There was no conspiracy, no motivation. Just a bunch of bored people looking to stir some trouble. Why she thought there would be some grand plan that she was going to unveil, she wasn’t quite sure.   
  
As Madison rushed away, Veronica felt as though she could cry. No one was responsible for what happened between herself, Duncan, and Logan. The blame had rested on them, they were all at fault. At the moment, Duncan didn’t even seem to care, too caught up in his newest problem to see what was going on right under his nose. For the first time in a long while, Veronica felt like a horrible person.  
  
She spun around abruptly and slammed right into Weevil, stumbling back with a slight cry of pain.   
  
“Damn, girl, watch where you’re going.” He said, keeping a safe distance.   
  
“You should be watching your own back.” Veronica snapped, rubbing her shoulder. “Get your crew in check, Weevil.” She pushed past him, stomping down the hallway.  
  
Weevil blinked, now thoroughly confused for the second time in a couple of weeks. “What the hell, Veronica?”  
  
She spun around, shooting him a glare. “Wake up, look around. Everything isn’t normal, you’re not in control-” She said, her voice growing louder with each word that she knew was directed just as much to herself as it was to him. “Stop ignoring the truth and be a MAN.”  
  
Weevil watched as Veronica disappeared into the crowd, his gaze panning and catching Logan Echolls across the hall, leaning against the wall, talking to Shelly Pomroy.   
  
  
**_Then...._**  
  
Logan dragged Veronica out of the warehouse and toward his car, glancing over his shoulder at the doors. “Come on, come on...”  
  
He nearly threw her into the door, running around the other side and climbing in, starting the car. Veronica moved inside, slamming the door behind her. Logan sat there, burying his face in his hands. “I told you to LET IT GO.” She snapped, wiping at the sweat on her face. “I fucking told you!”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Mars.” He nearly growled, his voice muffled by his hands. He sat up, staring out the windshield. “I fucking hate those guys.”  
  
“I told you to let it go.”  
  
“Veronica.”  
  
“No, you’re such an idiot-” Veronica’s eyes rose to the rearview mirror, catching the bikers running out of the warehouse and towards Logan’s car. “Go.” Logan let out a shuddering sigh, his fingers digging into his lap. “Oh, God, Logan- go.” She slapped his arm hard, her other hand buckling her seatbelt. “GO!”  
  
That seemed to snap Logan out of his shock and he pressed on the gas pedal, sending the car racing down the desert. The bikers faded into the darkness as Logan swerved, taking off towards the highway.  
  
“You are such a jackass,” Veronica snapped, digging through her bag in search for her cell phone. “You can’t go one night- ONE NIGHT- without doing something stupid. This is why your life is so fucking messed up, you know that? You don’t even-”  
  
He grabbed the bag out of her hand, throwing it to the floor. “If you’re gonna rip into me, have the fucking decency to look me in the fucking face. You’ve been fucking picking on me since-”  
  
She turned, facing him completely. “Oh, everyone’s out to get you- everyone’s picking on poor Logan!” She glared at him, nearly shaking in anger. “Did it ever occur to you that all this bad crap is happening to you because you’re causing it? It’s all your fault?”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know the whole getting my ass beat on the bridge was MY fault.”  
  
“Please, Logan, this started way before the bridge thing. You were such an asshole-”  
  
“So, I deserved to get my ass kicked, is that what you’re saying? For being an asshole, I deserved to get my ass kicked.” His voice got louder with each word, and he gripped the steering wheel with both hands tightly. He grinned, shaking his head. “Un-fucking-believable, Veronica Mars.”  
  
She turned away from him forcefully, crossing her arms. “Look at you, Logan- you can’t even take responsibility for anything you do. Everything and anything you do has a consequence.”  
  
He looked at her in disbelief. “Oh, God, don’t give me that self-righteous crap! You’ve done-”  
  
“This isn’t about me! Watch the road!” She shook her head, frowning. “This is so typical.”  
  
Logan turned forward, scowling. “Fucking brilliant.” He muttered.   
  
  
**_Now...._**  
  
Logan moved through the suite swiftly, grabbing his jacket and attempting to put it on with one hand. “Yep, I’m gonna pick you up in about twenty minutes.” A pause. “So what if you’re forty minutes away? I’ll be there in twenty.” He cradled the phone with his shoulder, shrugging his jacket on. “Be ready. I expect to be in class tomorrow hung over, and if I’m suffering, everyone’s going down with me.” He laughed at Jackie’s snort, running his free hand through his hair. “See you in twenty.”  
  
“Logan.”  
  
Logan spun around, breathing a sigh of exasperation at the sight of Keith Mars in the doorway. “Jesus Christ, knock first, dude.”  
  
A stern stare. “ _What_ have I told you about calling me that?” He grinned slightly. “I only go by Jesus on Saturdays.”  
  
Logan feigned a tight smile, giving Keith a single nod. “Always liked your humor, sir.” He glanced over Keith’s shoulder. “How did you get in here?”  
  
“Let’s not talk about trivial things like that.”   
  
He watched Keith carefully, waiting for him to elaborate, and when he didn’t, grew slightly unnerved. “‘Kay.” He turned towards his bedroom, suddenly wanting to get out of that meeting.  
  
“Logan...”  
  
Logan stopped, glancing over his shoulder. “Yeah?”  
  
Keith was quiet for a long moment, glancing down at the floor. He reminded Logan of Veronica just then, the way he stalled before asking what had to be a difficult question. She was definitely her father’s daughter. “Why did you end up in the hospital with my daughter a couple of weeks ago?”  
  
He stiffened, turning to face Keith. “Ask Veronica.”  
  
“I did. She’s not talking.”  
  
Logan shrugged, throwing his hands in the air. “Then I can’t help you, dude.”  
  
“ _Mr._ Mars.”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith continued to stare at him, scrutinizing and analyzing his reaction, obviously. Logan let out a slight chuckle, shaking his head. “I’m not gonna talk either, du- Mr. Mars. I promised her.”  
  
“Did you hurt her, Logan?”  
  
Logan pointed at his face, the last remnants of a black eye still visible. “If I _did_ , she has a mean right hook, sir.”  
  
Keith nodded, crossing his arms. “Logan, whatever happened, you can tell me. I’ll take care of it.” He caught Logan’s slight surprise, and gave him a small smile. “Your mother and I were always friends...I’m sure she wouldn’t be pleased with her little boy getting beat up.”  
  
“Uh huh.” He sighed, gesturing towards the door. “Are we done?”  
  
“Not exactly.” He took a step towards Logan, uncrossing his arms. “I’ve also been wanting to ask you about those missing tapes...”  
  
“Gone.” Logan said shortly, zipping up his jacket. “All gone.”  
  
A vague look filled Keith’s eyes, and Logan wasn’t exactly sure what to think of it. “I hear my daughter was on some of them.”  
  
He gave Keith a grin, holding up four fingers. “Four, and they’re destroyed, so don’t worry.”  
  
Keith sighed. “I’ve been thinking...your dad’s a smart man- or a really stupid one, putting in enough tapes so it’ll keep recording even after...” He shook his head. “You must really have wanted those memories erased.”  
  
“No, but I value my privacy. And I’m sure Veronica appreciates hers.” He nodded to himself, running a hand through his hair as he started to walk past Keith. “I have to get going- lock the door behind you.”  
  
Keith’s arm flew out, his hand touching Logan’s chest and stopping him. “What’s the rush, Logan? Let’s talk. My daughter did fancy you once upon a time.”  
  
“We’re back to fairy tales...” Logan muttered, stepping out of the man’s grasp.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“Nothing.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out his car keys and jiggling them in Keith’s face. “Listen, I really have to go. I have to fill up my tank-”  
  
A smile fell on Keith’s face. “You don’t work, yet you can afford to fill your tank with twenty-five bucks worth of gas...”  
  
Logan grinned. “Daddy keeps filling up the AmEx...murderer’s guilt, I guess.”  
  
Keith nodded, pressing his lips together. “Of course.” A long pause. “Despite the past couple of years, I like you, Logan. I really do.”  
  
“Okay.” Logan said quietly, shooting Keith an odd look. “Good to know.”  
  
He swung open the door, facing Logan. “Don’t mess up your life. You’re a good kid, I know it.” He looked Logan in the eyes. “Veronica knows it. And I know you don’t want to disappoint her.”  
  
A slightly nervous smile played on Logan’s lips. “So, that’s it. You came all this way to bring me and Veronica back together. _Aww_.”  
  
“Don’t push your luck, my friend.” His head tilted. “From this wonderfully awkward meeting, I can tell you were beat up on that night, badly enough to be admitted into the hospital, and whatever happened shook Veronica to the point of tears.”  
  
Logan’s smile faded, and he looked to the ground, suddenly feeling guilty. “Sorry.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For not being able to tell you.”  
  
Keith nodded. “It’s all right. I’ll find out, I always do.” He winked at Logan, stepping out of the suite. “Take care of yourself, Logan.”  
  
Logan’s eyebrows rose as the door closed behind Keith. That officially took the crown for Weirdest Conversation of the Millennium. He wasn’t sure how Keith was able to talk to him like they were friends after their last run-in, but he assumed that was why he was Veronica’s father- both had the same uncanny ability to pretend certain things didn’t happen.   
  
With a shake of his head, he opened the door, turning off the lights. After that, he was certain he was going to get drunk.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Veronica walked hastily to Dick’s house, smoothing down her black dress. This was it. She was sure of it- it was over between her and Duncan, she was going to do it tomorrow at school. They wouldn’t have to lie to each other any more, he would be free to do what he needed to with Meg and their baby, and she would be able to move on. Perfect situation.  
  
She rubbed at the space below her bottom lip, hoping she caught any stray lipstick. Logan may not be greeting her with open arms, but she could at least show him she was making the next step. The next logical step after that was convincing Logan to stop being so self-destructive. _That_ was going to take some work.   
  
Pushing her away into the house, she frowned, not recognizing half the people inside. College kids from UCSD, she guessed, along with a bunch of dropouts. There was Madison, trying to get Dick’s attention away from Gia, and Casey flirting with some brunette in a Neptune High sweatshirt.  
  
“Veronica!”   
  
Veronica looked around at the sound of her name, smiling as Cassidy shoved his way to her. “Hey, Beav.”  
  
“I’m so shocked you came.” He held up the red plastic cup in his hand. “Want a drink? Alcohol, soda, water- we have it all.”  
  
She laughed slightly. “I’m not staying long.” She glanced over his shoulder. “Have you seen Logan?”  
  
Cassidy’s smile faded, and he shrugged. “No...”  
  
Veronica’s gaze shifted back to Cassidy, her eyes narrowing. “You’re such a bad liar, Beaver. What’s wrong?”  
  
He impulsively glanced toward the kitchen, shaking his head. “Nothing! Veronica, you should go-”  
  
Ignoring his last comment, Veronica pushed past Cassidy, storming towards the kitchen. Dick’s head lifted at the sight of Cassidy waving his arms in his direction, a large smile growing on his face. “Holy shit, here we go,” He said gleefully, racing after Veronica, Madison right behind him.  
  
Veronica burst into the kitchen, freezing at the sight in front of her. Logan and Jackie, against the counter, in a deep kiss. Yes, definitely Logan- there was his leather jacket- and definitely Jackie- all hair and legs barely covered in a denim miniskirt- oh, God, his hand was on her thigh... A kiss was certainly _not_ just a kiss, there was no way...  
  
Her face crumbling, Veronica picked up the nearest beer bottle, flinging it at the two. A cliché- she had become a cliché. The angry girlfriend throwing things at her cheating boyfriend- soon, she would be delivering girl slaps to his chest, weeping about their undying love. She used to laugh with Lilly over these girls who spent their lunch hour like this, and now, here she was.   
  
Logan flinched and jerked down as the bottle hit the wall right above his head, shielding Jackie before recognizing Veronica as his assailant, his eyes widening. Jackie ducked behind Logan as Veronica picked up another bottle.   
  
“Yes!” Dick shouted, clapping as Logan began to shout and duck, pushing Jackie out of the way as Veronica threw the bottle. “This party officially rules!”  
  
Veronica threw another bottle weakly, and this time Logan caught it, tossing it to the side before rushing at her. “What the hell is wrong with you?”   
  
“You’re an asshole!” She yelled in his face, looking over his shoulder at Jackie, who was watching them in wide-eyed shock.  
  
“And you’re fucking crazy!” He said just as loudly, grabbing her wrist as she went for another bottle. She jerked out of his grasp, hitting the wall.   
  
Veronica glared at him, rubbing her shoulder. “Fucking hypocrite! You’re such a fucking-”  
  
He wordlessly grabbed Veronica’s hand, pulling her down the hallway and out the door. She tried to fight him, but he persisted, tugging her until she was outside.   
  
She finally got her hand free, stumbling back with the force of her pull. She regained her balance, turning away from Logan and stomping to her car. He followed, wiping at his mouth. “Okay, Veronica. Out with it.”  
  
“Out with what?” She snapped, reaching in her purse for her car keys. “What a big asshole you are? I’m so stupid...”  
  
Logan grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. “Hey- I don’t owe you anything, all right?” She crossed her arms tightly, her head lowered. “Veronica Mars, you’re really pushing my patience.”  
  
Veronica remained stubbornly quiet, her fingers clenched tightly over her keys.   
  
“Mars, in case you forgot, you’re still with Duncan, and I’m a free agent.” A pause. “I am also a jealous man, and I’m not sharing you with anyone. It’s you and me and only you and me, or nothing at all. Right now, it’s nothing, and I’m free to kiss Jackie if I want to.” He tilted his head, looking her directly in the eyes. “Whether you like it or not.”  
  
She shoved him away, turning to open her door. “Yeah, well, I’m free to fuck Duncan if I want.” She muttered, shaking her head.  
  
He was quiet for a long moment, and she was glad she couldn’t see his face. “Go right ahead. Keep lying to yourself.”  
  
Veronica spun around, glaring at him. “I’ll never love you like Duncan. You’re nothing like him- you’re fighting a losing battle.”   
  
With that, she climbed into her car, slamming the door and starting the engine. Logan stared down at her, his face blank as she turned on her headlights, backing out of her spot. Shaking his head, he walked back into Dick’s house as Veronica took off.  
  
Blinking back angry tears, Veronica threw her purse on the passenger seat, pressing down on the gas. She hated Logan Echolls. She hated him more than she ever had, in that moment. She despised his existence, and everything he stood for, and every single thing he did that just fucked him and his life up ever more than it already was. She hated him for making her cry, for making her care.   
  
Loving Logan was a trying task, and she wasn’t about to let him get to her. She didn’t- couldn’t- love him. She wouldn’t allow herself to.   
  
The tears started to roll down her face. She loved him. For the first time, she realized that was what it all was. She loved him. And he had hurt her. He was going to pay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was done being afraid. She wasn’t that girl anymore. She couldn’t be.

**_Then..._**  
  
Logan’s XTerra skidded to a stop in front of the Camelot, jerking both him and Veronica forward. A moment of silence followed, Veronica’s head dipped low as perspiration fell from her forehead to her lap. She swayed slightly, shakily unbuckling her seatbelt and tilting against the door.  
  
“Why did you stop?” She muttered, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
“I can’t drive anymore...can’t even see straight.” Logan sniffed loudly, wiping at his swollen nose, his clean hand brushing off the sweat dripping down his face. “I’m going to kill Dick...” He said hoarsely, stripping off his jacket.  
  
“Not if those bikers kill you first.”  
  
He ignored her comment, sighing. “We’ll just hide out here.” He slid out of the car, his knees buckling slightly. He grabbed the edge of the door, waiting until Veronica had climbed out to shut his door.   
  
She eyed him, still swaying. “Logan, it’s just not possible to hide out with a bright yellow SUV.” She licked her lips, pushing back her damp hair. “They’re totally going to trash your car.”  
  
“Let them. Come on,” He stumbled around the car, heading for the Camelot’s main office. Veronica followed, clutching the back of his black t-shirt. His hand flew out, winding behind his back and awkwardly supporting her before she tripped them both.  
  
The clerk at the front desk watched them warily, setting down her magazine. “Can I help you?” She called before they reached her.  
  
“We need a room.” Logan said a bit too loudly, pressing his hands against the surface of the desk. Veronica rubbed her forehead against his shirt, and he tried to pull her away. “We _need_ a room.” He repeated.  
  
“Are you all right?” She asked, her eyes first on Veronica’s blonde hair peeking out over Logan’s shoulder, then on his bloody nose.  
  
Logan quickly nodded, pulling his credit card out of his pocket. “Just give us the room...” He glanced at her name tag. “Michelle.” He held out the card, and she took it.  
  
Veronica finally swung around, holding on to Logan’s arm tightly. “I’m still mad at you.”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t care.” He snapped his fingers at the clerk, eyes closing as a rush of dizziness overwhelmed him. “A room!”   
  
Veronica laughed as the now glaring clerk went to get a room key for the two. “You are having _such_ a bad reaction to the drugs, Logan.” She nodded to herself, releasing Logan and leaning against the desk. “This never would’ve happened if you have just-”  
  
“Veronica, I’m really freaking out right now, STOP talking.”  
  
Michelle appeared once again, holding a single key on a red plastic key chain. “Room 103 is right around the corner.” Logan grabbed his card and the key, awkwardly turning around and walking toward the door, leading Veronica by the hand. “There’s a condom machine somewhere near the ice machine!” She offered before picking up her magazine again.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica kept her eyes straight ahead as she walked down the hallway of Neptune High, wanting to get to her car as quick as possible. As expected, everyone had heard about her freak-out at Dick’s party, courtesy of Dick himself. Duncan, predictably, was not around to hear about the throwing of bottles, but that didn’t stop anyone from staring at her every time she entered a room.   
  
She hadn’t seen Logan all day- either he was avoiding her, or he decided to cut most of his classes. Jackie, on the other hand, had surprisingly avoided Veronica for the entire day, ducking out whenever she appeared, and Veronica was glad to say she preferred it that way.   
  
As much as her stubborn heart was telling her that she did the right thing, she knew that just wasn’t true. She wondered how much of her anger was directed at Logan, and how much of it was at herself. She could question herself as much as she could, but the guilt was always there to remind her that it was time to stop thinking. To stop worrying.   
  
“Mars!”  
  
A sharp intake of breath, and Veronica was off. She knew that shout anywhere...and she also knew she did not want to have the inevitable fight that was sure to happen if he caught up with her. Whether it be embarrassment or shame, she just knew she didn’t want, at that moment, to have a chat with Logan Echolls.  
  
She pushed past students, trying to head for the door as fast as her legs could take her. “Move- excuse me...MOVE.” She muttered, already reaching in her pocket for her car keys.   
  
Logan chased Veronica down the hallway, glossy paper in hand, shoving people aside. He picked up speed, catching up with her and grabbing her wrist, pulling her to a stop. Glancing around the crowd of mostly freshmen, he waited until he thought no one was looking before pulling her into the girls’ bathroom, slapping the ‘Out of Order’ sign on the door.  
  
He shut the door behind him, bending over to grab the door stopper. Abruptly, the door opened, hitting his side and he promptly pushed back, slamming the door shut to some girl’s obvious displeasure. “Someone’s in here!” He said sharply, picking up the wedge of wood and forcing the door shut.  
  
Straightening up, Logan stared at Veronica, digging his hands in his pockets. “Okay, avoid me like the plague. Fine. I’m used to it. I-” He cut himself short, walking from stall to stall, hitting the doors open. When he was satisfied that there was no one in the room with them, he faced her again, sighing. “We’re going to keep this quick and simple because I’m sure Clemmons is gonna barge in here in less than five minutes, and, also, I have a freakin’ horrible hangover-”  
  
“Well, that explains why you weren’t in the FBLA meeting...” She replied curtly.  
  
He smiled shortly, nodding as the grin disappeared. “I honestly think I should be the angry one, but that’s neither here nor there, is it?” She didn’t answer, her head lowering, and he waited until she looked up again. “Why?”  
  
“You know why.”  
  
“Veronica...” He chuckled slightly as she began to hang her head once more. “Are you mad at me or yourself?” He tilted his head to meet her eyes, and she quickly averted his gaze. “You can’t even look at me!”  
  
Her head lifted abruptly, and she gave him a slight glare. “I’m embarrassed! You think I wanted to make an ass out of myself in front of half the school?”  
  
“And yet you did it so splendidly!” He laughed, shaking his head. “I never thought I would ever see you throwing beer bottles. Especially at me. _Quite_ the Lilly move, and I applaud you for not being a robot.”  
  
She stared at him in dismay, slightly shocked that he wasn’t that mad, and even more surprised at how amusing he found the whole thing. She wondered if he was still drunk, surely that would explain his behavior, or lack of appropriate reaction. “This isn’t funny, Logan!”  
  
“Oh, it’s hysterical.” He sighed, his laughter fading. “This is what I like, Mars. I like that part of you- I want you to get angry, to feel it,” He gritted his teeth, clenching his hands into fists in front of his chest to drive his point home. “To freakin’ let loose. You don’t have to be holier-than-thou all that damn time.”  
  
Adjusting her bag, she leaned against the counter, staring at Logan’s sneakers. Anywhere but his eyes. “I was there to tell you that I was breaking it off with Duncan- I wanted you to know.”  
  
He nodded, lowering his head. “Thank you. This was bordering on abusive behavior, Veronica Mars.” He said quietly. “I am becoming more and more like the villainous dick as this saga unfolds- we need to get this done as quickly as possible so Duncan can punch me and we can move on. It’s like ripping off a very big band-aid.” She gave him a small smile, and he touched her arm gently, getting her attention. “That thing with Jackie...it was nothing.”  
  
Veronica was silent for a long moment, pressing her lips together. “I hate that you’re doing this.” She said dully.  
  
His eyes narrowed abruptly in confusion, his hand sliding off her arm. “Doing _what_.”  
  
“Changing. You- you decide to become this good...this _better_ person after we break up?”   
  
“I’m sorry, do you want me to be this bitter jackass again, ‘cause I can-”  
  
The anger came bubbling to the surface again, and she inhaled sharply, trying to force it back. “Stop with the sarcasm for just one minute, Logan, please.” He closed his mouth, his eyes on her intently. “You’re...you’re just happy and doing things that you didn’t...” She trailed off, shaking her head. Words, as always, failed her when she needed them the most, and she felt like kicking herself. “I heard about your performance.”  
  
Logan was quiet, pushing his hands back into his pockets. The truth came out, in full force. Out of all the reasons why she would be mad at him, he could safely say he wasn’t expecting this one. Naturally, he decided to settle on- “Did you like the buzz?”  
  
She nodded shortly. “Yes. And that’s what I mean...you do this when we’re not together. You decide to do a one-eighty when we’re separated.” Her eyes locked on his. “Are you doing that intentionally?”  
  
“Did it ever occur to you that this change I’m going through is because I _don’t_ want to repeat my senior year? That maybe, just maybe, it’s possible that I don’t care what everyone expects of me and I just want to get the hell out of Neptune? That, surprisingly, I actually took your words to heart?” A frown formed on his face, and he pointed a finger at her. “You’re really self-involved, you know that?”   
  
Gently, Veronica clutched at Logan’s hand, gathering his fingers in her fist. “I think I deserve to be, Logan Echolls.”  
  
After a long silence, he nodded, twisting and curling his hand so his fingers were entwined with hers. “Now that we’re done with all that drama, how exactly were you planning to extract your fiery revenge on me?”  
  
She shrugged slightly, giving him the tiniest of smirks as she took a step closer. “Furry porn.”  
  
“Ah.” A smile played on his lips, his eyes on hers as he moved forward. “Provocative. I expected nothing less.” His free hand pushed her hair off her face. “Come here,” He whispered, leaning down.   
  
Their lips touched briefly, Veronica pulling away to give him a stern look. “This whole good guy thing is just a phase, isn’t it?” A slight grin formed, her eyes slowly twinkling with a certain fire. “I like the nice guy, but I don’t want you to become a complete wuss...”  
  
He chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. “Veronica, if you want me, here I am, warts and all.” He tilted his face towards her, his lips brushing against hers. “And I like _you_ , just the way you are.” He pressed his lips against hers, and she responded, slowly opening her mouth for him.  
  
A loud bang came on the door, and they jerked away from each other, staring at the door.  
  
“Logan Echolls, come out of the girls’ bathroom, immediately!”  
  
Logan sighed, facing Veronica again. “And that’s my cue.” He whispered, nodding toward one of the stalls. “Exit, stage left.” He kissed her cheek gently before heading for the door.   
  
Veronica dashed to the nearest stall, holding off until Logan turned around again to blow him a quick kiss. He smiled slightly, giving her a slight bow before bending over to pull out the door stopper. She slammed the stall door shut, waiting.   
  
Logan opened the door, feigning a look of surprise as the students behind the vice principal began to clap. “Mr. Clemmons, I demand you put some bigger signs around here- THIS is not the boys’ bathroom!”  
  
Clemmons glared at him, pulling the ‘Out of Order’ sign off the door and looking over his shoulder into the bathroom. “Mr. Echolls, you are on strike three.”  
  
“It was worth it, sir.” He held his hands out in front of him, wrists connected. “Take me away.” Clemmons grabbed Logan’s shoulder, steering him towards the main office. Logan glanced at Clemmons, lowering his hands. “It wouldn’t be wise to start shouting Attica, huh?”  
  
* * * * *   
  
“Veronica!”  
  
Veronica glanced over her shoulder, spotting Jackie leaning against the counter. The Hut was dim, but she could clearly see that Jackie wasn’t holding the same self-satisfied look that previously had been on her face. She straightened up, setting down the tray of glasses near the back counter. “Want a macchiato?” She called coolly.  
  
Jackie walked along the counter until she was directly in front of Veronica. “Listen, before you throw something-” Veronica’s jaw clenched, and Jackie allowed a small smile to grace her features. “It might not mean anything, but I’m sorry.” Veronica raised her eyebrows, and she quickly continued. “I kissed _him_ , if that makes anything better. He was a bit tipsy and so was I and he was being so nice to me-”  
  
“So, naturally, the next move was to make out with him.” Veronica replied with fake understanding, nodding her head. Jackie was almost completely indifferent to the words that were coming out of her mouth, and Veronica had to wonder just how genuine she really was.   
  
“No! It was just a kiss, I swear. It wasn’t going to go anywhere- I’ve done more with Wallace.”  
  
A frown perched on her lips, and she turned away from Jackie, reaching for the tray again. “Too much information.”  
  
“Veronica,” The quiet in Jackie’s voice made Veronica turn around, and she stared at her, waiting. “He’s been one of the only people who has been nice to me since I’ve moved here. The kiss wasn’t sexual. He was there and he was grinning at me in that stupid, goofy way of his and I thought, why not?” She lowered her head for a moment, her curls obscuring her face.  
  
Veronica leaned against the counter, her face inches from Jackie’s. “Aren’t you going to tell me to pick one or something? To stop being selfish and-”  
  
“No.” Her head lifted. “I _will_ tell you that I personally think that the only reason you’re going after him again is because he doesn’t need you and is actually a lot happier without you, and that really bugs the crap out of you.”   
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed. “ _I_ really think you should stop talking, because you know nothing about us, and you definitely don’t know anything about _me_.”  
  
She frowned slightly. “Whatever. Are you going to tell Wallace?”  
  
“Jackie, I haven’t talked to Wallace in ages.” She said shortly, pushing back off the counter and staring at her hard.  
  
She nodded slowly, the smugness already creeping back onto her face. “Well, if you do, tell him to give me a call.” She spun around on her heels, heading for the door.  
  
Veronica watched Jackie walk out, teetering between feeling pity for the girl and getting pissed off. She supposed that was as close to a civil, sincere conversation as they could get, and she also guessed that somewhere in that mess, Jackie was actually letting her see some form of weakness. The wonders never cease.  
  
“The times, they are a-changing.” Veronica muttered to herself, picking up the tray of glasses and heading for the kitchen.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Keith wiped at his mouth, setting down his fork. “So, this lady, this really old lady with blonde, BLONDE hair that her dog kept chewing on ran up to me and was all _Don’t you know who I am? I am the heiress of some company! Give me those pictures!_ And I’m-” He cut himself off, watching his daughter as she stared ahead blankly, weakly holding her fork. “Honey?”  
  
Veronica blinked, giving her father a slight smile. “I’m here.” He gave her a wry grin, and she nodded. “Old lady, dog, pictures- go.”  
  
He reached for his glass of wine, watching Veronica as she stabbed her fork into her grilled chicken. No, she wasn’t giving him her undivided attention before, but he was sure of how to change that. “Sleuthing misadventures aside, I spoke with Logan a couple of days ago...”  
  
She stopped chewing the chicken in her mouth, pushing it to the side with her tongue. “Did you? Why?”  
  
“Yeah- there’s my girl!” She rolled her eyes, and he nudged her with his knuckle. “If I am to be honest for a moment, I went there to find out what happened at the hospital,” She lowered her fork, and he quickly continued, unwilling to have Veronica run out of the room. “I tried the good cop approach, and he didn’t really fall for it. I think I just creeped him out.” He frowned, thinking. “He was never that chatty around me.”  
  
“That’s because you terrify him.” She deadpanned, swiftly getting herself together. “Must you scare all the schoolchildren of Neptune, dad?”  
  
Keith chuckled. “That’s why I was sheriff, sweetie.” He leaned back in his chair. “You know I’m going to find out what happened, right?”  
  
She inhaled slowly, lowering her hands to her lap. “You want to know what happened?” He nodded, and she mimicked him. It didn’t have to be the complete truth, but she could at least give him something so he would back off. “I talked to Logan about his dad’s trial like I told you I was going to. He invited me to a rave that weekend. We went-”  
  
“Not before Logan bought off someone trying to sell evidence in a murder investigation.” At her look, he shrugged. “I know people, Veronica. You two should’ve known better.”  
  
“Yes.” A slight blush fell on her cheeks, and she nodded. “We...we went to the rave, Logan was being an ass...he got into a fight. We left, and he got beat up by the guys he was fighting at the rave. That’s it.”  
  
“That’s what upset you so much?”  
  
“You watch someone you care about get beat up and see if you’re perfectly fine with it.” Veronica murmured. The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the slightly glossed over truth. “Sorry for not telling you.”  
  
“You had me really worried, Veronica. Is it all over?”  
  
She nodded. “As far as I know. Logan isn’t going after them, so...” She let out a huff of breath, looking up at her father. “I’m not happy, dad.”  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at her. “I’ve noticed.”  
  
“This thing with Duncan just isn’t working out...he’s not the same, I’m not- everything’s changed.”  
  
“You’ve both had a tough couple of years, honey. It’s natural for you guys to not be the same people you were.” Keith tried gently.  
  
She shook her head. “No...we’ve really changed. I’m not happy and I’m kind of angry, daddy.”  
  
“You know you don’t have to be with him if you don’t want to, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica leaned forward, her fingers holding on to the edge of the counter. “What about Logan?”  
  
“What about-” His eyes widened slightly in realization. “ _Ah_. And it all becomes clear.” He sighed, rubbing at his forehead. “Logan...I’ve known Logan since you two were twelve, and he’s a good kid sometimes, but...”  
  
“But...” She prompted quietly.  
  
“He’s self-destructive. He has a temper, he obviously has a drinking problem, he’s a bit of a smartass,” He ticked off the list swiftly, looking at the ceiling. “And, really, I’m not comfortable with you alone in the backseat of a car with him.”  
  
“He’s also loyal, smart, and he always tries to protect me.” She smiled slowly. “All he needs is someone to set him straight...maybe _someone_ to point a gun at his car...”  
  
Keith chuckled slightly. “Veronica, I am not going to scare Logan into changing his ways.” There was a sharp knock on the door, and both looked toward it. He stood, pointing at Veronica. “To be continued.” Swinging the door open, he smiled brightly. “Duncan!” He said loudly, getting his daughter’s attention. “It’s been a while.”  
  
Veronica forced a tight smile, giving Keith’s back a mock thumbs-up.  
  
Duncan smiled slightly at Keith, glancing down at the ground. “Nice to see you again, Mr. Mars. May I speak with Veronica, please?”  
  
“It’s Keith, Duncan, and of course, you can.” He turned towards Veronica, his eyes on hers. “It’s for you, honey.”  
  
This was it.   
  
Veronica gave her father a small grin, climbing to her feet. “Hey.” She said to Duncan, and he quickly looked to the ground again. She walked past her father, touching his arm slightly on the way. “I’ll be back later, dad.”  
  
“I’ll be here.” Keith said quietly, watching as Duncan took Veronica’s hand, leading her to his car. Closing the door behind him, Keith nodded to himself, walking over to the table and gathering the dishes. When she came back, he would be waiting with open arms.  
  
The silence that followed as they sat in Duncan’s car was excruciating, with Veronica staying as far away on her side as possible, and Duncan drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Veronica wondered what the whole point of him bringing her out here was, and then, as if on cue, Duncan turned, facing her.  
  
“I want to know, right now, what happened between you and Logan.” He said firmly. “Dick told me about the party and I know there’s something you guys aren’t telling me. It’s killing me.”  
  
She stared at Duncan hard, her heart beginning to race. Stall, she needed to stall. “You never showed-”  
  
“I had a _lot_ of other things to worry about. Obviously.” He cut her off, shrugging. “But, now, we have a minute alone and I want to know. I think I deserve to know.”  
  
She nodded, slowing looking down at her lap. “We went to the rave, like I told you...”  
  
He licked his lips, leaning back in his seat and staring straight ahead as she spoke quietly. “Okay.”  
  
“Logan got into a fight with a bunch of Weevil’s buddies. And then we fought at the Camelot.” Veronica muttered, glancing at him. All she could see was darkness and more darkness, the thin light of the moon not enough for her to read his expression.  
  
“You fought at the Camelot.” Duncan repeated, and she could almost see his brow furrowing in thought. “What were you fighting about?”  
  
“Everything. We fought and we were fighting. Gloves off, screaming...Jerry Springer without the chair throwing.” She paused. “At least _I_ didn’t throw a chair.”  
  
“What were you fighting about.”  
  
“I-I don’t remember what we were fighting about at first, but...everything. Later, it was everything.”  
  
“So...all you did was fight? After the fight at the rave?”  
  
“No.”  
  
A sharp intake of breath at her answer, and he was quiet for a long moment.  
  
“Duncan?” Veronica whispered, looking over at him.   
  
His reply was quiet, a bit too restrained and measured, a carefully practiced and perfected show of composure. _No, dad, Lilly didn’t push me outside in my underwear, I locked myself out. Veronica’s my sister, it’s wrong, and I understand. Logan and Veronica hanging out behind my back is fine, just fine..._ “Tell me.”  
  
“Duncan, please.”  
  
“No. Tell me.”  
  
Veronica closed her eyes, clutching her hands tightly in her lap. “We had left the party after the fight, and we were okay. We drove back to the Camelot because it was really late and we were tired and Logan was a bit too out of it to drive me home...”  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Veronica wasn’t quite sure what the hell had happened.  
  
They had reached their room, and were safely inside. Logan had continued to fidget and sweat as the drugs worked their way through him (badly), and she had kept talking and sweating and she wasn’t quite sure what she told him, but whatever it was, it had angered him, and he was seriously pissed off.  
  
“Logan, we’re both drunk...high...whatever. Let’s just calm down and then we’ll talk about this like adults-”  
  
“FUCK calming down, we’re discussing this NOW.” He wiped at his forehead before pushing up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. She crossed her arms tightly, turning away from him, and he stepped closer. “Stop being a bitch and fucking talk to me, Veronica! You don’t say something like that-”  
  
“Isn’t it true?” She shot back loudly, spinning around and facing him. “I’m not lying, right? You- you cheated on Lilly and you-”  
  
“ONCE. But, hey, let’s forget all the shit she did, right?” He pointed an accusatory finger at Veronica, hatred in his eyes. “You were supposed to be my friend- you should’ve told me she was playing me behind my back. YOU should’ve told me what she was doing so I wouldn’t kill myself loving her all those fucking years-”  
  
“Logan, you were so jealous-”  
  
“Can you blame me?!” He let out a laugh. “She was giving it up to every guy who passed by when she was supposed to be the love of my life and I’M the asshole here?”  
  
She shook her head in disbelief. “God, you hated Lilly, didn’t you? You never loved her! All you do is act like she never existed, like she was some slut!” He laughed, and she shook her head harder, glaring at him. “You treated her like crap in the end and you aren’t even sorry! You hated her and she knew-”  
  
Something in Logan’s eyes changed, and he stepped up to her, fire blazing. “Fuck you.” He said quietly, the shaky wrath in his voice stopping her cold. “You know nothing about Lilly and me and what I felt or what we did. Nothing. _Fuck you_.”  
  
Swallowing hard, Veronica nodded, her hands curling into fists. “Real mature, Logan.” She muttered.   
  
“Always.”  
  
“Almost as mature as harassing Duncan and I all the damn time,” Her voice got shakier as she went along, her nails digging into her palm. Now, she was getting angry. He looked at her in that arrogant way full of contempt, and she hated him for it. “Those snide remarks and insults- you so need to move on from this Duncan and me thing because it’s not ending and you’re looking more and more like a-”  
  
He laughed a cold, cruel laugh, and she shuddered in anger. “Honey, right now, I’m not attracted to you. At all. You’re fucking UGLY.”  
  
“You’re one to talk.” She snapped, glaring at him.  
  
“Hey, at least I know what I am. I’ve never hidden anything- you’re such a fucking liar- you lie to your dad, to your precious boyfriend, you lie to yourself ALL the time.”  
  
“I lie to protect people!” Veronica shot back, uncrossing her arms and nearly stomping toward him. “I never, EVER lie to harm anyone! I’m not like you, Logan!”  
  
He shoved a finger in her face, and her eyes narrowed. “You and I are two of a kind, Veronica Mars, and you know it. You’re just as shady as I am- making kissy faces at Duncan is NOT going to change that.”   
  
She laughed, shaking her head. “You are _so_ far off, Logan...”  
  
“Why did you dump me?” He asked abruptly, lowering his hand.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You fucking heard me, Veronica.”  
  
“Because you weren’t changing.” He rolled his eyes, backing away. She took a step closer, wiping at the sweat seeming to pour down her face. “You were just being a jackass and everything that you used to be...” She crossed her arms stubbornly. “Everything I hated about you.”  
  
He allowed the sting of her words to pass before replying. “Okay, now, the REAL reason why you dumped me, please.” She said nothing, glaring at him, and he started toward her, stopping a foot away from her. “God- you ignore me for weeks after leaving me with no- tell me what I did wrong, Veronica!”  
  
“I just want to be normal. I wanted to be happy and like I was before and you _ruined_ it.”  
  
He laughed. “Yeah, right- normal. You! Veronica, you know damn well that you’re never, ever going to be normal.”  
  
Veronica felt herself growing angrier as he talked, frustrated that her words weren’t hitting him, that he was refusing to understand. “I was trying- I tried and you were pulling me back with all that stupid crap. YOU made me miserable.” Her eyes closed shortly, and she inhaled shakily.   
  
Just like that, she had let out what she had been holding in for months- what she had wanted to tell him before he was thrown out of her apartment. Yet, somehow, she didn’t feel better. It didn’t change anything that happened, no one was any happier, and she was still in this hotel room, fighting with Logan Echolls.  
  
“I know I could have been better.” Logan said almost desperately, and her eyes flew open. “I know, I know, I KNOW. I should’ve stopped and not done any of that crap but you...you looked so unhappy and you stopped touching and kissing me-”  
  
“Logan, that’s because you-”   
  
“Veronica, this was _when_ Duncan was stalking you at your job.” He licked his lips, blinking rapidly as his vision started to blur. “You stopped asking me to pick you up and-” He shook his head, swaying slightly. “I just knew it was over.”  
  
Veronica shook her head swiftly, glaring at him. “No!”  
  
“No WHAT.”  
  
“No, you cannot make me feel guilty for what I did, Logan.” He opened his mouth to reply, and she took a step forward, her voice shaking with rage. “I’m not going to let you- you always do that and I’m not going to fall for it this time. I wanted to be normal, Logan and you're not going to make me feel guilty for wanting that! I wanted everything to be normal and I just couldn’t do that with you!”  
  
“Oh, oh- please, don’t let me distract you from your normal life and your normal boyfriend and your NORMAL job.” He chuckled, taking a step forward. “Please, enjoy the caviar and the veal in Duncan’s _fabulously_ expensive limo while he fucks gold digging models on the side,” He said, his tone mimicking a high society snob, his fingers twirling the ends of his imaginary mustache.   
  
Veronica let out a shuddering breath, his words piercing into her heart. The target was there, and Logan managed to hit the bull’s eye, right in center. “Fuck you, Logan.”  
  
Nodding, Logan gave her a mock salute, sneer in place. “Enjoy the lifestyle of the rich and even more _RICH_.”  
  
She nodded furiously, unable to stop her hands from trembling. “Yeah, whatever. Get the fuck out.”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “Uh huh. Have a great life, _Ronnie_.” He took a step for the door.  
  
Veronica’s shaking hands grabbed his jacket, pulling him to her. She yanked him down and her mouth slammed into his hungrily. He froze, his eyes wide open, hands in the air. After a couple of seconds, he began to respond, his eyes closing and his hands moving to her waist.   
  
She could feel him shaking as hard as she was. In rage. In shock.  
  
What it all was, she didn’t know. Closure for an abrupt end, release after an intense night, one more go for old time’s sake- she honestly didn’t know. What possessed her to do it and to continue on, she didn’t know and she was sure she wouldn’t know the next morning. What she did know was that his hands on her body felt almost heavenly, and it could’ve been the drugs, but nothing felt so right at that moment than his hands on her.  
  
He sank to the bed and she climbed on him, straddling his lap. His hands moved over her hair, pushing it back off her face. As her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing their bodies together, his hands drifted down her back and her body shook harder at his touch, and she let out a slight moan as the palm of his hand pressed into her lower back, forcing her hips against his. His other hand gripped her side and moved her, back and forth, grinding her against him.   
  
She gasped loudly and started to move at his urging, her fingers winding and clutching at his hair. She tried to push him back onto the bed but he resisted, keeping them level. Her eyes opened and met his and in his gaze she saw the fire that was there earlier mixed with lust. With passion. Desire.   
  
  
**_Now..._**  
  
“You guys kissed.”  
  
Veronica glanced at Duncan, who remained frustratingly blank. “Yes. And then Weevil’s boys came in and beat up Logan. For what happened at the rave.”  
  
“That’s it?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Duncan gave a quick nod, straightening up in his seat abruptly. “Error in judgement. A mistake. This is fine. We are fine.”  
  
“Duncan.”  
  
“We’re _FINE_.”  
  
She jumped at the sharp rise in his voice, quickly looking down at her lap. “What’s happening with you and Meg? How is-”  
  
“Veronica, this...” He shook his head. “That’s between Meg and I.”  
  
“Duncan, you’re MY boyfriend.”  
  
“And yet that didn’t stop you from making out with my best friend. AGAIN.” He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. “It’s not like I planned this. She didn’t tell me she was pregnant-”  
  
She looked up, her eyes on his. “She was in that crash- HOW was she going to tell you?”  
  
“I know! I know, okay?”  
  
“It’s not like Logan and I planned it either.” Veronica said quietly. “It just happened. I’m sorry.”  
  
Duncan was still for a moment, inhaling slowly. “I want to keep the baby.” He barely glanced at Veronica, letting out a shaky breath. “It’s a girl.”  
  
Veronica’s face crumbled, and she shook her head. “Wonderful. Congratulations.” She couldn’t stop the sharp pain of rejection from coursing through her, even though she knew she was here because their relationship was more or less over. “You can have your perfect, happy family now-”  
  
“STOP talking to me like that, Veronica! I hate that!” Duncan shouted. “You don’t think I wanted this to work out? You don’t think I tried to believe that we could’ve been happy?”   
  
“We could’ve tried.”  
  
“We DID try! We did and...come on, Veronica, do you honestly see yourself being a housewife with a bunch of kids?”  
  
Veronica let out a laugh, shaking her head. “Is that it? You don’t think I would make a good _wife_?”  
  
“Do you?” He shot back. “I can see myself growing old with Meg. I see her and I can see _it_ \- it’s there, my life is there in front of me. My life is right there, and it’s normal and perfect. With you, I see-”  
  
“Do you see your SISTER, Duncan? Do you see me like your sister? Is that why you could never-”  
  
“No!” Duncan buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. “God, no, Veronica.” His head lifted, and he stared at Veronica, a sudden sadness in his eyes. A startling despair. “I...I see you getting bored. I see you getting bored and doing what you’re doing now-”  
  
Veronica turned towards him violently, waiting- wanting- for it all to explode. Wanting it to all end. “What am I doing now, Duncan? What!”  
  
“You’re fucking around with Logan, that’s what you’re doing!” He said loudly, glaring at her. “And you’re going to keep doing it- I can’t fucking trust you!”  
  
Her anger slowly began to subdue, and she let out a shaky breath. “God, Duncan.”  
  
He gripped the steering wheel tightly, his head dipping. “I never wanted to hurt you, Veronica...but I also didn’t want to be screwed over.”  
  
“Same here.” She whispered, her gaze shifting to her lap.  
  
Duncan was quiet for a long moment, the only sound being the radio, a woman’s low crooning filling the void. “Can we still be friends?” He murmured.  
  
“Is that possible?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
* * * * *   
  
Logan exited the grocery store, clutching his paper bag tightly. Two microwave burritos and a bottle of Mountain Dew, and dinner was served. He hummed under his breath, tossing his car keys in the air and catching them. One week of detention and a night without the awkward silence that came with hanging out with Duncan for longer than ten minutes- it was a good day.  
  
Weevil leaned against Logan’s XTerra, arms crossed. He gave Logan a forced smile as he got closer.   
  
“Back for round two?” Logan called, slowing down and raising his arms in invitation. “As long as you don’t touch my nose, I’m down with it.”  
  
“We need to talk.” Weevil calmly replied, pushing off the SUV.   
  
He grinned. “About what? Your eye or what I’m going to do to the other one?”  
  
“About how we’re going to deal with some very, _very_ rude people.”  
  
Logan’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Weevil, wondering what he was getting at. Weevil said nothing, waiting. After a long moment, Logan shrugged, nodding at his car. “Step into my office.”  
  
* * * * *   
  
Keith straightened up as the front door flew open, and Veronica stumbled inside. She was pale, and shaking, and he quickly walked toward her. “Veronica...” She shook her head quickly, moving past him and down the hallway. “Hey-”  
  
“Give me a minute.” Her voice was quiet as she disappeared into her room.  
  
Veronica gasped for air, rushing to her bathroom. That was it. It was all over. It was over and she was suddenly thrust into the unknown. She didn’t have anything to fall back on. Now it was nothing but darkness and she had to blindly feel her way through it.   
  
For a single moment, she felt like she did after Lilly’s murder- alone and with no reasonable way to go. Except now, she knew a back road. And a partner, holding her hand for the journey. This wasn’t- couldn’t- be as bad as it felt at the moment.   
  
She fumbled through the medicine cabinet, pulling out a long, sharp pair of scissors. Staring at the tarnished metal, she blinked back tears, fitting the handle around her fingers before lifting her head, gazing at her reflection. Her hand ran through her long blonde hair, each strand reminding her of what she was. What she was trying so damn hard to be again.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
Wordlessly, she began to cut, starting at the tips. When the even strands of her hair were destroyed, she clutched a wad of hair and cut, right below her chin. She was done being afraid. She wasn’t that girl anymore. She couldn’t be.   
  
Another cut.   
  
Her hair fell to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica watched Duncan carefully, her heart dropping as something changed in his eyes, watched as he put two and two together. No, it wasn’t just a one time thing. No, it wasn’t a mistake. No, it was all lies, Veronica lied, Logan lied-

**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica sat on the floor of her living room, her back against the sofa and her arms hugging her knees to her chest. Her father reclined on the couch, absently running his hand through her newly shorn hair as they watched Conan O’Brien perform his opening monologue. His free hand reached down, and she handed him his glass of iced tea without taking her eyes off the television.   
  
After taking a long sip, Keith handed the glass back to Veronica, his gaze panning from the television to his daughter. “You should go to bed, honey.”  
  
“After Conan talks to Triumph.” She said quietly, a small smile coming on her face as Conan danced to his desk.  
  
“Ready to talk about it?” He murmured, tugging gently on her hair. A bit longer than the first time she cut it, but short nonetheless. He would be a liar if he said he wouldn’t miss the long hair- just another reason why Veronica was no longer his little girl. It was all too depressing.  
  
She shrugged, taking a small sip of the iced tea. No, she didn’t want to talk about it, especially since she thought her father should know what that act of liberation meant. “I needed a change.”  
  
He was quiet for a moment, his hand drifting off her head. “I actually meant the other thing.”  
  
“Oh...Duncan and I decided we didn’t want the same things for the future. In a nutshell.” Veronica looked up at her father, offering him a slight smile. “Dad, really, I’m fine. This is just a small, glass-covered roadblock in my ridiculously hard journey through life.”   
  
“I’m sorry, honey. It’ll get better.”  
  
“I know it will.”  
  
“That’s my girl.” Keith sighed, massaging her shoulder reassuringly before sitting up. “As much as I want to see this man talk to a puppet, I think I’m heading for bed.”  
  
She watched him slide off the couch and head for his bedroom, turning to watch him go. “Dad, can I stay home tomorrow?”  
  
He turned slightly, frowning. “You want to play hooky?”  
  
“Uh huh. I already got all my vacation assignments.”  
  
Appearing to seriously consider it, Keith nodded slowly, giving Veronica a shrug. “Yeah...why not. It’s Friday, sleep in.” He gave her a short wave before disappearing around the corner. “Good night!”  
  
“Night!” She called.   
  
Veronica reclined on the floor, propping her head on her outstretched arm. Logan hadn’t called, so that either meant that all was well in the Neptune Grand, or that he was definitely dead. Neither was to be true, she was sure of that. Duncan had probably done exactly what he had been doing for the last couple of months- keeping vigil at the hospital.   
  
There was something remarkably noble about it all, even though she wasn’t sure what had led Duncan to such a state. Guilt, love, responsibility...he had his own reasons, she knew that. She just wished she knew what was going on in his head. Then again, none of that mattered anymore.  
  
Sighing, Veronica gazed at the television, trying to will Wallace to call her.   
  
* * * * *   
  
The End of the World.  
  
This party was being prematurely celebrated as the biggest one of the year- the annual bash held by the seniors right before winter break. Anticipation rose at the news that it was to be held this year at Duncan’s suite, and that the whole floor was being bought out for the night for this huge party. Then, once Logan had cheerfully handed out the red, meticulously encrypted fliers to every senior- rich or not- the curiosity had turned into full-blown excitement.   
  
As far as Veronica knew, Duncan never returned to the suite after their argument and subsequent breakup. She found out later that her suspicions were confirmed- he had spent the night outside Meg’s hospital room, waiting for visiting hours to go inside.   
  
To her complete and utter surprise, he had called about four hours ago, asking if she was still coming to the party. Maybe he really _was_ serious about them still being friends. Or maybe he was still being blissfully ignorant to the current state of everything around him. Either way, Veronica _was_ going to the party, unable to resist the chance to shock and awe stuck-up 09ers with her new look.  
  
“Veronica! Duncan’s _here_!”   
  
She ran her hand down her wine-colored silk tank top before shrugging on her black leather jacket as Backup watched. This particular outfit had been hiding in her closet since before the pool burning, waiting for the perfect time to come out and shine. Better late than never, she supposed.  
  
She adjusted her black jeans, and made sure her boots were zipped up. “Coming!” Grabbing her black purse, she dashed out of her room, darting a kiss in Keith’s direction before heading for the door.  
  
“Don’t be out too late,” Keith said quickly, crossing his arms.  
  
“Never!” She gave her father a quick smile before running out the door.  
  
Duncan sighed, staring up at the black sky. He rocked back and forth against his car, waiting for Veronica to make herself presentable. He couldn’t remember her ever taking this long to get ready for anything, especially a stupid house party. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he started to call her when she suddenly appeared, running down the stairs.  
  
Smiling, he gave ger a slight wave. “Hey!” His eyes widened as he got a better look at her. “Veronica, your hair...”  
  
She smiled self-consciously, touching her short, uneven bob slightly. “Do you like it?” Duncan remained silent, gawking at her. “I needed a change- don’t look so shocked.”  
  
“I-I’m not. Get in.” He muttered, opening her door and waiting for her to step inside. She gave him a grin as she got in and he returned it half-heartedly. He walked around to the driver’s side, turning his head to catch another glimpse of this new, yet old, Veronica, who had pulled out her Sidekick and was checking messages.  
  
“Guess what,” Veronica spoke up loudly as he climbed inside. “Dick broke one of the vases.”  
  
“Says who?”  
  
“Mac.”  
  
“Shit. Management’s not gonna like that.” Duncan started the car, pulling out into the street. “I don’t know what I was thinking leaving Logan in charge- the place is probably a brothel by now.” Veronica smirked, but he noticed that she had stiffened considerably when he mentioned his friend. Frowning, his eyes fell back on the road. “It was a one-time thing, right? You and Logan?”  
  
Veronica slowly put her cell back into her bag, pressing her lips together. Obviously, what Duncan didn’t know couldn’t hurt him, but she wasn’t sure how to explain it when she and Logan were officially a couple again. It was very likely Neptune High wouldn’t be willing to keep that a secret. “Yeah.”  
  
He smiled, pleased. “See? We can be friends, damn the masses.”  
  
“Sure.” She said as brightly as she could. “Did you talk about it with Logan?”  
  
“Why? There’s nothing to discuss...it was a mistake.” Veronica nodded, and he mimicked her, speeding up. “Meg’s walking a little bit. That’s good.”  
  
Veronica smiled slightly, staring out the window. “It’s very good. She’ll be rocking that baby in no time.” Yes, this was all too awkward. Yes, she knew Duncan knew it. Yes, she knew he had rehearsed every single bit of conversation before picking her up. And, yes, she wanted to get out of the car as quick as possible.  
  
Duncan pulled up in front of the Neptune Grand, unlocking the doors. “Your stop.”   
  
Veronica climbed out, waiting for Duncan to follow. When he didn’t, she leaned down, tilting her head to get a good look at him. “Aren’t you coming?”  
  
“Yeah, I just got to pick up some more cups at the store.”  
  
“Room service can do that _for_ you.”  
  
He gave her an incredulous look. “What- you don’t think the rich boy can buy cups? Humor me, Veronica.” A pause. “And, the bill’s gonna be sky high and I want to live to graduate college, so...” He gave her a shrug before speeding off.   
  
Entering the Neptune Grand was easy enough, just flash Duncan’s room key and she was left alone. As she watched the numbers over her head light up, she couldn’t help but be unnerved. It was way too quiet considering nearly all the seniors- and some juniors, she was sure- were in the penthouse suites, partying it up. It was way too quiet.  
  
Then, the doors opened.   
  
Veronica exited the elevator, eyes widening at the sight of virtually all of Neptune High walking around the hallway, nearly all the doors of every suite open wide. Music boomed through the hallway, someone had hooked it up so that the same songs played in every room. Duncan had probably paid one of the techie geeks to help him.  
  
It was like Shelly Pomroy’s party all over again, mostly people she never wanted to be in the same room with screaming and drinking and acting like fools. As she walked by, they turned to stare, turned to stare at her without Duncan, at her hair, at her outfit. The white dress exchanged for black leather, long hair for short, pink lipstick for red. A new girl, a new day.  
  
She hope she terrified all of them.  
  
“So, I tried to get Candy to play with Beaver’s little friend here-”  
  
“You did not, idiot!”  
  
“Logan, bro, you should come next time- this girl was hot as hell...”  
  
“I don’t know, Dick, paying girls to have sex with me isn’t exactly my style.”  
  
Veronica cringed at the loud conversation going on in the doorway of a suite, and tried to walk past Logan, Dick, and Beaver as casually as possible. That plan was ruined as Dick got a glimpse of her and his mouth set into a big ‘o’ and there was Logan, downing his shot and spinning around to see what exactly Dick was reacting to...  
  
Keeping her eyes straight ahead, she walked past them, but not before seeing Logan’s eyebrows rising and that smug smirk on his face. She fought back a smile of her own, slipping into Duncan’s suite and heading straight for the bar.   
  
“What’s your poison?” Casey shouted over the music, holding up a bottle of rum.  
  
“Playing bartender tonight?” She yelled back, leaning over and snatching a coke out of the small cooler next to his elbow.  
  
“I’ve been assigned. Logan started, then Dick broke that _crystal_ vase,” Veronica cringed, and he nodded. “Oh, yeah, we’re trying to keep the cops _away_ this year.” He unscrewed the bottle, taking a long drink. “I’m having a flashback, Veronica Mars. Isn’t that hair so last year?”  
  
She pouted playfully, opening her coke. “Hey, it’s longer this time. Say something nice about my clothes.”  
  
“Your leather jacket is appropriately scary.”  
  
A bright, exaggerated smile. “Thank you!” Her smile faded as she felt someone brush up against her, and there was Logan, leaning against the counter, barely glancing in her direction. “Excuse you?”  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you owned this part of the bar.” He wiggled his fingers in Casey’s direction. “I’m without a drink. I’ve been without a drink for roughly a minute- what are you going to do about it?”  
  
Casey grinned, shoving an open bottle in his hand. “Stop your whining, dick.” He walked over to the other side of the bar, holding up another bottle. “Ashley!” He yelled, wiggling the bottle. “Come drink with me!”  
  
Logan’s knuckles brushed against the back of Veronica’s hand. “My room?” He said, his voice barely heard above the music.  
  
“What makes you think I’m going anywhere with you?”  
  
“You wouldn’t have dressed like that if you weren’t planning on getting my complete and undivided attention. Mission accomplished.” Setting the drink down untouched, Logan gave her a quick, burning look before disappearing into the crowd.   
  
Veronica put her soda down, glancing at Casey briefly before pushing off the counter and inching for Logan’s room. She went unnoticed, everyone too busy flirting, drinking, and dancing. There was an invisible line between 09ers and Have Nots, but she was more than shocked that it was all going smoothly.   
  
Her eyes widened as she was jerked back by her belt loop and pulled into Logan’s dark room. She could feel his breath on her neck as he slid the door shut, then pushed her against it. His mouth pressed against hers clumsily, his hands sliding down her waist. She returned the kiss the best she could, tasting various drinks and alcohol on his tongue.   
  
Pulling away, Logan gave her a slight grin, leaning back to get a good look at her. “God, I love this hair on you...” He breathed, running his hands over her head.  
  
“Turns you on?” She smiled, her fingers curling through his hair.   
  
“Yes.”  
  
Their lips touched softly, and Veronica’s arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss intensified, Logan pressing his hips against hers, and she gasped as he buried his face in her neck, feeling his lips on her skin, his tongue trailing the curve between her neck and shoulder.   
  
“Let’s just stay in here all night. No one will notice we’re gone.” A bold suggestion, of course, but she threw it out there. Drunk Logan was always more agreeable than Sober Logan.   
  
Now a free woman, she was pleasantly surprised that she still wanted him as much as she did when she was with Duncan. Maybe even more. This wasn’t a situation where she wanted what she couldn’t have, no, she was here and enjoying what was happening- he was drunk, but there too. He wasn’t kissing her and making her feel things she hadn’t felt since the summer because of his intoxication, and for the first time she felt his love, his lust, his need, all at the same time and all very, very _pure_. A different kind of love, and she wanted all of it.  
  
“Logan,” She said breathlessly as his fingers pulled down the zipper of her jacket, gripping his hair and pulling him back. “Lock the door...”  
  
He gave her a grin, looking a bit dazed. “Would love to, but absolutely not. I’m really drunk and will probably do something I’ll regret like sleep with you or attempt to assassinate Paris Hilton. And you...” He leaned down, kissing her forehead softly. “Shame on you. You should know better than to try to take advantage of me.”  
  
She laughed, running her hand down his neck. “Yeah, who pulled who in here to molest them?” He chuckled, planting a kiss on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, her grin fading. “I guess you know that I am free at last.”  
  
“Thank God Almighty.” He leaned his forehead against hers, sighing. “I am shocked, shocked that this all went down without incident. I at least expected to come out of this with a busted lip.”  
  
“Duncan took it...surprisingly well. There was no _Duncan, smash!_ ”   
  
Logan laughed slightly, closing his eyes. “Yeah, that’s possibly the best news I’ve had all day. He knows about us?”  
  
She watched his expression carefully. “Not yet. I think he would’ve killed his car if I told him so soon.”  
  
“Good call.”  
  
“On the bright side,” She gave him a pleased smile. “My hair looks _totally_ awesome.” He gazed into her eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. “What?”  
  
“Just thinking about how much I...” He sighed. “How much I dig you.”  
  
Her smile grew, pulling him toward her. “What a little kiss-ass you are...”  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
If there was anything to convince Logan to never, ever take any drugs ever again, it was this moment. This moment being the one that had Veronica, his ex, his best friend’s girlfriend, straddling him in a decidedly not friendly way, her hands and mouth doing things they hadn’t done in almost a year.  
  
At the same time, said drugs were doing their job and making this all too enjoyable, and making it seem not as bad as it would in the morning, when they were both naked and beyond mortified.  
  
His body responded to each and every touch just as hers did, both going at each other heatedly. As he unzipped her red hoodie, an internal battle of the wills was going on within him, a specific part of his anatomy telling him to just flip them both over and have his way with her, while the very rational part was throwing Duncan in his view every time he closed his eyes.  
  
“Wait,” He mumbled against her mouth as she continued to kiss him, her hands fumbling with his zipper. He grabbed her wrists, holding her steady. “Wait, wait, wait...”  
  
“What?” She said, pulling away. “Duncan? Is it Duncan?”  
  
“Well, yeah.”  
  
“It’s over.” She whispered.  
  
He inhaled as she leaned down, his lips touching hers briefly before pulling back again. “Liar.”  
  
“No. No, it’s over, I think. It’s over.”  
  
He exhaled, gently pushing her off. “No, can’t do this.” He stood, shaking his head as he adjusted his clothes. “Yeah, tempting as all hell, but I can’t. That’s fucking over Duncan majorly and I don’t feel like losing my friend again.” He pointed at her, stumbling back slightly. “Besides, you’re drunk. Drunk, drunk, drunk.”  
  
“You’re drunk, too.” She muttered, rubbing at her head.  
  
“Exactly.” He licked his lips, wiping sweat from his brow. “I need to think about this- get the hell away from you...”  
  
Veronica watched as he headed for the door, shaking her head in disbelief. “You’re just going to leave me here?”  
  
“Yeah- you’ll be fine. Frustrated, but fine.” He threw the door open. “I’ll be right-” A fist slammed into his face and he flew to the floor.  
  
Veronica let out a surprised yell as several PCHers stormed in, slamming the door behind them. Logan attempted to get to his knees and was kicked hard by three PCHers. A flash and there was a gun- there was definitely a gun- pointed at Logan’s head.   
  
“Party time!” Thumper shouted, glancing at Veronica with a gleeful smile on his face.  
  
Two of the bikers yanked Logan to his knees, holding his arms out in what looked like some sort of warped crucifixion. He was punched hard and would’ve doubled over if not for the two holding him up.   
  
Hector scowled, pushing the barrel of the gun against Logan’s forehead. “Not so tough now, huh?”  
  
“Let him go!” Veronica slid off the bed and tried to get to Logan but was stopped as Hector stepped in front of her.   
  
He pointed his gun in Veronica’s face and she shrank back slightly, eyes wide. “Bitch, you better stay right where you fucking are, you hear me?”  
  
“Hector, man, chill.” Logan said, his voice shaking slightly. He spit out the blood piling in his mouth, his eyes on Veronica. “Leave her alone- leave her alone-”  
  
“What- you’re going to kill us both?” Veronica yelled, glaring at Hector. “Just for a fight- are you crazy?”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Veronica!” Logan yelled loudly, now struggling against his captors.  
  
Hector lowered the gun, and Veronica’s eyes panned from him to Logan. “Call your boys off.”  
  
“Not a chance, blondie.”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. “You kill him, I will destroy you.” Hector raised the gun again, and she straightened up, her hands clenching. “Let him go, or I’m going to go to the police, I swear to God.”  
  
“Bitch, who the fuck you think you’re-”  
  
“You want me, you got me!” Logan interrupted, his voice rising to a panicked shout. “Leave her alone- who is she gonna tell? She’s not going to the police, she wouldn’t-”  
  
Hector glared at him, and Thumper punched Logan hard, silencing him. “Shut the fuck up, bro!”  
  
“What-” Logan continued weakly, his eyes on Hector, blood dripping from his mouth. “You honestly think she’s gonna risk her life for some rich preppy-ass mother fucker like me?”  
  
“Logan, shut up!” Veronica yelled, grabbing Hector’s arm and jerking him back around. “Did Weevil send you?” She demanded.  
  
Hector ignored her, giving her a once over. “If I remember, this asshole here is not your boyfriend- where’s your boyfriend, huh?” Veronica said nothing, staring at him defiantly, eyes blazing. “What- you’re giving freebies? Ready to service us, baby? That’ll shut you up, huh?”  
  
“Let her go,” Logan continued to plead desperately as the bikers pulled him to his feet, holding him by his shirt. “Let her go- she has nothing to do with this- let her go.” He struggled and was pushed into the wall. “Touch her and I’ll kill you-” He said loudly, his voice becoming more panicked as Hector took a step closer to her.  
  
Veronica glared at Hector, shaking her head. “You’re nothing.” She said loudly, trying to make herself heard above Logan’s shouts. “You don’t scare me, you fucking-”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, bitch!” Hector shoved Veronica back into the wall and immediately, all hell broke loose.  
  
Logan rushed at the nearest PCHer, knocking him to the ground while Veronica fumbled for her bag, pulling out her stun gun. She went for Hector but he grabbed her wrist, squeezing until she cried out in pain, her knees giving out. She tumbled to the floor but he held on until she dropped her weapon. Tears sprang in her eyes as the sharp pain ran through her arm, Hector jerking her to her feet as Logan was overpowered by the bikers, fists and feet hitting him simultaneously.  
  
Hector yanked Veronica’s arm, throwing her into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. He held on tight, nodding at the guys. “Get it done.” He ordered.  
  
Veronica hit the sink hard, letting out a cry as her hip hit ceramic. She slid to the floor, clutching her wrist as the tears fell down her face. She could hear Logan’s yells and the hits all too clearly. Something hit the wall and she jumped, a horrible silence taking over for just a moment before the hits started again.  
  
She climbed to her feet, rushing for the door and trying to open it. “Leave him alone!” She yelled feebly, hitting the door with her hands. “Leave him alone!”  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica adjusted her jacket, giving Duncan a slight smile as he pushed past the crowd towards her, two red plastic cups in hand. He had come sooner than expected, and she thanked God that Mac was there to slam on Logan’s bedroom door just in time. Obviously, more people had saw her go into his room than she thought. As long as they weren’t willing to share this information with Duncan...  
  
“I finally found you! Madison nearly took my arm off for these.” He handed her a cup, taking a sip of his coke. “Been enjoying yourself?”  
  
“It’s been fun, I guess.” She answered, sipping her coke. Her mouth scrunched up, and she swallowed hard. “Is there rum in this?”  
  
“Casey said to loosen up.” He said with a slight grin, glancing down at her. His eyes suddenly narrowed, and he pointed toward Veronica’s chin. “Hey, you got some lipstick...” Her hand shot up a bit too quick, wiping at her chin.  
  
Logan approached the two, staggering a bit as he gave Veronica the once over while wrapping an arm around Duncan’s shoulders. “Amigo! You finally showed.”   
  
Duncan said nothing, turning his head to stare at Logan fully. His hair was messed up, his face flushed. And there, right on the edge of his bright green shirt collar, was the unmistakable smudge of red lipstick. _Oh my God._  
  
The sudden change in mood went unnoticed by Logan, grabbing Duncan’s drink and downing it. “DK, look who’s gotten a make over and the bitchy attitude to go with it.” He gave Veronica a genuinely pleased smile. “Honestly, Veronica Mars, it suits you.”  
  
Veronica watched Duncan carefully, her heart dropping as something changed in his eyes, watched as he put two and two together. No, it wasn’t just a one time thing. No, it wasn’t a mistake. No, it was all lies, Veronica lied, Logan lied-  
  
Duncan jerked out of Logan’s grasp, his gaze shifting to his ex. “Veronica, I need to talk to you.” He didn’t look at Logan, his jaw clenching. “Alone.”  
  
Logan shrugged, his eyes on Veronica as he backed away. His stomach churned as he moved further into the crowd, realizing too late what was happening. Too bold, they were too bold. Jackie was right all along– all in the subtext. He inhaled sharply, his heart racing as Veronica and Duncan’s voices would very clearly be heard above the noise and music.   
  
“I didn’t WANT him to stay with you, Duncan! I didn’t ASK you to let him live with you! You-”  
  
“YOU knew this was going to happen, didn’t you? That’s why you didn’t say anything!”  
  
Logan turned his head, a crowd already forming around Veronica and Duncan as they loudly fought, oblivious to the scene they were making. Cursing himself silently, he spin around, walking back towards them.   
  
“Guys.” He muttered quietly, trying to step between the two. “Not now, let’s wait until half the school is gone, yes?”  
  
Duncan turned his glare on Logan, and that was enough to make Logan back down just a bit. “You planned this from the beginning,” He said, his voice dangerously quiet. “Had to get revenge...”  
  
Logan’s eyes narrowed and he seemed to sober up almost immediately. “What the hell are you talking about, Duncan?”  
  
“You’re still mad about Veronica dumping you.” Logan snorted unconvincingly, and the crowd began to mutter around them. “You did all this to steal her back,” Duncan laughed, shaking his head. “In the rear-view mirror, huh? I’m an idiot...”  
  
“You got that part right.” Logan said sharply, glaring at him.  
  
Duncan’s eyebrows rose. “Are you denying it?”  
  
“Yes!” Veronica interrupted, grabbing Duncan’s arm and forcing him to face her. Anything to stop the impending fist fight. “Yes- he is. Duncan, let’s go outside, all right?”  
  
“No, we’re discussing why you chose to lie to me to my fucking face NOW.” Duncan yelled, jerking his arm out of her grasp. “God, Veronica, I could-”  
  
“You could what?” She demanded loudly, glaring at him.  
  
“Oh, this is getting good...” Madison muttered, pushing past Dick to see the trio fighting near the door.  
  
Duncan’s eyes widened. “Did you two think I was stupid? The little talks, the stares- the insults! God, that’s fucking FOREPLAY for you two-” His hands flew to his head, and he let out a shuddering breath. “God, I’m a fucking idiot!”  
  
“I never wanted to hurt you.” Logan said abruptly, the anger in his eyes fading to something more desperate, even more pathetic. Duncan’s mouth closed, stunned into silence. “I swear, this was never about-”  
  
“Logan!” Veronica interrupted, shooting him a warning look. He stared at her, fear in his eyes. She froze, realizing then that Logan was afraid of losing Duncan. Of losing his best friend for good. For all his talk and persistence, he was truly scared of losing his friend.   
  
“Everybody get out. Party’s over.” Duncan said loudly, his eyes still on Logan. No one moved, watching them cautiously. “OUT.”   
  
The seniors in Duncan’s suite inched out to the party still going on outside, disappointed mutters floating around them. Then, Dick’s voice rose about the noise- “Strip poker in Suite B!”  
  
Duncan slammed the door, turning to face Logan and Veronica. He raised his hands expectantly, waiting for an explanation. When it didn’t come, he nodded, pointing at his room. “Go.” He snapped at Veronica, who wordlessly walked to his bedroom.  
  
Logan caught Duncan’s eye, and the two stared at each other hard before Duncan walked away. Logan let out a shuddering breath, sinking to the couch.   
  
Duncan followed Veronica into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. “You lied to me. For weeks, you’ve been lying to me.”  
  
Veronica crossed her arms tightly over her chest, shaking her head. There was nothing to say, nothing at all. He was right, they were wrong. Nothing more need be said. It was over. “Yeah.” She let out a huff, gathering up all her nerve. “He...he wanted to tell you. I told him to wait. It’s my fault, Duncan.”  
  
He paced in front of her, inhaling deeply. “Who the hell are you?” He asked quietly, confusing filling his eyes. “Really- who are you?”  
  
“Not who you think.” She whispered.  
  
Duncan froze, and he turned towards Veronica violently, his eyes narrowing. “Did you fuck him? In the hotel- did you fuck him?”  
  
Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. “No!”  
  
“Did you want to?”  
  
“Duncan-”  
  
He raised his hand, silencing her. “Answer my question!”  
  
Veronica let out a shuddering breath, her gaze drifting to the floor. “What does it matter now, Duncan?”  
  
“Answer me!” He barked, making her jump. “I think I deserve to know, especially after you’ve freaking embarrassed me in front of the whole damn-”  
  
Her head jerked up, and she shot him an angry, shamed look. “YES.”  
  
Duncan was quiet for a long, painful moment, the anger draining from his face. “Okay.” He backed away from her, nodding. Why he asked that, he wasn’t sure. A part of him needed to know the truth of what happened- of what everyone had been speculating about. Now that he knew, he was sorry for asking. And he found himself unable to look at her without anger in him. “Get out.” She stared at him hard, and he ripped his gaze from her. “GET OUT.”  
  
Veronica rushed out the door, moving past Logan. She swung the door open, ignoring the stares of the seniors around her as she headed for the elevator.  
  
Logan jumped to his feet, spinning around as Duncan stomped out of his bedroom. He raised his hands in the air, unsure if he was stopping him from running after Veronica or from hitting him. “Duncan-”  
  
“Get away from me, Logan.”  
  
He didn’t move, trying to find the right words, any words. “Listen, you’re just stressed out about Meg and-”  
  
Duncan shoved Logan, sending him into the wall. Logan’s jaw clenched but he stayed put, staring at Duncan. “DON’T you try to act like my friend now, Logan! Don’t!”  
  
“All right, man.” Logan said shakily, straightening up. He glanced at the door for a moment before facing Duncan. “Now what?”  
  
He let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head. “Go ahead. You know you want to.”  
  
“Want to what?”  
  
“Go after her. I don’t fucking care any more, dude.” With that, Duncan left Logan, walking back into his room and slamming the door shut.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica watched the cars drive past her, zipping up her jacket. She contemplated calling her father, then decided against it. She wasn’t sure how she would explain the tears in her eyes this time.   
  
Ashamed. It was safe to say she was ashamed. Duncan had managed to force out all that was wrong with what she and Logan were doing in a matter of five minutes, and she hated him for it. The one day he decided to actually face the truth, and she ended up feeling worse than she already did.  
  
Logan appeared next to her, watching the road. “Good God, that was fun.”  
  
She stared blankly ahead, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. “Drive me home?”  
  
“Where’s your car?” He asked dully.  
  
“Duncan picked me up.”  
  
He chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. “And now I’m taking you home. Finishing the job...”  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
His grin faded as the slight tremble in her voice, his eyes lowering to the ground as he dug into his pockets for his car keys. “Yeah. Get in.”  
  
The ride was too quiet and too long. Any exhilaration that they had felt earlier was completely gone, replaced by the distinct feeling of shame. No remarks, no insults, nothing. Just horrible, horrible silence.  
  
Veronica blinked back tears, thinking of Duncan’s words. _Who the hell are you?_ He had looked at her in such an ugly way- like she was dirt. Like he despised her. She couldn’t take it- that look had shook her. Almost hate, but not quite. Disappointment, betrayal, anger, hurt...it had all flashed in Duncan’s eyes and it killed her. She didn’t want to be a bad person, but here she was, feeling as such. No, everything was not going to be okay. Everything would not get better.  
  
“We’re here.”  
  
“Okay. Thanks.” Veronica whispered as Logan shifted the car into park. She sat, silent, for a long moment before leaning forward, her lips going for Logan’s cheek. As soon as her lips brushed his skin, he turned his head, his mouth catching hers awkwardly.   
  
Her mouth opened and they kissed hungrily, his hands cupping her face and running through her hair. There was something more in their embrace now- something more desperate. The need to connect, to feel, to relate, to understand-  
  
Veronica jerked away, wiping her mouth with a shake of her head. “Dammit, Logan.”  
  
“I liked it, too.” He whispered, settling back in his seat and sighing. “We...we shouldn’t like this as much as we do, should we? Not after that.”  
  
“It’s wrong.” She said quietly with a nod.  
  
Logan stiffened next to her, his gaze slowly falling on her. “What are you saying, Veronica?”  
  
She said nothing, staring at her lap.  
  
“Veronica...” Nothing. He shook his head in disbelief. “ _No_. No, no, no.” She opened her mouth, and his fist hit his leg hard. “NO.”  
  
“It’s going to take time...” She tried faintly, suddenly feeling nauseous. He had to understand. He _needed_ to understand...  
  
“God dammit!” He shouted, slamming his hands into the steering wheel. “God dammit, Veronica! I fucking LOVE you, Veronica! I love you and you don’t fucking care! I gave up my fucking friend for you and you don’t care- you fucking bitch...”  
  
Veronica blinked back the tears now coming fast in her eyes, shaking her head. “Logan, it wasn’t supposed to end like this!”  
  
“I _love_ you!” He yelled, facing her, and she froze, seeing the tears in his eyes. “I love you and you keep kicking me! God...” He turned away from her, rubbing his face. “I fucking hate you...” He said quietly, breathing hard. “I hate you.”  
  
  
 ** _Three Years Ago..._**  
  
Duncan let out a whoop, throwing down his game control. “Consider your ass KICKED, Echolls!”  
  
“I so let you win, God dammit.”  
  
“You two are so freaking gay for each other,” Lilly said dryly, turning the page of her magazine.  
  
Logan stood, jogging over to the couch. “I’m fucking gay for you, baby...” He growled, kissing Lilly’s neck. She squealed, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him on top of her.   
  
Veronica jerked her legs out from under Logan’s body, curling herself into a ball. Her eyes were frozen on the two making out, Lilly’s fingers clutching Logan’s hair so tightly it looked like it hurt.  
  
“DUDE.” Duncan said abruptly, giving Lilly and Logan a look of dismay. “That’s my SISTER.”  
  
Logan pulled away from Lilly, rolling over on top of Veronica awkwardly. “You so need to show Duncan a good time, Veronica Mars, he’s _so_ uptight.” Lilly screamed with laughter when Logan grabbed her foot, dragging her over the long couch. He glanced at Duncan, eyebrow raising as Lilly climbed on his back, Veronica screeching beneath them. “Jealous?” He called, giving Veronica an awkward kiss on her cheek. “Your girlfriend! Your sister! Your girlfriend! Your sister!”  
  
Duncan couldn’t help but laugh at the mess of limbs on the couch, Veronica’s long blonde hair poking out from the pile of Logan and Lilly. “You okay, Veronica?”  
  
“I can’t breathe!” Veronica yelled, enticing a loud laugh from Logan.  
  
Duncan stood, wiping off his jeans. “Unfortunately for you, I’m _not_ jealous.” He gave Veronica a grin. “I trust her.” The smile faded when his eyes traveled to Lilly. “You, not so much.” Lilly stuck her tongue out at Duncan, rolling off of Logan and falling to the floor.  
  
Logan laughed at Lilly, jumping to his feet. He turned his attention to Duncan, fixing his shirt. “I wasn’t talking about me with Veronica. I was actually talking about Lilly and Veronica all over _me_.” He gave Duncan a sympathetic look. “I know how jealous you get when I see other people...”  
  
“Oh, dude, you are SO DEAD.”   
  
Lilly and Veronica screamed as Duncan dashed across the living room, tackling Logan and both flying to the couch. Veronica jumped out of the way, crawling over to Lilly’s side. Lilly giggled wildly, burying her face in Veronica’s arm.  
  
Lynn Echolls poked her head in the room, eyes widening slightly at the mess. “Logan, honey, too loud...” Logan and Duncan pulled apart, Duncan sending a final kick in Logan’s direction. She glanced around, setting her drink down on the table. “Your father’s going to be home soon.” She said quickly, giving him a hard look.  
  
Logan nodded, quickly jumping to his feet and gathering up the empty glasses and bags of chips. “Sorry, mom.”  
  
Lynn glanced at the other three, giving Lilly a glare. “Lilly, _honey_ , close your legs.” Lilly smirked, making a show of crossing her legs. “I think you all should go.” They groaned, slowly climbing to their feet. “Mr. Echolls is going to be home soon, and I don’t think he’s going to be happy with you all being here.”  
  
“I’m grounded.” Logan explained hurriedly, a sudden tenseness in him.  
  
“And I’m too nice.” Lynn led Duncan, Veronica, and Lilly to the door, giving them a feigned smile. “Logan will see you at school on Monday.”   
  
Veronica glanced into the living room, at Logan gazing out at them forlornly. “Can’t we have dinner with you guys?” She whispered and Lilly snorted, getting an elbow from Duncan.  
  
Lynn gave Veronica’s shoulder a slight squeeze. “I don’t think so, honey. Mr. Echolls has been feeling a bit stressed out lately...” She trailed off, glancing at her son. “Nice seeing you all again. Tell your parents I said hello.”  
  
Lilly bounced out of the mansion, loudly singing as Duncan gave Logan a quick wave before following his sister. Veronica stood there, watching as Lynn rushed into the living room, telling Logan something hastily. He kept nodding, and for the first time, Veronica saw a totally different person in Logan Echolls.  
  
“Veronica!”  
  
Without another glance, Veronica rushed out of the Echolls mansion, taking Duncan’s hand as he started to call his father.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
“Logan...please.” Veronica muttered, wiping at her face.  
  
“NO.” He barked, glaring at his lap, unable to look at her. “Fuck you, Veronica! God- I can’t believe you’re doing this-” His hands hit the steering wheel again. “DAMMIT!”  
  
“Logan, lower your voice!” She hissed, nervously glancing out the window. “My father sees you, he’s going to come out here- relax.”  
  
Logan covered his face, rocking back and forth slightly. “I gave him up for you...” He nearly wept, his head hitting the steering wheel. “I gave up my best friend for you and you don’t even fucking care...I have nothing.”  
  
Veronica stared at Logan, briefly remembering the first time Lilly had impulsively and without obvious reason broken up with Logan. Instead of running to Duncan, he had rushed over to her apartment, hysterical, angry, and crying in a way she had never seen before. He had begged her to make Lilly take him back, and she had readily agreed to do her best.  
  
The next time she saw him, there was something different. He was harder, more cold. More wild.  
  
Looking at him now, she realized how Lilly had- unintentionally or not- pushed and shoved Logan until he was molded into what she wanted. And now he was crumbling. Lilly had started it, and she had unwillingly ended it.   
  
“I have to go.” He said abruptly, sitting up. He shook visibly, wiping at his face quickly.  
  
“We’ll...we need to talk, Logan. Later.” Veronica tried, opening the door. He nodded, not looking at her. She climbed out of the car, and as soon as the door was shut, he had sped off. She watched his car disappear into the darkness, waiting until it was completely out of sight before making her way to her apartment.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Logan numbly took the elevator all the way up to the suite, letting out a shaky sigh. And this is what it had all come to. The denouement of a joke of a tragedy.   
  
He didn’t know how many hours had passed since his and Veronica’s fight in his car. Driving around Neptune was at least time consuming, enough so that the floor was nearly empty when the doors opened, cleaning ladies picking up the trash from the party around him.   
  
He entered the suite, pausing as he saw Duncan sitting on the couch, eyes on the wall across from him. “Duncan.”  
  
“You can have her. It’s fine.”  
  
Logan shut the door quietly, taking a step towards him. “Duncan, man, I swear- we weren’t trying to hurt you. We...we just-”  
  
“Don’t.” Duncan stood, and Logan waited. “I don’t want to hear any of it right now. I just need to think.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Logan whispered, his gaze dropping to the floor.  
  
“Right now, I can’t even care, dude.” Duncan shook his head, shooting him a disgusted glare. “I can’t look at you right now.” He walked past him and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Logan blinked back tears, nodding to himself. Wordlessly, he went to his own bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights as he shut the door.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Veronica pulled up her pajama bottoms, letting out a sigh. Her father wasn’t home, leaving a note saying he had decided go on a late-night stakeout for yet another adultery case. It was for the better, she didn’t want him asking her what exactly was wrong.  
  
Not even Backup wanted to be with her at the moment, the dog had decided to fall asleep in the living room, and made it quite clear he wasn’t budging for her. She sat on the couch, watching her dog sleep. “Man’s best friend.” She said dryly, giving him a look.  
  
A knock came on the door, and she shook her head, standing. This time, she was going to have to send Logan away. If he broke another lamp, her father was going to break his arm, she was sure of it. She headed for the door, bracing herself for the explosion.  
  
She flung open the door and let out a startled cry. There was Wallace, her Wallace, with a big smile, his bags on the floor next to him. “Surprise!”  
  
Wordlessly, there were no words left, she lunged , embracing him. She hugged Wallace hard, blinking back tears. After a couple of seconds, she was able to manage- “I missed you so much.”  
  
He rubbed her back, swaying slightly, his brow furrowing as he could feel Veronica sobbing in his arms. “Hey, Veronica-” She shook her head, burying her face in his shoulder. He quickly nodded, hugging her tighter as they sank to the floor. “It’s okay...” He whispered in her ear, his back hitting the open door but he ignored the pain, gently holding Veronica. She continued to cry, her fingers digging into his back.  
  
The next day, Logan had moved out of Duncan’s suite.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m kind of disappointed that this isn’t a love letter, but beggars can’t be choosers."

**_Now..._**  
  
“This is karma. I’m convinced now. Veronica’s non-behavior...karma. Duncan....karma. It’s ultimate karma. I was a dick and a liar and an asshole and a cheater- it’s my karma. My karma’s biting me in the ass.”  
  
“Say karma one more time and this is gonna end badly.”  
  
“Seriously. This is, like, payback, right? For me being a complete asshole. What goes around- I treated Mars like shit, made her cry, lied to Duncan, etcetera, and now, Veronica’s treating me like shit, making me all crazy, and Duncan hates me.” Logan threw his hands in the air, his gaze panning toward the heavens. “Isn’t making my dad a murderer and my mom dead enough?”  
  
Weevil stared at Logan blankly, shaking his head. “Bro, you’re annoying the crap out of me. All this shit happened because you brought it on yourself. Get over it.” He held up the roll of electric tape, raising his eyebrows.   
  
Logan nodded, glancing over his shoulder at the sun rising slowly. “Yeah, fine. Let’s make this quick- we got, like, an hour before people start showing up.”  
  
“You don’t think I know what I’m doin’?”  
  
Catching his eye, Logan raised his eyebrows, sticking his chest out defiantly. “I _think_ you’re taking too damn long.”  
  
“Fine.” Weevil readied a punch, and Logan held his hands up. “What?”  
  
Logan jabbed a warning finger in his direction. “Break my nose, and I’m going to kick your ass. These marks are only for show.”  
  
Weevil lowered his fist. “Man, you’re really prissy, you know that?”  
  
“Never worked against me.” Logan said with a grin, cocking his head. “Are you just going to stand there flirting with me, or are you going to do it?”  
  
Weevil landed a swift punch across Logan’s cheek and he flew into the flagpole, breathing hard. Weevil smirked, flexing his fingers. “It hurts, I know. Not as much as when you did it to Lilly, but...”  
  
Logan glared at Weevil, frowning. “Huh? What the hell are you-”  
  
Another hit cut Logan off, and he doubled over in pain. “That was for Lilly.” Weevil sent a knee into Logan’s stomach, getting a strangled cry of pain out of him. “That was for Veronica.” He waited until Logan had shakily straightened up, a scowl on his face, before delivering another punch across his face. “And that’s just for being you.”  
  
Suddenly, Logan struck, his hit hard enough to knock Weevil to the ground. “And that one was for me. No wonder Lilly kept coming back to me- you hit like a girl.” He panted, blowing him a mock kiss. Weevil slowly stood, glaring as he wiped at his now bloody mouth. Logan grinned, beckoning him with one hand. “Bring it, _papi_.”  
  
With a roar, Weevil rushed at Logan, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
* * * * *   
  
“I’m awful, right?”  
  
Thinking of Veronica’s summary of events during his absence, Wallace nodded firmly. “Yes.”  
  
Veronica frowned, shifting her car into park in front of Neptune High. “I wasn’t expecting that from my best friend in the whole world.”  
  
“You are. Really, really awful.” He glanced at her, quickly continuing as a glare grew on her face. “But that’s okay, ‘cause he was an asshole to you, too. Duncan can’t be that upset- he knew you two were assholes. Now you two can be two assholes in love or something.”  
  
“ _Assholes: A Love Story_.” Veronica leaned over, grabbing her bag from the backseat. “Do you think I was wrong asking for time?”  
  
“Nah. You felt guilty like you should’ve- you needed time, he shouldn’t have been a big baby about it. Did you talk to him?”  
  
“Kinda- we talked the day after you got back. He started with the insults and screaming, so I hung up on him. I don’t like talking to him when he’s angry and drunk.” She shrugged. “I wasn’t going to let it get in the way of our catch-up time.”  
  
He grinned at her, climbing out of the car. “I’m _so_ happy you said that, V.” He sighed, staring at the passing students as Veronica walked to his side. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he nodded. “After my mom ripped me a new one, I’m glad we talked all about you and _not_ the year of _not_ having my car. Really.”  
  
“No problem, buddy-o-mine. I was glad to share.” She nodded to herself as they began walking towards the school. “I’m going to make this work, dammit. I didn’t give up everything to have nothing.”  
  
“That does not make sense.”  
  
“Well, it does if you’re me.” She nudged him hard. “And hey, just because you’re back in town doesn’t mean I’m going to kiss your ass- make with the sidekick stuff.”  
  
He pulled away from her jabs, grinning. “Why, Veronica Mars! Look at your _hair_!”  
  
She batted her eyelashes at him, patting her hair playfully. “Do you like it?”  
  
“You know I do, V!” He seemed to forget their game for a moment, groaning and looking to the sky. “Damn. Is it too early for me to say that I hate school? Like, really hate it? With a passion?”  
  
“You just wanna _kick_ something!” Veronica added through gritted teeth, jabbing a fist in the air. “If I could make it all go poof, I would, Wallace Fennel.” She suddenly gasped, dropping to her knees and opening her bag. “My report!”  
  
“Good job, Veronica, good job. We haven’t even started the day and you’ve already failed-” Wallace stopped in his tracks, his mouth dropping open. “Oh, my God...” He laughed, nudging Veronica with his knee. “V.”  
  
“Stop, Wallace, I have to find this report- I’m going to die today, I can feel it.”  
  
“Veronica, you have to see this.”  
  
“Just give me a-”  
  
“Veronica!”  
  
Veronica’s head jolted up at Wallace’s exclamation, for the first time noticing the pandemonium going on near the flagpole. She slowly stood, taking a couple of steps closer as Wallace continued to laugh. Her bag slid to the floor, her mouth dropping. “Oh, my God.”  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Veronica held on to the bathroom doorknob weakly, leaning her head against the door. The beating had stopped long ago, but she wasn’t about to storm out there with no guns blazing. Her other hand drifted to her waist, wincing as her fingers pressed against the welt swelling on her hip.   
  
The night definitely wasn’t supposed to end like this. She hadn’t planned on it ending with her and Logan in bed together either, but this was above and beyond what she had expected. Logan was eventually going to get his from messing with the wrong people, but she hadn’t expected it to happen so soon, and with her in the room.   
  
“Veronica...”  
  
Veronica’s head lifted, her stomach clenching at the sound of Logan’s strangled voice. She opened the door slowly, sticking her head out. The front door was open wide, a broken lamp scattered on the floor. And there was Logan’s bloodied hand, poking out from behind the bed, and she fought back the rage coursing through her system.   
  
“Logan?” She said quietly, inching towards him. His fingers lifted and she moved faster, unable to stifle the gasp that escaped her as she saw exactly what the PCHers did to him. Lip swollen, bruises and welts decorating his face, arms, and what she could see of his chest. Blood was dripping from his nose and mouth, and there was spots of blood on his abdomen.   
  
Logan’s head lifted ever so slightly, and he gave Veronica the best smile he could mange. “You...you should see the other guys.”  
  
She dropped to her knees, gently cradling his head on her lap. “Oh my God.” Pulling her sleeve over her hand, she wiped the blood off his chin, cringing when he winced in pain. “Sorry...”   
  
“Are you okay?” He whispered, his fingers touching the back of her hand.  
  
Her eyes stayed on his fingers, the skin on his knuckles nearly gone, the blood glistening against his pale skin. “I’ll live.” She glanced over her shoulder at the open door, inhaling deeply. Gently placing her hands under Logan, she attempted to pick him up. “Come on, Logan, we have to go, we have to walk now, please...”  
  
He groaned in pain, trying to lift himself up. “Where are we going?” He mumbled, spitting out the blood in his mouth.  
  
“To the hospital, come on.”   
  
He managed to pull himself onto the bed, resting on it wearily. “Veronica, hold on-”  
  
“No,” She dug into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out his car keys. “Wait right here, I’ll be right back, I’m going to get your car.”  
  
His hand on her wrist stopped her in her tracks, and she stared down at him, waiting. “Veronica, wait.” His tongue darted out, wetting his bottom lip. “I...I never meant-”  
  
“I have to go get the car.” She interrupted sharply, pulling her hand out from his grasp and rushing out the door.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Logan’s jaw was clenched defiantly, staring past the parking lot as the PCHers continued to jeer and yell insults at him. He managed a laugh as a crowd began to form, several girls- and some guys- whistling. Veronica’s eyes widened as she got closer, realizing that Logan was not just standing there- he was _trapped_. Duct-taped to the flagpole, stripped down to his boxers.   
  
Madison climbed up the stand, uncapping a black magic marker and scribbling “ASSHOLE” on his bare chest. Logan nodded, pressing his lips together. Her eyes met his, and he blew her a kiss. Madison smirked, pinching his cheek in what should’ve been a playful gesture, but the red mark left on his face told otherwise.  
  
Wallace appeared beside Veronica, pulling out his phone. “Veronica, I know this is against everything you stand for, but I need a pic of this...”  
  
Veronica ignored him, pushing through the crowd. Logan was busy trying to look as nonchalant as possible, smiling wryly as the shouting and insults got louder. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Weevil standing off on the side, watching the chaos blankly, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Approaching the flagpole, she squinted as the sun caught in her eye, focusing her eyes on Logan. He didn’t see her, continue to stare straight ahead. She whipped out her knife, opening it and climbing the stand. She began to cut Logan down, ignoring the boos coming from the crowd.   
  
“What the hell happened?” She hissed as Logan began to laugh. Her eyes fell to the ground right below the flagpole, where Logan’s clothes and book bag oh-so-conveniently rested.  
  
“Would you believe I agreed to this?” He murmured through his giggles, looking up at the sky as she cut through the tape. She shook her head, cutting faster.  
  
“WHAT is going on here?!” Mrs. Hauser’s voice suddenly boomed from below, and Logan’s laughter abruptly stopped as students began to scatter.  
  
Veronica looked down at Mrs. Hauser, giving her a smile. “Senior prank?” She quickly pocketed her knife, waving her hands like a magician. “Surprise!”  
  
A couple of minutes later, Logan was fully dressed in the nurse’s office, sitting on the nurse’s hard cot as she tended to the cut above his eyebrow. Veronica held on to his book bag loosely, staring off into space as Clemmons questioned Logan as he had for the last ten minutes.   
  
“Are you telling the truth, Mr. Echolls?” Clemmons said with a sigh, rubbing his eyes.  
  
“I swear, sir, I don’t know what happened. I was attacked from behind as I was going inside the building. I am shocked and appalled that this happened- I just might call my lawyer.”  
  
“What were you doing at school so early, Logan?”  
  
Logan blinked, giving him an innocent look. “I happen to like getting to homeroom early, thank you, Mr. Clemmons.”  
  
Clemmons faced Veronica, the look on his face clearly warning her to answer him seriously. “And you?”  
  
“Um, I was going to class?” Veronica said, giving Clemmons a quick smile. “This is a _good_ thing, sir...”  
  
“Thank you, Veronica.” Clemmons nodded quickly, facing Logan again. “Logan, I will be overwhelmed with joy when you graduate.”  
  
Logan smiled brightly, giving him a salute as he walked out of the office. He flinched as the nurse dabbed his cut, swatting her hands away from his face. “Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars...” He intoned as the nurse went for his cut yet again.  
  
She blinked, finally looking at him. “You know, this isn’t exactly how I wanted to see you after break.”  
  
Unable to keep the annoyance from his face, he rolled his eyes, turning away from her, much to the nurse’s distress. “Yeah, well, I didn’t want to see you. Period.”  
  
“I know you’re mad...”  
  
“Did you use your sleuth powers to get to that conclusion?” Logan watched the nurse leave the office to get more bandages, his eyes finally falling on Veronica, who continued to stare at him. “Yes?”  
  
Veronica licked her lips, hitting his bookbag with her knee absently. “I think you know we need to talk.”  
  
He raised his eyebrows. “Are you ready to apologize?”  
  
“Are you ready to apologize for the last two years?” She shot back, just as quick.  
  
“Hey, I felt really bad about that, okay?” A pause. “Not now. Now, I’m glad I picked on you.”  
  
She sighed loudly, slouching down deep in her seat. It was, in her opinion, her best choice to ignore his pressure for a fight. After doing enough fighting to last them at least the summer, she just wanted to move on. “Still living in the suite?”  
  
This question seemed to hit a nerve with Logan, his eyes clouding over as he shifted his gaze to his lap. “No. With Dick and Beav.”  
  
Veronica stiffened slightly, rubbing her palms against her knees. “And Kendall?”  
  
A slight smile fell on Logan’s face, although he continued to avoid Veronica’s stare. “Ancient history, Mars.”  
  
She quickly nodded, straightening up in her seat. “Naked flagpole humping aside, I find it hard to believe you taped yourself up there, and I’m especially unwilling to believe that the PCHers were nice enough to leave your clothes and books _right_ within your reach.” She gave him a hard, unwavering look. “What’s going on?”  
  
Logan slid off the cot, adjusting his red sweater as he walked towards her. “Weevs and I are going to figure out which of his boys is a rogue, and we decided the best way to start it all off was to make sure they thought we were still enemies.”  
  
“A wonderfully stupid plan.”  
  
“Well, you were a bit busy _thinking_ , so...” He stood in front of her, holding out his hand.  
  
She stared for a moment, unsure of whether to take his hand or not, before realizing with slight embarrassment that he was waiting for his bookbag. She handed it over, standing up as he threw it over his shoulder. “We need to talk.” She said, the two just inches apart.  
  
Logan swayed just a fraction of an inch toward Veronica, then back, stepping around her. “I heard you the first time.”  
  
“You’ve been all about the talking since this whole mess started, and now you don’t want to?”  
  
He shrugged, heading for the door. “All this thinking that’s going on...I’m going to try it now. I’m going to think long and _hard_.” He drew out the last word, giving her a slightly wicked grin.  
  
She smiled slightly, nodding. Accolades were definitely earned for his willingness to keep up a fight. Clearly, Logan Echolls was nobody’s fool...twice. “What do you have to think about?”  
  
He looked up at the ceiling, grimacing playfully in thought. “Oh, I don’t know- world peace, this Crime and Punishment paper I have to do, little capuchin monkeys that play drums...” He winked at her before exiting the office and disappearing into the crowd.   
  
Veronica’s grin grew as she shook her head before following him out of the office.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Veronica drove Logan’s XTerra awkwardly, both hands firmly on the wheel. One long, excruciating hospital visit later, and they were back in Logan’s car, heading for her apartment. The entire trip had been dead silent, and she was almost certain that he had chosen to fall asleep on her until he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, letting out a slight groan of pain.  
  
She glanced at Logan, waiting for him to say something, anything, about what had happened.   
  
With his eyes still closed, he let out a sigh. “What?”  
  
She blinked, giving him a quick look before returning her eyes to the road. “What?”  
  
“What do you want to say? I can feel your eyes.”  
  
Veronica stared at the road in front of her hard, inhaling deeply. The million dollar question that had been eating at her since their confrontation with Weevil’s gang. “Did you kill Felix, Logan? Tell me the truth.”  
  
“I don’t know, Veronica.” He paused. “It wasn’t my knife, I’ll tell you that.” He patted his pocket lightly. “It was in my book bag the whole time- if I did stab Felix, it was with someone else’s weapon.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“No, Veronica, I’m not sure.” He sighed again, wanting nothing more than to lie down in his bed and go to sleep. “Yes, I killed Felix. I killed Felix and I killed every other murdered person in Neptune,” He intoned dully. “And now I’m gonna kill you, broken ribs and all if you continue to interrogate me while I’m medicated.” He paused, eyes opening. “Why would you ask me this now, after all these months?”  
  
“I want to know the truth.”  
  
“Yeah, well, so do I.”  
  
Veronica shook her head, pulling up on her block. She glanced at the rows of apartments, grateful her father was away. “We’re here, Logan. I have to get out, now.” He said nothing, giving her a simple nod. “Good night.”  
  
“Night, Veronica.” He painfully climbed out of the passenger seat, slowly walking over to Veronica’s side. He leaned against the open door as Veronica stepped out, staring at the ground. She opened her mouth, then seemed to reconsider, but continued to stand there, waiting. “What.”  
  
“Thank you,” She whispered.  
  
“For what? For calling you a bitch? Ugly? A liar?”  
  
Still not looking at him, she pressed her lips together, gathering up the nerve to continue. “For making sure those guys didn’t hurt me.”  
  
Logan nodded quickly, unable to stop his stomach from churning in that way he dreaded. Anxiety, tension, whatever it was, he didn’t like it. Finally, he settled on a simple and neutral answer. “I never would’ve let them hurt you.”  
  
“I know that now.” Impulsively, she hopped on her toes, closing her eyes and giving him a small kiss.   
  
After she pulled away, he grinned dryly, shaking his head. “Come on, you can do better than that- I got the crap beaten out of me for you.”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, her hand cupping his face as carefully as she could. Eyes still closed, her lips met his firmly, her tongue slowly working its way until Logan’s mouth opened, welcoming her in. The kiss was short but intense, their bodies not touching, the only contact being their mouths and her hand on the side of his face.  
  
When they pulled away, Logan let out a huff, his eyes wide. “Damn, I was joking.” He was quiet for a moment, licking his lips. “What the hell was that?”  
  
She wiped at her mouth, a sudden feeling of guilt surging through her. “Take care of yourself, Logan.” She said quietly before moving around him and running to her apartment.  
  
  
 ** _Now...._**  
  
“Yes, Wallace, you can go hang out with your basketball buddies even though I haven’t seen you in months and we only have homeroom together...” Veronica sang as she ran her pen in circles on a piece of notebook paper. Easy enough- five boys, houses, cars, wealth amounts, and number of kids; and the circles would do the rest. She hadn’t played this game since before Lilly had died.  
  
“Best friends for-ever, but they’re your BOYS- I’ll just talk to my imaginary friends and eat my stale lunch...” She glanced up, catching a bunch of 09ers staring at her. Madison sneered, making a snip-snip gesture toward her long, blonde locks. Veronica offered her a tight smile, rolling her eyes and returning to her task. “Just me and my affordable yet stylish leather jacket...” She silently counted the swirls on her paper, her free hand reaching for her strawberry-flavored lemonade.  
  
Logan approached Veronica slowly, taking a bite of his apple. Five classes after the flagpole incident, he was sure he had done enough thinking. Hell, he had done enough during the break. The one thing he had repeatedly acknowledged was the determination to not take Veronica’s indecisiveness any longer, to make her decide what she wanted, once and for all. He knew any sort of ultimatum would likely cause her to become angry and possibly scary, but that was Veronica, take her or leave her.   
  
Right now, he was able to happily take Veronica eating lunch by herself, but his smile faded as he faintly heard her mumbling. Her eating lunch alone wasn’t a shocking occurrence, talking to herself, however, was.   
  
Glancing over her shoulder, he reached over without disrupting her, nudging the pink juice bottle closer to her fingers. He swallowed the bit of apple in his mouth, squinting to get a better look at the paper she was doodling on. “Veronica Mars, are you playing MASH?”  
  
She gasped at the sound of his voice, quickly covering her work. “Logan!” She snapped, giving him a glare over her shoulder.  
  
He slid next to her on the bench, snatching the paper out of her hands and quickly scanning it. “Connor Larkin,” His mouth puckered up in displeasure, getting a grin out of her. “Leo, Casey, Johnny Depp- I’m on here...I’m touched.” He eyed her ever-so-slightly, just a bit annoyed that she had thought this game to be more appealing than having that talk that she had wanted so desperately earlier. “I’m kind of disappointed that this isn’t a love letter, but beggars can’t be choosers.”  
  
Veronica frowned as he flipped the paper around, smoothing it out over the table. “Hey-”  
  
He took another bite of his apple, setting it down and grabbing her pen. “Shut up, I want to play.” He mumbled, writing furiously. “Waited all morning for you to find me so we could talk...”  
  
“I was going to get to it, I was just busy.”  
  
“Uh huh.” She peered over his arm at the paper, making out _Madison Sinclair_ , _no one/alone_ , and then _Lindsey Lohan_ as he continued to scribble. She laughed and he defensively pulled the paper away. “I’m allowed to dream- YOU had Johnny-freaking-Depp.”   
  
He returned his attention to the paper and Veronica watched silently, her smile fading at the sight of _Veronica Mars_ in capital, bold letters, then, right below it, messy and rushed, _Lilly Kane_. Her eyes drifted to his face, blank and emotionless. “Logan...”  
  
“I’m allowed to dream.” He repeated firmly. She quickly nodded, looking down at her lap. He nodded in return before beginning the spiral, eyes closing as the circles got messier and messier. Finally, he opened his eyes, stopping, and turned to Veronica. “Count it,” He ordered.  
  
Veronica silently counted, glancing up at Logan. “Thirteen.”  
  
“Figures.” He muttered, beginning to count and cross off quickly. She watched as he kept to the rules, nodding to himself as he crossed off Madison’s name, then his XTerra, then the number three... “Fuck it.”   
  
Logan crossed off every name but Veronica’s, sliding the paper towards her. “I’ve determined my future, Mars.” He said in a hushed but steady tone, his eyes on hers firmly. “The ball’s in your court. I’m not going to wait for an answer forever.”  
  
With that, he got up and walked away, leaving Veronica alone once again.   
  
Veronica picked up the piece of paper, staring at her name circled repeatedly, the black bold of it a stark contrast to the white of the looseleaf paper. Every other name was written and crossed-out in his messy, rushed way, but her name stood out clearly. Pressing her lips together, Veronica crumbled the paper, clutching it in her hands just as the bell rang for next period.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Veronica rushed behind the counter of the Hut, hastily pulling napkins out from the box underneath the cash register. “Cathy- you were supposed to fill these up before you started your shift,” She called to the brunette pouring water into two glasses. “We got, like, six tables without napkins out there.”  
  
“Sorry, Veronica!”  
  
“Excuse _meeeee_!”  
  
Veronica froze at the sound of the vaguely familiar, slightly impish giggle, tilting her head and trying to get a better look at the person above her. “Cora?”  
  
“Yes! Get up here- I want some service, girl!”  
  
With a grin, Veronica climbed to her feet, the smile almost completely fading as she saw Logan standing next to Cora, his leather jacket too big around her thin body. “Can I help you?” She managed, forcing a polite smile.  
  
“This is why I told you to bring a jacket,” Logan muttered in Cora’s ear, securing the coat over her shoulders. He glanced at Veronica, pulling Cora’s braids out from under the coat collar. “Three cappuccinos to go when you got a minute.”  
  
She grabbed three Styrofoam cups from the counter, walking over to the cappuccino machine and beginning to fix the first drink. “Where are you guys going?” She called, looking over her shoulder at the two.  
  
“We’re heading over to Jackie’s for a movie night,” Cora said with an excited grin as Veronica placed the first cup on the counter. “All Tarantino...Pulp, Kill Bill, Reservoir Dogs, and Jackie Brown.”  
  
Veronica raised her eyebrows gamely, fixing the second drink. “The whole collection!”  
  
Cora nodded, taking a sip of the hot coffee. Veronica smiled past her at Logan, who smirked in appreciation of her willingness to engage Cora in conversation. “We’re a bit late.” Logan finally spoke up, holding out a twenty as Veronica approached them with the other two drinks.  
  
Veronica took the cash, quickly giving him his change. “Well, then, you’re lucky I’m a quick server.”  
  
“Sure am.” Cora grabbed a cup, heading for the door. Logan nodded, picking up his coffee and giving Veronica a slight smile. “See you around, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica watched Logan turn and walk towards the door, not giving her a second look. She thought for a moment about his words earlier, and about Jackie’s just days before. He wanted her, she knew that- she had always known that. But as she stood there, watching him walk away from her, she couldn’t help but feel like it would be the last time. Nothing was predictable with Logan Echolls, but she was certain that after all this, it was all going to be okay- it had to be.   
  
She ran around the counter and towards him, dodging customers getting in her way.  
  
“Logan!”   
  
Logan spun around and there she was, lips pressed against his, arms wrapped around his neck. He returned the kiss without hesitation, his free hand embracing her while the other held his coffee out of the way. She tasted coffee and just a hint of mint and definitely love and all was right with her world again, she could feel it.  
  
Veronica pulled away slowly, her eyes opening and settling on Logan’s. “Have fun.” She whispered, running her hands down his shoulders.  
  
Logan was silent for a long moment, a smile finally stretching across his face. “I’ll call you.”  
  
“You better.”  
  
With a dip of his imaginary hat, Logan backed away, nearly running into a customer before spinning around and walking out the door. Veronica couldn’t hide the grin on her face as she rushed behind the counter, quickly getting back to work.   
  
Wallace himself would’ve been proud of her slam dunk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think I don’t know who he is, Veronica? I picked him and Lilly up on several occasions- I don’t trust you with him."

**_Now..._**  
  
Logan pulled up in front of Neptune High, lifting his sunglasses off his eyes. He glanced at Veronica beside him, pulling the gear into park. “And here we are.”  
  
“Here we are.” Veronica repeated, staring out at all the kids preparing to go inside. It was safe to say she hadn’t felt this nervous at school since the day after her father publicly accused Jake Kane of possibly killing Lilly. At least this time, she didn’t have to worry about someone writing “WHORE” on her car with soap.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“As I’ll ever be.”  
  
“Yeah, we’re all ready- let’s go,” Wallace interjected, quickly climbing out of Logan’s XTerra. He was immediately body-checked by one of his teammates, nearly bumping into Veronica, who quickly jumped out of the way. “Man, it’s too early for that!” Wallace snapped, straightening his book bag.  
  
Logan walked around the car, ignoring the stares following him. He let out a sigh as he pushed his sunglasses back over his eyes. “Pardon my Emo, but I feel like killing myself right now.”  
  
“Nuh uh. Not after all the crap we went through,” Veronica muttered, sliding her messenger bag over her shoulder. “We are staying together, dammit.”  
  
“Can’t argue with that.” He held his hand out, fingers spread out wide, and Veronica took it, entwining her fingers in his.   
  
Wallace nudged Logan’s arm with his elbow, giving him an appreciative nod. “Just like old times- thanks for the ride, man.”  
  
“Yeah, that’ll be fifty bucks-” Logan froze as a pair of hands covered his eyes, and Veronica rolled her eyes, letting go of Logan’s hand and stepping to the side. “ _Who_ is this assaulting me?”  
  
Jackie released him, hopping on her toes and giving him a peck on the cheek. “Good morning! You didn’t call me yesterday!” She poked him on his arm as Cora appeared, giving Veronica a short wave. Her mouth widened at the sight of Wallace, and she rushed over, hugging him tightly. “I heard your pale ass was tied up to the flagpole,” She shook her head, glancing at Veronica. “Your man has some weird fetish-” She cut herself off at the sight of Wallace, her smile fading. “Hi.”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
She quickly recovered from her shock, straightening up. “So, where have you been? Haven’t returned my calls or anything- that’s kind of _lazy_ , don’t you think?”  
  
Wallace shrugged, giving her a cool look. “Whatever, bitch.” He muttered before giving Veronica a wink and walking off.   
  
Veronica grinned, glancing at Logan before facing Wallace’s quickly receding back. “See you later, Wallace!”  
  
Jackie stood there in shock, looking at the group in front of her, then back to Wallace with a wicked grin. “Rock on...” She said in a quietly pleased tone before running after him.   
  
Cora faced Logan and Veronica, shrugging. “He’s her one and only.” She said simply, spinning around on her heels and walking after Jackie.  
  
“They are so weird.” Logan muttered, shaking his head as they began the walk inside Neptune High.  
  
The journey was too long, especially for Logan. Halfway to Veronica’s homeroom, he began to rethink the offer to walk her to class, especially since his was on the other side of the building. Sure, he had her for the trip, but he had to make the return on his own. Whether he could do so without punching anyone remained to be seen.  
  
“Well?”  
  
Logan blinked as he felt a tug on his arm, glancing down at Veronica as she pulled him to a stop in front of her homeroom. “What?”  
  
“Good attention span- I said, do you want to come with Wallace and I to look at prom stuff? He needs a tux, and I’m sure you do, too...” She trailed off, giving him a slight smile. “Well?”  
  
He smiled slowly, stepping out of the way of two freshmen dashing down the hallway. “Are you asking me to the prom, Veronica Mars? How Fun Fearless Female of you,” He muttered, pushing his sunglasses off his eyes and leaning down.   
  
She grinned, pulling away just as soon as their lips touched. “Excuse me, I did _nothing_ of the sort, I want a corsage and a limo and an official offer.”  
  
“How about we skip the prom and go to the beach?” He volunteered, kissing her again.  
  
“Echolls, this is the _prom_ , not a Friday night out with the boys.”  
  
He grinned, kissing her one more time. “Fine, I’ll buy you a cheeseburger-” They stopped as Duncan walked past, and his slight glare in their direction wasn’t lost on them.   
  
Veronica turned her head, watching Duncan stalk off. “Have you guys talked since...” She trailed off, frowning.  
  
Logan’s eyes followed Duncan until he disappeared around the corner. “No. You?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Fun, fun, fun.” A long pause. “He just better keep his comments to himself.”  
  
Veronica looked up at Logan, her eyebrows rising. “Oh, like you did?”  
  
“Well, I’m petty and immature. He’s supposed to be bigger than that, girlfriend-stealing and ex-impregnating aside.” He rolled his eyes at the look of disgust on Veronica’s face, pulling her to his chest in a half-hug. “God, I’m joking, Mars. Simma down.”  
  
She pulled away, eyes narrowing as her back hit the nearest locker. “Logan, what the hell-”  
  
“Okay,” He interrupted loudly, holding up his hands in refutation. “I have to get out of here before you rip my head off and that’ll just make me late for homeroom,” When she didn’t move, he nodded to himself, giving her a salute. “See you around, Moody.”  
  
As she watched him go, Veronica felt something in her stomach twist. Like Jekyll and Hyde, he had switched from her Logan to the jackass she hated. She frowned, wondering if this were intentional, if he was testing her.   
  
The bell rang shrilly, and she inhaled sharply, turning and walking inside Mr. Wu’s classroom.  
  
* * * * *   
  
His back was to her as she moved past lunch tables toward him. He, surprisingly, sat alone, notebook and a textbook spread out in front of him. Avoiding him for five periods wasn’t as hard as she thought it would be, especially since he didn’t bother to look for her. A part of her was hurt by that, but she wasn’t about to let it get to her, not so soon into their new relationship.  
  
Veronica slid into the bench across from him, setting her drink down and resting her elbows on the table. Her eyes fell on Wallace, Jackie, and Cora walking towards them, and quickly shooed them away. She clasped her hands together with a smack. “Here’s my offer.”  
  
Logan barely looked up, writing something on the sheet of paper in front of him. “Oh, I exist again? Hm.”  
  
She was silent for a moment, fighting back the urge to throw her fruit drink at him. “My offer,” She repeated, leaning forward. “We give this a try, but there’s going to be some rules.”  
  
He looked up at her, a smile playing on his lips. “Life isn’t fun with rules.”  
  
Cringing gamely, Veronica shrugged. “Then you _obviously_ don’t want this to work.” He was silent, staring at her. “Okay, here are my conditions- no drinking until you pass out. No committing any crimes. No being moody for no reason.”  
  
“Gotta interrupt- if you get to be moody, so do I.”  
  
“Fine. I have one last one.” Inhaling deeply, she stood up and walked around the table, sitting next to him as he waited. “You will try to be a good person.” She rested her hand on his, relieved when he didn’t pull away. “Whether that means going to therapy or counting to three hundred or whatever, I don’t care. If hanging out with Dick and those guys makes you act like the way you do, then stop it. I really don’t want to have to go through what happened last summer, okay?”  
  
Logan was quiet for a long moment, considering the options. Finally, he nodded. “Agreed. I have a couple of rules myself.” Veronica’s head lifted, listening. “No breaking up with me every week- that’ll piss me off. Two, share your feelings. I’m tired of having to guess with you. Three, I would like to see you in a pushup bra at least once a month-” She smacked his arm hard, and he quickly dodged the next hit. “Fine! We’ll nix that one!”  
  
Veronica nodded, holding out her hand. “Shake on it.”  
  
They shook firmly.   
  
“I’m going to hold you to each and every promise, Logan Echolls. Round two-” She grabbed Logan’s arm, lifting him to his feet and dragging him to the lunch table near the parking lot.   
  
Logan’s eyes widened at the sight of the three sitting at the table, and the looks on their faces told him they felt the same way. He tried to pull back, laughing slightly. “Veronica, I’m not going to be your charity case.”  
  
“Not asking you to be, however, if you want me to be happy, you’ll at least try to get along with my friends who are _not_ Wallace-” She smiled brightly, stopping in front of the table. “Mac, Corny, Cassidy, mind if we sit with you?” Logan started to turn away and she quickly jerked him back, giving the three an abashed grin. “This is Logan Echolls, by the way. My really embarrassed boyfriend.”  
  
“Your boyfriend? We’re admitting it now?” Logan said sarcastically, eyes narrowing.  
  
“If you continue to play your cards right- can we sit?” She gave her friends a bright smile, hoping they wouldn’t send them away. “Logan’s trying to be a better person.”  
  
Cassidy glanced at Corny and Mac before hesitantly removing his book bag off the bench. Corny opened his mouth in protest, and Cassidy quickly shrugged before facing Logan. “Have a seat, dude.”  
  
Logan slowly slid into the empty seat, as if at any moment they would lunge at him. “Ah,” Veronica sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He absently embraced her, sighing. “She’s making me do this- my playgroup has abandoned me.”  
  
“We get that.” Mac said dryly, gazing at him suspiciously. “Giving up the 09ers for Veronica, you must _love_ her.”   
  
“Mac, play nice.” Veronica pleaded quietly, leaning over and scooping a grape out of Cassidy’s fruit salad.   
  
“Just making convo.” She smiled slightly. “Liked your play.”  
  
Logan quickly recovered from his surprise, giving her a tight grin. “Thanks.”  
  
“Senior class meeting in five minutes in Mr. Wu’s room,” Mrs. Hauser sang as she walked past the table.  
  
“What about our classes?” Cassidy called, lowering his fork.  
  
“Cancelled- we’ve been putting off discussion on the prom for too long.”  
  
“Hell yeah, no English.” Logan muttered, lifting Veronica up as he stood, getting a squeal out of her. He lowered her to the ground as Corny and Mac took off. His eyes met Cassidy’s, and he nodded. “See ya later, Beav.”  
  
“Yep.” Cassidy walked after Mac, taking her hand as they moved into the school.  
  
Veronica linked her arm around Logan’s, walking toward the school. “When did they start dating?”  
  
“Right before winter break,” Logan said quietly, glancing down at her. “You’re evil.”  
  
“Just helping you on your way to a better you.” She kept grinning until he smiled, nudging him with her shoulder. “It’ll all make you happier, you’ll see.”  
  
“Bitch.” An 09er muttered in her direction as they walked down the hallway.  
  
Logan laughed as Veronica blinked, turning her head and giving the guy a bright smile. “Thank you!” She shook her head, inching past students on their way to Mr. Wu’s room. “What was that about?”  
  
“Ah, the adoring public...” Logan replied with a grin, holding the classroom door open for Veronica.  
  
She glanced around the room, nearly all the seats taken, several students resorting to sitting on the window ledges. “Jeeze, did everyone just run here or what?”  
  
“Look, there’s two seats over there,” He grabbed Veronica’s arm, leading her to a table behind where Wallace and Jackie were sitting. His smile faded as he spotting Duncan sitting there, leaning over to talk to Gia and Ashley at the next table.  
  
They walked past Duncan, Logan’s jaw settling as he slowly and almost possessively wrapped his arm around Veronica’s shoulders. Duncan rolled his eyes, standing up and allowing them the table, moving and sitting with Gia.  
  
Veronica sighed, throwing her bag on top of the table. “We _so_ need to talk to him.”  
  
Clemmons, Mrs. Hauser, and Mr. Wu walked into the classroom, unnoticed by nearly all the students. “We’ll do that when I feel like getting the crap beaten out of me.” He pointed to Mr. Wu, grinning. “My man!”  
  
Mr. Wu stared at Logan blankly, sitting at his desk. “Nice to see you, too, Logan.”  
  
Clemmons clapped his hands together once, waiting for the room to quiet down. “Seniors of Neptune High, we have a prom to discuss.” He paused, allowing the murmurs to subdue. “The theme this year, courtesy of the prom committee headed by Madison Sinclair, is _Diamonds are Forever_.”  
  
Half of the room groaned, and Veronica rolled her eyes, glancing at Wallace, who had turned his head to look at her is disbelief. “The meek shall inherit the Earth...” She reminded him quietly as he slid his chair back so they were side by side. “The meek WILL inherit the Earth.”  
  
“This is complete B.S.” Wallace muttered, shaking his head.   
  
“This means,” Clemmons continued loudly over the interruption, skimming through the folder in his hands. “That all dress should be of the metallic persuasion. White, silver, gold...”  
  
“Do the guys have to wear silver too?” Dick asked loudly behind Veronica and Logan.   
  
“We would prefer at least silver ties or pocket squares.” Mrs. Hauser said, crossing her arms over her chest. “But black is also acceptable for those who want to be rebellious.”   
  
“This shit is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S.” Logan said dryly, getting a snort from Wallace.  
  
Clemmons sat on the edge of the desk, giving the class a forced grin. “Official slips will be going out tomorrow, on them you will put your name if you are attending, as well as your picks for Prom King and Queen.” He paused. “Any suggestions while the floor is open?”  
  
“Yeah, can we get some REAL music for the prom?” Wallace said, raising his hand. “Now, I know y’all can see that not everyone in this school is white- so, can we get some _actual_ dance music? Some Sean Paul, 50 Cent...if I hear just rock music again, I’m going to have to choke a bitch.”  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Fennel.” Clemmons snapped, shooting him a warning look.  
  
Logan held Veronica’s hand underneath the table, his thumb rubbing over the back of her hand. He raised his free hand. “I’m with Sir Wallace on this one. The music’s gotta be good, it’s the last dance.” A pleased smile. “It should be like Grease, without the disturbing singing.” Veronica smiled as the rest of the seniors giggled.  
  
“Yeah, Logan needs some music to get his freak on with Veronica Mars.” Dick spoke up, and Veronica abruptly pulled her hand out of Logan’s grasp. He closed his eyes, nodding to the music in his head. “I can see the making out on the dance floor now...”  
  
Veronica’s head lowered, blushing in embarrassment, shaking her head. Logan glanced at her before tilting back in his seat, spinning around and facing Dick. “And now _I_ want to choke a bitch.” He said in faux cheerfulness.  
  
“Enough.” Clemmons said sharply.  
  
Dick gave Logan, who was still glaring at him, an innocent look. “What? You don’t want this dance to be special? It’s oh-so-romantic, stealing your best friend’s girl. The stuff dreams are made of.”  
  
“CUT it.” Duncan abruptly spoke, and both Logan and Dick turned in his direction. Duncan looked at neither, staring at the board.  
  
“You heard the man.” Logan said quietly, turning around and crossing his arms tightly over his chest.  
  
Clemmons eyed the three boys silently, waiting, and when they didn’t speak, he nodded. “Honestly, you all know the drill. The majority of you have been to prom before, and this year is no different.”  
  
As Clemmons continued to speak, Veronica drowned him out, unusually annoyed by Dick’s words. Her private irritation was interrupted by Logan’s hand briefly touching her knee. As soon as she had realized his hand was there, he had removed it, putting both hands on the table.   
  
“Lastly, we want to congratulate several students who have gotten early acceptances into the colleges of their choices.” Clemmons beamed, glancing down at his paper. “Cindy Mackenzie has been accepted to New York University, and joining her is Casey Grant, who will be attending Columbia University next fall.” The seniors clapped weakly, Dick sending a slap to Casey’s back.   
  
“Madison Sinclair, attending UCLA. Wallace Fennel, on a full sports scholarship to the University of California, San Diego, joining him is Jackie Cook and Sean Friedrich.”  
  
“Wallace!” Veronica’s mouth dropped, her bad mood forgotten, and she grabbed Wallace, pulling him into a tight hug. She was too caught up to notice Logan fidgeting uncomfortably next to her.  
  
“And Logan Echolls, also attending UCSD on a creative arts scholarship.”  
  
Veronica’s smile faded as she leaned back in her chair, and she stared at Logan, unable to keep the shock off her face. Logan didn’t look at her, his eyes on his lap, his leg bobbing rapidly under the desk. Just like that, she would be alone yet again. Both Logan and Wallace gone, while she couldn’t even find time to write her college essays.  
  
“Whoops!” Madison said, turning around and grinning wickedly at the two. “Forget to tell her, Logan?” Logan glared at Madison, but didn’t reply.  
  
“To the rest of you, I insist you continue your efforts. Time is short.” Clemmons waved at the students. “You may now go to your last class of the day.”  
  
Veronica stood, waiting as Logan took his time gathering his books. He started to walk past her until she grabbed his arm, grasping his hand. “Forget I was your girlfriend?” She asked quietly, staring at the ground. He said nothing, leading Veronica out the door.   
  
Duncan stepped in front of the two, stopping them cold. “Hey-”  
  
“Hey.” Logan said cautiously, gripping Veronica’s hand tightly.  
  
Duncan’s mouth opened, then closed, as he struggled to find the words. Finally, he nodded, spinning around and walking out the door.  
  
Logan and Veronica looked at each other, and she smiled shortly. “I _think_ that might have been a peace offering.”  
  
“ _Or_ he just didn’t want to hit me in front of witnesses.” Logan said dryly, pushing his way out of the classroom. He let go of Veronica’s hand, running a hand through his hair. “Look, Veronica-”  
  
“When were you planning to tell me?” She interrupted quietly, leaning against a locker. “When you were in your dorm with two hot co-eds?”  
  
“Veronica, it slipped my mind, I swear. It was the only way I was going to be accepted- I don’t even like acting! It wasn’t that important-”  
  
She blinked rapidly in disbelief. “You got a full theatre scholarship, that’s pretty damn important, Logan!”  
  
Laughing, Logan shook his head. “Oh, please, they only accepted me because my last name is Echolls. If my name was Eli Navarro, they would’ve turned me down flat. I’m rich, semi-famous, and white- hello.”  
  
“ _Nice_.” She spat, anger growing in her. She swallowed hard as Wallace and Jackie appeared next to them, crossing her arms over her chest. “Congrats, guys.”  
  
Wallace eyed Veronica cautiously, already feeling her mood. “V, don’t be like this.”  
  
Veronica faced Wallace and Jackie, then Logan once more, shaking her head incredulity. “Well, I wish _someone_ had told me we were all applying to the same college...”  
  
Logan sighed, rolling his eyes. “Come on, Mars, this wasn’t planned.”  
  
“It really wasn’t.” Jackie insisted. “This was news to me, and Wallace was surprised- we didn’t even know about Logan.” She paused, eyeing Veronica. “Just get over it. You can still apply.” With that, Jackie took off down the hallway toward her next class.  
  
Wallace touched Veronica’s arm comfortingly, giving her a smile. “We’ll talk after school, okay? It’s not a big deal, there’s still time.”  
  
She smiled at him, nodding. There was no time- she knew she wouldn’t be getting into UCSD. She realized she needed that Kane Scholarship more than ever, even if it was just to get into Hearst. Her smile grew, and she adjusted her book bag. “Wallace, I’m fine. Really. Just shocked.” She glanced at Logan, who was watching her wearily. “See? Over it.”  
  
“Good.” Wallace nodded at Logan, backing up. “See you guys after class.” He took off, jogging down the hallway.  
  
Veronica and Logan stared at each other, his mouth opening. She quickly cut him off, stepping forward and grabbing the sides of his face. “I’m really, really proud of you, Logan.” She said quietly, kissing him softly.   
  
He pulled away, shaking his head. “I don’t have to go, you know.”  
  
“What?” Her eyes narrowed, seriously offended. “Don’t you dare stay behind for me. You’re going- don’t worry about me.” She smiled slightly. “Think of my dad’s face when he hears you’re going to college.”  
  
Grinning, Logan kissed Veronica’s forehead, ignoring the bell that rang for the next period. “Oh, that just made it all the more tempting.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. “We have five minutes until the late bell.” He reminded her quickly, kissing her cheek.  
  
“I guess you’re banned from the bathrooms?”  
  
“Mm hm. It was worth it.” He gazed into her eyes, giving her a faint smile. “So...are we going to the prom together or what?”  
  
She pulled away, frowning. “What?”  
  
“Exactly.” He cleared his throat nervously. “My mom...she was really excited for the prom. She had a dress tailor-made for Lilly, Lilly loved the metallic colors, you know.” Veronica nodded quickly, and he sighed. “Yeah, well, Lilly died and mom didn’t have the heart to toss the dress. I can get it fit for you.”  
  
“Logan, that’s creepy.”  
  
“Why? Lilly never wore it- never even saw it.” He smiled slightly. “It’s a beautiful dress, Mars. Different, but right up your alley. It’ll look great on you. How about it?”  
  
She slowly nodded, unable to fight the enticement of a designer dress for prom. “Yeah.” She paused, frowning playfully. “Did you just ask me to the prom? Was that it, ‘cause that sucked.”  
  
He cleared his throat. “Veronica Mars, you _will_ be going to the prom with me in an expensive limo with a corsage, some expensive champagne, and several of your moocher friends.”  
  
“How could I refuse?” She whispered, planting a small kiss on his cheek.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica was pleased- she and Logan had made it to two weeks without breaking up or getting into a huge fight. Such an achievement deserved a celebration, with Logan suggesting a wide list of things to do before they settled on a day of petty debauchery in downtown Neptune. Skipping school was as petty as she was going to get, however, much to Logan’s dismay.  
  
The only downside she could see at the moment was the paparazzo who snapped their picture as they waited in line for ice cream. Logan dryly explained that this meant his father’s trial was near before escorting Veronica out of the shop.  
  
Right now, Logan was busying himself with Veronica’s neck as she searched for her keys. “Logan, stop for a second.” She whispered, pulling out her keys and going for the door.   
  
He pulled her back, holding her against his chest. “Your dad home?”  
  
“I don’t think so, he’s been taking a lot of late cases lately. We’ll still have to be quiet, though.”  
  
“Being quiet is no fun.”  
  
She stared up at him, smiling before stepping out of his grasp and shoving the key into the lock. “It has to be when you’re sneaking in at two in the morning and don’t want the neighbors to tell your father...”  
  
“I told you we should’ve seen an earlier showing.”   
  
“You know, that was possibly the stupidest movie I’ve seen. Granted, I now know how one can die from an out of control nail gun.” Logan moved behind her, tilting his head to kiss her cheek. She grinned, turning her head so their lips touched, and he turned her around, his arms wrapping around her waist.  
  
He kissed Veronica softly, pulling away with a smile. “Let’s ignore the fact that there was almost a twelve-month gap from the last time we kissed on your porch here.” She twisted the doorknob with her hand, opening the door. “Let’s just forget it.”  
  
“I’ve been Eternal Sunshined, I promise.” She whispered, pulling him inside. He closed the door, glancing around the living room and grinning when Backup walked over, jumping on his legs. “DAD?” She called loudly, looking around the apartment.   
  
Logan dropped his book bag on the floor, sighing as he scratched Backup’s head. “Memories...” He gently pushed Backup away, taking off his jacket and throwing it over his book bag.  
  
She walked over to the small end table near the door, picking up a piece of stationary as she pulled her bag off her shoulder. “Ah ha,” She said with a smile as Logan leaned down, kissing her neck. “ _Don’t wait up, dinner’s in the microwave. Must talk later_.” Logan’s hands wrapped around her waist, pressing her against him. “See? I told you, he’s totally the Dark Avenger now...” She looked over her shoulder at Logan and almost immediately, his lips were against hers. She pulled away, glancing up at the ceiling. “I’m sure he’s installed security cameras...”  
  
He followed Veronica’s gaze, cringing. “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good. But she was willing.” He told the imaginary camera, holding up one hand in mock oath. He looked down at her again, frowning. “Does he know?”  
  
“Yes. He has his reservations about us, but he knows. He trusts me.”  
  
He pulled away slowly, waiting a moment before planting a quick kiss on her lips. “He’s not going to throw me out, is he?”  
  
“As long as he doesn’t know you’re here, no. I’m still working on the getting you in here thing.” Their lips met again, Logan letting out a slight cry of protest as Veronica bit his lower lip. “What?”  
  
“I do the biting, Mars, at least let me wear the pants in that category.” He grabbed her waist, backing up and leading her to the couch. “So, he’s gone for a while, huh?”  
  
“Yep, he’s been doing some heavy investigating recently.” She climbed on his lap as he sat down, kissing his neck. “I think he’s looking into the bus crash because Lamb sucks at his job. He doesn’t want me involved either.”  
  
Logan pulled Veronica’s jacket off, tossing it on the couch. “Let’s not talk about the bus crash, hm?” He murmured, carefully shifting so Veronica was reclined and beneath him. Lowering himself on her, he rested his forehead on hers, sighing. “No more talking. Period.”   
  
His lips touched hers lightly, waiting for her mouth to open before pressing his mouth over hers firmly. She lifted her head, her shoulders rising as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands drifting from her waist, up her body.  
  
Their kiss growing more heated, he pushed her down gently, pressing himself against her. His hand drifted just over the side of her breast, and he quickly moved his hand to her arm, but before he could mutter a “sorry,” Veronica had leaned into his touch, her lips brushing against his chin.   
  
“It’s okay.” She whispered with a slightly abashed smile. “We’re past civilities, I think.” He quickly nodded, his lips pressing against hers, his hand gently running down her breast, then down her stomach.  
  
Veronica unbuttoned the first two buttons of Logan’s shirt, her lips pressing against his cheek as he left a trail of kisses down her jaw. “What are we doing?” She whispered, her voice shaking.  
  
“ _No_ idea...” He breathed, his mouth brushing against hers. “Let’s find out.” She smiled against his mouth, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer to her.  
  
The front door swung open and Logan flew off Veronica, quickly shifting as close to the arm of the couch as he could manage. Veronica sat up, fixing her clothes and lowering her gaze, but not before seeing the look of complete and utter dismay on her father’s face.  
  
“Dad...”  
  
Keith forced a smile, his eyes panning from Logan to Veronica. “Why, isn’t this a surprise...”  
  
“Hi, Mr. Mars.” Logan stood, backing away from Veronica. “Veronica was just-”  
  
“Oh, I know my daughter is a bit of an aggressor.” He said quietly, giving Veronica a look.  
  
Veronica wiped her mouth, glancing down at the ground. “You don’t have to throw him out- Logan was just leaving.”  
  
“No, I think I want to speak with Logan for a minute.”  
  
“I didn’t mean any disrespect-” Logan started, glancing at Veronica with a slight panic in his eyes.  
  
“It’s okay, Logan.” Keith said in the best comforting tone he could muster, gesturing towards the porch.   
  
Logan passed Veronica, giving her a sidelong glance before following Keith outside. Veronica watched them go, unable to shake the look of barely restrained anger in her father’s eyes. She couldn’t even begin to imagine the amount of trouble she was in.   
  
Keith closed the door silently, facing Logan. “I’m being very charitable with you dating my daughter again, Logan. Very charitable considering the last time you were in here, I nearly broke your arm.” A glare slowly formed. “Don’t you _dare_ test my patience.”  
  
“Sir, I swear to God, nothing was going to happen.”  
  
“Things looked quite differently on my side.”  
  
Logan nodded, running a nervous hand through his hair. “It was a stupid mistake, sorry.” He paused, pressing his lips together. “I took care of her, dude. She was never in danger-” He grinned slightly. “Except when that stupid camera guy came out and scared her-”  
  
“You don’t skip school with my daughter and expect me to be chummy with you, Logan!” Keith interrupted, his voice rising. “You might be able to afford not going to class- my daughter cannot.”  
  
His smile faded, and he nodded, glancing down at the ground. “I take blame for that, sir.”  
  
Forcing himself to relax, Keith sighed, closing his eyes. “I can’t imagine you know what it’s like to worry about your missing daughter for a whole day.”  
  
“No, sir.” He paused. “She turned her phone off, for the movie, I guess she forgot to turn it back on.”  
  
“Veronica is an adult, Logan, but she’s also my daughter. When she is with you, I expect you to treat her like you would if I were around. I don’t ever, _ever_ want to see you in a position like that, with my daughter, in my house, ever again.” He shot Logan a glare, shaking his head. “You need to have more common sense, Logan.”   
  
Logan finally returned the glare, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I seriously doubt you gave Duncan this speech, sir.”  
  
“I had no reason to distrust Duncan.” Keith shook his head, letting out a shuddering breath. “I don’t think you understand how angry I am right now. Get your bag and get out, Logan.”  
  
Logan walked past Keith, rushing inside. Veronica stepped forward, and he paused, slowly leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. Keith walked inside, watching the exchange carefully. “I’ll call you.” He muttered as he picked up his book bag, his voice shaking slightly. She quickly nodded and he was gone, the door closing with a slam.  
  
“I cannot believe you.” Veronica glared at her father, shaking her head. “I can take care of myself, dad.”  
  
“Oh, I believe I caught you taking care of yourself.” Keith replied, unable to keep the anger from his voice any longer. “You were taking care of yourself really, really well.”  
  
“Nothing happened!”  
  
“Nothing happened because I walked through the damn door!” Keith shot back, his voice rising to a shout. “This isn’t a suite at the Neptune Grand, Veronica- you cannot bring your boyfriend of the minute here so he can grope you at two o’clock in the morning! NOT in my home!”  
  
Her eyes narrowed. “My boyfriend of the minute? It’s _Logan_!”  
  
“Exactly!” Keith shook his head, walking into the kitchen and resting his hands on the counter. “You think I don’t know who he is, Veronica? I picked him and Lilly up on several occasions- I don’t trust you with him.”  
  
“I can take care of myself- Logan would never, ever make me do anything I didn’t want to do. I initiated it, dad.”  
  
“You think I don’t see it, Veronica? You’re with Logan, and you change. You- you cut class, your school calls me for the first time in nearly a year, and this just happens to occur when you’re dating him? Come on.”  
  
“I didn’t have to say yes- he offered and I took him up on it!” She exclaimed, shaking her head. “It’s not a big deal- we cut class, everyone does it.”   
  
“Cutting classes to go to the beach with your boyfriend is one thing, it is something else entirely to go missing for the whole day, Veronica!”   
  
“I’m sorry.” Veronica shrugged, not knowing what else to say. “I’m sorry you were worried.”  
  
Keith inhaled sharply. “You’re sorry you got caught.” He shook his head. “I don’t understand, Veronica- usually you go through the talking-back thing when you just become a teenager, not when you’re eighteen years old.” A pause. “But you’re with Logan, so...”  
  
“Are you threatened by Logan, dad?” She laughed slightly, shaking her head. “He’s not going to take me away from you.”  
  
“I’m not threatened by him- this is about you sneaking around and lying and talking to me like I’m your equal. I am your _father_ , Veronica.”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched, and she nodded quickly, biting back what she really wanted to say. Biting back all her excuses for Logan and for herself and just wanting it all to be over. “Fine. I’m sorry for making you worry and for cutting class. I’m sorry for ever listening to Logan, even though he didn’t force me to do anything I didn’t want-”  
  
Keith’s hands slammed against the counter, silencing her. “You think you’re so grown up, Veronica- you don’t know anything about Logan. You have these blinders on with him and you just don’t-” He inhaled sharply, shaking his head as he walked out of the kitchen, facing her.   
  
After a moment, he pointed a finger at her. “You want to do things with Logan? You do it far, far away. You want to be an adult and do all this stupid crap with your boyfriend behind my back? Move out and spare me.”  
  
Veronica’s mouth dropped as Keith spun on his heels, storming to his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. Out of all the ways she expected that argument to end, that wasn’t one of them.  
  
* * * * *   
  
“Morning.” Keith muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
“Morning.” Veronica replied quietly, pouring cereal into a bowl. The kitchen was silent as she stabbed her spoon into her cereal, walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a carton of milk. Awkward couldn’t even begin to describe the mood in the room, not after last night’s fight. Keith’s eyes watching her didn’t help matters.   
  
“Wallace and I are going to the mall after school.” She said abruptly, pouring milk into her bowl. “Just Wallace and I- Logan’s going to his drama meeting, so you don’t have to worry about him corrupting me.”  
  
Keith was silent for a moment, setting down his coffee. “I don’t want you to move out.”  
  
She didn’t look at him, shifting her cereal around her bowl with her spoon. “Good.”  
  
“Do you at least understand why I was angry?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
His arm slowly wrapped around his daughter’s shoulders, pulling her to him. She quickly set down her bowl before it spilled over both of them, resting her head on his chest. “I don’t want you to think I’m picking on either you or Logan, Veronica.” He said quietly, kissing the top of her head. “I know you’re not going to stop seeing him...I just don’t want you to get hurt.”  
  
She sighed, pulling back slightly. “Trust me, I can handle it.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “He’s going to prove you wrong, dad. You’ll see.”  
  
“I hope you’re right, honey.”   
  
Veronica stepped back, picking up her cereal. “I will be.” She said confidently, nodding to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinking back sudden tears, he realized that this was it- he had his friend back, everything was all right, but now, Duncan would be leaving. Gone, for good. Something just wasn’t right about this.

**_Now..._**  
  
“What we’re going to do is illegal, you know.”  
  
“Battery, assault...it’s just an eye for an eye.” He paused. “Hammurabi’s law, you wouldn’t know about that.”   
  
Weevil was quiet for a long moment, taking a drag of the cigarette between his fingers. “Are you plannin’ to tell Veronica of all the unlawful activities you will be engaging in?”  
  
Logan smiled slightly, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “Ignorance is bliss, Weevs. The less she knows, the happier she’ll remain.”  
  
He shook his head, not amused. “She’s gonna dump your ass so quick, Echolls.”  
  
“As long as you don’t tell her, we won’t have a problem, now, will we?” Logan blinked as a lit cigarette was held up in front of his face, his eyes traveling to Weevil next to him. “You’re a cheap date, you know that?”  
  
Weevil didn’t lower his hand, watching the dimly lit and generally disgusting-looking bar across the street from Logan’s XTerra. “It’s cold.” He said simply.  
  
Logan took the cigarette hesitantly, placing the filter to his lips. He inhaled, quickly handing the cigarette back to Weevil before exhaling. “Soon, we’ll be going to the Prom hand-in-hand...GLAAD will use our love to promote awareness and my dad will flip his shit...”  
  
“Does Veronica know you smoke?” Weevil asked suddenly.  
  
“I don’t make it a habit,” Logan replied, giving him a cold, knowing smile. “And no, it’s not something I _hide_ from her. She’s seen me do it, and we could both count the times on one hand. I wouldn’t want her to be kissing an ashtray.” A long pause. “You got a problem with me dating Veronica?”  
  
A shrug. “None of my business.”  
  
“Damn straight.” Logan straightened up as the bar doors opened, and Thumper strolled out, a tan, leggy girl on his arm. “Let’s go.”  
  
Weevil’s hand shot out, resting on Logan’s chest. “Hold up, let him walk Lucia to her car. That’s my cousin, I don’t want her seeing this.”  
  
“Are you sure it’s him?”  
  
“No, but we can find out with a little...persuasion.” Logan pushed off the door of his car, rushing for the bar. Weevil watched him for just a moment before following.   
  
The girl known as Lucia was driving off, Thumper watching her go. A bright smile crossed Logan’s features as he slowed down behind him, clenching and unclenching his fist. “Hey, don’t I know you?” He called in a slightly excited voice.  
  
Thumper turned around slowly and there was Logan’s fist crashing into his face. Thumper hit the floor and immediately tried to stand, and Logan’s foot slammed into his stomach, causing him to buckle over.   
  
Weevil appeared at Logan’s side, glancing at the bar. “Hurry up, man...” He leaned down, yanking Thumper to his feet. “Let’s go.”  
  
Logan landed one more punch before grabbing Thumper’s arm. The two began to drag him across the street, toward Logan’s car. “Battery, assault, kidnaping...” Logan ticked off, giving Weevil a grim look as Thumper protested weakly beneath them.   
  
“Shut up and move.” Weevil growled as they maneuvered Thumper into Logan’s open trunk.   
  
* * * * *   
  
“We are standing inside Casa De Mars, awaiting the appearance of the beautiful, kick ass, benevolent but no man’s fool, Veronica Mars, in a silver Dolce and Gabbana dress designed by the dearly departed and always missed Lynn Echolls...” Logan kept the camera aimed on his face, grinning for his imaginary audience. “Veronica’s adoring public awaits her. _Will_ she arrive before graduation? Let’s see!”  
  
“Man, will you put the camera down?”  
  
Logan swung the camera around, focusing on Wallace and Jackie. Wallace glared at him, while Jackie smiled brightly at the camera, fixing her hair. The two matched perfectly, Jackie with her shiny red dress, and Wallace with his black tux with red trim. “You don’t know what good entertainment is, Fennel. You can’t be my co-host if you insist on being a hater.”   
  
Keith knocked lightly on Veronica’s bedroom door, glancing at the kids in his living room. “Veronica, honey, your friends have been waiting for a while...”  
  
Logan focused on Jackie, zooming in. “And here we have Aphrodite- in a daring, _appreciated_ move of defiance, this smashing beauty wears a dress the color of ruby, thin straps that leave nothing to the imagin-” He glanced at Keith, then turned quickly back to Jackie, holding the camera out to get a better look at her. “Beautiful, Miss Cook. Who are you wearing?”  
  
She raised an eyebrow, giving the camera a suggestive leer. “I am wearing Marc Jacobs.”  
  
“That doesn’t come cheap, ladies and gentlemen.”  
  
“No, but it does when you have a black AmEx.”  
  
Logan pumped a fist in the air. “Rich privileges rule!” He turned to Cora, in her black and gold dress. “Why, Miss Briggs, you look _gorgeous_!”  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Echolls.” Cora said cheerfully, waving at the camera. “Can I get a copy of this for my mom?”  
  
“Don’t look so happy, I’m gonna catch you doing something devious sooner or later- Backup, down!” Logan said sharply, stepping away from the dog as he attempted to jump on him yet again. He turned off the camera, gently pushing him away. “Dude, if you mess up my tux...”  
  
“I’m ready!” Veronica called from behind the door, opening it slightly.   
  
Keith dashed across the room, taking the camera out of Logan’s hands without a glance in his direction. “Give me that, please,” He said quickly, turning it on and aiming it at Veronica’s door. “We’re ready, honey!”  
  
Three weeks since he had last seen Logan, and things had been awkward. To Logan’s credit, he had pretended as if their last conversation had never happened, even giving Keith a bottle of wine as a peace offering. Keith knew Logan was trying, and he believed Veronica when she said she thought he would be better, but he knew not to be so gullible. Tonight would be the first of _many_ tests Logan would unknowingly be taking in Keith’s mind.   
  
Veronica stepped out of her bedroom, running her hands over her silver dress. Keith zoomed in on her face, her eyes highlighted with light shiny, silver eyeshadow, her lips painted a light pink. Her hair was done in loose curls. Her silver heels clacked loudly as she walked down the hallway towards the group.  
  
Logan grinned, impulsively patting down his silver tie as he stepped towards her. “And here we have Veronica Mars,” He narrated, not looking at the camera. “Looking absolutely impeccable in silver Dolce...and I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”  
  
“Never forget it.” Veronica replied with a grin. “You like?”  
  
“I _love_.” He held out a black box, wiggling it at her. “Since the Wicked Witch insisted this night be about diamonds, I think you deserve some bling for the event.” He opened it, pulling out a thin, silver necklace, dangling from it was a tiny sparkling diamond star. Veronica’s mouth dropped as he wrapped it around her neck, fastening it in place. “Perfect.” He said quietly, leaning in.  
  
“Logan, as Veronica’s father, this is as much my night as it is yours,” Keith spoke up, looking at the two through the viewfinder. “So, get the _hell_ out of the way.” Wallace and Jackie laughed as Logan shook his head, stepping out of the way so Keith could focus the camera on Veronica, grinning. “You look beautiful, Veronica.”  
  
“Thanks.” Veronica said, slightly embarrassed, giving the camera a quick wave. She glanced at Wallace, who looked undoubtedly bored. “What’s up, home fry?”  
  
He shrugged. “Logan and I had to put up with this at Cora’s house...then Jackie’s...it’s getting old. No offense, Mr. Mars.”  
  
“None taken, I get the hint.” He gestured towards the others, who immediately jumped up, walking towards Veronica. “All right, everyone together so I can record this.”  
  
Logan wrapped his arms around Veronica’s waist, resting his chin on her shoulder while Wallace wrapped his arms around Jackie and Cora, all three grinning brightly. Veronica rested her hand on Logan’s arm, leaning her head on his chest.  
  
Keith placed the camera on a nearby table, grabbing his own camera and snapping away. “Hey, Jackie, any chance I can meet your father? I’m a fan.”  
  
“Sure.” Jackie said through her smile, leaning into Wallace’s chest. “Come by on Saturday morning.”  
  
“Don’t encourage him, he’ll never leave.” Veronica warned, shaking her head. “He’s a BIG fan.”  
  
Keith shushed Veronica with his hand, putting down his camera and picking up Logan’s again. “Where you guys off to?”  
  
Logan twirled Veronica around, spinning her into Wallace’s arms. “Back to Wallace’s place, ‘cause his mom is going to flip if we don’t go for pictures, then to the Neptune Grand for the prom.”  
  
“You guys are going to be late.”  
  
“Yeah, you tell Ms. Fennel that. She nearly made Wallace cry.”  
  
Wallace hugged Veronica loosely, shoving Logan with his free hand. “Man, you were the one practically shoving Jackie out the door.”  
  
Logan wrapped his arm around Cora’s shoulders, attempting to lead everyone to the door. “She went all Angry Black Woman on me, it was terrifying.” He held out his hand, and Keith placed his camcorder on it. “Do ya wanna have fun, fun, fun?” He said as Cora and Jackie rushed for the front door.  
  
“How’s about a few laughs, laughs, laughs?” Veronica sang, grabbing Logan’s hand. “Bye, dad! Don’t wait up!”  
  
“See ya, Mr. Mars.” He called, his arm winding around Veronica’s waist as they followed the others out.  
  
“Logan!”  
  
Logan and Veronica stopped, both staring at Keith. He glanced at Veronica before giving Logan a firm look. “If I have to bail any of you out of jail in the morning, guess who I’m holding responsible?”  
  
Logan held up his hand like a Boy Scout, giving Keith a quick smile. “I promise we won’t throw pig’s blood on the school freak.” Veronica rolled her eyes, shoving Logan out the door.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Wallace popped open a bottle of champagne, quickly pouring some into Jackie’s waiting glass. “I have got to hand it to you, Echolls- you know how to trick out a limo.”  
  
“It’s high class from now on, Wallace, my friend.”   
  
The limo was indeed tricked out, Logan had made sure to put enough drinks, liquor, snacks, and music to keep them all occupied long after the dance was over. He managed to coax the limo driver to stick around until the next morning, promising a ten percent increase if he did whatever they said with no questions asked. He had, surprisingly, learned something from Duncan from their years of friendship.  
  
Logan patted Veronica’s knee, getting her attention. “This is random, but you know how I know your dad is really mad?” She stared at him, waiting. “He says my name. A _lot_.”  
  
She cringed. “Oh, yeah. He tends to do that.” She mimicked her father’s angry face. “ _Veronica_ , don’t go after that killer... _Veronica_ , you will not make fake ID’s, _Veronica_! _Veronica_...”  
  
“Why can’t you do _normal_ bad stuff?” Wallace interrupted, giving Veronica a look. “Get caught making out on the couch or something.”  
  
Logan looked around the limo, taking an exaggerated sip of his champagne, and Jackie let out a scream, hitting Logan’s knee with her purse as the rest of the group let out cheers of approval. “I was scared for my life.” He said matter-of-factly. “Imagine if you will, the former sheriff of Neptune who _still_ carries a gun, catching his precious, only daughter making out with her bad boy boyfriend on HIS couch...”  
  
Veronica shook her head as Logan gave her a comforting kiss on the cheek, pushing him away. “Beyond mortifying.”  
  
Wallace reclined on the large seat, throwing his legs on Jackie’s lap. “I’m surprised he let your skinny ass come with us, V.”  
  
She frowned. “My dad’s a very forgiving man.” She shrugged slightly, taking the smallest of sips from her glass. “And he loves me.” She finished with an exaggerated smile.  
  
“Love...love is never gone. As we travel one, love's what we'll remember.” Logan whispered in her ear as Cora, Jackie, and Wallace began to have their own conversation across from them, grinning as she smiled slightly.  
  
“A Chorus Line.” She replied, nodding. “You remember.”  
  
He rolled his eyes slightly. “How can I forget you and Lilly belting it in my pool? Once upon a time, you definitely were a dork.”   
  
“Yeah, and you totally know the song. You’re so gay.”  
  
A big grin grew on his face. “Kiss today goodbye, and point me t’ward tomorrow,” He sang loudly. “We did what we had...to...DO-”  
  
“Okay, the next person that starts singing a showtune is getting their ass thrown out of this moving limo.” Wallace said loudly, getting a cackle of laughter out of Jackie. Cora held out her empty glass and he quickly poured her another round. “How in the hell do you know so much Broadway, Echolls?”  
  
Logan cleared his throat uncomfortably, suddenly aware of all the pairs of eyes on him. “Uh, my mom. She used to take me to plays since I was, like, six. We used to take a jet to New York to see the shows when they first opened. Wicked, Chorus Line, Oklahoma, The Producers, Little Shop of Horrors, Chicago, Cabaret, Rent, Phantom...I saw them all.”  
  
“I miss your mom,” Veronica sighed. “She used compliment me all the time, saying how great I looked with dark pink lipstick, it was nice.”  
  
“Huh.” Logan frowned slightly. “She used to say the same thing to me.” The limo erupted in laughter, and Veronica punched his arm hard. He was unable to keep the smile off his face, trying to give her an innocent look. “What? She did!”  
  
“How is it, watching a Broadway show?” Cora asked, leaning forward. “It’s awesome, right?”  
  
“Nothing like it- I’ll take you someday.” Cora gave him a look of surprise, and he nodded, downing his drink. “I’m serious. We’ll go during winter break or something.”  
  
Jackie shoved Cora’s shoulder, grinning. “Lucky!”  
  
Cora couldn’t keep the smile off her face any longer, nodding. “Thanks! I don’t know how-”  
  
Logan waved her gratitude away with his hand, grabbing the champagne bottle out of Wallace’s hand and taking a long drink. “You’re my friend, don’t worry about it.”  
  
Veronica smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’re awesome.” She said sweetly, giving him a long kiss.  
  
Jackie held out Logan’s camcorder, aiming it at the two. “Say hello to Mr. Mars!” She said loudly, zooming in. Logan eyed the camera, smiling against Veronica’s mouth before grabbing the back of her head and giving her a deeper kiss.   
  
Wallace watched the show before rolling his eyes, throwing a chocolate-covered cherry at the two. “Hey- HEY! I will come over there!”  
  
Veronica moved out of Logan’s hold, sliding away from him. “PDA’s are nobody’s friend. Music!” She said loudly, taking the champagne bottle out of Logan’s hand.   
  
“Let’s get some old school in here,” Logan started the CD player switch on the arm of the seat, nodding as loud drums and electric guitars blared into the backseat. Wallace let out a yell of recognition and Logan laughed, grabbing the camera out of Jackie’s hand and aiming it at Cora and Wallace.   
  
“Is this a rock version?”   
  
Logan nodded, spinning the camera on his own face. “You can never go wrong with Duran Duran, kiddies.” He said matter-of-factly before turning the camera back on Wallace, zooming in.   
  
“Not bad, bro!” Wallace pointed at the camera, eyebrows rising. “White lines...” He sang, dancing in his seat as Jackie hid her face in embarrassment. “Blowing through my mind...”  
  
“High fry...” Logan offered, turning the camera at Veronica, who gamely moved to the beat. “Burns to unwind-” He whipped the camera around as Cora began to dance in her seat, getting Wallace to dance along with her. After a moment, Jackie joined in weakly.   
  
Suddenly, Logan hit the ‘stop’ button on the CD player, getting groans from the others. “Shut up and listen!” He demanded loudly, blocking the candy that was thrown at him by Wallace. “Now, we are going to our prom, the only one we will be having.” He paused to pour everyone a fresh round of drinks. He set down the camera, holding up his glass in a toast. “We’re going not as 09ers, not as Have Nots, but as those stuck in the unfortunate middle with no label-”  
  
“We’re the Damaged Little Fuckers Clique.” Veronica interrupted, getting her glass clinked by Jackie’s.  
  
“This is MY toast, thank you.” Logan snapped, giving the two giggling girls a look. “My only suggestion, when we go in there, is to not let anyone get to us...” He paused for dramatic effect. “And to rock the fuck out of that prom- we’re rocking the fucking Casbah, bitches.”  
  
“Here, here!” Cora exclaimed, clinking glasses with the Wallace’s before downing her glass.   
  
The others did the same as the limo pulled to a stop in front of the Neptune Grand. A long silence followed before Logan swung open the limo door and stepped out, holding out his hand for Veronica. They waited for the other three, watching other seniors walk by, some giving them glares as they passed.  
  
Logan shook his head. “I still have no idea why they hate me so much. You, I understand...”  
  
She poked his ribs with her finger, pulling him to catch up with Wallace, Cora, and Jackie. “It’s amazing that people with so much hate could coexist together...” She muttered as they walked through the lobby.  
  
Wallace blinked, glancing down at the silver carpet leading to the ballroom, the faux diamonds decorating the door frame. “Damn...they went all out, huh?” He tried to look over the crowd at the spot where official pictures were being taken, spotting a wall covered in glittery gems. “Jeeze- I just went blind.”  
  
“Money no object for the Neptune Rich.” Logan muttered, pushing Wallace into the picture line. “Just grin and bear it.”  
  
“I can’t believe we’re in line to get our picture taken at the prom,” Veronica told Logan quietly as he leaned down, kissing her shoulder. “It’s almost normal.”  
  
“Stop saying normal...” He whispered, giving her a peck on the cheek.   
  
“NEXT!” Mrs. Hauser yelled, pushing Wallace and Jackie towards the door.   
  
Logan pulled Veronica up in front of the Diamonds of Doom, wrapping his arms around her waist. His eyes landed on Duncan, on line with Gia, both clad in their finest, as Veronica rested her hands on his. His smile faded. “Just look at the camera.” He whispered in her ear.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Smile!” The photographer demanded.  
  
Veronica and Logan smiled abruptly, and there was a flash of light. She blinked back the flash, grinning as Logan gave her another kiss on the cheek. Her eyes focused again, her smile fading as she spotted Duncan on the line, Gia chatting with Casey Gant next to him.   
  
“Let’s go, Mars.” Logan muttered, pulling her out of the way.  
  
“Yeah.” She said quietly, giving Gia a smile when the girl spotted her, waving wildly. To her surprise, Duncan gave her the tiniest of waves, but before she could return it, he had looked away, laughing at something Casey had said.  
  
“NEXT!” Hauser called shrilly.  
  
Suddenly, Clemmons grabbed Logan’s arm, pulling him back. “Let’s get it over with, Mr. Echolls.”  
  
Logan held up his hands defensively, already knowing the drill. “Sir, I swear, I don’t have a lick of alcohol on me.”  
  
“Yes, but I clearly remember the last three dances in which you were illegally intoxicated. And let’s not forget the occasions in the locker room with Lilly Kane, may she rest in peace.” Logan rolled his eyes, taking off his jacket and handing it to him. Clemmons turned to Veronica, snapping his fingers before inspecting the pockets of Logan’s jacket. “Miss Mars...”  
  
“Oh, come on!” Logan protested loudly. “Where the hell is she going to fix a flask on that thing? Her dress is as thin as-”  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Echolls.” Clemmons interrupted quickly, nodding at Veronica.  
  
Veronica sighed loudly, holding out her arms like she was being frisked and spun in a circle. “This is so not cool, sir.” She handed him her small purse, and he looked inside briefly.  
  
“Happy?” Logan asked sharply as Clemmons handed Veronica back her purse. He nodded, grabbing Veronica’s arm and leading her inside the ballroom.  
  
Noise immediately greeted them, loud music coupled with the clinking of forks and the screams and laughter (and the obligatory stares) of their classmates. Faux diamonds hung from the ceiling, silver curtains covering the windows. The DJ did his job from behind a silver booth, clad in a shiny silver tux. Each circular table was decorated with tiny, fake diamonds and silver, disposable cameras.   
  
Veronica blinked rapidly, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes at the sight, holding on to Logan’s hand tightly as people danced around her. She glanced up at him, laughing slightly as she watched him bob his head to the music. “Logan!” She shouted over the music.  
  
“What!” He shouted back, giving her a smile.  
  
“We can’t be the cynical couple if you’re enjoying yourself!”  
  
His eyebrows rose as the next song started and the crowd screamed in acknowledgment. He pointed at the sky, nodding to the beat. “I got the right temperature fi shelter you from the storm...” He told her matter-of-factly.   
  
Veronica allowed a smile to grace her features as Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, dancing to the music. She rested her hands on his upper arms, moving in sync with the music and with his hips. She smiled as she spotted Wallace, in the middle of a Jackie and Cora sandwich, before returning her attention back to her boyfriend.  
  
“You guys made it!” A voice yelled beside them, and Veronica pulled away from Logan, her eyes widening at the sight of Mac before her, her dark hair highlighted with silver streaks, glitter decorating her face. She stepped back, showing off her silver and black dress. “Hi!”  
  
“Funky, Mac!” Veronica said with a smile as Logan greeted a black and silver-wearing Cassidy with a fist pound. “I love the hair!”   
  
“So do I- can we sit at your table? They’re not giving food to tables that aren’t completely full yet, and I refuse to sit with his brother...I hate the Fascist.”  
  
Veronica nodded. “The more the merrier.” She glanced up at Logan, giving him her best sad face. “I’m hungry.” She said, running her hand down his arm. He kissed her neck and she gasped, her nails digging in his arm as she gave Mac and Cassidy an embarrassed shrug. “Logan!” He lifted his head, giving her a grin. “Come on!”  
  
He continued to dance, leading her, Mac, and Cassidy towards Wallace and their group. “Where’s our table?” He shouted, and Wallace pointed to the round one closest to them, Jackie and Cora’s purses already decorating the tablecloth.   
  
Logan flopped down in a chair, pulling Veronica on his lap as Mac and Cassidy took two seats across from them. “I want to dance for at least eighty percent of the night, you hear me?” He told her, swiping a glass of soda from a waiter that walked past, downing it.  
  
“I’ll be dancing for sixty-five percent of it, so you’re out of luck.” Her smile faded as Duncan walked by, his eyes on them briefly. She tilted her head, watching him walk Gia to the table occupied by Dick, Madison, Ashley, Casey, and several juniors. “He took Gia?”  
  
“I guess.” He cupped his hands to his mouth, looking at Wallace. “Sit the hell down, we want to eat!” He bellowed.  
  
Veronica’s eyes fell on the back of Logan’s hand, his knuckles adorned with small cuts and bruises. She grabbed his hand, running her fingers over the skin. “How did you get that?” She asked, sharper than she intended, ignored the others as they sat around her.  
  
Logan quickly took his hand back, giving her a slight smile. “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.”  
  
“Logan-”  
  
He cut her off with a soft, lingering kiss. Any way to stop her from asking questions, any way to shut her up. Pulling away, he gave her a smile. “The food’s coming, grab a seat.” He said quietly, pulling the last empty chair closer to him.  
  
Veronica slid into the seat, giving Logan a forced smile. The wounds weren’t fresh, at least, not a couple-of-hours-ago fresh. The bruises on and around his knuckles were in the process of healing, the cuts dry but with an outline of red. It was recent. She turned to him, about to ask who exactly he punched, when a waiter appeared, setting down plates of food.  
  
The meal itself went by smoothly, the only incident being Dick throwing a bread stick at Mac’s head, causing Wallace and Mac to restrain Cassidy. Veronica and Jackie watched in awe as their dates got into a heated debate over the art of picking up girls, Wallace finally deciding to ask Jackie for a pen, which resulted in Jackie punching Wallace’s arm hard.  
  
Veronica couldn’t lie, she was beyond happy that Logan was fitting in so wonderfully, even if he did look uncomfortable at times. But not as uncomfortable as she must’ve looked when Jackie leaned in and loudly asked the entire table-  
  
“Okay, when did we all lose it?”  
  
Logan stared at her blankly, lowering his fork. “Our sanity? Wha-”  
  
“Virginity!”  
  
Wallace, Cassidy, and Cora began to laugh, and Logan leaned forward, a devious smile on his face. “Show me yours and I’ll show you mine, baby.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow. “Fifteen.”  
  
“I’ll one-up you, Cook- thirteen.” The table erupted in laughter, and Logan nodded. “Hollywood childhood, folks.” He glanced at Veronica, noticing just how uncomfortable she was looking at that moment. His hand falling on hers, he set down his fork “All right, enough sex talk- are we going to dance or what?”  
  
“Or what- I need to go to the bathroom.” Cora stood, grabbing Jackie’s arm. “C’mon.”  
  
Jackie gestured to Veronica as Cora let her to the lobby. “We travel in packs, girl!”  
  
Veronica stood, taking Logan’s hand and leading him to the door. Logan dug his feet into the floor immediately, reaching over and swiping a drink from a nearby waiter’s tray. “No- I am SO not going. This is a cliché and I am _not_ buying into it.”  
  
“ _Yes_ , you are, you need to hold my stuff.” Pushing past the crowd was the hardest part, and once outside, she breathed a sigh of relief. “Jeeze,” She fished her lipstick out, then handed her purse to Logan, giving him a slight grin. “Be right back.” She said before following Jackie and Cora inside the bathroom.  
  
Logan nodded to himself, lightly rubbing Veronica’s purse as he listened to the muffled music from inside the ballroom. Madison and a bunch of her lackeys rushed into the bathroom, and he instantly felt sorry for Veronica and her group.   
  
He held on to Veronica’s purse loosely, sighing as his eyes scanned the nearly empty hallway. He froze as he spotted Duncan across the room, watching him. As Duncan got closer, Logan eyed him, unfastening the buttons of his jacket with his free hand. “If you’re gonna punch me, get it over with.”  
  
Instead of doing so, Duncan laughed, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m not going to punch you, dude.” Logan watched him warily, slowly relaxing as Duncan lifted his head, tears in his eyes. “I’m a dad.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Meg gave birth. C-section. She’s...I’m a dad. It’s a girl...I have a baby girl, dude. It’s scary. She’s _tiny_.” He pulled out his cell phone, rapidly pressing buttons. “She’s a week old now.” He showed Logan the tiny, blurry picture of a baby on a thick pink blanket.  
  
“She looks like an alien, dude.” Logan wiped at his brow, more than uncomfortable with how this conversation was going. He expected at least a query about the weather, or a white flag being waved, but not a birth announcement. More than anything, he didn’t expect Duncan to talk to him like they were best friends again.   
  
Looking at Duncan then, his eyes glistening with both excitement and fear, Logan realized that this was probably just what Duncan needed at this moment- a friend to talk to. Not an enemy, not someone to glare at across the room, he needed someone to talk to. And almost immediately, Logan felt foolish for not reaching out to him sooner or more persistently.   
  
Duncan stared at him blankly, clearly not understanding his observation of his daughter. “She’s _adorable_.”  
  
Logan quickly nodded as he shoved Veronica’s purse under his arm, not in the mood to argue with Duncan over his own child. “Yep. Adorable.”  
  
Duncan returned the phone to his pocket, nodding to himself. After a moment, his face crumbled, and he covered his eyes with his hand, breathing shakily. Logan glanced from Duncan to the girls’ bathroom, then back at Duncan, unsure of what to do. Finally, he reached for Duncan, going to rest his hand on his shoulder, when Duncan looked up. Logan pulled his hand back abruptly, taking a sip of his drink to cover his awkwardness.  
  
“We’re so fucked up, Logan.” Duncan said suddenly, nearly giggling with panicked anxiety.  
  
Logan smiled slightly, still keeping his distance. “Yes, yes, we are.” He raised his drink to the sky. “Veronica’s a little Madonna-slash-whore with severe trust issues, you are emotionally stunted and got your ex pregnant, and I’ve committed enough random acts of debauchery and illegal acts to ensure my place in Hell. Lilly would’ve loved it, the bitch.” Duncan laughed harder, and after a long moment, Logan started to chuckle. “What’s so funny, man?”  
  
“Lilly _so_ would’ve been giving ass slaps and high fives...God.” Duncan wiped at his face with a sigh. “She would’ve loved it all.”  
  
“Not sure she would’ve loved this whole thing with Veronica and-”  
  
“She would’ve dug it, Logan. She always thought Veronica was too much of a goody-goody.” He swallowed hard. “It’s all right, man. We should’ve broken up a long time ago.”  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. “You and Veronica or you and I? I told you, dude, I’m stra-” Duncan punched Logan’s arm hard, and Logan quickly shoved him away. “Ow- stop.”  
  
Duncan wiped at his eyes, sighing. “I’ve never been so scared-” He looked over Logan’s shoulder, as if expecting to see Veronica there, hiding. “Veronica’s around?”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry,” Logan said with a dismissive wave towards the bathroom. “Right after she went in there with Jackie and Cora, like, half the Pep Squad stormed in. She’s gonna be in there a _while_.” His smile faded at the look on Duncan’s face. “What’s going on?”  
  
Duncan glanced into the ballroom before facing Logan again. “We’re doing it, dude. Meg and I. Gone. Tonight, after the prom.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We’re leaving. Sara- the nurse? She’s gonna help us. We’re getting out of here before her parents can take our girl.”  
  
Logan was quiet for a long moment, registering exactly what Duncan was saying. This is what he had been so secretive about after their visit to Meg’s room, it suddenly made so much sense- and he was shocked Veronica didn’t figure it out. Instead of asking all the questions spinning around in his head, he settled on- “You really want this kid, don’t you?”  
  
Duncan smiled slightly. “I kinda do. I’m sure being a family man at eighteen won’t hurt my chances in politics. Once my parents settle all this, I mean.” He dug in his pocket, pulling out something and spinning it in his hand. After a moment, he handed Logan a card. “Suite’s yours. You won’t have to live with Dick anymore.”  
  
“Thanks.” Logan whispered, unusually moved by the gesture. Blinking back sudden tears, he realized that this was it- he had his friend back, everything was all right, but now, Duncan would be leaving. Gone, for good. Something just wasn’t right about this.   
  
He cleared his throat, glancing at the girls’ bathroom. “What do you need?” He asked quietly, ripping his eyes from the door and focusing on Duncan. “To get out of here, what do you need?”  
  
Duncan slowly smiled.  
  
Veronica elbowed her way through the mess of silk, satin, hair, and heels to the sink and mirror of the girls’ bathroom, letting out a slight growl as she set her hands down on the sink. “Jackie!” She called sharply, looking in the mirror for any sight of her.  
  
Jackie’s arm appeared in the crowd, waving blindly. “Comin’!”  
  
“ _God_ , Ashley, that pimple is COVERED.” Veronica muttered to Ashley on her left, who continued to apply makeup to her chin. Cora appeared on her right, giving her a smile. Veronica returned it weakly, checking her makeup. “ _Jackie_!” She yelled. “Let’s go!”  
  
Jackie finally appeared between the two girls, quickly checking her hair. “Isn’t there more than ONE bathroom around here?” She snapped, grabbing Veronica and Cora’s arms and leading them to the door.  
  
Duncan let out a shaky breath, pressing his lips together. “I really appreciate it, dude.” A long pause. “Despite all that happened...I’m gonna...” He shook his head in frustration, letting out a slight laugh. “ _Damn_.”  
  
“Agreed.” Logan gave a quick nod, and they embraced awkwardly.   
  
“Treat her good.” Duncan said quietly.  
  
“Yeah, you too.” He replied shakily. He grabbed the back of Duncan’s head, pressing his mouth against Duncan’s ear. “Don’t worry about getting out. I’ll cover you.”  
  
“For life.” Duncan said quietly, hugging him tighter. “Give Celeste hell for me.”  
  
Veronica, Jackie, and Cora didn’t so much exit the bathroom as stumble out of it, quickly collecting themselves. Veronica froze at the sight of Duncan and Logan hugging, glancing at the other two girls, who quickly abandoned her for the noise of the prom.  
  
She stood to the side, watching their embrace. After a long moment of not being noticed, she inhaled deeply, stepping forward. “Logan, I thought you were my date...”  
  
Logan pulled away from Duncan quickly, rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah...she’s the jealous type, Duncan. I can’t go to your super sexy after-party.”  
  
Duncan feigned disappointment, giving Veronica an awkward smile. “See you guys later.” Without a second glance, he strolled back into the ballroom.  
  
“You guys made up.” Veronica said, deciding to make it more of an observation than a question.  
  
“We always do.” Logan said shakily, wrapping his arm around Veronica’s waist and leading her back inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s a bit cliché, don’t you think? Sex on prom night...next thing we know, you’re knocked up and I’m working in Weevil’s garage for six bucks an hour."

**_Now..._**  
  
“Have the car ready...Cuba, for the time being. He’s gonna be waiting at the back door...I don’t care, just get them out safe.” Logan shut his cell phone, shoving it back into his pocket. That was that. As far as he knew, his job in aiding Duncan Kane and Meg Manning’s great escape was done. As long as Veronica didn’t find out, he would be fine.  
  
He laughed, watching as Veronica attempted to mimic Jackie, Cora, and Carmen Ruiz’s obviously choreographed dance to Kanye West’s “Gold digger.” Carmen finally grew annoyed with Veronica’s inability or unwillingness to _get down, girl, go ‘head get down_ , and stepped behind her. She placed her hands firmly on Veronica’s waist, moving her to the beat.  
  
Beautiful didn’t even begin to describe Veronica, he decided as the next song came on and Carmen released her. She laughed sincerely and joyously as she danced with the girls, holding up the edge of her skirt so she wouldn’t step on it. She was self-conscious, but not enough to ruin her good time, he loved that about her.  
  
A good time wasn’t to be had for the whole night, for Clemmons interrupted their party to ask Veronica to help him find the steel box with the King and Queen ballots stuffed inside. She was gone for an hour, doing what she did best, and managed to catch Dick, Casey, and Madison in the act of stuffing and hiding ballots. Surprisingly, Veronica didn’t turn them in, reluctantly admitting she didn’t feel like spending the rest of the night explaining how she figured it out and what exactly Clemmons should do to them. She, instead, got into a tugging match over the box, only winning when Wallace walked in on the struggle and aided her in snatching the box and running like hell.  
  
Silently, he prayed to whichever god was listening to just let this night end without the badness that seemed to follow him around, and to just let Veronica be _happy_. If the gods couldn’t grant him contentment, they could at least give her some peace.  
  
“They’re here.”  
  
 _Spoke too soon._ Logan glanced over his shoulder, spotting Weevil, in an apparently rented tuxedo, off to the side, watching Carmen dance. His jaw was clenched, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. “Who?”  
  
“Them.”  
  
Whatever good mood he was in faded almost immediately, and he inhaled sharply. “Are they gonna start shit?” He asked shortly, sticking the straw from his soda in his mouth. “They better not...not in front of Veronica.”  
  
“And not in front of Carmen. Carmen, _ven aqui_!” Weevil shouted, holding out his hand.   
  
She dashed over, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Class wars are _ov-er_ , boys.” She said firmly, glaring at Logan.  
  
Logan held his hands up as if defending himself against her scowl before wrapping his arm around Veronica, who had appeared next to him. “Hey- I’m on my best behavior, I promise.”  
  
Veronica rested her head against Logan’s arm, giving Weevil a slight smile. “How in the world did you get Carmen to go to the prom with you?”  
  
“I asked nicely.” Weevil replied quickly before steering Carmen back to their table.  
  
“Where did Jackie go?” Veronica asked abruptly, looking around the room.  
  
“Last I saw, she was talking to Gia and Duncan.”  
  
She pressed her lips together, glancing at the 09er table, which happened to be Jackie-less. “At least she’s not hanging out with Dick.”  
  
Logan turned to Veronica, giving her a smile when someone slammed into him. He held Veronica up, turning to glare at his assailant. His glare disappeared when he spotted Dick, clearly on his way to being drunk off his ass. Removing his straw from his mouth, he shook his head. “Dude. The tiny blonde one is present. Behave.”  
  
“Man, were you talking to _Weevil_?” Dick asked with a loud laugh, his eyes following Weevil across the room. “Have you gone completely insane?”  
  
“He made a comment about Veronica’s dress, and I set him straight. Where’s Jackie?”  
  
“She’s flyin’ high, my friend. Having a good time- don’t worry, Duncan’s playing watchdog.”   
  
Logan eyed Dick, doing his best to ignore the alarms going off in his head over his comment. He grabbed Dick’s drink, taking a swig. He swallowed, tasting the unique mixture of soda and liquor. Before Dick could protest, he downed the rest of it, handing back the empty glass.  
  
Veronica watched Logan lie effortlessly, for a moment remembering the cuts on his hands and wondering what else he was capable of lying about. Before she could even attempt to make sense of all the doubts in her mind, Dick was gone and Logan’s mouth was on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, absently moving to the music when a loud yell got both their attentions.  
  
Wallace was running for them, nearly dragging Cora with him. “This is my SONG!” He yelled as the booming, rhythmic pounds of Gwen Stefani’s “Hollaback Girl” echoed through the ballroom. “Let’s go, man,” He said loudly, clapping his hands once.  
  
Logan stared at him blankly, twisting the straw around in his mouth. “What?”  
  
“You’re gonna learn to dance.” Wallace replied matter-of-factly. “And not like a white boy.”  
  
“I don’t think so, Rhythm Nation.”  
  
He pointed at Veronica. “Come on!”  
  
She slid away from Logan’s hold, and he grabbed her arm, gently pulling her back. “Where do you think you’re going?” He said, his face inches from hers.  
  
“Unlike you, I’m down with the brothas.” She smiled, giving him a light kiss.  
  
“Yeah, never talk like that again.” Wallace said, taking Veronica’s arm and leading her to the dance floor, Cora’s hands on Veronica’s shoulders as she followed.   
  
Logan sighed, watching Veronica be led off before shifting his gaze across the ballroom, over the other students dancing and mingling. He spotted Duncan dancing with Madison, and smiled when Duncan pointed at him, giving him a grin. The smile faded when Madison turned her head to see what exactly Duncan was pointing at, a scowl crossing her features when she saw him.   
  
Arms wrapped around Logan’s waist, and he frowned, knowing full well that Veronica was several feet in front of him. He turned his head, catching Jackie’s curly hair as she tilted her head, smiling up at him. He returned the smile, gently pulling her into a quick hug. “Not gonna dance with Wallace?” He yelled over the music.  
  
“I’ve been dancing with him all night- _YOU_ owe me a dance.” She replied, giving him a wink.  
  
He twirled her around, dancing to the beat as he pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her hips to the music. “This is _really_ inappropriate- we shouldn’t be dancing like this.” Logan murmured in Jackie’s ear, his hand running down her back.  
  
Jackie shrugged, giving him a slightly wicked grin. “We’re both just a little bit drunk, so it’s okay.”  
  
Wallace bounced to the music, doing a couple of fancy steps as Cora held Veronica’s hands as they danced together, but only until Kelvin Moore cut in, pulling Cora into his embrace. Veronica shrugged, leaving Cora just a bit helpless as she danced over to Wallace, giving him a tight hug.  
  
He hugged her back, still dancing to the music. “This dance isn’t so bad, huh?” He yelled, giving her a grin.  
  
“No, I’m actually-” Veronica’s eyes narrowed as she spotted Logan from several feet away, dirty dancing with a girl. A flash of curly hair and leg, and she realized he was dancing with Jackie, and that was Jackie’s hand running down his arm.   
  
She watched Logan and Jackie dance, their hips a bit too in sync, their bodies pressed a bit too close together. Growing fed up, she pulled away from Wallace’s grasp, her hands clenched tightly. She took a step towards them, but then there was Wallace, running past her and jumping between her boyfriend and Jackie.  
  
“Switch!” He yelled, grabbing Jackie’s arm and pulling her to him.   
  
Logan blinked, watching Wallace swing Jackie far away from him. He looked fairly perplexed until he spotted Veronica scowling at him. Giving her a bright grin, he danced towards her, holding his hands out. Unable to stop the laugh that escaped her, Veronica gave him her hands, allowing him to pull her close.  
  
“I’m going to kick your _ass_.” Veronica warned him firmly, gasping as he started to grind his hips against hers.   
  
“I’ll enjoy it,” He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. “We were just dancing...” His hands tightened around her waist, pressing her body against his. “And now we’re dancing. Just dancing.” She smiled, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.  
  
Dick groaned, watching Veronica and Logan grind from across the room. He glanced at Madison, who watched the scene mouth agape, before giving him a hard nudge. Dick quickly straightened up, cupping his hands to his mouth. “Get a room!” He shouted.  
  
Logan flipped Dick off, pulling his mouth off Veronica’s, resting his forehead against hers and staring into her eyes. “You make me _so_ happy.” He mouthed silently, giving her a slight grin. Veronica merely smiled, twirling her hips around and getting an eyebrow raise out of Logan.   
  
“Logan, Veronica- separate immediately!”  
  
Clemmons jerked them apart, and Logan stared at him in dismay as he was pushed away from Veronica. “What the HELL?”  
  
“If you two are going to dance in a crude manner, do it off school grounds.” Clemmons said firmly, giving Veronica a glare as she fixed her dress.  
  
“We’re not on school grounds, we’re at the Neptune Grand.” Logan reminded him sharply.  
  
“You know what I mean. You two are still students at Neptune High and you will act as such.”  
  
Logan gave Clemmons a tight grin, reaching around him for Veronica. She took his hand, allowing him to pull her close. “We’ll just have a seat and cool off, then.” Logan said, his smile growing. The urge to say something smart was overwhelming, and he decided it was in his best interest to just let it go than risk being thrown out of the prom.  
  
“Clemmons...ruining school dances one couple at a time.” Veronica muttered, getting a laugh out of Logan.  
  
* * * * *   
  
“And the King and Queen of Neptune High’s Senior Prom is...”   
  
Students began to bang against their tables in a mock drumroll. Wallace threw a shrimp at Veronica, and she threw it back before wiping her hands. “This is so _stupid_.” She complained in Logan’s ear, and he grinned, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist.  
  
Clemmons glanced at the envelope. “Duncan Kane and-” His smile faded slightly. “Meg Manning.”  
  
Silence filled the room, until someone started to clap. Duncan glared at the 09ers at his table, Dick and Casey gleefully shoving him to his feet. “You got your queen, dude!” Casey shouted, pushing him towards the stage.  
  
“We could’ve wheeled her in!” Dick added, laughing.  
  
Veronica watched in disgust, her hands slipping off Logan’s arm. She couldn’t believe Dick would do that to his supposed friend, and made a mental note to plant some sort of illegal drug in his locker come Monday. “That’s vulgar.”  
  
“No kidding.” Logan muttered, his eyes following Duncan as he slowly headed for the stage. He took a short sip of his soda, licking his lips slowly. “Give me permission to punch them out.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Duncan hesitantly took the two crowns from an apologetic-looking Clemmons, letting out a sigh. He stepped up to the podium, shaking his head as the 09ers continued to whoop and cheer, and the rest of Neptune High seemed to be either too shocked or too disgusted to do anything at all.  
  
He cleared his throat, setting both crowns down on the silver podium. “This year’s been rough. We’ve lost classmates, friends, friendships...” His eyes fell on Logan, and he quickly looked away. “Meg couldn’t be here. Obviously. But you all knew that.”   
  
Anger flashed in his eyes for a moment. “She would’ve hated this. The cruelty, the hypocrisy. All of it...and she hated all of you. She couldn’t stand any of you. I’m glad she’s not here to see this.” He stepped back. “You can all go to Hell.” He said to the table of 09ers, who had stopped laughing. He leaned toward the microphone, addressing the rest of the class. “Have a good night.”  
  
Logan grinned wickedly, and started to clap loudly. Veronica nudged him hard, shooting him a glare. “ _Stop it._ ” She hissed as a small smile came upon her face.  
  
Clemmons stepped to the podium, giving Duncan a sharp look. “Thank you, Mr. Kane.” Duncan nodded quickly, jumping down off the stage and walking away. Clemmons glared at the crowd, shaking his head. “I’m _so_ glad you all could be amiable for the occasion- Mr. Casablancas, I want you in my office on Monday morning.” Dick groaned loudly, and Clemmons ignored him. “Carry on.”  
  
As Duncan passed Logan and Veronica’s table, Logan’s hand shot out, stopping him. “Hey-” Duncan stared down at him, the first signs of embarrassment showing on his face as Logan frowned, pausing dramatically. “...Can I have the crowns?” He grinned, getting a small smile out of Duncan.   
  
“Don’t- you’ll only encourage his massive ego.” Veronica warned.  
  
“My mom always said I was a prince!” Logan said cheerfully, and Duncan laughed, shoving the crowns at him before walking away. Logan grinned, carefully placing the tiara on Veronica’s head. “My ice princess.” He mumbled, fixing her hair around the tiara.  
  
She watched as he placed the crown atop his own head, and smirked as he took great pains to tilt it to the side fashionably. “The dance is almost over.” She reminded him quickly. “Where are we going? The beach?”  
  
“We’re not going anywhere- guess who has the keys to the best suite in Neptune!” Logan shouted to the senior class in general. “Party at my place!”  
  
“How did you-” She asked as the crowd of their group and random other students cheered their approval, looking over his shoulder at Duncan, giving Gia Goodman a tight hug near the door.  
  
Logan shrugged, kissing her neck softly before climbing to his feet, lifting her with him. “Don’t ask. Just don’t ask.” He lead her to the dance floor, drink still in hand, twirling her around before pulling her to him. “Don’t worry- it looks like half this group is going to Dick’s, we’re lucky if we get thirty people.”  
  
“Duncan’s going to the suite with us?” Veronica asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.  
  
“Uh- I think he’s going to Dick’s. Gotta keep an eye on Gia, remember?” She nodded, unable to wipe the look of uncertainty off her face. He tilted his head, giving her a look. “Hey. Trust me. It’s cool.”  
  
Logan kissed Veronica softly, allowing a smile to grace his features after seeing the grin on her face. Suddenly, a shoulder sent him back into Veronica, and he threw down the drink in his hand in frustration, facing Hector, who glowered at him threateningly. “Dude, this is the SECOND time.”  
  
“What happened to our boy, Echolls?” Hector snapped, and just like that, several uninvited PCHers appeared. Right behind Hector was a thoroughly beaten Thumper, his eye swollen shut, and his lip split open. “What _happened_?!” Hector barked loudly, taking a step closer to Logan.  
  
“Tell them, bitch!” Thumper yelled, glaring at Logan. The small mob was oblivious to the crowd of students forming around them, all a bit too nosy for their own good.  
  
Veronica’s eyes widened as she took Thumper in, her gaze slowly shifting to Logan. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Nothing, Veronica.” He snapped, glaring at Hector. “They don’t know what the hell they’re talking about.”  
  
Hector sent a shove in Logan’s direction, and Veronica quickly held him up, scowling at Hector. Logan attempted to shove Hector back, and Veronica quickly held onto Logan’s arm, ignoring the PCHers who began to crowd around them. “Logan, no-”  
  
“Get back, baby-” Logan muttered, pushing Veronica towards Wallace before lunging forward and punching him across the face.   
  
Hector sent a shove in Logan’s direction and an all-out shoving match erupted, with Dick and Casey running in and pushing back. Chaos interrupted as 09ers and PCHers pushed and shoved at each other with several teachers trying to push their way in to separate them. Soon, security guards were in the mix, shoving aside random students to get to the scuffle.  
  
Unnoticed was Weevil, who appeared to be fighting alongside the PCHers, but was in fact trying to hold Hector back. Veronica blinked in surprise as Duncan rushed in, pulling Thumper off of Logan and shoving him into another PCHer. He yanked Logan to his feet, standing by his side as they pushed off any attacks coming their way.  
  
“ENOUGH!”  
  
Mr. Daniels appeared with Clemmons, jerking Logan and Hector away from each other. Mr. Daniels shoved Hector towards the security guards, who forced the PCHers, Weevil excluded, out of the ballroom. Veronica steadied Logan, glancing up at Duncan and managing a grateful stare. He nodded quickly, his hand on her shoulder.   
  
“This is UNACCEPTABLE.” Clemmons shook his head, pointing at Logan. “Mr. Echolls-”  
  
“They started it!” Veronica exclaimed, clutching Logan’s jacket as if Clemmons would take him away. Logan wiped at his mouth, sniffing loudly. “They pushed him first.”  
  
Duncan nodded. “They totally pushed him first- they’ve been starting crap with him since the summer.”  
  
Clemmons glanced from Veronica, to Logan, to Weevil, then to Duncan. “Mr. Kane, I am disappointed in you tonight.”  
  
Duncan quickly shrugged, looking down to the floor. “They started it and _we’re_ the ones that get yelled at? That’s fair...”  
  
“Mr. Kane, watch yourself, or you’ll be escorted out of the dance.” Clemmons faced Logan, his eyes narrowing. “Mr. Echolls, I have let you slide many times-”  
  
“Yeah, we’re leaving.” Logan finally spat, grabbing Veronica’s hand. He gestured to their group, fixing Clemmons with a steely glare. “We’re _gone_.”  
  
Logan and Veronica walked out of the ballroom, their group trailing behind. Veronica glanced over her shoulder at Duncan, who gave her a slight smile before walking back to Gia, watching the scene in shock at the 09er table.   
  
Veronica suddenly pulled away from Logan with a shake of her head. “I’ll be right back.” She whispered, running back inside the ballroom. She pushed past the crowd, sliding to a stop right in front of Duncan. He stared down at her expectantly, and she looked up at him, at that moment unsure of why she ran back in.   
  
Finally, Duncan smiled, brushing a strand of hair off her face. “I love you too, Veronica.”   
  
“Yeah.” She nodded, blinking in surprise as he leaned down, hugging her tightly. She returned the embrace, feeling something else in his hold. Sadness? Apprehension?   
  
Duncan pulled away, lowering his gaze as he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. “Go back to Logan.” He said quietly, meeting her gaze and giving her a smile. “It’s okay.”  
  
Logan eyed Weevil as he exited the dance with Carmen, unable and unwilling to watch Duncan and Veronica having their moment inside. “You and Carmen joining us in the Presidential Suite?” He muttered as the PCHer passed, and once he saw Weevil’s look of disbelief, shrugged. “Unlike you, I’m actually a very generous date.”   
  
“I’m ready.” Veronica announced with a sigh as she took Logan’s hand. He stared down at her questioningly, and she shook her head. “I’m all right.”  
  
Nodding, he led her to the elevator where Wallace and company were waiting, and were now joined by Mac, Beaver, Corny, and several other Have Nots, Misfits, and rebellious 09ers. As he gently guided Veronica into the elevator, he looked back at Weevil. “Coming?” He called.  
  
Weevil shrugged, glancing at Carmen. She gave him a shrug, smiling in return. “We’ll catch the next ride up!” Weevil yelled back. “Too many white people.”  
  
Logan winked at him before stepping inside the elevator, pressing the ‘close’ button. The silence inside was overwhelming, and he could feel the eyes on him. Finally, he clapped his hands once, grinning brightly. “It’s not a party unless I get my ass kicked!”  
  
* * * * *   
  
“Ready, folks? This is a game of trust, honesty...and getting drunk.” Logan set down shot glasses, pouring champagne into each before setting down an untouched bottle along with the one that was half empty. His gaze panned over the group of kids seated on the couches in the living room area. “We go around the table, saying something we’ve never done-”  
  
“Give an example.” Veronica cut him off, staring into her shot glass.  
  
“Yeah, I’m getting there.” He faced the group again. “We say something we’ve never done, something general, like, I’ve never had sex in the girls’ bathroom. If someone here HAS, in fact, had sex in the girls’ bathroom, they take a shot and pour themselves another. Simple? Of course.” He held up his shot glass. “Are we ready?”   
  
“Is this all you rich kids do after parties? Play games?” Weevil asked, scowling. “No music or nothin’?”  
  
“ _Or nothin’_?” Logan mimicked, leaning over and grabbing the remote, hitting the power button. Music began to play in the room. “Happy?” Weevil rolled his eyes, and Logan nodded, holding up his shot glass once more. “Mars, you do the honors.”  
  
Veronica held up her shot glass. “I have never...walked around naked in my own home.”  
  
She laughed at the groans that traveled around the table, and, among others, Wallace, Jackie, Mac, Logan, Weevil, and Carmen drank.  
  
Logan cleared his throat, taking a moment to refill everyone’s glass. “I’ve never gotten a tattoo- Weevil, you better fucking drink.” Weevil smirked, downing his glass, while Carmen and Jackie joined him. Logan pointed at Carmen, then Jackie. “Let’s see them, right NOW.”   
  
“It’s somewhere I can’t show you.” Carmen said with a wink, getting Weevil’s attention as Logan refilled their glasses. She held up her glass. “I have never given or received head in a car.”  
  
A long pause, and then Logan, Weevil, Wallace, Jackie, and a blonde 09er Veronica recognized as Duncan’s first junior high girlfriend all drank.  
  
Cora sighed, staring into her glass, still full. “I’ve never done drugs.” Veronica, Logan, Weevil, Cassidy, Mac, Jackie, and Wallace all drank.  
  
Wallace leaned forward, a wicked smirk on his face. “I’ve never had sex in school.”  
  
No one moved, then Jackie and Logan placed their glasses to their lips.   
  
Wallace raised his hands, pointing at both of them. “ _Together_?”  
  
Logan snorted. “Yeah, right.” He filled his glass, then the others. “I am a serial monogamist, and it was with one of my special ladies.”  
  
Wallace’s eyebrows rose, and he glanced at Veronica. “Veronica?”  
  
“Yeah, like _that’ll_ ever happen.” Veronica muttered, snatching the bottle out of Logan’s hand and setting it down before he could drink some. She glanced at Cora, still staring at her drink unhappily, before leaning over and grabbing Logan’s arm. “Kiss Cora.”  
  
He frowned, glancing at Cora. “Huh?”  
  
“She’s having a bad time. Kiss her, I’ll take care of it.” Logan gave Veronica a look before grabbing his glass and moving across the couch, plopping down next to Cora. She eyed him, and he gave her a grin, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Veronica held up her glass, grinning brilliantly. “I have _never_ , _ever_ , made out with Logan Echolls while wearing a black and gold prom dress.”  
  
Cora’s eyes widened as Logan leaned in, giving her a rather chaste, but long, kiss. Jackie covered her eyes as Wallace and Mac laughed loudly. Logan pulled away, letting out a whoop before downing his glass. As Cora sat in stunned silence, he gently guided the glass to her lips, making her drink.  
  
Weevil grinned, the game getting the best of him. “Aight, listen up. I’ve never been on tv.” Veronica, Logan, and Jackie all drank.  
  
Logan refilled, then raised his glass. “I’ve never gotten an STD.”  
  
Silence filled the room once more, and Wallace nodded, setting down his glass. “That’s sick and wrong, this game is over.”  
  
* * * * *   
  
Jackie grinned up at Logan, puckering her lips. Veronica’s eyes narrowed as Logan smiled slightly, glancing at Wallace. “She’s _blitzed_ , dude.”  
  
The rest of the crowd in the suite was either watching Cassidy and Weevil figuratively duke it out over a game of Grand Theft Auto, or dancing and talking near Duncan’s room. The small group of Jackie, Logan, Veronica, and Wallace stood by the bar, each nursing glasses of rum and coke.  
  
“No kidding.” Wallace muttered, attempting to straighten her up. “It’s my fault, she was hanging out with Dick and them. I should’ve watched her- her dad is gonna kill me.” Jackie continued to entice Logan, making kissy faces at him. “Jackie, girl, c’mon.”  
  
Logan planted an innocent kiss on Jackie’s lips, giving her a grin. “You should lie down before you molest someone.”  
  
“You should REALLY go lie down.” Veronica snapped, scowling. She had ignored a lot of crap that night, but this was the last straw. She couldn’t believe Jackie Cook. Just couldn’t-  
  
Jackie leaned her head against Logan's shoulder, her arm wrapped tightly around Wallace’s. “Logan, you know you could do better, right?”  
  
Veronica set her drink on the counter, glaring at Jackie. “Since you’re _obviously_ drunk, I’m going to let that slide.”  
  
“This is why we shouldn’t have snuck beer into the room...” Wallace said under his breath, trying to pull Jackie off Logan. “Jackie, c’mon, girl.”  
  
The room became a bit too quiet, Cassidy slowly reaching over and attempting to start up his game again until Mac smacked his hand. Carmen and Weevil glanced at each other, and Cassidy mumbled something about wanting to finish his game.  
  
“I’m not drunk.” Jackie said a bit too loudly, shooting Veronica a glare. “You’re getting all huffs and puffs over a kiss- it was nothing- there was no tongue.”  
  
Veronica grinned sardonically. “Ah, I forgot, that was the LAST time.”  
  
Wallace’s eyes widened, looking from Jackie and Logan to Veronica. “Huh?”  
  
“Nothing!” Logan pushed Jackie onto Wallace, straightening his shirt. “Ladies, in your respective corners, please.”  
  
“If you have a thing for Logan, why didn’t you go for him BEFORE we got back together?” Veronica said curtly as Logan wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to pull her away.  
  
“I don’t have a thing for Logan!” Jackie exclaimed with a laugh. “He’s my friend-”  
  
Logan grabbed Veronica’s shoulders, shaking her ever-so-slightly. “Keep in mind that Jackie is drunk, and you’re not exactly the spokeswoman for sobriety right now either. We were having a good time, let’s not ruin it, and I cannot _believe_ I’m being an adult here.”  
  
“Logan, she-”  
  
“Hey.” He snapped, cutting her off. “Whatever issues you and Jackie have, get over it. She’s Wallace’s girl and my friend.” He kissed her forehead lightly, rubbing her arm soothingly. “She’s drunk, and you’re angry. Let it go.”  
  
Wordlessly, Veronica spun around, storming to the couch and sitting down next to Weevil. He moved his leg, making room for her, and she said nothing, crossing her arms over her chest. Logan was right, Jackie was drunk, she was still pissed off. However, how could Logan think, drunk or not, that her comments were okay? What was it about Jackie that made Logan turn a blind eye?   
  
Jackie sat down next to Veronica, resting her head on Veronica’s shoulder with a sigh. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled, patting Veronica’s knee weakly. “I love you.”  
  
Veronica couldn’t keep the smile off her face, placing her hand on Jackie’s. Let it slide, for Logan and Wallace’s sake. She had to. “You love everyone right about now, Jackie Cook.”  
  
“Friends do that, you know.” Veronica gave Jackie a look of confusion, and her heart dropped as she caught the genuinely hurt look on Jackie’s face. “We’re friends, right?”  
  
Veronica shrugged, smiling nervously. “I’m not sure if-”  
  
“I thought we were friends...we have to be.”  
  
Unable to keep the incredulity from her voice, Veronica laughed. “Jackie, we don’t even like each other!”  
  
“I like you!” Veronica laughed again, louder, and Jackie frowned, nodding. “I _do_!”  
  
“You have a great way of showing it.”  
  
Jackie frowned, the genuine hurt dripping from her voice. “Well, that’s because I know you can take it. Like Wallace.” She wiped at her eyes, sighing. “But...we’re friends, right? Friends who don’t like each other sometimes, but we’re friends.”  
  
Veronica nodded quickly, patting Jackie’s hand. For some reason, her last comment made her think of Lilly, and of Logan. _Friends who don’t like each other sometimes..._ It definitely wasn’t unheard of. “Sure, Jackie.”  
  
* * * * *   
  
Three o’clock in the morning, and Cassidy and Weevil were still going at it. Cassidy, twelve; Weevil, eleven. The music was still playing, and somehow, a bellhop and waiter managed to make their way into the party.  
  
Veronica sat next to Logan on the couch, watching the video game war dully. Her eyes drifted to Mac and Carmen, cheering their men on loyally; and then to Wallace, who was busying himself with Jackie on the other couch. They needed to come up for air _sometime_.  
  
Watching her best friend make out with his girlfriend, Veronica got a sudden urge to be alone with Logan. It was a nice reminder that this was exactly what she had wanted for the whole night. She tapped Logan’s knee, tilting up to place her mouth near his ear. “Let’s go to your room.”  
  
Logan glanced down at Veronica, smiling slowly. “Yeah?” She nodded, and he jumped to his feet, pulling her up. His eyes drifted to the game on the television, watching Cassidy’s move. “Get the car, dude, get the car.” Veronica tugged on his jacket, and he immediately nodded, leaning over the coffee table and toward the cooler holding several bottles of champagne.  
  
He snatched a champagne bottle out of the cooler with one hand, entwining the fingers of his other hand with Veronica’s. He led her to his bedroom, looking over his shoulder at the crowd. “Keep it down!” He said loudly to the group, nodding and rolling his eyes when they started to protest.  
  
“Wear protection, you don’t know where he’s been!” Cora yelled, throwing a pillow at Logan. Logan threw it back, managing to nail both Carmen and Cora with one blow.  
  
“If we hear screaming, we’re comin’ in there.” Weevil shouted, groaning as Cassidy won yet another round.  
  
Logan gave the group a dainty wave before sliding the door shut. He kept the lights off, allowing the red glow coming in from the lights in the living room area to set the mood. It gave the room an almost pink hue, enough for them to see each other.   
  
He faced Veronica, grinning as he opened the champagne bottle, taking a swig before handing it over to her. She took a sip, kicking off her shoes as she walked to the bed. Logan followed, stripping off his jacket and tossing it on the chair nearby.  
  
He flopped on the bed, sitting up and removing his tie, throwing it on top of his jacket. Wordlessly, he pulled Veronica onto his lap, and she guided the bottle to his lips. He drank, staring at her the entire time. She removed the bottle and he kissed her softly, taking the bottle out of her hand and setting it down on the night stand.  
  
“Logan...what was that about?” He stared at her quizzically, and she sighed. “The thing with the PCHers. What was that?”  
  
Logan sighed shakily, not wanting to lie to Veronica at that moment. “Veronica, I have _no_ idea. Thumper must’ve gotten his ass kicked and decided to blame me.” He pulled Veronica closer to him, his hand drifting up her leg, resting on her thigh. “You look so beautiful tonight....” He whispered, kissing her neck. “And I love that dress on you.”  
  
Veronica decided to believe him for now. He had no reason to lie, did he? He wouldn’t lie to her, not when he was kissing her neck and being sweet- he learned his lesson. She smiled as she ran her hand down his chest, planting a kiss on his temple. “I bet you’ll like it better _off_ me.”  
  
He smiled against her skin. “Not tonight.” When he caught her look of dismay, he laughed, shaking his head. “It’s a bit cliché, don’t you think? Sex on prom night...next thing we know, you’re knocked up and I’m working in Weevil’s garage for six bucks an hour. Besides, I don’t have a condom.”  
  
“I’m not sure I like this new, improved, nice guy Logan.” She teased as his hand drifted over her knee, then back up her thigh. “He’s kinda wimpy.”  
  
He bit her shoulder, getting a gasp out of her. “I’ll show you _wimpy_...” He whispered, running his tongue over her skin as she sighed, leaning into his embrace.  
  
Logan’s phone chirped abruptly, and Veronica groaned, closing her eyes. “Turn it off.”  
  
“Hold on.” He gently pushed her off, sliding away from her as he dug the cell out of his pocket and answered. “Hello.” He paused, listening. A chuckle escaped his lips, shaking his head as he rubbed his forehead. “Nothing, man. We’re in the suite, hanging out. Wha- with Veronica, dude...yeah, we’re still dating. _Yes_ , I’m fucking serious- nothing’s changed in the last three hours.”  
  
Veronica glared at Logan’s back. “Hey.”  
  
He ignored her, running a hand through his hair. “No, I don’t think we’re swinging by- we got a lot of people here...Beav’s out there watching tv with the others. Dude, I’m with Mars, I told you.”  
  
Veronica nudged Logan’s back with her toe, and he turned his head to look at her. “Who the hell is that?” She hissed.  
  
“Dick.” He shook his head, turning away from her. “No, not you...no, I got stuff to do tomorrow.”  
  
Her jaw set, Veronica slid off the bed, walking around and stopping directly in front of Logan. When he didn’t look at her, she nudged his knee with the back of her hand before scooping up the hem of her skirt, slowly rising it up her legs. His attention was finally captured, his eyes following the skirt as it was lifted up her knees. Stopping just below her underwear, she shuffled forward, straddling Logan’s lap.   
  
Their eyes locked, his free arm wrapped around her as she leaned down, planting a light kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss faintly, his eyes remaining on hers. “Uh huh- dude, I’m kinda busy right now.”   
  
She unfastened the first two buttons of his shirt, tilting her head to the side as he leaned down, brushing his lips over her throat as Dick’s drunk rambles cut in through the cell. Feeling his breath on her skin, she inhaled shakily and started to move her hips against his.  
  
Almost immediately, his hand tightened over her waist, stopping her cold. “ _Careful_.” He whispered, that all too familiar look sneaking into his gaze. She grinned, but he didn’t, shaking his head. She began her assault on his neck, running her tongue over his collarbone lightly.   
  
“Dude, I’m busy.” Logan said hastily, slowly reclining on the bed and taking Veronica with him. His hand brushed a strap off her shoulder before drifting down her back. “What- with Veronica, man! Are you a complete idiot?”   
  
“Hang...up...the phone.” Veronica whispered, arching her back and getting a gasp out of him.  
  
“Dude, I gotta go. I gotta go.” Veronica snatched the phone out of his hand, hanging up on Dick and throwing it across the room. “That, my dear, was _rude_.” He turned abruptly, getting a slight cry out of Veronica as he flipped her beneath him. He pressed himself as close to her as possible without crushing her, his mouth brushing against hers.   
  
“Logan...” She gasped, her back arching as he teased her, his mouth leaving firm, wet kisses on her neck, then up her jaw. Finally, he kissed her hard, and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him against her.   
  
He pulled back with a gasp, resting his forehead against hers. “We’re not ready.” She ran her tongue over his bottom lip, and he grinned, kissing her softly. “ _You’re_ not ready.”  
  
“Yes, I am.” She replied firmly. Ready. She felt ready. Her body told her she was ready. Her heart told her she was ready- what else did she need? What else was he waiting for? “I’m ready, Logan.” She whispered, her nails drifting over the back of his neck.  
  
“Maybe I’m not?” She snorted, and he laughed, turning on his back and taking her with him, gathering her in his arms. “Fine. That’s a lie...but not tonight, I meant that, V.”  
  
Veronica frowned, not moving as he playfully kissed her, unable to keep the smile off his face. What the hell was he waiting for? Now, he was being unreasonable, she was convinced. Naturally, she needed to try again. “So, think we can make it to home?” She murmured against his lips as his hands rubbed her stomach, then her hip.  
  
“How about we just steal second?” He whispered, stroking her hipbone with his fingertips.  
  
“What- I’m not hot enough for a home run? You’re not even giving me third base?”  
  
He sighed, his head falling back onto the mattress. “It changes everything, Mars. It really does. I hate to go all 90210 on you, here, but I really want it to be special, the first time. For you. It needs to be perfect.” He lifted his body up, gently rolling Veronica on her back. He stared down at her intently, kissing her softly. “ _I_ need it to be perfect.”  
  
Veronica stared up at Logan, who looked positively peaceful in the dim glow of the room. He stared down at her with complete love in his eyes, and she decided that maybe waiting wasn’t so bad. This was exactly what she wanted out of him, and he was giving it to her.   
  
Somehow, the reluctance to go to the next level had won her over. No, she wasn’t that innocent, vanilla girl anymore, and she wanted more; but he was trying so hard to be the right kind of man for her. There was something so very innocent in his request- how could she refuse?  
  
“Go for second,” She said with a slightly mischievous grin. “And this time, I’m not wearing a bra.” He growled his approval, burying his face in her neck and getting a squeal out of her.   
  
Across the room, Logan’s phone rang once more and both ignored it, too engrossed in each other to care.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do we do this?” Logan asked in a quiet voice. “How do we start all sweet and perfect and end up like this?”

**_Now..._**  
  
Logan’s eyes opened, blinking rapidly as he focused on the ceiling. His vision didn’t get any less blurry, and he felt the beginnings of a headache forming. His arm was sore, mainly because Veronica was sleeping on top of it, her arm flung over his stomach. With a sharp intake of breath, he shifted slightly, trying not to wake her.   
  
Nothing happened, although he knew things definitely had gone in a new direction several times during the night. He had to applaud himself for staying strong, especially considering Veronica’s murmurs and heavy breathing had been almost enough to send him over the edge. He had found himself reaching into his pocket for a condom at least twice, and quickly withdrew when he came up empty-handed.  
  
If he slept with her, everything would change. Everything would change, and he just wasn’t ready for that.   
  
Pulling his arm out from under Veronica, he sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced over his shoulder at her, watching her sleep. A smile crept on his face at the sight of her looking all too innocent and peaceful, her hair all over the place and her makeup just a little bit smeared. Spots of shimmery makeup- it had to be her eyeshadow- decorated the maroon pillowcase. Her dress was wrapped haphazardly around her body, the skirt gathering around her thighs and he reached over, carefully fixing the skirt so her legs were covered.  
  
This was the way he wanted to wake up every morning, he decided as he stole another quiet glimpse of her sleeping form before standing, stumbling to the door. He picked up his dress shirt, which had been thrown across the room by Veronica several hours before on the way, slipping it on.  
  
He opened the door as quietly as possible, moving out of the room and closing the door. He started to fasten the buttons of his white shirt before changing his mind, glancing to the side and catching Wallace sitting in front of the television, playing a video game with the sound muted. His jacket was thrown over the couch, his loose tie hanging off his neck, and his dress shirt unbuttoned all the way, his white wife beater peeking out.   
  
Logan smirked, more than amused that Wallace was nearly his mirror image, except smaller. And there was the whole skin color thing, but that was neither here or there when one was hung over and still half-asleep.   
  
“Hey-” Wallace placed a finger to his lips, gesturing at Cora, asleep, curled into a ball on the other couch. Logan watched the girl sleep for a moment before heading for the bar. “What time is it?” He said quietly, rubbing his sore arm.  
  
“Ten-thirty.” He stifled a groan as his player was defeated, taking the moment to watch Logan dig through the cooler resting on the bar counter. “We lost most of our group. A bunch of them left to go to Dick’s party, some of the others are in Duncan’s room sleeping, Mac and Cassidy, too, I think. Weevil took Carmen home about two hours ago.”  
  
Logan pulled a warm can of soda from the cooler, shaking off the melted ice. “Where’s Jackie?”  
  
“In the other bathroom, brushing her teeth.”  
  
“Where the hell did she get a toothbrush?”  
  
“Jackie Cook is always prepared, my rich friend.” Logan walked across the room, opening the soda can. He kicked Wallace with his foot, and he slid over, making room. “You guys were pretty quiet.”  
  
“Nothing happened.” He took a swig of warm soda, nearly gagging and cursing himself for not at least having coffee beforehand. “It’s safe to say you and Jackie went further than us.”  
  
Wallace smirked, tossing a controller at Logan, who caught it. He set down his soda, entering himself into the game. “Jackie’s cool. More cool when she’s drunk, but she’s cool.” He frowned, glancing at Logan. “Where’s V?”  
  
“Passed out in my bedroom- dude, you cannot dropkick me from across the street, get your ass over on my side.” Jackie stumbled out of Duncan’s bedroom, rubbing her eyes. Logan quickly glanced at her before returning his attention to the television. “Good morning, beautiful.”  
  
Jackie sighed, flopping down next to Cora. The girl didn’t move, except to bury her face deeper into the couch pillow. “I am _so_ freaking tired. They were playing video games until, like, five in the morning. I had to sleep on Wallace’s lap.”  
  
“Are you complaining?” Wallace shot back with a pleased smile, trying to knock away Logan’s remote before he could beat him.  
  
“ _I’M_ complaining, touch my controller again and I will kick your ass.” Logan snapped, trying to regain command of his man.  
  
Logan’s bedroom door slid open, and Veronica walked out, yawning loudly. Jackie gave her a short wave as the boys ignored her, playing their game intently. “Morning, Veronica.”  
  
“Morning.” Veronica muttered sleepily, plodding barefoot around the couch and flopping down next to Logan, resting her head on his arm.   
  
He pulled his arm out from underneath her, wrapping it around her. Determined, he continued to play at this awkward angle, not really minding as Veronica gathered her knees to her chest, then stretched out, resting her legs on his lap. “Finally awake... _God dammit_.” He mumbled, frowning as Wallace continued his ass-kicking.  
  
“How long have you been up?”  
  
“Not long, ten minutes?” He groaned as Wallace beat him, throwing the remote down. “Fuck this.” Wallace began to snicker, and Logan shot him a glare. “Fuck you, too.”  
  
“Hey...” Wallace said suddenly as he turned off the game. “Are we gonna try to room together, man?”  
  
Logan stared at him, confused. He planted a light kiss on Veronica’s temple, rubbing her arm with his thumb. “What- like, now?”  
  
“No, dumbass- at UCSD.”  
  
Veronica closed her eyes, trying not to let the conversation bother her. She was abruptly thrown out of the group, this discussion being only for the three other conscious people in the room. Inhaling Logan’s still strong cologne, she licked her lips, wrapping her arm around his waist and nestling as close to him as possible without climbing on his lap.  
  
“Yeah, why not. Could be fun.” Logan said, throwing his feet on top of the coffee table. Duncan’s bedroom door opened, and several Neptune High students exited, either sitting on the couch or wandering aimlessly. Mac and Cassidy sat on top of the coffee table, both appearing to still be half-asleep.  
  
Wallace nodded briefly, sliding to the floor and checking out the other games thrown about. “Cool.”  
  
Logan turned to Veronica, a small, wicked smile forming on his face. “Hey, I forgot to ask you last night...” He murmured so only she could hear. “When was the last time you had really good sex?” She stared at him, and appeared to be genuinely thinking. He nodded, fighting back a smile. “Yeah, if you can’t remember, that’s a bad thing.” A pause. “No _wonder_ you’ve been trying to get me to do you...”  
  
“Shut up.” She whispered, nudging him. She glanced nervously at Wallace, then Jackie. Both appeared to be not interested in their conversation, Jackie digging in her purse and Wallace still searching amongst the video games.  
  
A loud, sharp knock came at the front door, stopping everyone cold. No one moved, and seconds later, another knock. Logan glanced over his shoulder at the door as Wallace stood up, walking towards it.   
  
He opened the door, and there was Lamb and six police officers. Then, right behind them was Celeste Kane, pure fury in her eyes. Veronica sat up abruptly, watching them storm in. Next to her, Logan observed the scene calmly, a small smirk appearing on his face.   
  
The police were like repellent, the other kids in the room quickly heading for the door. Mac quickly shoved a bottle of champagne under the couch before dashing after Cora and Cassidy. “Party’s over- see you guys at school!” She called before disappearing out the door.  
  
“We’re looking for Duncan Kane.” Lamb said loudly, looking around the room. The other cops barged into Duncan and Logan’s room.  
  
Veronica stiffened as Logan stood, placing his thumbs in his pockets as he watched the officers walk around. She recognized that look, cocky and defiant, and unable to keep the smirk from his face. Lamb stopped in front of him, eyeing him suspiciously as he crossed his arms over his chest. Surprisingly, she was, at that moment, completely void of perceptible emotion, unable to feel anything other than a dull shock, and unwilling to figure out what other feelings were lingering just below the surface.  
  
“Search the entire floor.” Lamb continued. “Let’s go.” He pointed at Jackie and Wallace, attempting to head for the door. “DON’T move.”  
  
Logan gave Lamb a wide-eyed look. “What seems to be the problem, officer?”  
  
“Oh, like you don’t know.” Celeste spat, glaring at Logan. Then, her gaze traveled to Veronica, eying her hair, then her outfit, her eyes narrowing into thin slits. “I should’ve known she would be here.”  
  
“Duncan Kane and one Sara Santos have appeared to have vanished into thin air.” Lamb said, ignoring Celeste. “Meg Manning and Baby Girl Manning have disappeared from their hospital room, along with a wheelchair and several medical documents and paraphernalia. There also seems to be over one hundred thousand dollars removed from your buddy’s account. Getting the picture?”  
  
Logan glanced at Veronica, who stared at him in shock. “No, not really. What exactly are you implying?”  
  
“We _think_ ,” Lamb continued, talking slow as if Logan were a child. “That Duncan Kane, with the help of _Nurse_ Sara Santos, took Meg Manning and Baby Girl Manning and ran for it.”  
  
“Ran for what?” He asked, insincere concern in his eyes.  
  
“Tell me where my son is!” Celeste demanded suddenly, rushing up to Logan. “I cannot believe this was entirely his idea- you two had something to do with it!”  
  
“You two?” Veronica finally spoke up, standing and glaring at Celeste. “I just woke up.”  
  
“We were sleeping, Celeste.” Logan added, shrugging.  
  
Celeste faced Veronica, the realization that Veronica was no longer involved with Duncan dawning on her. The realization that she had spent the night with Logan, not her son. “You little slut!”  
  
“HEY.” Logan barked, stepping between her and Veronica. “You leave her out of this.”  
  
Celeste shook her head in disbelief, scowling at Logan. “I always knew you were trash- you took my son down with you with your stupid idea.”  
  
“I didn’t take your son anywhere.” He replied sharply, glaring at her. “If you were a better mother, you would know where Duncan was.” A pause. “I don’t. I have no idea, and you’re running out of options.”  
  
Lamb laughed slightly, shaking his head. “Echolls, stop playing games. Just tell us where Duncan is, so we can bring him and his little family home and you won’t be arrested.”  
  
With a shrug, Logan began to turn away from the two. “No clue, dude.”  
  
“Tell me where my son is, you little shit!” Celeste went to grab him, managing to get his shirt before Lamb quickly pulled her away. “Where is my son?” She demanded, jerking out of Lamb’s grasp. “Where’s Duncan?”  
  
“I have NO idea.” Logan said loudly, adjusting his shirt. “And unless you have a warrant to search the place, I think you should get the hell out.”  
  
Lamb pushed Celeste at Sacks, pointing to the door. “Get her out of here.” He snapped, running a hand through his hair as Celeste continued her tirade. “Mrs. Kane, I will handle this- you need to relax.” He faced Logan, giving Veronica a quick look before continuing. “Where is Duncan, Logan?”  
  
Logan shrugged once more. “No. _Clue_.” A smirk. “I plead the fifth...withhold my right to the first amendment. Whatever.”  
  
“Echolls, you know something, I know it.” Lamb said quietly, a dark look filling his eyes. “And when I find out what it is, I’m going to gladly charge you with being an accessory to a crime, as well as obstruction of justice.”  
  
Logan sighed, glancing at the ceiling. “You can’t prove a thing. Besides, even if I did...it’s his daughter. You guys can’t do shit.”  
  
“Duncan Kane was in the middle of a custody battle with the Manning family, did you know that?” Logan didn’t say a word, watching Lamb carefully. “The Mannings were in the middle of acquiring an investigation into your buddy’s mental state, and his capability of caring for an infant. In fact, they were trying to withhold custody rights to both Duncan and his little girlfriend, because they were unfit to be parents. Did you know that?”  
  
Logan remained stubbornly silent, his face blank.  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched as she listened to Lamb, her hands shaking. She quickly clasped her hands together, inhaling as Lamb continued.  
  
“A judge stopped your buddy and Meg Manning from gaining custody until it could be proven that they were fit parents and could rightfully and safely provide for their baby girl. Did you know that?” Lamb continued, a smirk forming on his face as Logan’s steady gaze suddenly faltered.  
  
“Of course, you didn’t.” Lamb said, unable to keep the disdain from his voice any longer. “All you cared about was your friend and sticking it to _The Man_ , huh? Well, if we find out Duncan left the wonderful state of California...” He sighed, heading for the door. “And the FBI gets involved, they’re going to see you first. And then it’s out of our hands, isn’t it?” He held onto the doorknob, staring at Veronica, smirk intact. “Have a _great_ weekend.”  
  
Veronica shook her head, heading for Logan’s bedroom before the door had even closed behind Lamb. Logan didn’t look at Wallace and Jackie before going after her.   
  
Wallace glanced at Jackie, shrugging, if only because there was nothing else to do at that point. “It’s not a party until the Neptune police show up.” He said dryly.  
  
Logan stopped in his tracks inside the room as he watched Veronica gather her purse and her shoes. She wandered aimlessly for a moment before slamming her things on the dresser, her back to him. Just like that, the good mood was gone. Long gone. “Veronica.”  
  
“Logan...”   
  
He watched her carefully, anxiously scratching the back of his head. “Veronica...I- I had to. I had to help Duncan get out of-” He let out a huff of breath, shaking his head. “I had to. I couldn’t-”  
  
She slammed her hands down on the table, silencing him. Spinning around, she fixed a hard glare in his direction. “You could’ve gotten arrested! How stupid are you?”  
  
“He’s my FRIEND.” He snapped, unable to stop the rise in his voice.  
  
Wallace’s eyes widened at the shout coming from the bedroom, and he quickly grabbed Jackie’s arm, pulling her to her feet. “That’s our cue.” He muttered, leading her to the door. “Let me take you home, Jackie.”  
  
“The limo’s gone!”  
  
“I’ll get a damn cab, c’mon...”  
  
Veronica’s eyebrows rose, and she nodded in mock understanding. “Of course! His friendship is worth going to jail for a couple of years, give or take. I get it now...”  
  
“What if it is?” He shot back, glaring at her. “You have no idea what Duncan means-”  
  
“I know exactly what he means to you, Logan.” She interrupted, her voice shaking with anger. “He means adding another mark on your criminal record, and possibly being arrested by the FBI. Great job.”  
  
Logan shook his head, inhaling deeply. “Come on, Veronica, let’s be honest.” He said with more than a hint of aggravation. “The only reason you’re upset is because this plan didn’t involve you.”  
  
She laughed in disbelief. “Oh, _please_! I’m not upset you helped Duncan- I’m GLAD you helped him. I’m upset because you and Duncan could’ve gotten in big trouble! You could’ve been put in jail for good, Logan!”  
  
“Oh, like I’m not going to jail for this Felix thing?”  
  
“What does that have to-”  
  
“I am going to JAIL, Veronica!” He shouted, gritting his teeth in emphasis. “I am going to jail if I don’t get this settled- Weevil thinks Thumper-”  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she took a step towards him. “Thumper?” She froze, remember what Hector said at the prom. “Oh my God, Logan- what did you and Weevil do to Thumper?” She shook her head, unable to believe just how stupid and gullible she was. “What did you _do_?”  
  
Logan’s jaw clenched, and now he avoided her gaze, staring at the floor. “We took care of it.”  
  
Her mouth went slack before her face contorted into a mask of repulsion. “Oh my God.” She remembered Thumper’s face, the condition of his body, the slight limp, the marks on his neck that couldn’t have just been fists and feet; and felt so very sickened. “Oh my God.”  
  
“Listen, Veronica-”  
  
“You could’ve been arrested again.” She said dully. “If he goes to the cops, they will arrest you and Weevil and this time you won’t be getting out.”  
  
He laughed slightly, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about me, Weevil and I have it covered. Thumper’s not going anywhere and we’re close to finding out who-”  
  
“ _You_...” She stopped herself as she heard how ugly her voice sounded then, how hate-filled it was. “You’re doing it again, Logan!”  
  
“Doing WHAT?” He said, his voice rising to a shout.  
  
“What you always do! You lie and you’re an asshole and you do these stupid things! You don’t think! You fucking go back to- what is it about me that makes you do that?” She let out a sharp breath, looking up at him. “Why do you hide things from me?”  
  
He jabbed a finger at her, a dark look filling his eyes. “I have _never_ -”  
  
Her eyebrows rose. “Oh, you want me to start the list?” When he didn’t answer, she shook her head in revulsion, whirling around and gathering her shoes and purse. Without looking at him, she stomped past him out of the room, heading for the door. “I’m such an idiot.” She muttered angrily.  
  
“Just TRUST ME.” He yelled, rushing after her. “Stop accusing me of things, stop getting suspicious-”  
  
She spun around, the glare already in place. “STOP doing this shit and I’ll start trusting you! I-I defend you to everyone and you make me look like an moron!” Her lip curled in disgust. “You’re such an idiot.”  
  
“Oh, you wound me, Mars.” He said coldly.  
  
“I specifically asked you about Thumper and Duncan,” She said quietly, trying to keep her voice firm. “I asked you and you lied to me.” She lowered her head, wiping at the corners of her eyes with her thumb. “You told me to trust you and I did. I trusted you and you lied to me, Logan.”  
  
He took a tentative step towards her. “I did it to protect you.”  
  
Her head jerked up, and she fixed him with a glare, enough to stop him in his tracks. “HOW.”  
  
“Because I don’t want you involved! You get involved, and the PCHers go after you. You get involved, and you get arrested. That’s WHY we didn’t ask for your help, that’s WHY Duncan didn’t come to you. We’re all trying to protect you.”  
  
“Who said I needed protecting from anything, Logan? _Who_?”  
  
Logan’s mouth opened, then closed, finally at a loss for words. “I...” He shrugged, staring up at the ceiling. “I thought you needed to be protected.” His head lowered, his gaze locking on hers. “I thought you didn’t need any of this.” When she didn’t answer, still scowling, he sighed. “I can’t stop now, Veronica. Weevil and I are so fucking close-”  
  
“FINE.” She snapped, cutting him off. “Fine, Logan. Look- I don’t want to know about it. Any of it. This thing with Weevil, the Duncan thing- I don’t want to know. Do whatever the hell you want, and don’t fucking tell me about it, you hear me?”  
  
His eyes narrowed as she turned, heading for the door once more. “What the hell, Veronica?” He called, taking a step towards her. “We were fine and-”  
  
“I- I see you, and I think it could work!” Veronica exclaimed, blinking back frustrated tears as she turned towards him yet again. “I think we can be together and be happy and normal but then you DO something...”  
  
“Oh, I’m always at fault, here? This is so fucking like you, Veronica.”  
  
“No! That’s not what I meant-” She shook her head, clutching her shoes tightly against her chest. Here it was, the uncontrollable urge to let him in on her feelings, but this time her mouth wasn’t listening to her mind, wasn’t shutting up and wasn’t just running out the door before this went any further. “Sometimes, I think the only way we can be around each other is if we’re fighting or kissing- then there are times I look at you and I see it.”   
  
Her voice was quiet now, and she saw most of the anger in Logan’s eyes evaporate. “I _feel_ it- I want you. All of you and I want it to be about us again...” She trailed off, shaking her head. “Logan, we’re been together for, like, two months and we’re already fighting.”  
  
“That’s what we DO, Veronica!” He said with a laugh. He began to relax slightly, grateful that they were past the Duncan and Thumper issues. “We fight and we yell and we throw things! Fine!” He lowered his voice, sighing. “If we weren’t fighting at least once a day...then, I would be worried.”  
  
“Not like this, we’re not supposed to fight like this.”  
  
“To be fair, you started it.”  
  
“DON’T joke around with me, Logan, not right now.” Veronica snapped, glaring at him. “Don’t you dare.” She let out a shaky breath, licking her lips. “I can’t believe Duncan would ever do something like this. I can’t believe it.”  
  
Something ugly filled Logan then, and he wasn’t quite sure what it was. Disappointment? Anger? Sadness? Hate? Before he could control it- “Well, honey, you’re in for a treat because it was completely his idea. Logan Echolls wasn’t behind it this time.”  
  
She eyed him, that now all-too-familiar disgust creeping into her eyes again. “Did that make you feel better about yourself? You and Duncan are now on equal ground? Makes you feel all warm inside?” She asked icily.  
  
“Well, yeah- it’s good to know our favorite golden boy makes mistakes, too.” He paused. “Not that the whole Meg thing didn’t prove that to begin with...”  
  
“Is that what this is about, Logan?” Veronica asked suddenly, her eyes narrowing. “All this because you were jealous of Duncan?” He laughed, and she shook her head. “You’re unbelievable.”  
  
He stabbed a finger at her, scowling. There was that feeling again, that dark- too dark- feeling, that rage, hatred, sorrow, disappointment, fear- all rolled into one. He despised it. “Just answer one question for me, Veronica, and do it honestly. Don’t spare my fucking feelings, all right?” She nodded coldly, clutching her things tighter over her chest. “If the crap at the rave didn’t happen, and Meg never became pregnant- would you be with me, right now?”  
  
Her eyes widened at his question before she chuckled dryly. “If I had known you were going to go right back into-”  
  
“That’s not what I FUCKING asked you.” He snapped.  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched, and she lifted her head defiantly. “No.”  
  
Logan’s lips pressed together, waiting for the sting of her answer to subdue. It never did. “Thank you for your honesty.”   
  
* * * * *   
  
Duncan watched the small child through the blankets wrapped around her face, eyes squeezed shut. He gently touched her cheek, tracing his fingers over the outline of her tiny face. “Hi, Lilly.” He said with a small smile, his eyes widening slightly as the baby stirred.  
  
His father had definitely pulled through, organizing the family jet to pick them up as soon as they arrived at the private airport, ready to take off. It had taken weeks of convincing, but Jake had agreed, and afterwards informed his son he was contacting the best lawyer in California to help them with their case. No one messed with Jake Kane’s son.  
  
He was sure his mother could win an Oscar with the performance she was pulling right now. Stall Lamb and the others long enough for her son and his family to get on the plane. As soon as they realized what she was doing, they would be long gone. Celeste knew no jury would sympathize with abusive, pompous parents over two good kids madly in love with a child. At least, that was the story they were sticking with.  
  
For all the disdain and anger he felt toward his parents, Duncan Kane had to admit that they loved him.  
  
Nurse Sara leaned over, handing Duncan a bottle. “Miss Manning is still healing, so you’re going to have to do this, okay?”  
  
Meg turned on her side awkwardly, reclined over a couple of stretched out seats, watching the scene. She tried to ignore the sharp pain still coursing from her torso through her body, letting out a sigh. “You’re a natural.”  
  
“Still learning,” He said with a slight laugh, his eyebrows rising as Lilly took the bottle. Finally ripping his gaze away from his child, he smiled at Meg. “How do you feel?”  
  
“Still sore.” She was quiet for a moment, thinking about the first hospital visit. “Did you tell Veronica about this?”  
  
“No.” He smiled down at Lilly. “Tried to call Logan, though. He didn’t answer...was probably getting drunk somewhere.” He sat still as Sara adjusted his arm before fixing Lilly’s blankets. “I left him a voicemail, telling him about the plan. He got it.”  
  
Meg’s eyes held Duncan’s gaze. “Do you think he told Veronica?”  
  
“Of course. She’s probably pissed, but she’ll get over it. She can help us out, now.” He nodded to himself. “I’ll call her later.” He murmured, unable to stop the grin from forming on his face as the sight of his daughter drifting back into sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A lot of time had passed, Veronica noted as she stared at the wall. Her shoes and purse hung loosely off her fingers as she leaned against the couch, unable to look at Logan. Shame had surged through her at a tormenting pace, and now she had settled into a quiet state of disappointment.   
  
Somehow, she knew it was always going to end up like this.  
  
She knew Logan was to the right of her, somewhere to the right. He had sat down at some point, she thought, because wherever he went, he wasn’t moving, but she could hear his breathing. A cough, and a sniff. Small things like that. But he never spoke. Not until now.  
  
“How do we do this?” Logan asked in a quiet voice. “How do we start all sweet and perfect and end up like _this_?”  
  
“I don’t know.” She muttered, lowering her head. “Logan, I didn’t mean what I said...”  
  
“Yeah, you did. But that’s okay.” He stood from his place against the bar, walking towards Veronica. “Hey.” He stopped as she nearly flinched at the nearness of their bodies, swaying back slightly. “ _Hey_.” He tried again, firmly this time.  
  
She shook her head, wiping at her eyes as she pushed off the couch, straightening up. “I can’t stop being angry, Logan. I can’t stop and I hate it.” A long pause. “You’re going to get yourself killed.”  
  
“Maybe this isn’t going to work.” He whispered before he could stop himself. Was this the truth? Did it have to be? He didn’t even know anymore. “I...I need to finish what I’m doing. If you can’t stand by me...”  
  
Her head lifted, eyes widening as she stared up at him. “Are you breaking up with me?”  
  
“No- I don’t know.” He shrugged helplessly. “I can’t let you get hurt, and if being with me while I’m doing this gets you hurt, then...”  
  
Her body stiffened as he trailed off, and she hated herself for not saying anything to make this all better. For refusing to stand by him while he found the truth through violence and hate. She just couldn’t.  
  
“Yeah” He murmured, shrugging again. “I can’t...there’s nothing keeping me here, Veronica.”  
  
“What about me?” She whispered.  
  
“What about you? Do you even want me here? Us?” She clenched her jaw, and he took a step forward, closer, and was relieved when she didn’t move away. “Tell me to stay. Tell me it’s okay.” She stayed silent. “Tell me you can trust me.”   
  
She said nothing.   
  
He was in front of her now, clenching his teeth together to keep himself from crumbling. “Tell me you love me.” He said, cursing himself as his voice shook. She didn’t answer, and he leaned forward, his lips brushing against hers and there were his damn hands shaking again. “Tell me.” He breathed.  
  
Their lips touched softly, the kiss quickly intensifying. Veronica let out a shuddering breath when their lips separated, then crashed back, her mouth opening for him. Her things dropped to the floor as he pressed closer, his hands running down her waist before gripping her hips and pulling her against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, nearly faltering as his tongue entered her mouth, what was once something so natural and normal for them was now full of longing and lust and she nearly collapsed in his arms at the sensation.  
  
A simple kiss turned desperate and full of want. In this one kiss, Veronica knew she was clinging to hope that it would convince him to see things her way, and that he was thinking the same way. She felt it again, how she felt when he whispered in her ear, when he touched her arm, when he even smiled at her...and she wanted to give in. It was the wrong time, but she felt that passion and wanted it so very bad.  
  
Then, Logan had pulled away, breathing hard. Before he could stop himself, he had rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as his fingers rubbed against her hips. “We can’t do this.” He said, suddenly feeling dizzy.  
  
She let out a shuddering breath, swallowing hard. Just like that, he forced them both back to reality, all the while touching her in that way that enforced those damn mixed signals, and she hated him for it. “I can’t believe you’re breaking up with me.” She pulled out of his grasp, shaking her head as she stumbled away from him, scooping up her belongings. “I can’t believe you.”  
  
“Tell me to stay, Veronica.” He replied quickly, watching her carefully. “Please. Tell me you need me here. Tell me and I’ll do it. I’ll try.” She didn’t say a word, unable to, blinking back tears. He nodded quickly, wiping at his eyes before the tears could fall. “Yeah, I think this is it.”  
  
“God...fuck you, Logan. You _asshole_.” She said, her voice trembling. He reached for her, his hand moving towards her face, and she quickly brushed him off, stepping aside.   
  
Their eyes locked, and he began to move for her again. Before he could touch her, she had rushed past him, flinging the door open and running out.  
  
Logan stared at the space she had just occupied, quickly rubbing at his eyes. Everything in him screamed to run after her, but his feet stayed stubbornly stuck to the floor. He heard the ding of the elevator, heard the doors open...then shut.  
  
She was gone.  
  
He walked to his bedroom numbly, scooping up his phone off the floor. Six missed calls.  
  
One from Cliff. He made a mental note to call him later.  
  
Three from Dick.   
  
One from Duncan. He made another note to call him back.  
  
And one from Weevil, just ten minutes earlier.   
  
He stared at Weevil’s number, thinking of what Veronica said. This was his choice, it was all his to make. Call, and lose Veronica; or don’t and keep everything he worked for.  
  
Silently, Logan pressed a button, putting the phone to his ear. As soon as Weevil picked up- “I’m in a bad mood, just get to the point.”  
  
“It was Thumper.” Weevil said shakily, and Logan could hear him breathing hard. “He- he killed Felix and he...I don’t know how he did it but he killed him. I’m gonna destroy him.”  
  
Logan jaw clenched. “Now, wait a minute.” His choice, and his choice alone. “At least let me hold him down for you.” He glanced at himself in the mirror and quickly turned away. She was right- he was an idiot and an asshole.  
  
For some reason, it made no sense to prove her wrong now.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Veronica wrapped her bathrobe tighter around her body, for a moment enjoying the heat still coming off her body from that hot shower. It hadn’t stopped her body from aching or that headache from pounding, but it at least calmed her nerves.  
  
She rubbed at her damp hair with her towel, heading for her bed. It was already decided that they wouldn’t tell Duncan about any of this. He didn’t need to know, no matter how they had ended their night.   
  
Why did she kiss him again?  
  
Veronica jumped as her phone rang, and she let out a huff of irritation. She picked up the phone, climbing into her bed. She pulled the blankets over her as she stared at Logan’s name flashing on her phone, and with sigh, answered the call. “Logan.”  
  
A long pause. “Veronica.”  
  
She rested her head on her pillow, closing her eyes. “Are you resting?”  
  
“To the best of my abilities.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“So, about this Duncan thing...”  
  
Veronica’s eyes shot open, and she pressed her lips together. “Logan, I don’t want to talk about this right now.”  
  
“Okay.” They were both silent, and Veronica slowly sat up, her shoulders slouching. “It’s going to be okay, Mars.”  
  
Instead of agreeing, instead of even acknowledging his words, she closed her eyes. “I have to go, Logan.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
A second later, he had hung up.  
  
She set down the phone calmly, placing her hands on her lap and staring straight ahead.   
  
As soon as she blinked, everything came rushing back to her. Her and Duncan’s fight, her underlying desire to hang out with Logan without Duncan around, the tape of them in the pool house, the seemingly meaningless gift of candy and sunglasses, the dance, the severity of their encounter in the hotel room, the sight of Logan beaten on the floor, the hospital, the final car ride...  
  
Most of all, she was still terrified. She didn’t know how she was going to explain any of this to anyone, or even to herself. Every emotion she fought when she was with Logan was rushing back and she couldn’t stop it. Everything was slowly spiraling out of control and she couldn’t fix it.  
  
She knew nothing would ever be the same again, and she possibly didn’t want it to be.   
  
Slowly, the tears fell down her face, and she crumbled, burying her face in her hands and sobbing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years of friendship, hate, lust, love, and back again, all accumulating to this, the only natural conclusion.

**_Now..._**  
  
One week. One long, agonizing week.   
  
It was safe to say Veronica was in a miserable, miserable place.   
  
Logan hadn’t made his presence known to her since their fight at the suite. No phone call, no appearances at lunch, no e-mails, nothing. The only reason she knew he was still coming to school to hand in final assignments and prepare for final exams was because Wallace told her he showed up for Mr. Wu’s class. In fact, it appeared that Logan was showing up _only_ for necessary classes, no one saw him any other time.   
  
She had busied herself by cramming for final exams, taking small cases, working at the Hut, and digging into the mystery witness who got Logan arrested a second time. A plastic surgeon. Already, something was fishy about it all, and she was going to get to the bottom of it, even if Logan didn’t want her help.  
  
At the moment, she sat by herself at a lunch table, jabbing her fork absently into her Salisbury steak, watching students and teachers walk by. All she saw was the various couples roaming the lunch area, holding hands, kissing, gazing into each other’s eyes- she slowly became mad at herself for feeling jealous, and just a bit upset.   
  
She wished he would just call her.  
  
Jackie slammed down her lunch tray in front of Veronica, sliding into the bench. “I am SO over high school, it’s not even funny.” She announced loudly, opening her bottle of water. “Finals suck, UCSD won’t stop e-mailing me, and I spilled nail polish on my jeans. Add on to that the fact that my _loving_ , _attentive_ boyfriend has just ditched me for a bunch of loud, sweaty guys, and my day officially sucks.”   
  
She glanced at Veronica, who continued to stare at her in a slight state of shock. “What? We can’t lunch together?” She shrugged, digging her fork into her salad. “That’s what friends do.”  
  
Veronica slowly smiled, looking down at her plate of what now had to be dog food. Yes, lunching together was what friends did. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for a new best girl friend, for someone ready and willing to replace Lilly, but she was certain that she could at least make the effort. “I guess that is.”  
  
Jackie chewed her food, watching Veronica carefully as her food remained untouched. “So, you and Logan are really over, huh?”   
  
Veronica’s eyes lifted, a dull acceptance filling her gaze. “Logan told you.”  
  
“Of course he did.” She shook her head sympathetically. “Right after prom, that really sucks.”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a long moment. She remembered the only time they had been in the same room was after Wallace’s basketball game four days ago, she managed to catch his retreating back after giving Jackie a kiss goodbye. She had silently cursed herself for coming to the game late, and Jackie had attempted some damage control by informing her that he had briefly asked how she was.   
  
She decided to return the favor. “How is he?”  
  
“Not so good.” Jackie shrugged. “You know how he gets.”  
  
“He’s been ignoring me.” Veronica said quietly, her eyes lowering to her food once more.  
  
“He thinks you’re still pissed off. And I think he’s a bit angry at himself, too.”  
  
“Is he still doing that thing with Weevil?” Jackie gave a short nod, and Veronica’s jaw clenched. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._  
  
“ _Wow_ , Veronica...” Madison purred as she walked past, stopping to give Veronica an conspicuously fake smile. “Two months, that’s, like, a new record for you, isn’t it?”  
  
“Thanks for the concern, Madison.” Veronica said curtly, giving her a glare. It was definitely not the time for the Wicked Witch to play games with her, not while she had her pocket knife in her bag, and her perfectly coifed hair was so close.   
  
“I mean, _wow_.” She continued, ignoring Veronica’s reply. “Right after prom, too. How long do you think it’s gonna take Logan to get over you? A week? Maybe two?” She glanced over her shoulder at a table of freshman girls nearby. “I’m sure he could find some young _chippies_ to keep him entertained.”  
  
“Madison-”  
  
“Are you finished?” Jackie interrupted, scowling at Madison. “I mean, don’t you have anything better to do than pick on people? Your life must be so damn miserable- no wonder everyone hates you.”  
  
“Excuse me, I wasn’t talking to-”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t care. You’re so concerned about other people’s business, why don’t you look into _why_ Dick won’t date you again? Or maybe _why_ you need to cake on all that make-up to make yourself look middle-class, straight out of Ohio pretty because you know you’re not the model you like to think you are?” She took a deep breath from her rushed tirade before continuing. “ _Why_ you need to put all those chemicals on your eyes and in your hair to look half as good as Veronica, here?”  
  
Madison was at a loss for words, glaring at Jackie. Finally, she spun on her heels and stomped off toward the 09er table, and Jackie waved her away with a flourish. She rolled her eyes, turning back to Veronica.. “God, I _hate_ her.”   
  
She stood abruptly, smiling as Veronica stared at her, stunned. “What? I’ve got your back.” She flung her bag over her shoulder. “Come on, let’s cut class and go hang out at my house, since Wallace has gone all Brokeback.” A pause. “We have to take your car, Wallace has the keys to mine.”  
  
Wordlessly, still in too much shock to properly answer, Veronica jumped to her feet, gathering her things and rushing after a determined Jackie toward the parking lot. “Are you crazy?”  
  
“Define crazy.” Jackie said with a smirk, stopping in front of Veronica’s car. She giggled as Veronica opened her door, climbing in before opening the passenger side. She climbed in, giving Veronica a bright smile. “Girl, stop looking at me like that! We’re _friends_ , whether you like it or not! Deal with it.”  
  
An hour later, they were at Jackie’s home. Jackie’s father, dumbfounded at the fact that she was home at noon with Veronica Mars, had excused himself, escaping somewhere in the large house. Veronica sat on the large sofa, watching as Jackie rushed around, occasionally bringing over bowls of chips and popcorn.   
  
Finally, she returned with two large sodas, handing one to Veronica and setting the other down on the coffee table. She grinned, slipping in front of Veronica. “Look what Wallace gave me,” She wiggled the tape in her face. “Ms. Fennel’s prom tape!”  
  
Veronica sighed, for the first time realizing just how tired she really was. “Jackie, I don’t want to see that right now.”  
  
“Come on, we looked _fierce_ , Veronica.” Without waiting for a reply, she dashed over to the VCR, slipping in the tape and pressing play. Before she had made it to sit by Veronica, there came Logan’s voice, loud and clear-  
  
“Dude, Angelina Jolie is so much hotter than Halle Berry.”  
  
On the screen was their whole group from prom night, the girls talking amongst themselves while Alicia focused on Wallace and Logan. “Wallace, baby, let me get a good look at you.”  
  
Wallace grinned, embarrassed, at Logan, who smirked and quickly looked away. “Ma, come on.”  
  
“Wallace! It’s prom night- you need something to show your grand kids.”  
  
Now, Wallace was appalled, and Logan choked on his laughter off-camera. “Mom, for God’s _sake_...”  
  
“My boy’s all grown up...”  
  
Jackie screamed with laughter over the look on Wallace’s face, and Veronica even managed a laugh as Alicia’s hand appeared, wiping away lipstick from his cheek. She pulled back and now Jackie was hugging Wallace, while Logan fixed his tie.   
  
“Everyone together!” Alicia ordered off-camera.  
  
“God, I swear, this happened in that Bill Murray movie.” Logan muttered, shaking his head as the girls gathered around him and Wallace.  
  
Veronica and Jackie laughed as Alicia reprimanded Logan loudly, the laughter growing at the sight of Logan’s flummoxed, slightly terrified face. The group pulled together, everyone talking loudly about college and graduation and just how great Cora’s hair looked, as Alicia zoomed out, getting everyone in.  
  
Veronica’s laughter faded as she focused on Logan, just off in the corner. He wasn’t participating in the loud banter or looking even remotely happy, in fact, he was rubbing his brow roughly, and openly cringing.   
  
She watched herself grab his arm...and watched him pull away ever so slightly. The Veronica on the television didn’t seem to notice, instead going over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She watched Logan hesitate, then hug her loosely, planting a disquieted kiss on her head.  
  
“What’s _wrong_ with him?” She asked before she could stop herself, her eyes locked on the Logan on screen, forcing a smile as Alicia filmed. “He...he winced when I touched him, did you see that?” She let out a shaky breath. “But- he...he was happy. All night, he was _happy_.” She said the last word firmly, more for her benefit than Jackie’s.  
  
“He’s a fabulous actor.” Jackie murmured, her eyes narrowing as Logan allowed himself a moment of what could only be described as nausea, before the mask of happiness and excitement slipped back over his face.  
  
Suddenly, the television went black, and Jackie threw down the remote, turning to Veronica. She grinned, giving her a shrug. “Whatever. It’s not like we saw the whole context of the tape, right?” She smacked Veronica’s knee, jumping to her feet. She gave Veronica a sympathetic smile as she slowly climbed to her feet. “Come on, let’s go shopping. I’m paying.”  
  
* * * * *   
  
Logan stared out at the passing buildings in the rented limo, courtesy of Cliff McCormack. Next to him, Cliff was busying himself with a couple of files, the only sounds being the click of his pen as he absently snapped it. Logan was tempted to snatch the pen out of his hand, but rethought it, understanding that specific action wouldn’t convince his lawyer that he was trying to change his ways.  
  
“Meredith Rowley wants to speak with you.” He finally said, closing the files. “She’s willing to represent you for your murder trial, to take you off my hands. Since she’s already representing your father-”  
  
“I already told her,” Logan murmured, leaning back in his seat. “No.”  
  
“You know, Logan, you’re not exactly helping me convince the public you’re an upstanding citizen.” Cliff glanced at Logan’s bruised hands, shaking his head. “I can safely say I hate you right now.”  
  
Logan sighed, staring at the ceiling. “Dude, it’s not like I asked to get in this mess. It just happened.”  
  
“Yes. It just happened like you _just happened_ to get into all those fights during the school year. It just happened like you _just happened_ to organize bum fights. It just happened like you _just happened_ to get into continuous altercations with Felix Toombs’ gang. This will all come up during your trial.”  
  
He glanced at Cliff, his jaw clenching. “What if I can prove someone else did it? What if I can get them to confess? The charges would be dropped right?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“All right.”  
  
Cliff shoved his files into his briefcase. “Your father wants you to testify for him, and you’ve already waived that option...we gave you the chance to testify _against_ your father, and you’ve refused.” He slammed his pen down in the case, slamming it shut. “Why do you hate compliancy?”  
  
Logan simply shrugged.  
  
He nodded. “No wonder you’re becoming an actor. Cocky and difficult. At least you’ll be more loved than Russell Crowe.”  
  
A small smile came on Logan’s face. “Wanna adopt me?”  
  
“Honestly, no.”  
  
His smile faded, nodding quickly as he returned his gaze to the window, his eyes drifting up to the sky. He slouched in his seat, legs bobbing rapidly. “How’s Veronica?” He asked quietly.  
  
“She’s fine.” Cliff sighed, placing his briefcase on his lap. “Quiet. Sad. But, she’s fine.”  
  
“Yeah...” He frowned ever-so-slightly, shifting his gaze to his lap. “Just between you and me, why did you call me after all this time? Was it out of the goodness of your heart or did you just want to chat about which tie to wear today?”  
  
Cliff smirked, nodding. “Very funny, kid. I called you because Keith made me.” He glanced at Logan, giving him a knowing look. “He prefers his daughter to date someone _not_ going to jail, so we’re going to try to move this along as quickly as possible so he won’t call me at three in the morning ever again.”  
  
Logan’s head turned sharply in Cliff’s direction, his eyes wide. “ _Keith_ made you?”  
  
A raised eyebrow. “Did I stutter?” He absorbed Logan’s shock before continuing on. Business was to be discussed “When you go inside, you are to keep the chat simple. I will be right outside if you want to leave the conversation.” A long pause. “No talking about your trial or his, nor about that damn tape burning thing that you oh-so- _conveniently_ forgot to tell me about. You don’t talk about Veronica, about Lilly or Duncan Kane-”  
  
“What if I don’t want to see him?”  
  
“You don’t have to. You’re eighteen, Logan, it’s your choice to make. It’s up to you, we can turn this car around.”  
  
An hour later, Logan was at the County Correctional Facility, sitting in front of at least three inches of bulletproof glass, observing the black phone in his hand. His nose wrinkled as he made a mental note to wash his hands with bleach when he got back to the suite.  
  
His head jerked up at the movement on the other side of the glass. Aaron sat down in front of him, giving him a disconsolate grin as he picked up the phone, staring at Logan. “Hello, son.” The smallest of smiles came upon his worn face.  
  
Aaron stared at Logan, and Logan stared back, keeping one hand underneath the table, the other clutching the phone tightly and desperately trying to stop the shaking. His father’s gaze shifted to his hand and Logan could’ve sworn his knuckles were turning white.   
  
Hate didn’t even begin to describe what he felt at that moment. Fear, however, was a good enough word. He wondered how pathetic that made him, still scared of his father even though he couldn’t touch him. It was the stare, those eyes. He was momentarily happy he had gotten his mother’s eyes, and didn’t have to stare into his when he looked in the mirror every morning.  
  
“Dad.” He managed, clearing his throat when he heard the shake in his voice.   
  
At that moment, he realized how much he wanted Veronica there with him. To hold his hand, to glare at his father when she felt Logan get nervous, to grab the phone out of Logan’s hand before slamming it down and dragging him out of there. To just be with him when it was all over, still strong. His Valkyrie. His little warrior woman.   
  
Aaron smiled slowly, still the perfect father. “You look good. Really good. I heard about your little play...I’m so proud.” A slight chuckle. “I’m too excited, I’m sorry. How are you? How’s school?”  
  
Logan sighed, unable to force himself to get relaxed. He put a bright grin on his face, making his eyes light up. “Just _grand_. I joined the glee club, am now captain of the football team, and just gave my main squeeze my letterman jacket.”  
  
His smile faded, and he shook his head in faint exasperation. “C’mon, Logan...stop being a brat.”  
  
Logan’s staged grin disappeared completely, and he leaned forward. “You killed my girlfriend, pops.”  
  
“No, I didn’t.” Aaron said firmly, fixing a hard stare on Logan.  
  
He ignored his father’s last statement, scowling. “You tried to kill my _other_ girlfriend.”  
  
“That was an error in judgement.” He glanced over his shoulder at the guard leaning against the wall. “Are you still with Veronica?”  
  
“That’s none of your business.” Logan said sharply.  
  
He smiled slightly, a knowing look filling his eyes. “Are you in love, son?” A dreamy sigh. “I remember when your mother and I were first dating, she was _so_ beautiful...Veronica reminds me of her. I loved-”  
  
Logan’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse me, I had no idea we were having dinner at home- do you KNOW where we are? We’re in a jail- YOU’RE here for killing my girlfriend. Remember?”  
  
“I’m just trying to have a conversation with my only son- is that so wrong?”  
  
“After you screwed and killed his girlfriend, YEAH, it is.”  
  
Aaron’s glare stopped Logan cold. “Don’t you take that tone with me, Logan. I’m just trying to be a good father to you- I pay your bills, keep filling up that damn credit card of yours, I read all the articles about your play- what else do you want of me?”  
  
Logan laughed bitterly, shaking his head. “You know, I really wanted you to _not_ kill Lilly... _not_ trying to kill Veronica is a close second.”  
  
“I didn’t-”  
  
“DON’T.” Logan inhaled sharply, locking eyes with his father. “You’re such a _wonderful_ dad...so awesome. Father of the Year.” He sneered.  
  
Aaron’s jaw clenched. “I’ve made mistakes, I know this. But your mother would’ve wanted-”  
  
“Don’t you dare bring mom into this.” Logan said coldly.   
  
“Logan,” Aaron tried again, slowly and with his tone measured. “Meredith is a good lawyer, maybe she can convince you-”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Logan, this is my money at work-”  
  
He shook his head again, incapable of keeping the disgust off his face. “Keep your damn money. Cut me off, I don’t care.”   
  
Unable to keep the anger out of his voice any longer, Aaron leaned forward, determined. “Listen to me, you little _punk_ -”  
  
“You killed mom, you killed Lilly, and you killed me.” Logan snapped, sliding his chair back. “I hope you fucking burn.” He stood, throwing down the phone. Without another look, he turned, walking out of the dimly lit room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“C’mon, Frankie, give it to me...”  
  
Veronica turned the page of her dog-eared copy of The Odyssey, glancing up to watch Frankie the lawyer-slash-serial philanderer walk up the stairs of the Camelot. She lifted her camera, snapping a quick picture, and waited for the door to open. Frankie was taking his sweet time, fixing his tie and blue dress shirt.   
  
Slowly, the door opened, and Veronica lifted her camera, getting ready for the money shot. A blonde, smiling woman who _wasn’t_ Mrs. Frankie appeared. Bingo. She smirked as her camera clicked, capturing Frankie’s cheating ways permanently. One more piece of scum down, and she was about two grand richer.   
  
Right then, she made a promise to herself to spend the money on normal things for once. A dress for graduation, college textbooks, new clothes, make-up.   
  
Sighing, she slouched in her seat, ignoring the fact that her brand new denim miniskirt, courtesy of Jackie, was now riding up her thighs. She didn’t know what she was thinking, allowing Jackie to convince her she would look great in a skirt that barely covered her thighs. Now, with all that money she could almost feel in her hands, she could at least pay Jackie back for the three outfits and two pairs of shoes that she bought her.   
  
It began drizzling, big, fat drops hitting her windshield. Just what she needed, she thought dryly as she watched the rain fall harder now, hitting her car in loud clangs. The weather to match her mood. Mother Nature was _definitely_ paying attention.  
  
It was almost two o’clock in the morning, the last time she checked. Luckily, it was a Friday, and she didn’t have to force herself to go to school the next day.  
  
Observing the shadows of Frankie and Not-Frankie’s-Wife doing tawdry things that she didn’t even want to think about, Veronica let out a huff, straightening up abruptly. She decided that she had enough, collecting her things and shoving them into her bag.   
  
She started her car, backing out of her parking spot and pulling out, heading for her apartment. She drove slowly, knowing that getting a call about his only daughter being in a car accident would probably ruin her father’s trip.  
  
Halfway home, she picked up her cell phone, speed-dialing Logan’s number. She had to suck it up and just talk to him. Even if he hung up on her, she could at least say she tried. Being the dumped party made this phone call just a bit more pathetic, but she knew she had to, just because he _wasn’t_.   
  
Her cell was gripped tighter as she realized she didn’t know what she was going to say if he answered. I’m sorry? You’re still an asshole? Stop being stupid? Tell me you love me? She figured hanging up wasn’t an option, not in this day of Caller ID.  
  
“This is Logan with today’s inspirational message: I am not afraid of tomorrow for I have seen yesterday and love today- William Allen White. Leave yours.”  
  
Veronica shook her head, sighing as she threw her phone in her bag. One week since they last spoke. One week since Logan had more or less thrown away everything, all in the name of blind justice. No, revenge. All in the name of revenge. All that drama during the year and all she got out of it was a taped message.  
  
Yes, she could safely say she hated him a little bit more now.  
  
She pulled into a free spot just to the right of the stairs, not caring whether she was inside the lines or not. Gathering her stuff, she flung the door open, climbing out and immediately getting drenched. She shut her eyes tightly, allowing the cold water to do its job before slamming the door shut, racing for the building.  
  
Veronica jogged up the stairs, wanting to get out of the rain. She was going to take off her clothes, change into her pajamas, curl up with Backup and listen to mopey music. Maybe she would call Wallace at four, giving him the ultimate wake-up call of whining and bitching.  
  
Lightning flashed and she cursed herself for jumping as she reached the porch. She stopped in her tracks, seeing Logan there, sitting on the floor, his back against the railing. Sunglasses covered his eyes, and he was the epitome of a tortured teenager. Black jeans, black button-down plaid shirt, and a black denim jacket. All that was completely visible in the darkness was the flashing silver of his flask, dangling in his hand.   
  
Two o’clock in the morning, this was so fucking like him.  
  
“Logan.” She said, sharper than she had intended.  
  
“Veronica Mars,” He replied dully, letting out a weary sigh. Rain hit his face, sliding down his cheeks like tears too scared to fall from his eyes. He tilted the flask between the bars, the rain hitting the metal almost musically.  
  
“Are you drunk?”  
  
“Unfortunately, no. Not much.” He sighed again, feeling all the pain he had coursing through his body at the mere movement. He was now convinced that emotional pain could become physical. “Where have you been?”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed, watching him carefully. He definitely wasn’t sober, at least not completely. Even as she stood in front of him, hugging herself tightly, he still continued to sit there, staring either at her or beyond her, she wasn’t sure. “Excuse me?”  
  
“It’s, like, almost two-thirty. Where have you been?”  
  
“Where have _you_?” There it was, that accusatory tone. She hoped he detected it and she hoped that it hurt him even more.  
  
“I asked you _first_.” He said sharply.  
  
“What- are we twelve?”  
  
He sighed yet again, climbing to his feet. “Veronica Mars, how I hate you.” He muttered, shoving his flask in his jacket pocket as he took a couple of steps toward her. He stood there in front of her, sunglasses still obscuring his eyes.   
  
Veronica reached over, pulling off his shades, surprised at how red his eyes were, how watery they were. For a moment, she felt a sense of pity for him, only to be overwhelmed by the heat in his gaze. Sadness, yes, but there was something else there. Intense, always intense.  
  
He made no attempt to look away, keeping his eyes on hers. She still looked beautiful, soaked to the bone, her hair hanging in her eyes, that frown now almost permanent. He gently reached over, claiming his sunglasses, his fingers brushing over hers.   
  
She jerked away at his touch, turning her back on him. Pulling her keys out of her bag, she opened the door, letting out a shaky breath. “Come inside. It’s raining.” She said simply, holding the door open.   
  
Logan hung back, eyeing the door. “Your dad?”  
  
“He’s gone for a couple of days. He had a case in Los Angeles...” She trailed off, her head lowering. “You’re such an asshole, Logan.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I hate you for what you did.”  
  
“I know, baby.”  
  
His reply was so quiet and almost pitiful, the way his voice shook on that last word...she had to turn, staring up at him. He looked a bit sickly, like he hadn’t slept in days. “Come in.” She whispered.  
  
Logan followed Veronica inside, glancing around as she locked the door behind her. Backup slept on the couch, not alert enough to acknowledge either of them. She dropped her bag to the floor, ripping off her leather jacket and hanging it on the doorknob. He turned his head, staring at her questioningly before she nodded, more to herself than to him. He opened his mouth to speak and she was off, walking to her bedroom.   
  
He waited for her to say something, and when she never did, he followed, standing at the door as she leaned over, pulling off her boots. His eyes panned up her legs, wondering where the hell she got a skirt that short and why she was wearing it. For _who_ she was wearing it for- was she already moving on? Was this really it?  
  
Deciding he didn’t want to know the answer, he walked into her room, moving past her towards her bookshelf. He glanced down at her table, stopping on a picture of himself and Veronica, taken during the summer of hell. Both smiling, cheek to cheek, unaware of what would happen by the time autumn came.  
  
He tapped the top of the picture frame that held Lilly’s frozen, smiling image. Forever young, forever gorgeous, forever gone. He sighed, gazing down into her still eyes. “You’re an aunt,” He murmured sadly, before suddenly straightening up as logic and reality crashed into him for just a moment. Duncan raising a child, he was sure Duncan didn’t even know how to prepare toast. “Holy shit, she’s going to be SO fucked up.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
Logan shook his head, waving her off. “Nothing.”  
  
Veronica watched Logan as he continued to inspect the pictures on her table. “I got into Hearst.” She said quietly.  
  
Logan looked up, smiling shortly. “Good. Congrats.” His eyes fell on her bare legs for a moment, before he quickly looked away. “I’m happy for you.”  
  
She nodded, letting out a sharp breath. That one gaze was enough to heat her up...and it told her he still found her alluring. At least her attractiveness wasn’t what was making him so pain stricken in that video. That was a plus. “I’m...I’m going to take a year off, though. Work a bit, save some money...like poor people do.”  
  
“What is this thing you call work?” Logan deadpanned as he stumbled over to her CD player, inspecting her discs. After a long pause, he took a disc out of its case, putting it in the player. A moment later, a guitar riff filled the room. “I had no idea you listened to Led Zeppelin.” He scanned the CD cover. “Whole lotta love...”  
  
“It’s dad’s. He’s been trying to school me in what he calls good rock.”  
  
“Huh.”  
  
Veronica pulled at her wet shirt, suddenly feeling uncomfortable but thankful that the shirt was black. Logan felt decidedly less so, dripping water onto her carpet, and not even bothering to take off his shoes. It was then she felt the tension in the room, all the hurt and pain.   
  
“Why are you here?” She said quietly, her arms dropping to her sides.  
  
A long, excruciating pause. “Buying time. I have to meet Weevil in...” He trailed off, nodding. “I can’t stop.”  
  
She nodded grimly, not looking at him. “I don’t want to know. I don’t care.”  
  
“All right.”  
  
Veronica pushed her wet hair out of her eyes, nodding in return. The tension in the room seemed to soar, and she prayed that they wouldn’t get into another fight. She couldn’t take another fight. Not now. If they did, she knew it would be over, for good.  
  
Logan set down Lilly’s picture and moved toward Veronica, not noticing as the picture tottered, then fell face down. He stopped just short of her, shaking his head helplessly. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore, Mars.”  
  
Something ached in her heart, and she inhaled, trying to gather strength. “Then _don’t_ , you idiot.”  
  
Silently, there were no words left, Logan leaned down, kissing Veronica softly. She refused for only a moment before returning the kiss. They didn’t touch until his hand fumbled, clasping her hand in his awkwardly. She rested her hand on his arm as his hands moved to her waist, gently pulling her to him. His hands started to drift under her shirt, feeling cold, wet skin and it was then she gasped, sending a jolt through him, like electricity.  
  
Veronica pulled away, shaking her head. Her heart was racing, pounding against her chest, and she realized just how bad she still wanted this, all of it. And just how much this was a bad idea. “Stop.”  
  
His eyes narrowed in confusion. “What- you’ve been wanting me to do this for months, and now you don’t want to?”  
  
She resisted the urge to call him an asshole again, pulling down her shirt. “I’m still mad, Logan. It’s the wrong time, okay?” She opened her mouth, but he kissed her again, working his tongue in her mouth. She moaned against him, feeling his hands move under her shirt once more, his hands hot against her skin.  
  
Logan managed to pull her against him, getting her arms around his shoulders awkwardly as he kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss just as heatedly and he rejoiced, his fingers digging into her waist as the kiss intensified. It was too much now, all of it crashing together- heat, passion, love, lust- and Logan couldn’t help himself for wanting to melt into her right then and there.  
  
He started to push her shirt up, nearly groaning in frustration when she pulled away yet again. His mouth tried to capture hers again, and her hand was against his chest, pushing him back ever so slightly. “Tell me you love me.” She said breathlessly, her eyes dark with lust.  
  
“I _love_ you.” Before the last word left his mouth, she was pushing off his jacket, letting it drop to the floor as she forced his mouth onto hers. His hands tugged at her shirt, yanking it over her head and she helped, throwing it to the side before jerking him to her again, getting him in an awkward but emotional embrace.   
  
This was it, Veronica decided as they stumbled back, looking for anything to support them. This was it, she could feel it. No turning back. She was ready.   
  
Years of friendship, hate, lust, love, and back again, all accumulating to this, the only natural conclusion. Making out like the teenagers they were, wet clothes being removed like their lives depended on it and she managed to discard his shirt, allowing it to join his jacket on the floor.  
  
He pushed her against the wall, his hands already pulling up her skirt. It slipped easily up her hips, and he tugged until it gathered at her waist before grabbing her hips, pulling her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her mouth falling on his as his hands groped and roamed freely, getting a gasp out of her.  
  
Soon, flesh against flesh, it was a blur of moans and sweat and rain and hands. Darkness and memories and lightning and pain and panting and groans and quick, awkward kisses. Messy and clumsy and not at all like how they show it in the movies, nothing like it. Nothing was making sense and there should’ve been a condom _somewhere_ in this scenario but she didn’t recall much after she hit the wall.   
  
Too rough and not rough enough, her nails dug into his back but not enough to cut, he bit her shoulder but not enough to break. All she knows is that it was different than when she was with Duncan, not bad but different, so very different...  
  
Veronica tried to understand what sort of irony it was that she was almost violently, passionately, heatedly, making love- no, _fucking_ \- her boyfriend against the wall of her bedroom to the sounds of Led Zeppelin. Certainly, this was _not_ what her father had in mind when he lent her his CD.  
  
Minutes or hours passed- Veronica wasn’t sure anymore and just didn’t care. All she cared about was the here and now, the fact that Logan was back in her arms. He was back in a drastically different way, but he was still there. He wasn’t gone. He was still with her and she wasn’t going to let him go again. Not without a fight.  
  
After it was all over, a lamp was broken, and one of her posters was ripped from when she clutched at the wall. Or maybe it was when Logan’s hand hit the wall. She wasn’t sure anymore. They were apart now, she leaning against the wall, adjusting her clothes as he put his on a couple of feet away.  
  
Logan buttoned his shirt over his torso, letting out a sigh as Veronica’s arms wrapped around him from behind. She rubbed her forehead against his back, and his arm wound around, holding her closer. “I have to go, baby.” He whispered as she slipped around until they were face to face. He brushed her hair from her eyes, shaking his head. “I have to go.”  
  
“You don’t have to.”  
  
“I do. I want to stay, but I have to go.” He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. “I really didn’t want our first time to be like that, Veronica.”  
  
She smiled ever-so-slightly, nodding. “It’s okay...it was good. Really good. We can make with the sweet later.” She pulled away as he opened his eyes, giving him the best comforting smile she could manage. “We have time.”  
  
“All the time in the world.” He whispered, relieved that they didn’t have to go through the discussion as to whether they were a couple again. Veronica seemed to already assume they were, and he wasn’t about to argue with her.   
  
She planted a soft kiss on his chin, running her hands over his chest, smiling as he sighed. “You like that?”  
  
“Yes. Stop.” He grabbed her wrists, holding her still. “I promise...I’m going to be better.” He said seriously, staring into her eyes. “I’m going to try to be better for you after this. I _promise_.”  
  
Veronica smiled slowly, reveling in the joy she felt at those words. It was all she wanted to hear. “Thank you.”  
  
He nodded, pulling away from her reluctantly. Leaning over, he kissed her softly, his lips lingering on hers before pulling away completely. He picked up his jacket, shrugging it on as he headed for the door, running a hand through his damp hair.  
  
“Logan.”  
  
He turned, staring at her expectantly.  
  
Veronica stared at Logan, her Logan, and felt something ache within her. Scared didn’t even begin to describe how she was feeling at the moment. Right then, he was there and alive and in one piece, but after all this was over...  
  
Instead of begging him again, instead of yelling and screaming and sobbing, she settled on a simple, quiet- “Come back to me.”   
  
“I always do.” He replied drearily before walking out of her bedroom.  
  
  
 ** _Epilogue – Three Weeks Later_**  
  
“You know, I paid a lot of money for that dinner...”  
  
“Hey, you just got lucky, are you complaining?”  
  
“No, but we’re so eating that food before it gets stale.” Logan grinned, running his hands down Veronica’s bare back as she kissed and licked his neck.   
  
It wasn’t a bad way to spend graduation day, an exhausting day ending with his girl at the Neptune Grand. The icing on the cake was that she was completely naked in his bed, sitting on his lap and doing indecent things to his neck. He couldn’t have asked for a better graduation present if Angelina Jolie walked in, asking to join in.   
  
“That food was _so_ expensive...”  
  
Veronica lifted her head with a laugh, staring at him in disbelief. “You are the biggest baby- we graduated, my friend-with-benefits! My dad is okay with us being together! You _just_ got laid- WHAT are you complaining about?”  
  
“Not a bad way to spend graduation night.” Logan murmured in agreement, kissing Veronica’s cheek gently. His hands brushed over her stomach, and she quickly moved it away, stiffening up. He didn’t notice, his hands traveling over her thighs. “Getting our diplomas, lunch with your dad, crashing Madison’s 09er party with our misfit peeps,” She smiled slightly, and he inhaled before continuing. “And gourmet food intercepted by a sex-a-thon- I love it.” He bit her shoulder faintly, slowly lifting his hips.  
  
Veronica let out a slight laugh, closing her eyes. “Okay, we _really_ need to stop.” She said breathlessly, pushing her damp hair off her face.   
  
“For this to end, you’re going to have to get off me.” Logan said matter-of-factly, running his hands down her thighs and drumming his fingers against her skin.  
  
She slid off, pulling the blankets over her sweaty body. “This can get disgusting quick- we need to shower.”  
  
“Later. Sleep now.” She gave him a look, and he chuckled. “Mars, you wore me out. Three times...I really need to sleep- I have to be up at six tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Excuse me, it’s one in the morning- it is tomorrow.”  
  
“Exactly.” He kissed her softly, pulling her against his chest and wrapping the remaining blankets around his body. “I’m exhausted.”  
  
Her smile faded slowly. “But I’m not going to see you for a long time, Logan.”  
  
“Don’t be dramatic. I’m just going for the weekend, I’ll see you on Monday. We’ll have most of the summer, until we gotta go back for orientation.”  
  
“Long distance relationships never work.”  
  
“Don’t say that.” He whispered against her skin. “I’ll come back to Neptune when I can, and you can come up to San Diego to visit Wallace and I. No big deal. It’s only for a semester, right?” He sighed, his eyes fluttering shut. “We can just relax now.”  
  
Relaxing is what she intended to do. The battle between Logan and the PCHers was officially over. It was over, the ankle monitor was gone, the charges dropped, and another person- Thumper- was in police custody. Yet, true to her word, she didn’t want to know how it had all happened.  
  
She really didn’t want to know. She didn’t want to know how Logan got those still healing wounds on his back and stomach, she didn’t want to know how Weevil broke his arm, she didn’t want to know how the two managed to get Thumper to confess to killing Felix. She didn’t want to know how they figured out Thumper had forced the rest of the group to lie.   
  
She just didn’t want to know.  
  
 _Veronica flung the door open, sun peeking in and momentarily blinding her. There was Logan, bloodied, beaten, and swaying, but standing. His black shirt was spotted with blood, some his, some not, and there was a rip at one of the sleeves.  
  
They stared at each other silently, Logan’s mouth opening and closing several times as he tried to find the words while looking into her eyes. His jaw clenched before the tears could fall, and he nodded quickly. “It’s over.” He said hoarsely.  
  
Veronica wordlessly flung herself into his arms, not noticing as he flinched but still held her tight. They stood there for seconds, minutes, hours, holding each other, not wanting to let go._  
  
She would later learn from Carmen that Thumper had lied to the other PCHers about certain things, that he was trying to overthrow Weevil. Hector, betrayed and angry, had led the pack of old school PCHers in beating Thumper. However, no one had anticipated the newer PCHers, who fully believed that rules and order were not needed in a gang.  
  
That was when it got ugly, but she didn’t want to know.  
  
“First, answer this, and this is really important...” He paused dramatically, and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. “How was it? I mean, _three_ times- I know I’m good, but damn-”  
  
She nudged him with her elbow and he laughed, pulling her closer to him. “I am _pleasantly_ sore, if that answers your question.” She smiled slightly. “I know you were just being nice by making a show, so you’re going to have to be my teacher. I am a willing student, Logan Echolls, so don’t-” She frowned, glancing over her shoulder. “Logan?”  
  
He kissed her cheek gently before rolling his eyes. “Before, I could never get you to talk, and now you won’t shut up, can’t we just enjoy the moment?”  
  
She nodded, attempting to wrap his arms tighter around her body. She opened her mouth, wanting to tell him about this new problem possibly gestating in her. Needing to tell him. Her mouth closed as she realized she couldn’t tell him, especially if it wasn’t even certain. She needed to be sure before she destroyed his life. Both of their lives.  
  
Veronica’s eyes closed and she exhaled, feeling the start of a deep sleep taking over her. The first in what seemed like years of barely resting. Now, she was able to.  
  
 _“Veronica...”  
  
Veronica’s eyes shot open and her head lifted, her brow furrowing in confusion. “Lilly?” Her name was repeated, and she slid out of the bed carefully, taking a blanket with her and walking out of Logan’s bedroom. There, in the living room area, was Lilly Kane, illuminating a certain contentment that she was sure only came with death.  
  
Lilly grinned at Veronica, her green pep squad uniform impeccably clean, all blood and brain residue gone from her head. Her golden hair shined in the dimness of the suite. She gave Veronica a quick wave, then gestured her over. “Miss me?”  
  
“Always.” Veronica whispered, wrapping the blanket even tighter around her body.  
  
A wicked grin came on Lilly’s face. “Didn’t I tell you Logan was excellent in bed? The guy knows how to use his-”  
  
“Lilly....”  
  
Her eyes widened innocently. “What? I’m totally happy for you two. He’s no fun when he’s mopey.” She frowned slightly. “It’s going to be hard, you know that?”  
  
Veronica nodded slightly, her jaw clenching. “Yes.”  
  
Lilly nodded, sighing. “Tough times are coming, you know.” Her eyes met Veronica’s, the gaze freezing Veronica. “He won’t be able to handle it.”  
  
“Handle what?”  
  
“You’ll see.” She shrugged. “Logan has the most awesome track record of destroying everything he loves- you’ll be no different.” Her eyes widened. “Hey- are you going to tell him?”  
  
Veronica laughed slightly, not willing to let Lilly’s words get to her. “I don’t even know if it’s actually happening, Lilly.”  
  
“Well, what are you waiting for?! Get it done!” She smiled, excited. “It’s _totally_ okay to be scared, you know. I wouldn’t be, but you can.”  
  
“I’m so _scared_.” Veronica admitted with a laugh. “It was an accident.”  
  
“Yeah, well, so was my sucky death, but you don’t see me bitching about it.” She bit her lip, sighing. “He just might surprise you, Veronica Mars. He does that a lot.”  
  
Veronica stared at Lilly, somehow feeling like this moment was about to end. “I love you, Lilly.” She whispered suddenly.  
  
She smiled sadly, her head tilting to the side. “Aw...don’t get all mushy on me.” She looked over her shoulder into Logan’s bedroom. “It’s time to wake up, now, Veronica Mars.”_  
  
Veronica’s eyes shot open, and she lifted her head, glancing at the clock on the end table. She had been asleep for two hours. Lilly’s words repeated in her mind, over and over, and she shook her head, pushing them aside. It was the first time she had dreamt of Lilly in ages, and she could honestly say that it wasn’t the way she thought it would be.  
  
Turning on her back, her eyes fell on Logan, still sleeping soundly next to her. She thought about what Lilly said, and realized with great sadness that she was probably right. Logan loved her, of this she was sure, but she knew that somehow, it would all never be perfect. Complete happiness was definitely not for them.  
  
She stared at him and knew immediately that he wouldn’t change. That every moment he would try to become a better person would be struck down by several instances of him fucking up royally. She also knew a part of her didn’t want him to change. She loved the fire and danger that lingered in his eyes, his touch, and she knew it would slip away if she forced him to become what she wanted. It would slip away if she told him about the accident.  
  
He would be gone in less than seven hours, and she didn’t want to let him go without doing or saying something to keep a part of him there in Neptune. Something to force him to come back. Those three words were never coming out of her mouth, and she wasn’t telling him her other news until she was absolutely certain, so she had to settle for the next best thing.  
  
“Logan...” She whispered as she sat up, kissing his neck. His eyes slowly opened, and he blinked rapidly, getting her in focus. He was almost awake, concern filling his eyes as he waited for her to speak. “Make love to me.” He nodded, understanding, and slowly slid on top of her, that lust already filling his eyes again.  
  
Their lips met once more tenderly, too caught up in the moment to notice Veronica’s cell phone vibrating on the night stand, quietly informing them that she had a call coming in from Duncan Kane.


End file.
